The Legend Of Ren: The Era Starts Now
by madysonyiengst
Summary: Korra had died two years after battling Kuvira. Now Four years has past and the new Avatar has not been found little does anyone know the reason is because she has not been born. After discovered Ren the New Avatar must try to restore balance. She will face enemies who are taking earth and fire benders. She will also face a non-bender who is looking for revenge. Can Ren do it?
1. Chapter one: The Avatar is Born

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS**

**Book One Fade:Chapter ONE : The Avatar is born**

**{Author Note: I would also like to thank two people for helping me pick the official title since I was stuck between two. So thank you Vanilla Butter 88 and TitaniaSarys}**

**Avatar Korra had died two after defeating kuvira. That being said the new Avatar had to be found. Four years had past and the Avatar was never found what no one had none was that was because the Avatar was not yet born. Everyone still had hope that the Avatar was going to be found but they all hoped it would be soon. **

"Jinora how are feeling?" Tenzin Asked.

"Like I'm ready to be a mom. Now I know how mom felt," Jinora said.

Jinora sat down on the bench, and looked over Yue bay. She has been thinking of Korra often . Her, and Kai had gotten married a year ago, and decided to have children. She noticed how her father was looking at her, and sighed. She couldn't hide her thoughts from him forever about the topic. Everyone knew for the last couple months that she has been a bit off.

"Daddy I miss Korra. I feel like if we don't find the new avatar soon people may soon lose hope," she said.

Tenzin sat next to her, and hugged her " I miss her too" he said.

All of a sudden there was a shriek coming from the family room. Everyone had run into the family room to find Meelo, and Rohan high-fiving. Then there was Ikki who everyone thought was going to cry. Jinora took a quick glance around the room to notice their friends, and family had come to be there for a visit even Lin.

"Meelo, and Rohan ruin everything!" Ikki yelled.

"Ikki is Just a baby!" Rohan yelled back.

"I was making a plan to get the firebenders, and earthbenders back," Ikki explained

"You're not important, or smart enough to come up with a plan Ikki," Meelo said

That was all it took to set Ikki off. She sent the first air blast straight for Meelo than Rohan.

Rohan dodged Meelo wasn't, so lucky. Rohan sent an air blast at Ikki who quickly evaded, and was shot back her own air blast. Tenzin had enough of this it was stressful enough that earthbenders, and firebenders were disappearing, and the avatar wasn't her but now his children fighting about it was the last straw. Tenzin air blasted the three kids to the ground, and everyone looked at him very rarely did the Air Nomad lose his patience.

"Enough I'm tired of this fighting. We are just getting tired because we are looking for the new Avatar, and the Benders," he said as he composed himself.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but it's time," Jinora chimed in.

"Yay I'm so excited we finally get to meet the babies," opal cheered.

Kai, and Pema helped Jinora to a back room followed by Kya. The door opened moments later, and Kya sat down.

"Well," Lin said.

"They are all healthy one boy, and one girl she wanted to pick names before she let anyone come in," Kya said.

Kai walked out. "alright were ready now. Before everyone comes in I want to thank all of you for spending time with us, as much as you can anyway. I know we're busy doing our own things from being the chief of police, and running Zaofu. I know looking for the Avatar is important to all of us, and losing Korra was a big loss but this means a lot to Jinora, and I," he said.

"Don't mention Kai," Bolin said.

They all walked back to the room to find Jinora, and with two small babies. Kai walked over to her, and picked up their daughter.

"Everyone this is Ren. Our beautiful daughter," Kai said.

"This little guy is Lee. Our handsome son," Jinora said.

"Their going to fit right in," Tenzin said.

**[Author note: Kai and Jinora are married and both 20 since 6 years had pasted. Ikki is about 17. Meelo is 14 and Rohan is about 10. Also Yes you did notice Kai and Jinora daughters name is Ren the same as the Avatar. Also I would like to Thank michaelsandfo90 for helping me with the name for book one.]**


	2. Where Is The Avatar

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS**

** Book One Fade:Chapter Two: Where is The Avatar**

"Tenzin calm down. Your grandchildren were just born," Pema said.

"Pema that's my point seeing them, and how hepless they will be until they get bending. If they get bending at all. We need the Avatar more than ever," Tenzin said.

Pema looked at him. "Excuse me I'm a nonbender, and I'm not helpless and I never was," she said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there was a report of a child causing problems by city hall. I want to check it out just in case They are a earthbender, or a firebender. We already have enough of them missing," Lin said.

As Jinora looked out the window she saw her father and Lin leave to go investigate the case of the child causing trouble. Then she thought of how if Korra was here she would be going with them to go find the kid. She wondered where the child's destiny would lead him, or her. She looked at Ren and Lee she really wished Korra would have gotten to meet them. She always wondered where the new Avatar was, or if they were a boy, or girl. She wanted to know if they were like grandpa Aang, or Korra, or maybe one of the other Avatars. Suddenly she felt a someone plop on her bed.

" Are you thinking about my mommy Aunt Jinora? Its okay if you are, I miss her too, " Aki Said.

"Yes I am. I was just thinking about how she would have loved to meet Ren and Lee, " Jinora said.

Korra and General Iroh had secretly been dating since the equalist attacked Republic City. So six months after Korra defeated Kuvira, she and Iroh had gotten married. They decided three months later they wanted to have children, but they adopted instead . They decided to adopted to four children. They had adopted Aki, now seven years old daughter who is a firebender. Gopan, now nine is the earthbender. Then there is Asha, also nine who is a non-bender. Finally you have Sesi, a waterbennder who is now eleven. They had agreed to adopt children of different origins, but since there weren't many airbenders they adopted a non-bender, and had Asami teach him how to Chi block as a defense. They were all a happy family until Korra was assassinated about a year and a half later. No one ever caught the the assian. No one even knows if anywho sent them all they anyone knows is Korra is dead because of someone.

"Hey Aunt Jinora why are Ren's eyes green?"Aki asked.

" I don't know, but your Uncle Kai is from the Earth Kingdom maybe she got it from one of his parents. Its gives me hope for the the new Avatar though, and how we will find him, or her and we will train them and they will restore balance once again," Jinora said.

Meanwhile somewhere in Republic City Tenzin and Lin were walking around looking for the child. All of a sudden they heard something smash. As they ran in the direction of the chaos the saw a boy waterbending.

" Hey kid wait there we need to talk to you!" Lin said. The kid took one look at Lin and Tenzin, and made a run for it. Lin sighed as she ran after him. Tenzin opened up his glider hoping to get further ahead of the boy. He noticed he was a good distance ahead of the boy, so he decided to air blast, and the boy dropped. The boy notice a fountain, and sent a wave toward Tenzin pinning him to the wall of the closest building. The boy then took off .

"I'm really sorry mister," the boy said as he ran past Tenzin.

Lin took the advantage, and metalbent a cable for the boy's arm. After it was wrapped around his arm Lin used her earthbending, and trapped the boy.

"Hey let me out," he pleaded.

"Let me out first please," Tenzin said.

"Zip, it Tenzin. Kid I want you to release Tenzin, weather you want to, or not. Second, I want to know your name. Third, I want to know why your doing what your doing. Finally, where are your parents,"Lin had said to the boy.

" Well first my name is Sky, and second I was trying to cause this mess in hopes that you would show up. The answer to your third question is my parents died when I was four. I live with my aunt and uncle until they tried to kill me for not joining the cause," sky said.

Sky then relized he had never released Tenzin from the wall. He melted the ice, and put the water back into the fountain. Sky was hoping they would believe him. He was telling the truth his aunt and uncle had joined the cause to help capture the Earthbender and Firebender ,but that's all he knew other than they wanted him to join, but he wanted no part of it. He was only seven what could he do of course he was a powerful bender, but the benders no matter what they could bend along with non-benders were supposed to live in peace.

"What cause?" Tenzin asked.

" Kidnapping the Firebenders and Earthbenders. Other than that I don't know what happens. Please help me," Sky said.

Lin had just seen a seven year old take down Tenzin a very powerful bender, and if she wouldn't had out smarted him as quickly as she did he would have gotten her as well. She doesn't want a kid, but maybe she could train him, or maybe the air acolytes would take care of him.

"Let's go kid your going to Air Temple Island with us," Lin said.

"We need to find the Avatar balance of the world depends on it Lin," Tenzin said.

" We don't even know where to look anymore Tenzin. There hasn't been any report in quite a while," Lin reminded him.

" I don't know where he, or she is, but we need them more now than ever. There may not be any benders other than water and air," Sky said.

_**Some Character Descriptions:**_

_**Aki: Has golden eyes, Black hair that is in a braid like Ty Lee's. She smiles all the time. She likes to learn. She is a very powerful firebender and she can be very hot headed at times. She decided even thought the family lives in Republic city she would wear clothes from the fire nation . She wears a similar outfit to the one that Azula wore when she was younger.**_

_**Gopan: Has light grey eyes. He has light brown hair styled kind of like Aang when he was hiding from the frie nation. He decided dress from the Earth Kingdom to enrich himself in the customs. He is wear the clothes similar to those of what Kai was wearing when korra found him to join thee air nation. He is not as powerful a bender as his sister but he can metalbend and he is hoping to someday lavabend like Bolin.**_

_**Sesi: She has bright blue eyes . She Has long black hair that is typical put in a bun. When Katara found out Sesi was a water bender she sent traditional water tribe clothes to Iroh and Korra as a present. She likes to use her waterbending to heal people but she will attack people if protect.**_

_**Asha: He is the non-bender of the family but he is far from weak. When he was seven Iroh had Asami teach him how to chi block to protect himself. He has brown eyes and black hair that is very short. . He wears long pants and a black shirt with a tan jacket.**_

_**Sky: Has dark blue eyes. He is a very powerful waterbender. He can heal but he will also attack. He has brown brown scruffy hair. He wears long grey pants with a red shirt .**_

_**Lee: Has grey eyes and brown hair. He has Jinora smile and Kai nose (that's really all I can tell you since he is a baby)**_

_**Ren: Has light green eyes (obviously since she is going to be an earthbending avatar it kinda made sense). She also has brown hair. She has Kai smile and Jinora nose.**_

**Author note: So as Sky said the enemy wants Fire Benders and Earth Benders Kidnapped no one knows why or what they are doing with them . I really hope you are enjoying the story so far don't forget to drop a review thanks.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Search for the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

** Book One Fade: Chapter Three: The Search for the Avatar **

Two years later

"Okay Mako, and I decided we will go search Ba Sing Sa," Bolin Said.

" Jinora, And I will search part of Republic City," Kai Said.

"Iroh, and I will search the Fire Nation," Tenzin said.

"Asami, and I agreed to look in the Southern Water Tribe," Lin said.

"Meelo, and I are going to look in the other part of Republic City," Rohan said.

"I need someone to come help me search the Northern Water Tribe," Ikki said.

"Mom can I help? I'm a great waterbender I'd be useful in the Northern Water Tribe. Plus did anyone think that even though it could be an earthbending Avatar that maybe they're at an Air Temple as sanctuary from whoever is kidnapping earthbenders," Sky said.

Everyone turned to Sky, and thought about it. Lin was think back to the day she met Sky. After two years there was a bond there that Lin though would never exist. After about six months of her letting him stay at her apartment he called her mom one morning, and she never made him stop. She didn't want kids but she felt like Sky needed a second chance. Suddenly she was pulled back into reality.

" Lin what do you say, Sky is your son?" Tenzin asked.

" Yea go ahead kid, just make sure you protect each other," Lin said.

" Can i just point out how that still sounds so weird after almost two years now," Bolin said.

"Not the time Bo," Mako said pinching the bridge of his nose.

They now had to think of four more groups Tenzin thought to himself. There were four Air Temples. Maybe Opal, and Aki could take the Northern Air Temple. Then Sesi ,and Asha could go to Eastern Air Temple. There was a problem of who would go with Gopan to The Western Air Temple, or who would even go to the Southern Air Temple. Su was searching Zaofu, and Wing, and Wei were searching the Earth Kingdom."We need Kuvira's help, "Tenzin stated.

"Are you Crazy. The last time she tried to help it wasn't really helping. She trapped my family, not to mention trying to kill all of us," Opal said.

"Here, we will let Tenzin explain if I don't like it we don't use it which I probably won't," Lin said.

Everyone in the room but Tenzin laughed.

"Oh, relax Tenzin," Mako Said.

"How can I relax the avatar has still not been found, and it's been eight years. The only reason there are firebenders, or earthbenders are because they are hiding and having children, or if they can manage to fend for themselves," Tenzin said.

"Fine let's here this plan," Lin said.

"When Kuvira attacked Republic City she used spirit vines. Well she decided to fire her weapon in the vines of Republic City, and Korra saved her life. Kuvira said she owed the Avatar her life, this is going to be her way of paying back her debt by looking for the new Avatar. I think she will find it of good cause since she is an earthbender," Tenzin said.

" I agree," Opal and Lin said at the same time.

"You do?" Bolin asked looking at his wife.

" I do. If Kuvira owed Korra her life she still owes the Avatar a debt weather it is Korra ,or a different Avatar," Opal said.

"You know what I"m not getting why are they only getting earthbenders, and firebenders in Republic City why not the Earth Kingdom, or the Fire Nation," Asami said.

"They might be planning that, but they have to make sure they have all them from Republic City because if they don't their plan is pointless," Sky said.

"I will go get Kuvira when we figure out the rest of our plan here, and figure what part she will play," Lin said.

Suddenly a two year old Ren ran in with shoulder length hair. Her Light green eyes has a little armadillo lion cub in her arm. She was extremely excited about something.

"Mom, Look ," she said holding it in the air.

Armadillo lion's were only ever seen in the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin had remembered his father telling him about encountering one when he was looking for Appa. He didn't know how the little lion cub had gotten so from the Earth Kingdom let alone on Air Temple Island.

"Where did you find that?" Jinora asked.

"Yue Bay," Ren Replied.

Jinora knew that Ren usually didn't talk in complete sentences. Kai, or Jinora usually asked questions, and Ren shook her head yes, or no. In this case she had an animal not known to the area this was odd, so she began to ask questions.

"Do you mean on the beach at Yue Bay?" Jinora asked. Ren nodded

"Did you just run up and grab it?" she asked. Ren nodded again.

"Were you on the beach by yourself?" she asked. Ren shook her head no.

" Who was with you?" she asked.

" Cousin Sesi, and cousin Aki," Ren replied.

"Okay, go play" Jinora said.

" Mommy can I have?" Ren asked.

"Absolutely not that is a dangerous animal, and who knows how it got here, and you're too young to be owning it," Tenzin said.

" But ,But.."Ren started to say as her eyes filled up with tear.

She sat on the ground, and started to cry and scream. Suddenly Lee ran in, and saw his sister sitting on the ground hugging the Armadillo Lion he knew it was Grandpa Tenzin who had said no. He hugged her and helped her up.

"Jerk," he said as he walked out.

"Lee you get back here right now!" Kai said.

" No it's fine I deserve it. She just wants an animal companion we are all so focused on finding the Avatar we sometimes ignore the ones we love. I have noticed that i should be giving Pema more time. Asami will you help Jinora, and Kai. I think I have to go Apologize to my granddaughter," Tenzin Said.

"I will gladly help , also if you want to talk to Ren alone Opal, Jinora, Pema , and I made cookies I'm sure Lee would love that," Asami said.

* * *

Tenzin Found Ren, and Lee sitting on the bench looking at the little Armadillo Lion cub. He smiled to himself they had gotten so big. He couldn't wait to see what bending they got, if they got bending. He promised himself that even when they found the Avatar if they had airbending he would help Kai, and Jinora teach them. He slowly walked over to them.

" Hey Lee can I talk to Ren quick, I here there are cookies in the kitchen," Tenzin said.

"I guess," Lee said as he ran toward the kitchen.

Tenzin pulled a cookie out, and handed it to Ren. He watched as Ren pulled a little piece, and tried to feed it to the armadillo lion.

" Listen Ren I'm really sorry I made you cry. I want to protect you now that the Avatar isn't here to keep balance. Then when you came in with that lion cub I thought i would lose one of my grandchildren," Tenzin said.

Ren looked up at him and put the Armadillo lion on his lap so she could stand up, and hug him. He hugged her back . He then decided maybe letting her keep it would be better.

" Hey, Ren you can keep it," Tenzin said

"Her," Ren corrected.

"Her, whats her name?" Tenzin asked.

"Hope," she said.

"Hope, I like that. I love you Ren," he said hugging her again.

"I love you Grandpa Tenzin," she said.

Tenzin handed Hope back to Ren, and got off the bench. He started to walk back toward the back room where everyone was waiting for him. Lee ran behind him then he suddenly heard a shout..

" Grandpa Tenzin!" Ren Shouted.

Tenzin ran back to where Ren and Lee were. He looked around, and was prepared to airbend. When he saw that there were no enemies he turned his attention to Ren.

"Yes,Ren?" Tenzin asked.

" The firebenders are disappearing because of Fire Lord Ozai's actions. The earthbenders are disappearing because of Kuvira's actions. The past can affect the future. Both of those people wanted to unite a nation of their choice now other are paying the price," Ren said.

Tenzin just Looked at his two year old granddaughter in shock. All of that happened before her time. She would never understand the Hundred Year War at this age let alone a spirit vine weapon. He didn't' even think that many words could come out of her mouth at a time either.

" Ren how do you know about the Hundred Year War?" Tenzin ask.

" The what?" Ren asked.

" You mentioned Fire Lord Oazi, and the Hundred Year War how do you know about those thing?" Tenzin asked.

"Your scaring me," Ren said.

Ren giggled, and went to play with Lee, and Hope. Tenzin didn't think twice about what Ren had said he needed to tell everyone what he knew. Tenzin started to walk to the back room when he pushed the door open everyone was looking at him.

* * *

" How did it go," Asami asked.

"Well she now has an armadillo lion named Hope. Jinora, Kai please understand I know you're her parents but I think it's a good idea, and I should know a good idea. I mean I did raise three master airbender if we count Kai," Tenzin said.

"Well I'm going to get Kuvira. Asami, and Bolin have agreed to come with to help," Lin said.

" Wait, I think I know why the benders are disappearing. I just got the information in a form," Tenzien said.

"Well why are they disappearing?" mako asked.

"When I was talking to Ren she said The firebenders are disappearing because of Fire Lord Ozai's actions. The earthbenders are disappearing because of Kuvira's actions. The past can affect the future. Both of those people wanted to unite a nation of their choice now others are paying the price," Tenzin said.

"Daddy but Ren is to young to know about any of that, or even understand it," Ikki said.

" I know, and when I asked her about it she had no clue what I was talking about," Tenzin said.

"We need to start going about the plan we can't wait anymore," Rohan Said.

"Gopan is going with Kuvira to the Western Air Temple, and we will just have the air acolytes look in the Southern Air Temple," Asami said.

* * *

In her cell Kuvira was thinking again. Why had no one even thought about her. she hardly ever got news from the outside world. She had heard little. Korra had died, and how the new Avatar has yet to be found. She also heard the Earth Kingdom still existed, and wasn't a Republic like Wu had planned. She heard how the Fire nation is thinking of becoming its own Republic to make up for what Fire Lord Oazi had done to the world. Other than that the past two years have been very lonely she had not heard a word. Her cell was a wooden cage surrounded by a platinum box as a precaution. It was then suspended in the air being help in the air by seven platinum cables. There was one that was straight up on the top of the cell, one that shot from each corner and two that were going diagonally at the top. at the bottom in case some how Kuvira managed to some how to escape there was water with polls that shot electricity through the water not enough to kill her, just enough to stun her. Kuvira had no urge to escape. She knew what she did was wrong and she thought maybe when the new avatar was found they would come to see her.

"How do we know she will even help us?" Bolin asked removing any metal he had.

"Like we pointed out before she owes the Avatar a debt," Lin said removing her armor.

"Bolin has a point just because she owes the Avatar a debt doesn't mean she has to help us. We aren't the Avatar," Asami said also removing any metal she had.

There were sentcerys everywhere. They had taken every precaution to prevent Kuvria from escaping. A earthbender opened a small opening and Asami and Bolin noticed that there was no way to the cell. Then a water bender took water from a small sink, and formed a path to the cell. As everyone walked across Bolin noticed the that there was electrified water, and decided he was going to just keep looking ahead. After the cell doors had been opened everyone in the room just looked at each other.

"Hello Kuvira," Lin said.

**(authors note: Yes everyone agreed that Kuvira may be a solution. She may or may not help i didn't get that far. Even though Korra had lost connection with the past live Ren can now speak with them. When Ren told Tenzin that snipit of information that was Ravva trying to tell them that Ren was the Avatar but they didn't get it. I hope everyone likess it if you do follow the story and post a review so i know your thoughts thanks)**


	4. Chapter Four: Ren and Her Odd Behavior

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

** Book One Fade:Chapter Four: Ren and Her Odd Behavior **

"What do you want?" Kuvira snapped.

" You owe the Avatar a debt" Lin said.

" The last time I check your not the Avatar. I also heard Avatar Korra is dead, so I owe nothing now," Kuvira said looking down.

Rage had over come everyone. Asami walked over to Kuvira, and began to use her chi blocking to stun Kuvia. Bolin, and Lin just watched in shock not thinking that anything like this would happen.

Kuvira just looked at Asami from the ground. She thought about how Asami had changed since she saw her last. It's probably because Kuvira had killed her father.

"Don't you think we know Korra is dead. Bolin, and I were right there when she was assainated . We also know that none of us are the Avatar, but you still owe the Avatar a debt. The least you can do is help us look for the new Avatar, which has Korra's spirit in it. That's how you can repay your debt to the past Avatar, which is dead. Better yet let's throw you out of your cell, and let you fend for yourself because I'm not sure if you heard, but earthbenders and firebenders are disappearing thats why we need the Avatar," Asami said with a tear falling from her face.

Kuvira had not heard anything about any benders disappearing. She thought to herself what happens if she does help, but what happens if she doesn't. She didn't know why they had come to her.

"Why do you want my help?" Kuvira asked.

"Two reasons, one we need teams to search for the avatar, and we want you on one. Two, the Avatar is going to be an earthbender, and we are going to need as many earthbenders to help train the kid as possible since my mom is too old. We will have groups to teach the kid bending so they can master the elements quicker we hope. Its not like the original team avatar can train them they are too old for it," Lin said.

" I will agree to help only because I feel this is partly my fault,"Kuvira said looking at the ground.

"Well, actually now that you mention it," Bolin said.

"What?" Kuvira asked.

"Jinora, and Kai have a two year old daughter, and she said that you are the reason that the earthbenders are disappearing because of what you did. Then when Tenzin asked her about it she had acted like she had never said it. She is to young to know about you, and she even mention the Hundred Year War," Bolin said.

" Is there a chance the child is the Avatar?" Kuvira asked.

" There is no possible way Aang was her Great grandfather, and he was the Avatar. Being the Avatar is not a genetic thing, and plus the next Avatar is to be born an earthbender she was born to air acolytes," Lin said.

As Kuvira could finally move her limbs. She really hoped that Asami was the only one that could do that. Kuvira was happy she could finally use her bending again when she would get out of the prison. As Kuvira had walked across the ice to exit the prison the only thing she wanted out of her personal things was her metal blade and her metal cuffs. She told them to return the betrothal necklace to Zaofu with a note to Bataar jr. She also has had a picture frame made of platinum with a picture of her with Su, and the family when she still lived back in the other half there was a picture of Korra, and Kuvira from when Korra Visited Zaofu the first time. Korra been the only visitor, but they didn't talk about news from the outside world when she came they talked about the good times in the past like how Kuvira helped save Korra and how she saved her dad.

" You can't wear prison clothes," Asami said.

"I don't want those other ones they remind me of my past of what i did to everyone," Kuvira said.

"Well maybe I can help you get some suitable clothes," Asami said.

" Thanks" Kuvira said.

Asami parted ways with Lin,Kuvira, and Bolin. Kuvira looked at Air Temple Island as they crossed Yue Bay on the ferry, and wondered if Opal was on the island. Had she forgiven Kuvira, or did she still resent her for all the thing she did. Then she wondered if Su knew that she was out, or if this was a secret only to stay on Air Temple Island.

" Does Su Know that I am out?" Kuvira asked.

"No she still hasn't forgiven you for what you did. Su is about forgiveness, but you tried to kill her, and her family. You took her city, it's going to be awhile. It took a very long time for us to forgive each other. I will tell her when the time is right," Lin said.

"What about Opal?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes, it was actually her idea to let you help," Bolin said.

* * *

When they arrived at Air Temple Island Ren was running around with Lee, and Hope. She screamed then jumped up on the bench, and jumped through the opening to the walk way, and ran to the kitchen. She almost ran into Pema, but she moved at the last minute. Hope, and Lee were right behind her.

"That Child has more energy than Meelo, and Rohan ever did," Pema said walking into the courtyard.

"That Child that screamed that Pema is referring to is Ren. The other one is her brother they are Jinora, and Kai's children. The little armadillo lion you saw run after her is her pet Hope, she found her today." Lin said.

"She is the one who said I'm the reason for the missing earthbenders," Kuvira said.

Now she understood, there was no way that little girl could know about what she did, or understand it. There had to be some form of explanation. Pema was looking at Kuvira she didn't know the plan to have Kuvira help find the new avatar. As the four walked back into the room Kuvira could feel eyes on her, so she looked back, and she could see Ren hiding behind a pole. Ren ran away, and was giggling.

" She sure is odd isn't she?" Kuvira asked.

" Yea she is," Lin said.

As Bolin opened the door to find everyone Arguing.

"Gopan can handle himself with Kuvira he has become a much stronger earthbender, and airbender have been around longer so there are more of them. Tenzin even said there were airbenders at the temple," Iroh said.

"He is just a child do you not remember what she did," Opal said.

"You already lost your wife do you want to risk losing your son," Mako said.

" Do you want a scar to match the one on your arm?" Iroh asked.

Lin cleared her throat. Everyone stopped arguing, and turned their attention to the door. Tenzin sighed he figured Kuvira would walk in, and they would be talking about her. When he looked at her face it didn't look like hurt it look like understanding.

"I understand if you don't want to send a child with me, but it is Iroh's decision as his father. This is a trust thing you asked for me to help you remember," Kuvira said.

Suddenly Ren ran in the room and Jinora was so grateful that her little ball of energy was there to interrupt. She looked up at Kuvira, and giggled like she did every time she saw her. Everyone just looked at Ren and thought she was being a typical two year old. Then Lee walked in and just stood there.

" Ren, Lee this is Kuvira," Jinora said.

" Hi ," Lee said and walked out of the room.

" You have to excuse him he is going through the terrible twos," Kai said.

" I know her. She is part of the problem, but she will also be part of the solution. She will be here when the Avatar is discovered. She needs to help train the Avatar. Raava is showing herself ,and everyone is ignoring her, and if they continue to do so the world will fall into chaos, and Vatuu will win. Korra did not destroy him like she thought she did he is growing strong again," Ren said.

With that she ran out of the room laughing. Everyone was standing there with their mouths open. None of them had a clue why she said that, or how she knew any of that information. Everyone is also trying to wrap their heads around the fact so many words came out of Ren's mouth at a time.

Kuvira spoke first.

"Are we sure she isn't the Avatar?" she asked.

"She can't be. It is Physically impossible," Jinora said.

Bolin, and Opal hugged each other, and tried to hide their laugh, but clearly it wasn't working. Jinora, and Kai glared at them . Opal, and Bolin had decided they were going to have a family, but hadn't told anyone yet.

" What's so funny?" Jinora asked.

" Well your suppose to be a spiritual leader, and Tenzin is Aang's son ,and both of you can't tell what's wrong with Ren. We just find it a bit funny," Bolin said.

" Wait I just realized who we can send to out of this by saying you are Aang's son is we could have Bumi meet Kya at the Southern Air Temple to search it," Opal said.

"Its our best bet," Mako said.

Suddenly Asami had walked in with a green short sleve shirt, and long black pants. She also had black socks, and black military style boots. She handed them to Kuvira to looked at them, and then at Asami.

"Thank you so much," Kuviraa said.

"Don't mention it," Asami said.

After Kuvira changed, and came back in the room they shut they door to prevent any disruptions. Each team got a list of things to look for. They had all agree that the Avatar may not be bending more than one element now. Suddenly the door opened, and Ren and Hope walked in.

"Only a member of the Royal family, or the Blood of Fire Lord Ozai can help to fix the future. The Avatar will need someone to teach her to firebend. The enemy is not who you will expect. Someone will come for every firebender, and earthbend to extinction just as Ozai did with the airbenders. You need the Avatar, the world needs its Avatar," Ren said.

She then giggled, and looked at everyone in the room as if she had never said anything at all. Little did anyone know Ravaa, and the past Avatars are trying to give them a message that Ren is the new Avatar. Jinora was now worried about Ren. This was now the third strange outburst today.

" Dad do you think Gran-Gran Katara should look at Ren. These outburst are becoming concerning?" Jinora Asked.

"Perhaps it would be the best option. My mother is the best healer around, even in her old age," Tenzin said stroking his beard, looking at his granddaughter play with Hope like nothing was wrong.

Jinora, and Kai had made the decision to send Ren to the Southern Water Tribe with Lin, and Asami. They just hoped that Katara could find out what was wrong with her. They had agreed to let Hope, and Lee go with because Ren had refused, and threw a tantrum every time they said no.

She had met Katara twice, and loved her but she never went anywhere without Hope or Lee. The group had departed a day early on an air bison that they borrowed from Air Temple Island.

"Daddy what if Gran-Gran can't find anything wrong?" Jinora said.

"We can only hope for the best," Tenzin said.

Opal hugged Bolin, and looked up at him. "I feel bad for Jinora her whole world might fall apart. All she wanted to do was settle down, and have kids. Then when the Avatar came help her dad train the Avatar, but now something is wrong with one of her kids," Opal said.

" Do you want to go visit your family in Zaofu after we do this search for the Avatar, we can even drag Lin with, and isn't your grandma Toph still in the Swamp?" Bolin asked.

"Yea that would be nice. Yes grandma Toph is still in the Swamp, but I don't know if she would want to come, but we can always ask. Plus dragging Aunt Lin that's funny. I just think everyone else would like that," Opal said.

" I'm just glad everyone forgave me for being part of Kuvira's Army. Especially you, I don't know what I"d do if you didn't," Bolin said kissing Opal's forehead.

On the way to the Southern Water Tribe Ren sat in the Lotus pistion. Asami had looked at her with a worried look, she hadn't moved since they left. She tapped Ren's shoulder, and Ren opened her eyes, and Asami was relieved to find Ren was meditating. Wow Ren the ball of energy could calm down enough to meditate. Maybe it was a good thing that Ren was going to see Katara.

"Lin maybe we should go a little faster she is meditating, and we all know that isn't good," Asami said.

After about two hours of flying they had finally arrive at the Southern Water Tribe. Katara was waiting for them by the large gate. Lin, and Asami had both hoped that Katara would be able to find out what was wrong with Ren.

**(Authors Note: So no one is getting the fact that Ravaa is talking through Ren still. No one also questioned why Ren decided to befriend an Armadillo lion cub. Also yes Kuvira is kind of skeptical of the behavior. Yes Toph and Katara are alive Which would make Katara 98 and Toph about 95. You will here more about themin the next couple chapters. Drop a review Thanks)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Avatar Has Been Found

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

** Book One: Fade Chapter Five : The Avatar Has Been Found**

After Lin had landed the bison Ren, and Lee jumped off, and ran to Katara. Lin Grabbed Hope because she knew the little cub couldn't get down herself. Asami jumped down, and ended up falling in a pile of snow.

" Gran-Gran!" Ren, and Lee yelled together.

Katara smiled at her great grandchildren running toward her. She never thought she would live long enough to see that, but here they are at the age of two. Jinora, and Tenzin had sent a flying lemur yesterday with a letter saying Ren had been having strange outburst, and wanted Katara to see what was wrong. Even in Katara's old age she was still one of the best healers around, and she would not let her age get to her.

"Katara it's so nice to see you,"Lin said.

"How's Sky?" Katara asked.

" As much trouble as the day I found him, but he is worth it," Lin said.

"Gran-Gran look," Ren said holding Hope up.

Katara looked at the the little armadillo lion cub in Ren's hands. She had remembered Aang telling her about one. She wondered how Ren had gotten one. Katara could see how happy The cub made Ren. It reminded her of how happy Appa made Aang. It also reminded her of how happy Naga made Korra.

"How about we go to see Avatar Korra's parents," Katara said.

Ren, and Lee had met Tonraq, and Senna when she came to the Southern Water Tribe for the first time. The second time she came she visited, and they told them whenever they came to the Water Tribe. Tonraq was still the chief of the Water tribe ,but he always put time aside for visitors. Little did he know that one of the visitors had his daughter's spirit. Ren, and Lee hid behind Katara. Katara knocked on the door, and they waited for a response. Tonraq opened the door to see Katara.

" Katara is everything okay?" Tonraq asked.

"Tonraq you have some visitors," Katara said.

" Tonraq!" Ren, and Lee yelled as the jumped out.

"Spirits how you two have grown" Tonraq said.

He kneeled down so he could hug them. Senna walked in to see that she had two little visitors hugging her husband. She turned around to grab something, and she felt a tug at her leg. when she turned around she saw two little children standing there waiting for hug. She reached down, and hugged them.

" Look," Ren said holding up Hope to Senna, and Tonraq.

"Who is this?" Senna asked, petting Hope.

" Hope," Ren said.

" Her, and that animal," Lin said as Katara laughed.

"Hope, what a good name," Tonraq said.

Ren turned to Katara, and started one of her strange ramblings. "Avatar Aang defeated Oazi to prevent the world from being taken over by a firebenders to restore balance to the world. Avatar Korra had to restore balance within herself. Then She defeated had to Kuvira, and made sure the Earth Empire no longer existed also creating a third spirit portal. Once again balance was restored. Now the new Avatar will bring peace, and balance just as past Avatars have done. She will need more than one teacher in each element. She will need to learn the sub-elements. Help her to restore the balance before it's to late," Ren said before she fainted.

Tonraq picked her up, and laid her down on the couch. Senna wet to a rag and put it on Ren's forehand. Hope jumped up, and laid by Ren's feet.

" This is worse than I expected," Katara said.

"What did she mean?" Tonraq asked.

"We don't know she has been saying things like this for the past two days," Asami said.

" Do you think Ren is connected to the spirits like Jinora?" Lin asked.

" Possibly," Katara said looking over at Ren.

"I think we should take her back to your hut so you can look her over," Senna said.

Tonraq picked Ren up, and open the door. He looked down at her, and it reminded him of when Korra was little. Everyone was walking back to Katara's hut hoping Ren was okay. Suddenly Ren stirred, and opened her eyes.

"It's okay Ren we're going to Katara's hut. You will be alright," Tonraq said.

" No!" Ren yelled.

" Ren you need to go," Tonraq said.

"No!" Ren yelled again swinging her arm creating a huge earth barrier.

Everyone turned around to see what the problem was to find an earth barrier in front of their way. They all stood there in shock. Lin was the the first to react by taking the barrier down. the first thing they saw was Ren sanding there, and Tonraq trying to get her to come with him.

" Ren please you just fainted let Katara look at you," Tonraq said.

She shook her head in protest. Lin quickly ran over to assist Tonraq. As they got closer to Ren she started to panic. She thought she was fine. She had no clue what anyone was talking about. She looked at Tonraq then at Lin.

" No!" she said holding her hands up with a blast of fire coming from them.

Tonraq, and Lin both flew back several feet. Asami, Katara, and Senna looked at Ren knowing what this had meant. The Avatar had finally been found. Ren sat on the ground, and began to cry. She didn't mean to hurt anyone she just didn't want to go her great Gran-Gran's hut. Lin looked up at Ren in disbelief at the fact that Avatar Aang's great granddaughter was the new Avatar. Katara had walked over to Ren, and patted her head. Ren looked up with tears in her eyes, now sniffling.

" Ren we have been waiting for you for a very long time," Katara said.

"Me," Ren said pointing to herself.

"Yes, you will be our way of restoring balance," Katara said.

" So who is going to burst the airheads bubble that Ren is the Avatar?" Lin asked.

"I'm sorry," Ren said facing Tonraq, and Lin.

" Don't worry about it kid' I'm just happy we finally found out who the Avatar is," Lin said.

Tonraq ran over to his wife, and smiled. They now knew who the new Avatar was. They now knew where their daughter's spirit went. Katara smiled, she now knew three generations of Avatars. There was just one thing she couldn't understand how was Ren chosen ,Aang had been the Avatar. Being the Avatar was not a genetic thing. Ren ran over to Tonraq, and Senna and hugged them. They looked down at her.

"I had a dream," Ren said.

" What about?" Senna said.

" You," Ren said.

"Was Korra there with us?" Tonraq asked.

"Yup she was happy," Ren said.

Senna started to cry, and Tonraq hugged her. They knew Ren was the perfect person to replace Korra. They went to the flying bison. They determined it might be best to head back before everyone left to look for an Avatar that was already found.

"Bye,"Ren said hugging Katara.

" Goodbye Avatar Ren," Katara said returning the hug.

" Bye Gran-Gran," Lee said.

Everyone was one the air bison, and was getting ready for the trip to leave. Asami felt a tug on her jacket. She looked over, and saw Ren. Ren was pointing down toward Katara, Tonraq, and Senna.

" Do you want to go down?" Asami asked.

"Yes," Ren said.

"Make it quick kid," Lin said.

Ren jumped down falling in the snow. She looked up at Hope to see if she had jumped down. When she noticed that she hadn't she tried to bend a ramp, but failed so Lin helped her. Hope ran down the ramp. Ren, and Hope ran over to Ren. Ren picked Hope up.

"Here," she said handing her to Tonraq, and Senna.

" No we can't possibly take her from you," Senna said.

"She is your spirit animal just as Naga was Korra's, and Appa was Aang's" Katara said.

"Ok," Ren said running up the ramp.

They had now left to tell Jinora her daughter was the Avatar. The world had to wait to know for now for the safety of the Avatar so she could train.

* * *

They arrived at Air Temple Island. Ren, and Lee were excited had missed Kai, and Jinora. Lin, and Asami had told them to not mention Ren being the Avatar, that it was going to be grown up talk. Ren, and Lee both understood, because they knew the adults probably wouldn't believe them anyway. When they finally landed the flying bison Jinora,Tenzin,Kai,Opal, Bolin, and Pema came over.

" What did my mother say," Tenzin got straight to the point.

"Aunt Opal, play, " Ren said jumping up and down.

"Bolin want to take Lee, and we can go play with the both of them," Opal said noticing her Aunt Lin's look.

" I want to hear," Bolin Said.

" Pwez Uncle Bolin," Ren said.

" Look your niece wants you to play, " Opal said.

"Alright only because my two favorite girls asked," Bolin said.

Lee grabbed Opal's hand, and Bolin grabbed the other. Ren jumped onto Bolin's back holding Hope in one arm. They walked up the stairs, and as soon as Lin, and Asami noticed Bolin, Opal, and the kids were gone they looked at each other. They then looked at the group, and debated how to drop the news. Mako, and Iroh soon joined along with Ikki, Meelo, Rohan,and Kuvira.

"Well what's wrong with Ren?" Pema asked.

" Nothing is wrong with her," Lin said putting emphasis on the word nothing.

" Ren is the Avatar," Asami said.

" What are you sure?" Mako asked.

"Positive, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself," Lin said.

" What happened?" Iroh asked.

" She went on one of her strange ramblings, only this time she past out. We were on our way to Katara's hut when all of a sudden Ren used earthbending, and made a barrier. Then Lin and Tonraq went to go get her and she was firebending," Asmai said.

Jinora had yet to say anything. She was still trying to process what she had just heard. Her daughter was the Avatar. It wasn't a bad thing but how was it possible. Why had Ravaa chosen Ren.

"Jinora are you alright?" Pema asked.

"Ren is the Avatar," Jinora said. "She is the one we have been waiting for all this time to restore balance to the world."

* * *

Over in the courtyard Bolin,Opal,Ren ,and Lee are playing. Something inside of Ren says to tell that she is the Avatar.

"Aunt Opal," Ren Said.

" Yes Ren," Opal said.

" I have a secret," Ren said.

" You do?" Opal asked.

" Yup," Ren said.

"Can you tell me?" Opal asked

" No," Ren said.

"Why not?" Opal asked

" Lin said not too," Ren said.

" Oh she did," Opal said.

" Yup," Ren said.

"Why is that?" Opal asked.

"Cause It's about the Avatar," Ren said.

"Do you know who the Avatar is Ren?" Bolin asked.

"Yup," she replied.

"Who?" Bolin, and Opal asked at the same time.

"Me," Ren replied.

"Your in trouble," Lee said.

"Lee this is serious Ren should not be keeping this a secret," Opal said

" Lin said..." Lee started.

" That is not important,"Bolin said.

Bolin picked Ren up, and him, and Opal ran to the group. They all had clearly known Ren was the Avatar as they were discussing it, but that didn't stop Bolin.

* * *

" Guys Ren is the Avatar!" Bolin yelled.

" We knew that already," Mako said.

" I thought I said keep your mouth shut kid," Lin said.

" Uncle Bolin down please," Ren said.

Bolin put Ren on the ground, and no one seen what was coming next. Ren had stomped her her foot on the ground sending an earth pillar right under Lin. Everyone just looked at the two year old in shock as she had just attacked a Beifong. This attack was on purpose, and not an accident to get her to bend for the first time.

" Your lucky you're two," Lin said.

" Great Beifong," Ren said.

**(Author's note: Yes Ren and Lee can Bolin, Opal, Mako,Asami and Iroh there uncles and aunts because of being so close. Obviously Ikki, Meelo and Rohan are Uncles and an aunt. The Phrase Great Beifong is Ren basically saying I thought your suppose to be a great Beifong. Ren and Lee have always gotten along with Tonraq and Sena and one reason is Ren is their reincarnated daughter. I hope everyone likes it drop a review follow thanks.)**


	6. Chapter 6 :Who's Taking The Benders?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade :Chapter Six: Who's Taking The Benders?**

**One year later:**

"Jun this is going better than expected," a man said.

" Yes the Avatar still hasn't been found, and we have very few earthbenders to get in Republic City," Jun said.

" The firebenders are going to be our biggest problem, and that police force," the man said.

"After we are done here we can go for the Fire Nation, and Earth Kingdom. Hyun they will pay for what they did.," Jun said.

"The Air Nation was gone because of the Fire nation. They will suffer in those camps. If it wasn't for Avatar Aang, and Harmonic Convergence there would be no airbenders left," Hyan said.

"Earthbenders will learn that what Kuvira did was wrong, and now they will be the inferior ones," Jun said.

Jun took a water, and froze then unfroze it just for the fun of waterbending. Hyun formed an airball in his hand. Suddenly there was knock at the door.

" Come in,"Jun said.

A woman, and man both walked in both clearly waterbenders. They were not ready to give the leaders of the information they had. Some how one of the of the camps had been raided, and all the earthbender, and firebenders were gone.

"Kaito, Siku what is it?" Hyun asked.

"We just got word that one of the camps has been broken into all of the earthbenders, and firebenders have been freed from that camp," Kaito said.

"What , how!?"Hyun yelled.

"We don't know. We just know all we know is that they had a waterbender's help," Kaito said.

"I want all the waterbenders questioned. Whoever helped will be thrown in the camps with the earthbender, and firebends. No mercy," Jun said.

" We will start with you two," Hyun said.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"We told you to abandoned your family for the cause," Jun said.

"We were here, and we would never betray you. The Fire Nation should crumble to the ground along with the Earth Kingdom," Siku said.

"In time Suki, in time," Jun said.

"The only thing that will be left is ash, and rubble. Then even the Avatar won't be able to do anything," Hyan.

"Won't the Avatar be able to at some point be able bring back the Earth Nation back just as Aang tried with the Air Nation. All the Avatar will have to do is have kids, and there is a chance it could be an earthbeder. That is the next Avatar in the cycle." Katito said.

"The Avatar is still a child. There is now way that he, or she has mastered all four elements. All we do is find them, and kill them,"" Jun said.

The death of the Avatar that is a big thing. Ren has no clue what is coming for her. Jun is right she is only a child. Will Ren be able to master the elements? Will she bring balance to the world ?

What happens to the Fire nation and the Earth Kingdom? The Avatar needs to know who shes up against and soon.

**(Author's note: Okay first I would like to say sorry for such a short chapter I didn't know what all to write on just the villians. Also I felt a chapter should be made for them since no one really knew what was going on until now. I really hope everyone is liking the story so far please feel free to leave a review or follow the story)**


	7. Chapter 7: Training the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

Book One Fade Chapter Seven: Training The Avatar

At the age of four Ren has shown everyone that she is going to be a great Avatar. She has not mastered any of the four elements, but over the past two years she had learned to airbend, and waterbend. Each element was not its best, but what did everyone expect she was four of course it would be sloppy. All their family, and friend had come to visit a couple times a year. Ren was currently practicing her earthbending. Kuvira, Lin, Su, and Bolin were all standing around Ren with boulders. Ren took a deep breathe, and waited.

Bolin throws the first boulder, and Ren jumps over it. Lin quickly throws her boulder, and Ren sends in right back. Kuvira, and Su send their boulders straight for Ren. Ren's first reaction was to smash one with her fist, but when she went to smash the second one it smashed into her.

"Ow," Ren said.

"Mother," Opal said holding her now growing belly.

" It's part of the training Opal dear," Su said.

" Ren, what did you learn sweetheart?" Jinora asked as Ren got up.

"About all my training?" Ren asked.

"Yes," Jinora said.

" Well rocks are hard, and fire burns. Water is cold, and wet. Also air makes a mess which Gran-Gran Pema hates because she has to clean it," Ren replied.

Kya, and Bumi started laughing. They always found Ren to be so adorable even before it was discovered she was the Avatar,now it makes it even better. Tenzin had told them what she did to Lin, and they could hardly contain themselves. She was their great-niece, and also the avatar. She used her bending to play tricks on people just like they did when they were younger, only Bumi didn't use bending as a child he just helped Kya play tricks.

"This is not a laughing matter!"Tenzin yelled.

"Oh lighten up Tenzin she is just a kid. Sure she is the Avatar, but she trains everyday, and she works hard. She has learned all four elements by the age of four. As far as I know that's the fastest any Avatar has learned bending, or discovered they are the Avatar," Bumi said.

"Yea Grandpa Tenzin lighten up," Lee, and Ren said together. Then they both laughed.

After it was discovered Ren was the Avatar her, and Lee promised it wouldn't get in the way of being close. Every day after training Lee would bring a pai sho board, and they would play for awhile. Then they would go to the beach, and play in the water, and as Lee put it Ren cheated because she used waterbending.

"This is boring when can I learn to metalbend? what about lavabending? how to bend platinum that would be cool?" Ren asked.

"Woah, slow down kid you can't learn metalbending without mastering earthbending," Lin said.

"I can't teach you how to lavabend without you mastering earthbending either, if I can teach you at all," Bolin said.

" Plus no one has ever been able to bend platinum. Not even my mother, and she is the best earthbender ever," Su said.

" Has she tried?" Ren asked.

"Yes, very hard," Su said.

"Well I'm gonna try harder plus I'm the Avatar which makes me strong," Ren said.

Opal, and Bolin looked at each other. They had to laugh a little. Yes Ren was strong for her age, but no one would be able to do something the great Toph Beifong had not done. Bolin, and Opal had been teaching Ren how to bend earth and air.

"Kid it's impossible to bend platinum end of story," Lin said.

" I'll do it I will show you. I'll be the best earthbender ever. I'll be a legend everyone will know of me. I'll be the best Avatar ever!" Ren yelled.

"You can't even master the elements your no good to the world right now," Lin said.

"I think your sister, and Ren are going to fight ," Kuvira said to Su.

"I saw this coming a long time ago Ren is a feisty thing, and she is very sunburn, so it doesn't mix well with Lin's personality," Su said.

"It would be cool to watch Ren kick Aunt Lin's butt," Wing said.

"I think it would be funny," Wei said

"Maybe it will put your sister in her place," Bataar Sr. said.

" Wing, Wei , Bataar, that is not how we are going to take this situation," Su said.

"What do we do if they do if they fight?" Kuvira asked.

"Let it happen," Su said.

Su had decided to forgive Kuvira six months ago. She felt like a hypocrite by saying everyone deserves a second chance, and then not give Kuvira one. They also had one common goal, teaching Ren how to master earthbending. They the turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

" The balance of the world rest in my hands. Not the hands of some stupid police chief," Ren said.

" Well then the world is doomed," Lin said.

Ren stomped the ground sending pillar under Lin, and then sent a boulder for her which smashed Lin into the ground. Lin looked up at Ren, and knew it was a fight that they both wanted for a long time.

"So this is the way its gonna be then," Lin said.

"Let's go oh great Lin Beifong," Ren said with an attitude.

Lin grabbed the ground, and Ren could feel the ground under her start to shake. She jumped just in time to see the spot she had just been standing in was now split open. She then sent two air blast straight for Lin which Lin dodged. Lin the Metal bent a cable for Ren's leg so Ren decided to earthbend a wall to which deflected the cable. Ren then took water from the fountain, and made a water whip, and grabbed Lin's foot. pulling her, so Lin could lose her balance.

"That's the right way," Ren said with a smirk.

She than sent two air blast for Lin which sent her into the wall. Lin then sent two boulders at Ren. Ren had sent one back which hit Lin, and one smashed Ren back into the wall.

"Ren can really hold her own against Lin," Pema said to Tenzin.

"Yes she can I am quite impressed," Tenzin said.

"So why is no one stopping this?" Pema asked watching Lin, and Ren fight.

"When it was first discovered Ren was the Avatar she shot a pillar under Lin, and ever since then they have fought to prove who is better than the other. Both being stubborn they won't admit the other is better. Ren being the Avatar thinks she has to be the best, and Lin being a Beifong is living in her mothers shadow," Tenzin said.

"So we're just suppose to let them get their frustrations out, and potentially destroy our home?" Pema asked.

" Yes let them get their frustrations out, and we can repair any damages," Tenzin said

"When are you going to give up?" Lin asked.

" When you admit I'm better than you, or even that I'm going to be a great Avatar!" Ren yelled.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Lin asked

" I am an earthbender," Ren said."Why are you so bitter and stubborn?" she then asked.

Lin felt a sudden anger inside of her. How dare her. She had no clue what had happen to her in the past. Lin didn't care if the kid was the Avatar. The next thing Ren knew she had A metal cable around her wrist, and she was in the air. Lin had slammed Ren to the ground.

"Ugh,I'm still not giving up,"Ren said.

Lin pulled Ren forward, and that was mistake because Ren sent two air blast at Lin, and she flew into the wall. As Lin got up she raised two walls on each side of Ren, and slammed her into them. Ren got right back up, and earthbended Lin's feet to the ground, and before Lin could react Ren had sent two fire balls at Lin. Lin dropped, and Ren earth bent Lin to the wall.

"I give up kid," Lin said.

"Figured you would," Ren said Releasing Lin.

Bolin ran up, and picked Ren up "You beat a Beifong," Bolin said. Opal laughed at her husband.

"The kid might make a decent Avatar," Lin said.

" Not the deal," Ren said.

"There was no deal," Lin said.

"Say it," Ren said.

"Say what?" Lin asked.

"Oh Lin just say it," Su said.

" Yea, she did beat you up Aunt Lin," Wing said.

"It was pretty cool. I was betting on her. I mean she is the Avatar," Wei said.

" I hope you learned something from that Lin," Bataar Sr. said.

Ren then looked at Lin, and at Bataar Sr. then back at Lin. Sure Lin, and Ren had some difference, but they also had some similarities. One being that they we're too stubborn. That didn't mean Ren was going to let Bataar Sr. act like that. She had done a move she saw her Grandpa Tenzin do to airbend where she brings her body close to the ground, and kicked her leg. Bataar Sr. found himself on the ground. Everyone in the courtyard looked at Ren while she giggled.

"I hope you learned something from that Bataar," Lin said.

"Can we do airbending now," Ren said.

"That kid is right she doesn't give up. She might make a great Beifong one day," Su said.

"Eww boys are gross, and have germs. A tleast that's what daddy says, and he's always right," Ren said.

Everyone laughed as the people who taught Ren how to airbend were all standing around her. The air benders took turns. the first group was Kai,Jinora,Opal, and Tenzin. The second group was made up of Bumi,Ikki,Meelo, and Rohan. Ren waited for the first move she had learned this technic from Su about how her mother taught her to wait, and listen. Ren found this method helpful even when she wasn't earthbending. She waited for the first move, and her father sent an air blast, and quickly jumped letting it hit her mother, and sending her into the wall. Ren then kicked her feet, and sent air toward her Aunt Opal which was easily dodged. Tenzin then started to form a small gust of wind which Opal,Jinora, and Kai now joined in on. Ren knew that this was the one thing that got her every time as the air got stronger, and closer. Ren then looked at which way the air was spinning around her and stuck her arms out, and spun in the opposite direction. The whirlwind slowly disappeared, and Ren knew they had to come up with new tricks now. She stuck both her hands in front of her, and sent the biggest gust of wind she had ever seen herself bend toward her mother throwing Jinora threw the wall.

"Woah," She said.

"Did she just throw Jinora through a wall?" Asami asked.

"Yea, I think she did," Mako said.

Ren then kicked back sending air at her father which he barely missed. She then punched two air blast at Tenzin sending him to the ground. He looked up at Ren, and couldn't believe how much she had improved since the last time they practiced, which was only two days ago. Had she been practicing by herself?Ren was coming along she was going to make quiet an amazing Avatar.

"Okay Ren that's enough for today," Tenzin said.

"Awe but Grandpa Tenzin I was having fun," Ren said.

"I'm sure you were," he said laughing.

"Ren, are you okay?"Pema asked noticing Ren sweating.

" Yea I'm just a little tired," Ren said.

Ren passed out where she stood, and Ikki airbended under so that she wouldn't get hurt. Kya walked over to Ren with some water.

"She's going to be okay she just needs some rest," Kya said.

Kai picked Ren up taking her to her bed. Hope jumped up on the bed, licking Ren's face. Kai ran his hand across Ren's face, and thought about how much she had grow as the Avatar ,as his little girl. He decided to pet Hope, and left. Ren was having a dream. She didn't quiet know what it meant yet.

_She saw Her Gran-Gran Katara, and Lord Zuko(who she saw before in pictures) with a dragon in a place that had a really big tree. They had met up with a woman that looked like she was blind, and was in Earth Kingdom clothes 'Hey Sugar Queen' the woman said. 'Toph it's so good to see you after all these years,' her Gran-Gran told the woman named Toph. 'So are we going to meet the new twinkle toes, or what? After Zuko here came to the swamp, and found me I agreed because she is only a kid' Toph said. ' Her name is Ren she is Aang, and I's Great Granddaughter'. 'We better get going' Zuko said. Katara,Toph, and Zuko all went to Zuko's dragon. 'What is with you guys, and flying animals can't you get something like a badger mole' Toph said. Zuko, and Katara had to laugh. As they left the swamp they didn't notice anyone following them. As they got to the outskirts of Republic City there was water, and ice headed straight for the dragon. 'Zuko we need to get out of here we can't fight'_

Ren wakes up, and shes in her bed. She jumps out of her bed, and runs down the hall. It's dark out everyone has to be in bed she thinks to herself. She ran into her parents room, and pulled the blankets off of them.

"Mommy something is wrong with Gran-Gran Katara we have to go help," Ren said.

* * *

" Ren where did you say they were?" Jinora asked.

"There," Ren said pointing to where Zuko's dragon is.

Jinora, Tenzin, and Kai all landed their flying bison with each group in it. Ren jumped down, and ran to Katara. Whoever had caused it wasn't around. Kya walked over to Katara. Katara Toph, and Zuko were bruised and bloody but still breathing.

"Guys it's not looking to good,"She said.

Ren then fainted. Ren had finally connected with her past lives.

"Great Grandpa Aang, Avatar Korra," Ren says.

"Hello Ren," Aang replies.

"Where am I?" Ren asked.

"You have passed out in order to speak with your past lives,Ren. You have reached your lowest point," Korra said.

Ren looks at Toph, Katara, and Zuko. "Don't worry little one they are strong," Aang said.

"Does that mean they won't die?" Ren asked.

"Only time can tell," Aang said.

"Ren you are about to go into the Avatar State. You need to understand this is a very powerful thing it is your bodys last defense," Korra said

"I understand," Ren said.

"You are a very wise Avatar for only being only four. You will do great things, and be a very powerful Avatar Ren,"Aang said with a smile

"Ren one more thing. Tell our families we love and miss them," Korra said.

Ren nodded before she woke up with her eyes glowing. She started to move her arms and she was earthbending,waterbending,firebending, and airbending at the same time.

"The Avatar State,"Tenzin said.

Ren noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She turned, and saw two people running. She used strong firebending out of her hands to blast herself forward. Ren then takes two water whips, and wraps them around each persons threw them at the group. She then trapped them by earthbending their whole body to the ground making sure they couldn't move.

"Aunt Siku , Uncle Kaito," Sky said walking out from behind Lin.

"Sky your working with the Avatar, and against the cause," Kaito said.

" Shut up! Who sent you?" Ren asked .

" We aren't telling you anything," Siku said.

Ren started to lift two large sets of earth "Tell me," she said right before she breathed fire.

"Never we are loyal to the cause. If we talk our fate is just like theirs," Kaito said.

"Before I let you go I want you to deliver a message. Tell whoever sent you the Avatar is back, and I'm coming for them. There will be no place to hide, and if they die their fate will match," Ren said releasing Kaito, and Siku who now ran off

It took everything Lin had not to hurt Kaito, and Siku, but Ren wanted them to deliver a message. She would get her them later. Sky just looked as his old family ran away. Zuko, Toph, and Katara haad been loaded on to the flying bison. Ren was no longer in the Avatar State she laid on the ground where Kai picked her up.

"Daddy I'm tired," she said.

"It's okay Ren you did good. You can go home, and they will get help," Kai said.

_Will Katara,Toph, and Zuko make it? Did Ren shake up the villains? Is Lin going to try to get revenge for what Kaito, and Siku tried to do to Sky? Find out next time._

**(Author's Note: First yes I know Korra and And would not have typically said that stuff but Ren is four. Also yes Ren did see what happened to everyone and I know that most likely wouldn't have had happened but Ren isn't like most Avatars. Also Another note yes Ren can see more than just Korra as a past life I figured since Aang was her Great grandfather she should be able to see past him. Also I know some of the things Ren says is a bit over a four year olds head but I thought okay Ren is the Avatar so she has to be wise so shrill know more than most four year old. hope you enjoyed the chapter drop a review thanks)**


	8. Chapter 8: Saving The Original Gaang

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Eight : Saving The Original Gaang**

After arriving at Air Temple Island Bolin,Lin, and Kuvira bended ramps to help get Katara, Toph, and Zuko down easier. Ren watched as Su carried Toph and Tenzin carried Katara. Then she looked, and saw Iroh carry Zuko.

" It's okay Ren we will do our best," Kya said with a smile.

" That's not good have to save them!"She yelled at Kya.

Everyone turned, and looked at Ren who was now crying. They knew it was going to happen. Jinora walked over to Ren, and tried to hug her.

"Leave me alone!" Ren yelled as she ran off.

"She will be okay, she'll be back when she cools off. She just saw something happen to people she looked up to, because of what they have done to help her past lives. She cares very much for them. One is also family. Our main concern is helping them right now," Tenzin said.

Jinora knew her father was right. She was just worried about what Ren would do. As she followed her family, and friends into the house. She looked back one more time in hopes that Ren would come back.

Ren didn't know what to do she wanted to go after whoever hurt her great Gran-Gran. She ran onto the beach, and in frustration started to earthbend . She turned, and pulled a corner of the cliff off she then dropped in front of her. She then takes a wave, and slices the chunk of rock. She then airbended what was left of the cliff into the Yue Bay.

"Hey kid can I sit here?" Lin asked.

"Go away," Ren said.

"No. talk now," Lin said.

"Go be with Toph!" She yelled.

"How do you know my mothers name, you never met her?" Lin asked.

"I had a dream that's how I knew something was wrong. Now go away," Ren said.

"Not until you talk," Lin said.

"I couldn't save them how am I gonna save the world? They could die and it's all my fault," Ren said.

Lin understood now Aang, and Korra had known all three members of the original gang. Ren feels like she failed her past lives by this event occurring. Ren probably felt like she failed everyone. Lin knew that by Ren going into the Avatar State she had hit a low point in her four years of life.

"Kid listen to me. I typically don't get all mushy, and stuff so don't mention this to anyone. Better yet you can because this is a once in a lifetime thing. This is not your fault okay, and you have not failed anyone. You will make an amazing Avatar. The world needs you, and you will make one hell of a difference,"Lin said.

Ren ran up ,and hugged Lin " Thanks,"she said.

"No problem," Lin said pushing Ren back.

"Lin I think I'm ready to go back now," Ren said.

"Alright you know your bending has really improved. I don't know how we'll explain a chunk of cliff missing," Lin said.

"Just say I improved," Ren said.

Lin, and Ren walked back up to the temple. Hope ran up to Ren, and licked her face. Ren was happy that Hope was her spirit animal. Ren then had a flashback.

_'It was Avatar Korra. She was in a box, and couldn't get out. She then escaped after the box had been electrocuted, but she had used her arm band to prevent being shocked. When the men opened up the box Korra used firebending to escape. After she punched the ground to earthbend she ran, out and saw a man in a mask. After waterbending at him she ran down a hill, and fell into a tree, and laid in the snow when her spirit animal Naga came to her rescue'_

Ren snapped out of the flashback. She looked at Hope then at Lin. She didn't know what the flashback was suppose to mean. How was she suppose to ask for help.

" Hey kid are you okay?" Lin asked.

"Yea I had a flashback about Korra I need some help from people," Ren said running into the temple.

She ran to the back rooms which had been designated to healing. She slid the door open as quietly as possible, and walked in. She walked over to her Great Aunt Kya, and tugged on her arm. Kya then turn around, and smiled, relived that Ren was okay. She then crouched down, and hugged Ren.

"I'm so happy your okay. You had us all worried. Ren, you shouldn't run off like that, especially when its dark," Kya said.

" I know I'm sorry. I got better at bending though from it" Ren said.

" Oh yea. That's good," Kya said.

" Aunt Kya, can I stay in here I promise I'll be good. It's really important that I do," Ren said.

Sesi, and Sky had agreed to help Kya to give help to give Toph, Katara, and Zuko a better chance. They turned around after Ren said it was important they didn't know if it was a good idea. If something happened she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Aunt Kya, please I need to be in here maybe I can help," Ren said.

"You can't even heal," Sesi said.

"You don't know that I became stronger now that I connected with my past lives," Ren said.

" I doubt it," Sesi said.

" How about I water slap you, and you find out," Ren said.

"Sesi, Ren, enough this isn't helping anyone," Kya snapped.

Ren looked at her Aunt Kya, and knew she was right. She watched as her Aunt Kya placed water over Lord Zuko's chest, and it began to glow. Ren then had another flashback.

_' It was Great Grandpa Aang he had a leaf in his hand. It then turned into a flame, and Grandpa Aang became very excited. He began to play with it, and he burned her Great Gran-Gran. Her Gran-Gran then ran away. When she saw her again she was in front of water, and she stuck her hand in, and her hands were healed'_

"Aunt Kya When Great Grandpa Aang tried to learn firebending he burned Gran-Gran Katara," Ren said.

"How do you know that?" Kya asked.

" I'm having flashbacks," Ren said.

" You saw the first time dad tried to firebend. After he burned mom he vowed never to firebend again. He did though, and my mother learned she could heal, and became one of the best healers ever," Kya said looking at Katara.

Ren took Kya's hand "Great Grandpa Aang said they are strong. I think they will make it Aunt Kya then they will help me," Ren said.

"Ren, you can stay," Kya said.

Ren sat in the lotus positin on the floor, and meditated. Kya,Sesi, and Sky left about an hour later, but Ren refused. She had told the them she needed to protect them. Kya had come to check on Katara, Zuko, and Toph every hour to find Ren in the lotus position every time.

"Ugh what happened Sugar Queen," Toph said.

" I don't know I just remember being attacked by waterbenders," Katara said.

"Gran-Gran your okay,"Ren said jumping up.

"Oh Ren it's so good to see you," Katara said.

Ren noticed Toph touch the wall. She then remembered the woman is blind. She had heard stories of how she used seismic sense to see.

"So this is the new Twinkle Toes' ?" Toph Asked.

"That's what you called Great Grandpa Aang, and he was an airbender. I'm an Earthbender I have to be rooted. I need a new nick name," Ren said.

" How about annoying," Toph said.

"Toph she may be young, but she is a feisty thing. She could probably give Aang, and Korra a good fight along with all of us in our prime," Katara said coughing.

"I'm not afraid of a four year old Sugar Queen," Toph said.

"You're mean Melon Lord," Ren Said.

Ren then heard Lord Zuko laugh at her comment. She than began to laugh. She then noticed he began to cough.

"Oh zip it Sparky," Toph said.

"I thought Lin was cranky, guess I know where she gets it," Ren said.

"I know what I"m gonna call you," Toph said.

"What? and it better not be dumb, or I wont go get Aunt Kya," Ren said.

"Bagdermole. They were the original earthbenders, and very strong. I got help earthbending from badger moles when I was a young kid, because they understood being blind like me. I tried calling Lin, and Su by the name when they were little, but they hated it. I'm calling you that, because I can see you are a very strong Avatar. Now don't disappoint me or you get a new name," Toph said.

"Woah that's cool I'm gonna tell everyone that Toph Beifong gave me the coolest nickname ever," Ren said with her hands in the air.

"Kid I also know you don't have to get Kya to help us. You were meditating, so you could learn to heal. Your great Gran-Gran clearly never told you I know everything," Toph said.

"Bet you didn't know Aunt Opal is having a baby," Ren said.

" Actually I did. I'm proud of the idiot for shaping up, and becoming the man Opal deserves," Toph said.

"Bet you didn't know Kuvira helps teach me earthbending," Ren said getting water out to heal Toph.

" I knew she was out, not that she was your teacher. Who's bright idea was that?" Toph asked.

"Grandpa Tenzin's. He said they needed help finding me when they didn't know I was the Avatar. See you don't know everything," Ren said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Ow kid be careful. Damn Sugar Queen you son is stupid," Toph said.

"Avatar Ren it is an honor to finally meet you," Zuko said.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Zuko. I am happy I got this chance to meet you all," Ren said bowing before she began to heal Zuko.

"So Ren, how is your training?" Katara asked.

"Great, I pushed mommy through a wall yesterday, and pushed Grandpa Tenzin down the stairs with airbending. I was even strong enough to take Chief Beifong on in a fight, and win," Ren said.

"You what?!" Toph yelled then began to cough.

"I beat up Chief Beifong," Ren said.

"Yea I heard that, but how did Lin lose? What happened?" Toph asked.

"It's hard to explain I just beat her because she was being mean," Ren said.

"Looks like you should have a talk with Lin about how to live up to the great Beifong legacy," Zuko said.

"You know she is good at what she does. She is a good mom too. Republic City is in good hands," Ren said looking at Toph.

"She need to learn better defense," Toph said.

" Mom, Aunt Kya, I need help in here!" Ren yelled.

"Ren, what's wrong we heard you yell?" Kya asked.

"Look who woke up," Ren said pointing.

"Mom your okay," Kya said running over to hug Katara.

" Told you they were strong," Ren said walking out of the room.

"Hey Ren is everything alright?" Lee asked.

" No," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lin, and every Beifong is expected to live up to a legacy, just like me," She said.

"Did you talk to them before you called for help?" he asked.

" Yea, I healed them too. I don't get it. Toph doesn't sound anything like the stories I heard of her," Ren said.

"Maybe it's because of what happened Ren," Lee said.

" Maybe," Ren said.

Ren punched the wall sending cracks throughout the whole wall. How could her hero have such high expectations for her family? She was going to make Toph lose her title as the best earthbender ever. Ren was going to bend platinum even if it was the last thing she did.

" Ren do you want to go see everyone?" her Aunt Opal asked.

" Yea I guess," Ren said.

" Woah what happened?" Bolin asked.

"Oh I came out, and it was like that," Ren said.

Opal, and Bolin just look at her. They walk in to the room, and everyone turns, and faces them. Opal turns to Ren, and gently nudges her forward. Opal then hugs Bolin.

"Ren I heard you saved us," Lord Zuko said to Ren.

" Yes sir thanks to Avatar Korra, and Great Grandpa Aang I went into the Avatar state," Ren said.

"You had to connect with them spiritually first," Katara said.

"It's not a big deal I'm the Avatar it's my job to save people," Ren said.

"Oh, but Ren it is a big deal look at how any people you made happy just by saving three people. Imagine when you save hundreds or thousands," Tenzin said.

"Twinkle Toes' JR. shut up your scaring the kid," Toph said.

"So can we put a giant piece of platinum in the courtyard please?" Ren asked.

" Are we back to this again?" Lin asked

"Back to what?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to take Toph's title as the best earthbender ever by platinum bending," Ren said.

"Oh that is a good one badger mole. I mean you think you can really take my title," Toph said.

"What your doing is wrong. The Beifong legacy shouldn't exist. All Beifong's will try to live up to stupid standards," Ren said pointing at Toph not caring about her condition.

"Your trying to live up to your past lives standards, or your going to try to become better than them," Toph said.

"I should have left you there so they could have taken you. and put you with the rest of the earthbenders!" Ren yelled.

" At least I wouldn't have to deal with a winey four year old," Toph said.

"How did you deal with her Gran-Gran?" Ren asked.

" She grew on me with patience Ren," Katara said.

"You should have been a firebender. Never mind you might have been destructive," Toph said.

" I take offense to that," Zuko said.

" Your father, and sister tried to conquer the world," Toph said.

Ren had enough of Toph, and had Earthbended walls all around her. She knew Toph was to weak to get out, or attempt to.

"They don't come down until her next treatment," Ren said looking at the earthbenders.

She ran out of the room, and ran to the courtyard. She knew Toph was right. She did have to live up to standards, and that's what was so frustrating. She wondered what Grandpa Aang would do right now. She began to silently cry. She heard footsteps, and looked up and saw her Uncle Bolin.

"Hey can I sit?" He asked.

"Yea," She said.

"I know what it's like to look up to her you know," Bolin said handing Ren a cookie.

"What's with you guys, and giving me cookies when I'm upset? She helped me in my past two lives, and then I've heard so many cool stories then I hear about the Beifong legacy," Ren said.

"Yea trust me that legacy is all about appearance," Bolin said.

"That's wrong she made it that way. I know what its like to live up to a legacy Uncle Bolin, and I don't want to do it, but as the Avatar it's my job," She said.

"Do you really want to bend platinum?" Bolin asked.

"Yes I can start my legacy there ," Ren asked.

" Let's go talk to Asami about getting some platinum over here for you. Also I had to take those walls down. I want Toph to like me so bad," Bolin said.

"Did it work?" Ren asked.

" Only a little," Bolin said.

"Don't worry Uncle Bolin I love you, and I'm the Avatar, and I'm gonna take her title so that might mean a little bit more," Ren said.

" I love you too, but your crazy for doing this," Bolin said.

"Totally worth it. I think it's a boy by the way," Ren said.

"Huh?" Bolin asked.

"Aunt Opal's baby. I think it's gonna be a boy," Ren said.

"I just hope it's as strong as a Beifong, and Toph approved," Bolin said.

" It has to be Avatar approved, and it's Aunt Opal's baby so I'm sure it's already approved," Ren said walking back to the room.

"Hey Asami can you get some platinum over her for Ren to try to bend," Bolin said,

"Are you really going to support that crazy idea?" Toph asked.

" Scared I'll be able to do it?" Ren asked.

"No go for it waste your training time," Toph said.

" Yea sure no problem if Ren wants to try I will gladly give her supplies," Asami said with a smile.

"Your the best Aunt Asami. You just might not get it back," Ren said excited.

" That's okay if you invent platinum bending it will be worth it," Asami said.

"Key word if," Toph said.

"Korra was right I should have prepared for your visit," Ren said.

"Wait you talked to Korra?" Jinora asked Ren.

"Yea, last night I was in the spirit world she also said I might be able to get rid of some of the spirit wilds when I learn spirit bending. She said maybe I would know what to do," Ren said.

" Well Tonraq and Senna are on their way. I got in contact with them after the incident," Tenzin said.

"Maybe they can help me," Ren said.

" Maybe," Tenzin said.

"Maybe they can help me with helping Gran- Gran, Toph, and Lord Zuko get better," Ren said.

" You can always ask," Tenzin said.

"So Opal your having a baby," Toph said.

" How does she know?" Bolin asked.

" She uses the vines in the swamp to spy on people. She can't see with her eyes, but she can see through the vines. Also she uses seismic sense to see, and feel just like Lin, and Su. It is very bad if your on the other end," Ren said.

"I don't spy I'm just staying connected," Toph said.

"Korra made it sound like spying. She said you taught her to touch a spirit vine, and she could see things from far away like when mommy, Uncle Meelo, and Aunt Ikki were looking for her," Ren said.

Everyone laughed at Ren, and Toph was clearly not amused. She grabbed the wall, and smacked her hand and Ren went flying into the ceiling.

"Ow," Ren said getting up as Toph laughed.

Everyone watched to see what Ren would do. She just sat down, and rubbed her back. Jinora was very proud of her she could of attacked Toph, but she chose not to she was learning. She was becoming very wise.

" So back to where we were," Toph said.

"Yes, I'm expecting. Bolin, and I are very happy," Opal said.

"Good job kid you became the man my granddaughter deserves. Don't make me regret what I said like little miss Avatar over there," Toph said.

Bolin looked at Opal, and she smiled at him. Toph had finally accepted him . It had been a long trip, but he never gave up hope. He still wasn't going to give up on helping Ren even if Toph disliked him for a bit.

"I think she is having a boy, and if she does she should name it Roku," Ren said.

"Haha, that's funny," Toph said.

"I like it," Opal said.

" Your going to name your child if it is a boy after one of her past lives?" Toph said

"Yes, it isn't what anyone expected, and Avatar Roku was strong, and Beifong's are strong," Opal said.

"She has a point ," Bolin said.

" I agree," Su said.

" Yay, I named the baby. Hopefully anyway," Ren said.

**(Author's Note: So Ren likes to have one on one moments with everyone. Second she has been having flashbacks of certain memories of her past lives but she doesn't know why. Third I know the title said saving the original gaang and it went bit out of focus a time but i felt that after they woke up the family members wouldn't want to focus on their condition other than Kya healing them. Also Toph and Ren some what don't see eye to eye obviously. Toph has now Accepted Bolin. Ren is going to try and Platinum bend and that is not going to go over well with Toph. so let me know what you think thanks for reading guys)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ren and Sub-Bending

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Nine: Ren and Sub Bending**

"Mommy come on wake up, Aunt Asami put platinum the courtyard," Ren said jumping on Kai and Jinora.

Jinora opened one eye to see Ren only inches from her face. She will never understand where Ren gets her energy. Jinora saw that the sun was barely up, and knew no one else was probably up. She also wanted to go check on her Gran -Gran along with Toph, and Lord Zuko.

"Ren go back to bed. We can start later the sun is hardly up," Jinora said.

"Mommy, lets go I have to practice. If you don't I'll airbend you out of bend," Ren said.

" Ren, your mother said go back to bed," Kai said sternly.

"Okay," Ren said jumping down.

"She is determined," Jinora said turning over.

"She's Stubborn," Kai said kissing Jinora before going back to sleep.

Ren walked slowly back to her room. Then she thought to herself that she could try to bend the platinum without guidance. Its not like anyone could really help her anyway. She was doing what everyone thought was impossible. She walked out, and stood in front of the first piece of platinum. She asked her Aunt Asami to bring her more than one piece to be safe. Ren took a deep breathe, and punched the metal as hard as she could. She felt pain throughout her whole arm. She ran into her Uncle Bolin, and Opal's room crying.

"Aunt Opal, make it stop," Ren said in tears.

Opal, and Bolin both wake up still unaware of what was going on. Opal then noticed Ren standing in their room holding her arm in tears. She then made Bolin aware of the situation. Bolin went, and picked Ren up, and brought her to their bed.

"What happened Ren?" Opal asked.

"I wanted to start platinum bending, and mommy, and daddy said not now. I went, and did it anyway, and I hurt my arm," Ren said still cry.

"Is that why you came here?" Bolin asked.

Ren nodded.

"Here let me see," Opal said.

Ren gave Opal her arm, and Opal could see the bruises on Ren's hand. She knew that she had to get Ren to Kya, or Sky to check her hand, and arm. She looked at Bolin with a worried look.

"Ren we have to get you to a healer," Bolin said.

"No. Mommy, and daddy will be mad at me," Ren said.

"Ren look at me your hurt, and your mom, and dad are going to care about that more," Bolin said.

"Promise," Ren said

" Promise. Plus your gonna need that arm to platinum bend, and show Toph how good you are," Bolin said.

"Yea I'll show her," Ren said.

" That's it," Bolin said hugging Ren tight.

"Ow, Uncle Bolin your hurting me," Ren said.

Bolin let go over Ren, and looked at her. Opal, Bolin, and Ren then walked into the healing room to find Kya. When Kya turned around she saw Ren, and ran right over.

"What happened?" Kya asked.

"I tried platinum bending when mommy, and daddy said no," Ren said.

"I hope you broke something, and get a scar, and can't bend for a month," Toph said.

"I hope you break a hip," Ren replied.

"You two give me a headache. Your worse then Bumi, and Tenzin when they argue," Kya said beginning to heal Ren's arm.

Ren sat there, and watched as her Aunt Kya was healing her arm. She felt discomfort, but didn't say anything. Kya then moved down to her hand which only took moments to heal. She was scared of what her mother, and father would say.

"There all done. you're just gonna has a little scar, and it might hurt a little bit,"Kya said.

"Thanks Aunt Kya. I'm gonna go tell mommy, and daddy I didn't listen now," Ren said.

Everyone watched as Ren walked out of the room.. Ren walked down the hall, and came to the courtyard. She looked at the platinum, and thought about how she should have waited. She walked into her parents room, and saw them finally getting up.

"Mommy I didn't listen I tried to bend the platinum, and I hurt my hand and arm. I'm okay now Aunt Opal, and Uncle Bolin took my to Great Aunt Kya," Ren said.

"Ren I wish you would have waited. You run to your Aunt Opal, and Uncle Bolin a lot you know," Kai said.

"I get in less trouble that way," Ren said.

"Not in this case," he said.

" Come on everyone wants to see you try to platinum bend, but then your grounded," Jinora said.

"Yes mommy, what how do you ground the Avatar from training?" Ren asked.

"I meant everything else," Jinora said.

Jinora, and Kai led Ren to the courtyard. Ren then looked around, and noticed everyone was there including Toph, Lord Zuko ,and her Gran- Gran. Ren took a deep breath, and looked at the ground. There was no reason to be scared she could do this. Who was she kidding no she couldn't. She hurt herself and already got a scar. She looked at Toph, and then at all the Beifongs. She had to do this if not for herself then for them. She looked back at the piece of platinum in front of her, and touched it.

"Are you going to bend that thing anytime soon?" Toph asked.

"Su, Lin can you help me?" Ren asked looking to them.

"How are they going to be any help?" Toph asked.

" Be quite you'll find out," Ren said.

"What do you need Ren?" Su asked.

"Seismic sense. I need to see the minerals in the platinum," Ren said.

"Ren, you don't know how to do that, and that's a lot of training," Su explained to Ren.

" Please, I need this now, or I will look dumb," Ren said.

" Okay. slam your foot onto the ground, and let yourself feel the vibrations to feel where everyone is. Concentrate on the vibrations going through the earth okay," Lin said.

Ren slammed her foot as hard as she could, and tried to sense vibrations. When it didn't work she took a deep breathe, and slid her foo,t and slammed her other foot. She felt the earth this time. She also felt the vibration and could tell where everyone in the courtyard.

"Stop making so much noise kid," Toph said.

"I did it. I learned seismic sense," Ren said very excited.

"Congratulations Ren. You are becoming a strong Avatar," Su said.

"Thank you, I hope this works" Ren said bowing.

Ren then slammed her hand onto the platinum, and saw nothing. She took a deep breath, and did it again, and not see anything again.

"Work, come on just work already," Ren said slamming her hands against the platinum.

"Ren it's okay you'll get it," Jinora said.

"No she can't," Toph said.

"Shut up!"Ren yells sending a powerful gust of air flying toward everyone sending them flying against a wall.

Ren was breathing heavy, and kicked the platinum. She then saw the minerals in the that could be bent. They were very small, so she knew it would be very hard to do, but what did she expect from the purest metal ever. Ren then looked around, and saw everyone get up. She felt bad, but it also gave her two ideas.

"Wow your daughter gets more powerful by the day," Kuvira said.

"Thanks, she has been impressing all of us," Jinora said.

"Toph. You, and me right here right now," Ren said.

"Did Ren basically just say she wants to be reincarnated again?" Mako asked.

"I think so," Iroh said.

" You wouldn't last two seconds badger mole," Toph said.

"Scared you'll lose," Ren said.

"I'm not scared of anything," Toph said.

"Then what's holding you back?" Ren asked.

"She's injured Ren," her Aunt Kya said.

"Guess she isn't as great as I thought," Ren said shrugging.

" You want to fight let's fight," Toph said.

Toph threw a chunk of earth at Ren which she quickly dodged. Toph then sensed where Ren had landed, and trapped her feet. Ren used firebending, and made quick punches as she kicked her feet out. Ren had hit Toph at least once, but Toph was already back up. For a woman who was ninety- one she was going to give Ren a fight. Ren then began to waterbend, and she made a whi,p and grabbed Toph's arm. Toph launched herself in the arm, and Ren did the same airbending Toph to the ground.

"Damn Badger mole, Sugar Queen was right," Toph said getting up.

"Is Grandma Toph gonna be ok?" Opal asked.

" My mother is indestructible. It's little Ren I'm worried about," Su said watching the fight unfold.

Toph then earthbended the stairs out of the ground, and threw them at Ren. Ren hit the wall, and blacked out. Wake up Ren, you have to wake up she told herself. Ren woke up in the Avatar state. No Ren, Korra said this a very powerful thing this is your body's last resort. Ren then left the Avatar state, and thought about bending the platinum. She had come up with the idea of using a technique that Iroh had used to redirect lightning. She would use each of the four elements. Air, so she could be light on her feet to move quickly. Water for fluid movement, and so the platinum could be an extension of her body. Fire, so she could bend it quickly. Finally earth for strength, and that is where metal bending originated. Ren began to move her arms like a waterbender then she quickly jumped seeing Toph's attack, and then took the stance off an earthbender for strength. She then moved her arms in quick punches like when she firebends only this time platinum moved, and pinned Toph to the wall.

"Did Ren just?" Bolin asked

"Yea bro she did," Mako said.

"How did she do that, she doesn't know how to metalbend?" Su asked to Lin.

"I have no clue. It was thought to be impossible," Lin said.

"She beat Toph,"Zuko said facing Katara.

"I tried to warn Toph. She just doesn't listen, just like when we were young. It is pretty impressive that Ren learned to bend platinum she is strong," Katara said.

"I lost my title to a four year old. You knew you learned how to do that before you challenge me. I can't believe I fell for that," Toph said clearly angry at Ren.

" Yes I knew, and you lost it to the four year old Avatar," Ren said.

" Will you just get me down," Toph snapped.

Ren began to bend the platinum, and let Toph down. She looked at Bolin, and decided she wanted to learn to lavabend next. She knew it was a rare gift, but it doesn't mean she couldn't try. She wanted to be the first Avatar to try, and bend almost every sub-element some of them scared her, but that didn't matter.

" Ren, that was so cool you beat Grandma Toph, and learned how to bend platinum," Sky said running up to her.

"Um thanks. It was okay I guess," Ren said blushing.

" Are you kidding. I've never seen you move like that your bending is getting better," Sky said. nudging her.

" Thanks, hey you think I could lavabend?" Ren asked.

" Definitely you are the Avatar for spirits sake," Sky said.

" Thanks it means a lot coming from someone who teaches me how to bend," Ren said blushing again.

"No problem," Sky said.

"Hey Uncle Bolin, I want to learn to lavabend now," Ren said.

"Okay Ren lets go somewhere less important," Bolin said.

" I have that warehouse that I'm getting rid of now that Republic City is expanded," Asami said.

" Is there earth," Bolin asked.

"Yup, we chose to leave earth floor at the bottom," Asami said.

"Perfect," Bolin said.

At the abandoned Future Industries warehouse. Bolin and, Ren were in the inside of the factory looking at each other. Everyone else stood outside of the factory for their own safety.

"I learned how to bend lava when the Red Lotus tried to cause chaos in the world. One of the members was a lavabender, and had destroyed a temple. I risked my life to save your Aunt Asami, Uncle Mako, and Grandpa Tenzin. I had to concentrate really hard on the earth, so do the same after that it will just become natural. If I think you can't do it I will stop," Bolin said.

Bolin stomped his foot on the ground, and Ren watched as lava started to fill the room. She tried really hard to concentrate on the earth, and watched as it got closer. She began to panic, and made a trench to be safe she wasn't going to let her uncle stop her. Bolin began to move the lava back then turned it into obsidian knowing Ren wasn't ready yet. Bolin then kicked it at Ren who wasn't ready, and a small piece hit her in the face right under the eye and in-bedded itself into her face.

" My face," Ren said as she dropped, and grabbed her face.

Everyone ran over to Ren, and looked at the blood running down her face. Ren could still feel the piece of obsidian in her face. Ren also noticed that her Uncle Bolin wasn't looking at her. She tried to bend the obsidian out of her face, but couldn't do it as she was in to much pain.

"Can someone get this out of my face?" Ren asked.

"On the count of three badger mole,"Toph said.

"Okay," Ren said.

"One," Toph said bending the obsidian out of Ren's face.

" What happened to three?" Ren asked watching as more blood came out of her face.

" That's for taking my title," Toph said.

" Sore loser," Ren said.

" Here let me help," Sky said as he began to heal Ren's face.

" Ren I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that to your face," Bolin said.

"Uncle Bolin it's okay. Actually it would be cool to have a scar to match the one on my hand," Ren said.

"Well then you got your wish, because your gonna have a small scar right under your eye," Sky said.

"You can learn other types of sub-bending kid. You still have to learn regular metalbending I think," Lin said.

Everyone was walking out of the warehouse except for Toph. Katara, Zuko,Lin, and Su had noticed that Toph hadn't moved. They had walked back to her, because they were worried.

" Mom, your not still upset about Ren taking your title are you?" Su asked.

"Ren likes Sky," Toph said.

"Huh?" Lin was confused.

"Ren likes Sky, and I don't mean like a friend. She likes him like Sugar Queen over here liked Twinkle Toes, and like you liked Tenzin," Toph said.

"Mom she is four," Lin said.

"Those little heart flutters I saw don't lie Lin. She may be a Beifong one day, oh spirits help us the day that happens," Toph said.

The small group looked at Ren, and Sky as they pulled water out of the river. He was showing her how to be a better healer by trying to make the cut on her face look a little bit better. She was laughing while he was talking. Hope ran up to the small group. Lin picked her up and started to pet her.

" Your owner better stay away from Sky she is too little for him," Lin said to Hope.

**#Author's Note: Yes Ren invented platinum bending. Also she does have a crush on Sky. Also Ren is determined to be the best Avatar ever. Also I would like to thank michaelsandfo90 on helping me with the idea on how Ren first discovers she can platinum bend I was not sure on how to do that. Thanks for reading drop a review.#**


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons for Ren

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Ten: Lessons for Ren**

Lin watched as Ren was practicing her platinum bending. She wanted to tell Ren to stay away from Sky, but couldn't make it obvious. She knew Ren would deny it. Lin came to the conclusion she would tell Ren about what Tenzin did to her.

" Hey kid want to hear a story?" Lin asked Ren.

"Yea, I love stories," Ren said running to the bench.

"Okay, so when your grandpa Tenzin, and I were younger we were a couple. I lived on Air Temple Island, and everything. We were engaged, and going to have a family," Lin said.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

" Well he left me for someone, because I didn't want to have children at that time, and she did," Lin said looking at Ren.

"Who?" Ren asked.

"Your Gran-Gran Pema. I loved him Ren I really did. She is younger than me, and your Grandpa Tenzin by a lot ," Lin said

"Lin, is that why you are like this?" Ren asked.

" Yea kid," Lin said

" I'm sorry. If you want I cant beat up Grandpa Tenzin during training, or I can make my trick worse," Ren said hugging Lin.

"It's okay, kid I hope you learned some stuff from this," Lin said.

"Yup, thanks for the story Lin," Ren said hopping off the bench.

Lin watched as Ren, and Hope who was now bigger than Ren ran into the hall. Ren now took the lesson she learned, and was going to think about it. She learned that she shouldn't steal boys from other girls. Lin was wondering if she should have asked Ren if she learned that she shouldn't date boys that are a lot older than her. Ren ran up to Su, and tugged on her arm.

"Hello Ren," Su said.

"Su can you tell me a story?" Ren asked.

"Sure Ren," Su said smiling.

" Can it teach me something like Lin's story please?" Ren asked.

"I suppose that would be a good story," Su said picking Ren up. " So when I was younger than I am now, but still in charge of Zaofu I found a young girl about your age. She didn't have a family, so I decided to take her in, and try to be her mommy. I trained her to be a very good earthbender just like I do for you," Su said.

"What was her name?" Ren asked.

"It was Kuvira. I grew very close with her, and she even saved you when you were Avatar Korra. Then she betrayed me, and took my son, and they left. She then became the great uniter, and tried to build the Earth Empire. She then tried to kill my family, and I along with a lot of other people. I hated her for a long time Ren, but I forgave her so we could train you to be a good Avatar," Su said smiling at Ren.

"Thank you for the story Su. I learned a lot from it," Ren said.

"That is good to hear Ren," Su said.

Ren had learned to forgive, and to give second chances. She jumped off of Su's lap, and started to run into the back hall . She wanted to learn more. She was going to ask to hear more stories from people. Ren ran back into her Grandpa Tenzin's office. She saw her Toph ,Lord Zuko, and her great Gran-Gran there. Then she turned, and saw her great Aunt Kya, great Uncle Bumi, and Grandpa Tenzin.

"Can someone tell me a story please?" Ren asked.

"What's with you Avatar's, and stories?" Toph asked.

"Well Lin told me a story to teach me a lesson. Then I asked Su for a story, and she told me one. Now I want to hear another story for another lesson," Ren said.

" What were the stories about?" Kya asked Ren.

" Lin told me about what Grandpa Tenzin did to her, and Su told me about her, and Kuvira," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren, and then at Tenzin. Tenzin had his hands on his desk, and just looked at his granddaughter. Lin had told her, and didn't understand the mistake she had made. Ren would hate him for something she would never understand.

" If you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Lin," Tenzin said

" Grandpa Tenzin, but I asked for a story," Ren said.

"Ren your story will have to wait," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, Lin is allowed to talk about her past. Ren had learned a lesson from it. She asked Lin why she was bitter as well. She got her answer," Kya said.

" She had no right to tell my granddaughter that," Tenzin said.

" She has every right Tenzin. It's her past as much as it is yours," Toph said clearly not pleased.

Tenzin looked at Ren. "Want to hear a story about the ancient monks. They can teach you a lot?" Tenzin asked.

"Those are boring stories Grandpa Tenzin. I want something that won't make me sleep. I'm suppose to learn from it," Ren said.

Everyone excluding Tenzin was laughing at Ren. Tenzin was thinking of a story to tell Ren then he thought of the perfect story. He looked at his brother, and sister, and thought they could help since they were there.

"Kya, Bumi would you like to help me tell Ren the story of how we saved Jinora?" Tenzin asked.

" How about you go get Lee," Katara said.

Katara was there when it happened she had a hand in helping. She knew what the lesson was . She watched as Ren quickly ran out of the room to go get Lee. She knew Ren, and Lee would love the story. Ren, and Lee quickly returned, and sat down.

"Okay so we're going to tell you the story about how we traveled to the spirit world so that we could save your mother's spirit, because Unalaq kidnapped it," Bumi said.

"Your mother lead Avatar Korra into the spirit world, and Unalaq decided to kidnap her. Somehow your mother, and Korra got separated, and Unalaq Kidnapped your mother," Tenzin said.

"We left your mother's body with your Gran-Gran, and your Grandpa Tenzin ,Uncle Bumi, and I went to the spirit world to look for her. We ended up running into Lord Zuko's Uncle Iroh, and he helped us figure out where your mother was," Kya said.

"Well we were thrown into the fog of lost souls where there were at least one hundred spirits waiting to attack us, and a few of the lost souls..." Bumi said soon getting interrupted by Ren.

"Uncle Bumi, that's not how the fog of lost souls works. Grandpa Tenzin, and Aunt Kya are right you do make your stories try to sound more interesting by lying," Ren said.

"No one ever believes me," Bumi said pouting as everyone laughed.

"Uncle Bumi, I'm the Avatar I have to know how the spirit world works, duh," Ren said.

"Anyway so we were thrown into the fog of lost souls, and we ran into some crazy Fire Nation guy who your Grandpa Tenzin was your great Grandpa Aang. Your Uncle Bumi pulled him off, and I waterbent him back then your Grandpa Tenzin tied us all together," Kya said.

"Then the fog got to your Aunt Kya, and Uncle Bumi. It later got to me, and I saw your great Grandpa Aang, and I started to airbend. I saved your mother, Aunt Kya ,and Uncle Bumi," Tenzin said.

"Don't forget Jinora then went, and saved Korra," Bumi said.

"I know what I was suppose to learn," Ren said.

" You do," Tenzin said.

"Yup I learned that no matter what that Lee, and I are gonna be there for each other. We might even save each other. Even if I am the Avatar he still is my brother," Ren said.

" Good job Ren," Tenzin said hugging her.

"Lee even if you don't get bending your still gonna be the coolest person ever even, cooler than a Beifong," Ren said.

" That is going a little far there Badgermole," Toph said.

"Their twins what do you expect?" Zuko asked.

" Hey Lee, if you get bending what kind do you want anyway?" Ren asked.

"I want to be a waterbender like Gran-Gran, and Aunt Kya," Lee said.

"What, why?" Tenzin asked.

"Awe look Lee hurt Tenzin's feelings by saying he doesn't want to be an airbender like him. He wants to be a waterbender just like his Aunt Kya," Kya said.

"Waterbending looks so cool, and all the tricks Aunt Kya, and Ren do and even healing," Lee said.

" I have failed my father by this happening," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin stop thinking you have failed your father, you have not. He would be so proud of you. You trained two Avatars, and helped Korra bring the Air Nation back," Katara said.

"Your mother is right Tenzin you have failed no one. I am very proud of you. I could not have asked for a better son. You have accomplished so much, and you have helped Ren so much, and since little Ren has forgotten I love you all," Ren said with glowing eyes.

"Dad..." Tenzin said.

"Grandpa Tenzin are you guy okay?" Ren said.

"Yea Ren I'm just fine," Tenzin said hugging her.

"Grandpa Tenzin can I go ask other people for stories now?" Ren asked.

"Of course," Tenzin said laughing at her.

Ren ran out of the room, and then stopped. Who would she ask next there were so many people she could learn from? She knew she wanted a lot of maybe she could learn from Kuvira, or her mother. Then she thought she could learn from her Uncle Iroh he helped fight so many people. She had so many options. Ren ran down the hall to Kuvira's room, and knocked on the door. Kuvira opened the door and looked down at Ren.

"Hi Ren, do you need something?" Kuvira asked.

"Can you tell me a story?" Ren asked.

"Well I'm not very good at telling stories," Kuvira said.

"That's okay I just want one that will teach me something," Ren said.

Kuvira looked at Ren, and thought to herself she did have stories that could teach the young Avatar things." Okay come on in I'll tell you a story," She said.

"So what is my story?" Ren asked. " You can't tell me about how Su took you in. She already told me that one," Ren added.

Kuvira knew the perfect story. "Well as you know I tried to build the Earth Republic. Well Bataar Jr. had helped me accomplish tha,t and when we got to Republic City something terrible happened. He was kidnapped by the Avatar to make me stop what I was doing, but instead of stopping I fired my dangerous spirit weapon where he, and everyone else were. I loved him every much, and I tried to kill him Ren," Kuvira said with a tear rolling down her check.

"Kuvira you still love him," Ren said.

"What?" Kuvira asked.

"You still love him don't you?" Ren asked.

"It doesn't matter Ren even if I didn't he would never forgive me, or want to be with me," Kuvira said.

"But, Su said she teaches forgiveness," Ren said.

"Ren, enough just get out!" Kuvira snapped at her.

Ren san out of the room in tears. She then sat on the floor, and could hear Kuvira cry. Ren felt bad, but Kuvira yelled at her. She kept crying until she felt Hope lick her face. Ren began to laugh.

"Come on Hope lets see if Lee wants to go hear some more stories," Ren said jumping on Hopes back.

Hope had gotten big enough for Ren to ride at this point. Ren remembers the first time she rode Hope it scared her a little bit but then she got use to it and now she does it all the time.

"Lee do you want to go hear more stories?" Ren asked.

"Sure, who are we going to?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but Kuvira told me a story want to know what I learned?" Ren asked.

"Yea, Kuvira must have some cool stories," Lee said.

"I learned that I shouldn't push the ones I love away for power, because it could be bad. I think she still loves Bataar Jr. I also learned I am powerful, so I need to be very careful, but I remember Avatar Korra saying that about the Avatar state," Ren said.

"Ren what are you, and Lee talking about?" Opal asked.

"Oh um, who we should ask for a story. Do you want to tell us one Aunt Opal?" Ren asked.

"Sure let me go get your Uncle Bolin he is a great story teller," Opal said staring the twins down.

"Why didn't you tell Aunt Opal?" Lee asked.

"When I brought it up to Kuvira she yelled at me. She doesn't think Bataar Jr. feels the same or even forgave her Lee," Ren said.

"So who wants a story," Bolin said.

"It has to have a lesson behind it," Ren said.

"Then I have the perfect story," Opal said.

" No Opal not that story anything, but that story I'm begging," Bolin said.

"What story?" Ren, and Lee asked looking at each other.

"The time your Uncle Bolin over here joined Kuvira's Army," Opal said.

"No way," Ren said.

"Uncle Bolin you worked for Kuvira?" Lee asked.

"Yes I did. Opal just start the story already," Bolin said.

" So you Uncle Bolin, and I had been together for awhile, and we had both went to help the world on our own paths. Well Uncle Bolin decided to go with Kuvira, and I stayed with the air nomads. Well when we finally met up we had a big fight, and I was not happy that he was working for her. He then was brought to help my mom sign Zaofu over to Kuvira. Well we left things on a bad note," Opal said.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"I helped her, and Lin save her family along with Toph. Oh, and ended up saving your Aunt Opal when she almost got killed by a spirit weapon. The rest is history," Bolin said.

Opal looked at him, and she grabbed his hand. She knew that Ren may not understand right not, but she will understand what they meant. Opal, and Bolin had something special.

"I know what I'm suppose to learn. First, Uncle Bolin did some really dumb things," Ren said stopping long enough for Opal to laugh.

" Second, I learned that even though you both fought you still loved each other even if you didn't agree, and you didn't let that disagreement separate you,"Ren said.

"Also don't devote your loyalty to someone when the person you love says they are bad," Bolin said.

" I don't know what that word means Uncle Bolin," Ren said.

"It means don't give all your time to them," Opal said.

" Thank you for the story I learned a lot today because of all the stories everyone told me," Ren said.

**(Author'a Note: Okay so I felt this chapter was important because Ren is still a young Avatar and should hear things from the past to learn thing to help her instead of relying on just her past lives. Also I felt that I should have Kuvira express how she felt about what she did to Bataar Jr. and what was going on in her head. Okay thanks guys so leave a review if you want they are always welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Introducing Avatar Ren

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Eleven: Introducing Avatar Ren**

_'Ren save Zuko his life is danger, you have to save him Ren. "What's going to happen to Lord Zuko?" Ren asked. Save him Ren, don't let him die Ren. "How can I save him?" She asked. Protect him Ren, you will know what to do. " I don't know what to do tell me," Ren said. Ren save him, he's going to die if you don't save him'_

Ren woke up screaming, and sweaty. She looked over at Hope who was now at her side. Who was warning her about Lord Zuko? Who did she have to protect Lord Zuko from? She then noticed there was a group in her room.

"Ren what's wrong? Why did you scream?" Jinora asked.

"I had a nightmare," Ren said.

"We all ran in here, because the kid had a nightmare," Lin said.

"With the Avatar a dream, or nightmare is not just that. It's one of her past lives' trying to tell her something," Tenzin said still tired.

"Ren, what was your dream about?" Kai asked.

"Lord Zuko. Someone said I had to protect him. That his life was in danger. They wouldn't tell me what was going to happen, or how to save him. They said if I didn't he's gonna die," Ren said now crying.

"Ren, it's going to be okay Lord Zuko is here. We can all protect him. You don't have to worry about him. He's safe Ren," Jinora said wiping the tears out of Ren's eyes.

Ren just could shake the feeling they were all wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she knew something was going to happen. She looked at everyone, and wondered why they didn't believe her. She was the Avatar. They always believed her dreams before. They even believed the one a week ago that told everyone that great Gran- Gran Katara, Lord Zuko, and Toph were in trouble.

"Mommy, can I come sleep with you, and daddy?" Ren asked.

"Sure Ren," Jinora said.

"Come on Hope," Ren said.

Ren, and Hope walked down the hall with sleepy eyes. Everyone had started to go back to their room. Ren was already asleep by the time Kai, and Jinora gotten back to their room. Hope was on the floor at the foot of the bed, and looked up when she heard them enter the room. They crawled back into to bed and watched as Ren slept.

_'Aang save me, you need to save me. " My name is Ren," Ren said. Korra please help me. "I'm Ren," Ren said. Roku I need you, don't let them take me. "I'm Ren stop calling me by my past lives. what's going on?" Ren said. Ren their going to kill me. Their coming Ren you have to be prepared to save me Ren.'_

Ren woke up, and it was morning, and her mom, and dad weren't there. She looked around, and Hope was still sleeping. She got up, and walked down the hall to the dining area. She noticed Tonraq, and Sena had arrived while she was asleep. She ran up, and hugged them.

"I've missed you guys," Ren said.

" We missed you too Ren," Tonraq said.

"So I heard you invented platinumbending," Sena said.

" Yup kicked Toph's butt too. I'm pretty sure great Grandpa Aang, and Korra would be proud," Ren said smiling.

" How's Hope?" Sena asked.

" Good I can ride her now," Ren said.

"You can. That's good to hear," Sena said.

Ren then noticed that Zuko walked in the room. Everything from both dreams ran through her head. She just stood there for a minute, and decided she didn't want to be there any longer.

"Lee want to help me feed Hope?" Ren asked.

"Yea," Lee said

"Don't you think you should feed yourself first," Kai said.

Ren grabbed a raw veggie wrap, and took a bite. "See look I'm eating," Ren said with food in her mouth.

"What did we tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Kai asked.

"Not to do it because it's rude, and gross," Ren said.

"That's right," Jinora said.

"Come on Lee let's go feed Hope now," Ren said.

Ren, and Lee then ran out of the room. Jinora looked at Kai, and thought to herself how she had never expected any of this when they wanted a family. They never expected Ren to be the Avatar now here she is at four, and a pretty impressive one. She also was still connected with Lee. Jinora then sighed.

"Mom, dad does it get any easier?" Jinora asked.

"At time, but then again none of our kids were the Avatar, or twins," Pema said.

"Trust me Jinora the wait is worth it you don't want them to grow up. Mainly Ren she is the Avatar. She is the target to many people just ,because of who she is. Being her parent will never be easy ," Tenzin said.

"Either way I love the both, and will protect them no matter what," Jinora said.

Ren, and Lee ran into the kitchen to grab the plate of meat that was set out for Hope every morning. " How does Hope eat this stuff?" Lee asked.

"Its good for her plus you should try some meat its pretty good," Ren said.

" I can't believe you got to eat meat," Lee said as they walked to the courtyard.

"Mommy, and daddy said only once, but Lin gives it to me once a month don't tell," Ren said.

"Are you gonna tell the world your back soon?" Lee asked.

"I'm gonna ask if I can," Ren said putting the plate down.

" What if they say no?" Lee asked.

"Dunno, do it anyway," Ren said.

_'Ren help me, you have to help me. "Who are you?" Ren asked. Ren save me. "Lord Zuko is that you?" Ren asked. Ren, help Zuko you have to help him Ren. " I don't know how tell me please," Ren said. Ren, their coming for you, their coming for Zuko. " I don't understand who's coming?" Ren asked. Ren, they are coming save him'._

Ren looked around, and she was back in the courtyard. Who was that voice, and why didn't they ever answer her questions? She had to find out what all of those things the voice kept saying meant, and fast. She had to let the world know she was back she had to restore the balance. No one would understand where she was coming from but she needs to show the world that even though she is little she is strong. Ren began to walk into the dining area.

"I need to show the world I'm back," She said.

"Absolutely not," Tenzin said.

"I need to restore balance that is my job as the Avatar. That's what you say all the time," Ren said.

"Your to little Ren," Jinora said.

"Great Grandpa Aang saved the world at twelve," Ren said.

"Still older than you Ren," Kya said.

"Are we going to hide me away from the world like you did Avatar Korra?" Ren asked.

"She is right your treating her like Korra, and she is very strong. Tenzin, Korra hated us for that, and earthbenders, and firebenders are disappearing. She needs to let people know she's back," Tonraq said.

"She does?" Everyone in the room asked other than Zuko, Katara, and Ran asked.

"She does," Tonraq said.

"You believe in me," Ren said.

"I do," Tonraq said.

"Thank you," Ren said, bowing.

"How do you want to do this?" Jinora asked.

"I don't know," Ren said.

" I think I have an idea," Lin said.

Ren looked around, and clearly didn't like Lin's idea already. There were photographers, and people their to ask questions from different news papers, and radio stations. She also saw that President Yakone was there to introduce her. She though he was made the guy great Grandpa Aang face look smart. He even made president Raiko look like he did better things than he did, and he went down hill after the Kuvira attack. President Raiko was forced to resign when people started to ask for help after Kuvira destroyed the city. He was more concerned with building the city buildings they helping the actual citizens in it. Then President Yakone was elected.

Yakone had come to shake Ren's hand when she first got there, but then noticed Hope, and backed away. She thought to herself some president scared of a little armadillo lion. All her friends, and family had come to support her. She was really nervous about letting Lord Zuko, great Gran-Gran Katara, Toph, and Gran- Gran Pema come but they said they had to. By the podium there were boxes for Ren to step, on so she could reach the microphones.

" Dear citizens of Republic City we have a guest that would like to speak to you today," President Yakone said.

"Lin I hate you," Ren said as she walked by.

" You'll be okay kid," Lin said.

"Hi um, my name is Ren. I am...," Ren stopped ,and looked at the group of people in front of her.

"Ren, Why are you here?" one person asked.

" Why did President Yakone call this press conference for you to speak?" another asked.

"My name is Ren, and I'm the new Avatar. I want everyone to know that I am back," Ren said.

"Why have you been hiding for so long?" one reporter asked.

"What are you going to do about the missing benders your just a kid?" another asked.

"I wasn't hiding. I was training to became a great Avatar, and I'm going to find those missing benders. I want the person that is taking them to know I'm coming for them, and I'm coming soon," Ren said.

"So my source was right the Avatar was going to be here today," a man Ren didn't know said.

"She is a pretty young girl. I don't think she is much of a threat though Hyun," A female Ren had never seen before.

Ren had then seen that there were earthbenders with them. What were they doing here? She then realized what was going on. Those earthbenders were going to be used as warriors in a fight. This was going to be like a war.

"What do you want?" Ren asked.

"You. Not here because you go against everything we stand for," Hyun said.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"I am Jun, and that is Hyun," Jun said.

Ren didn't even know what had happened next all of a sudden there was a gust of wind throwing her against the wall. She got up and, stomped her foot on the ground sending two pillars of earth under Jun, and two boulders for Hyun. They were quickly moved Ren had forgotten about the earthbenders. At this point her group had joined in to help. Bolin, Wing, Wei, Su, Lin, and Kuvira tried to distract a group of earthbenders. Kya ,Jinora, Tenzin, Kai, and Bumi tried to distract Jun. Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, Opal, Tonraq, and Sky took another group of earth benders. Zuko, Toph, Katara, Lee, Pema, Senna along with Huan, and both Bataar's watched from the side.

"Oh look I get the Avatar," Hyun said.

"That's not a good thing," Ren said thinking she didn't remember what kind of bender he was.

He sent an air gust toward her she quickly put an earth wall up. She then attached it to her body, and Ren closer to him, and started to firebend as quick as she could. When Ren got close enough she kicked him, and sent all the earth into his body. Hyun went flying back several feet before he got up, and looked up at Ren who had a smirk on her face. He couldn't believe he was being beat by a child. He quickly sent a gust of wind toward the group fighting Jun, and Ren sent her own gust to avoid it from reaching them.

"No you don't," Ren said.

Ren had never seen the rock heading straight for her. Ren was hit in the head, and she feel unconscious. Zuko went to help her, and Jun took full advantage of this. She sent ice shards right for Ren, and Zuko sent fire blast trying to protect the young Avatar, but was he impaled in the chest.

"Zuko!" Senna yelled.

"Let's go, we got what we came for!" Hyun yelled.

"What about the Avatar?" Jun asked.

"She can wait," Hyun said.

Everyone ran to Ren, and Zuko who was now bleeding from the chest. " Take Ren, she is what is important," Zuko said.

"We're not leaving you Grandpa Zuko," Iroh said trying not to cry.

"Iroh, Ren is the Avatar, and I am very old she needs to live," Zuko said.

"Sir, no disrespect, but I'm not leaving you here to die. Plus Ren is Aang Reincarnated twice. I really don't want to deal with a four year old in the Avatar state," Mako said picking Zuko up.

"Your right you don't want to be on the other end of the Avatar state, let alone a four year old. I really don't want to know what that would be like," Zuko said weakly.

_' Ren save Zuko, he needs you. "How can I help him?" Ren asked. Ren, help him you need to help him. "Who are you?" Ren asked. I am you Ren. "That doesn't make any sense," Ren said. I am Raava. I am the light inside of you. I am the reason you are the Avatar. " Why was I chosen as the Avatar, Raava it doesn't make sense?" Ren asked. You showed the brightest light in the darkest time Ren . " Raava, but the Avatar should have been born after Korra died," Ren said. It wasn't your time yet. The world didn't need you as bad as it does now. Good-bye Ren.'_

"Raava," Ren said sitting up in bed holding her head.

"Ren, oh thank the spirits your okay," Katara said.

"Gran-Gran, what happened?" Ren asked.

"You got a pretty bad head injury, and past out," Katara said.

Everyone then walked in the room. Ren began to look around she noticed someone was missing, but she couldn't quiet tell who. She then realized it was Lord Zuko.

"Where is Lord Zuko?" Ren asked.

Everyone looked down. "Ren I'm sorry, but when you got hit in the head Lord Zuko came to save you. He was hurt, and he didn't make it," Jinora said.

" No, your lying where is he?" Ren said crying.

Katara, and Toph began to cry. They had been part of the original Team Avatar. They watched as the new Avatar tried to deny that an "old friend " had died.

"Ren, I'm sorry," Jinora said.

"I need to go," Ren said trying to get out of bed, but then falling.

" Ren your to hurt to go any where plus where would you go?" Kai asked.

" The Spirit World I need to see him. I need to see for myself. I need to thank him," Ren said still crying.

" Ren, the funeral is in a couple days you need to rest until the," Kya said.

Lee had walked over to the bed " Ren I'm so glad your okay. I am really sorry about Lord Zuko. I know you were friends in past lives."

"Thanks Lee I'm lucky to have you as my twin. I'm gonna build my own Team Avatar, and your gonna be in it," Ren said hugging Lee.

" Who said I want to be in it," Lee said.

"Fine don't be cool," Ren said.

Lin rolled her eyes at the twins. She had never understood them. Even after her, and Su had patched things up they were never as close as they had been before. She thought to herself they had never been as close as Lee, and Ren though.

_' " Zuko look their friends already" A woman said. "Yea wait till one of them gets their bending see how long that last. Katara will be out here healing every five seconds," Zuko said. " Who said they will have bendin.g I'm not a bender," another woman said. "That's alright with me Mai. I'm just saying I think Aang and Katara's kids are most likely going to have bending. Who knows about Honora, and Izumi either way I'll love them," Zuko said kissing the woman named Mai. "Suki, so do you think the Fire nation is slowly improving?" Zuko asked the other woman. " I think people are still very upset, but the Fire nation is on the right track Zuko" '_

"Ren wake up it's time to get ready," Jinora said.

Ren could finally walk on her own, and had slowly began to show signs of grief. She heard a knock on the door, but didn't really feel like talking. She earth bent a wall up, so no one could come in.

" I'm an earthbender as well Ren," Su said.

"Su I have to get ready, and I don't want to talk," Ren said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's okay. I'm not here to talk I'm here to give you something," Su said.

"I don't deserve anything," Ren said.

"It's for inventing platinumbending. I made it for you Ren, please take it," Su said.

"What is it?" Ren asked turning around.

"It's a headpiece just like mine. I have mine to show that I'm important in Zaofu. This one is different though. It has each of the four elements to represent the Avatar, and how you are important to the world," Su said smiling.

" Thank you Su," Ren said hugging her.

"Let's go everyone is waiting," Su said.

At the funeral Ren looked around, and noticed that their were so many people. She had asked everyone to bring red candles to represent Lord Zuko being in the Fire Nation, and his death. She went to take her seat, and just stared as the man at the podium talked. She also sat there as other people talked, and knew that she had to sat something he was her friend in a past life.

"Does anyone else want to say anything?" The man asked.

"I do," Ren said.

"Ren, are you sure?" Jinora asked.

"Yes," Ren said.

"Okay, go ahead," Jinora said.

Ren got up to the podium. " For those of you who don't know me I am Avatar Ren. Lord Zuko, and my great Grandpa Aang saved the world together they were also friends. We were friends I should say. He has done a lot for me," Ren said with a tear running down her check.

Ren looked back at Zuko, and thought he didn't deserve this, that should be her. Zuko saved her life this was all her fault. She had dreams about it she knew something was going to happen, and she didn't stop it. Ren dropped to the ground, and the ground suddenly began to shake. Then the air started to pick up.

"Korra, it's going to be all right," Tonraq said.

"Aang, calm down we are here for you," Katara said.

"I'm Ren," Ren said as she calmed down.

"You are also Korra," Tonraq said.

"You are Aang as well," Katara said.

"Wait, I've hear you say those words before. You told great Grandpa Aang you were there for him when he found out he was the was the last airbender. Tonraq you told Korra she would be alright when she was posioned. that's what my dreams mean," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren slightly confused. Ren looked at all the unlit candles around the room she then made a small flame on the tips on her fingers, and began to point at each candle. She looked around when she was done to see that every single candle had been lit.

"Izumi, Iroh, Honora," Ren said.

"Yes Avatar Ren," Izumi said.

" I am going to fix this I promise. I am going to catch them. I am going to train harder. I want to go back into hiding for awhile, so something like this doesn't happen again. I will make sure that the Fire Nation knows that I didn't just let the murders walk away," Ren said.

"Thank you, but after my fathers death we have decided to go in a different direction. Honora, and I have been talking and we have agreed to turn the Fire Nation into the Fire Republic. Let the people vote," Izumi said.

"You have the Avatar's support, and I will help may not seem like much coming from a four year old," Ren said.

"It means a lot thank you. We would love the support, and help of the young wise Avatar. Hopefully the Earth Kingdom will follow our lead now," Honora said.

"Doubt it," Ren said laughing.

**(Author's Note: Yes I am very sorry for Zuko dying but I feel that it was a symbol to show that Ren is not as indestructible as she thinks she is Don't worry he still makes appearances. Also sorry for all the talking in the chapter. I also had a friend help me with the decision of what Ren's head piece should look like. I also had people ask me why Ren was chosen now you know what my thought process was. Thanks for reading drop a review thanks) **


	12. Chapter 12: Baatar and Kuvira

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Twelve: Baatar and Kuvira**

It has been six months since Zuko had died, and Ren had trained everyday just like she promised. Opal had now had the baby, which was a boy, and was named Roku. Ren had somehow convinced Katara to live at Air Temple Island, and even got Toph to live in Zaofu. Ren looked around the courtyard to see everyone was here for another visit she loved the visits they started to happen a lot now that Lord Zuko had passed. She looked at Baatar, and then at Kuvira then walked into the middle of the courtyard.

"Baatar, and Kuvira still love each other!" Ren yelled as loud as she could.

Everyone in the courtyard suddenly stopped talking. Baatar, and Kuvira looked at each other then at Ren. Ren looked at everyone in the courtyard, and thought to herself well I'm gonna have a story to tell.

"What did you say?" Su asked making sure she heard Ren correctly.

"Baatar, and Kuvira still love each other," Ren said.

"That's what I thought you said," Su said, not sure what to do with the information.

"How do you know if they love each other?" Lin asked.

" They do I promise. Every time I use seismic sense I see how their hearts beat, and you guys do to, and your ignoring it. Kuvira also told me a story, and when I asked her if she loved him, she wouldn't tell me. She started to cry, then she yelled at me when I kept asking," Ren said.

"Ren, shut up. You don't know what your talking about," Baatar Jr. said.

"Lin, Su use seismic sense. You will see that I'm nit lying," Ren said.

"Ren, some people don't love each other after the things that Kuvira, and Baatar have been through," Jinora said.

"Just do it," Ren said.

"I don't have time for these games," Baatar said starting to walk away.

Ren earth bent his feet to the ground. She refused to let him leave. She wanted him to tell them. She wanted him to tell Kuvira. She wasn't going to give in ever. He had to tell her, because what if something happened, and they both regretted not telling the other.

"Ren, let me go," Baatar said.

"Stop running away when things get hard!" She yelled at him.

"You mean like you are. You are running out on the world when it needs you most," Baatar said.

"You are running Ren. You are a coward just like Korra just like Aang. Yes they saved the world, but they hid like cowards before they did it," Baatar said.

Ren suddenly felt anger towards Baatar . He would never understand what it was like to be the Avatar to have the balance of the world in his hands. She jumped toward Baatar, and split the ground enough for a little lava to come through.

"Good news Ren learned lavabending. Bad news your brother is on the other end of it, and is trapped," Bolin said to Opal.

"Bolin, go help him," Opal said.

"Oh yea, okay," Bolin said getting up.

Bolin stopped Ren from moving the lava any further. Ren looked at Baatar thinking about how lucky he was that her Uncle Bolin was there.

"You're weak. No wonder Lord Zuko had to come save you, and lose his own life," Baatar said.

"Oh no, did he just say that to her?" Bumi asked the group.

"Su, hope you're ready to loose a son, because I am not saving him. I will fully support Badgermole beating his ass for that one," Toph said.

Ren's eyes began to glow, and Baatar began to panic. "Kuvira, help me please," Bataar said.

"I am no match for the Avatar state. I'm sorry Baatar," Kuvira said.

Ren made a water whip, and grabbed Baatar's wrist so hard he was pulled from the trap she put him in. She than slammed him into the wall, and pulled him back toward her, and sent a gust of wind toward him knocking him to the ground. She then left the Avatar state, and punched him in the face, and kicked him.

"Who's the weak one now," She said before grabbing her glider off the wall, and flying away.

"Wow he actually survived. Consider yourself lucky grandson, and be happy I didn't join in," Toph said.

Kuvira ran over to Baatar to help him up. Kuvira slowly helped Baatar into the temple. Everyone's eyes followed the pair until they could no longer see them. They then all looked at each other. Jinora just looked up at the sky, and wanted to chase after Ren. No one had known where Ren was for six month, and now she left the island by herself. She grabbed her glider as she had no urge to go change into her wing suit. She then threw her two brothers, and sister their gliders. Kai looked at her very confused.

"Grab your glider too. We have to go look for her. No one knows where she is ,and now she has run off, something could happen," Jinora said.

The group set off to find Ren as everyone else sat there. " So looks like Badgermole was right," Toph said.

"Mother, we don't know that," Bataar Sr. said.

"First I thought I said never ever call me that, and second she was the first to run up to him so we do know that," Toph said.

Back in Baatar's room Kuvira was wrapping Baatar's arm. He looked up at her. She had changed a lot since they tried to build the Earth Empire. Suddenly Kuvira's hand touched his briefly, and he remember how they were engaged, and how he knew what he had to do.

"Kuvira I love you," Baatar said.

"What. but I tried to kill you, and your family," Kuvira said.

"I know it's odd, but I love you. I learned to forgive you, just as my family has. I fell in love with you all over again," Baatar said.

" Baatar, I can't," Kuvira said.

"Kuvira," Baatar said.

Kuvira got up, and looked at him. She did love him, but she hurt him once, and didn't want to do it again. She needed to distance herself from everyone she cared about. She went to the door, and opened it, and Wing, Wei, Sky, and Bolin fell in.

"Were you really listening through the door?" Kuvira asked, not amused.

"No we were just coming to tell you no one has found Ren yet, oh okay yea we were listening too," Sky said.

Kuvira, and Baatar looked at each other very concerned about the Avatar. Baatar, and Kuvira walked out to see everyone was just as concerned as them. Baatar felt terrible he should of never said any of those things to Ren. Bataar then felt a rock hit his shoulder.

"Ow, Grandma Toph what was that for?" he asked.

" First for bringing Lord Zuko into that argument, Ren already feels bad. Second that was not just Ren's friend in a past life. He was also mine, and Katara's. Third never do I ever, and I repeat Ever want to hear you call Aang, or Korra a coward, or even Ren, or that rock to your shoulder will be the least of your problems. Ren makes us feel like we have part of the ones that we lost, so if anything happens to her I swear to the spirits I will be the first to beat your ass. Now Kya if you could please heal the dumbass I have to call a grandson," Toph said walking.

"I don't think I've seen mom that mad at a family member in a long time," Lin said.

"You better hope Ren's okay, because that looks like it hurt," Kuvira said.

"Well let me tell you, it did," Baatar said.

* * *

Ren was walking outside of the portal to the Spirit World in Republic City. Ren had never gone through the portal she wondered if it would hurt. She saw a couple spirits, and wondered if any of them would help her go to the spirit world. She saw a small purple spirit that looked like the one her great Uncle Bumi had.

" Hello spirit, can you help me? I need to go to the Spirit World," Ren said.

The spirit looked at her, and had agreed. Ren then bowed thanking the spirit. She picked the spirit up, and began to walk into the portal. She had only been in the Spirit World once, and that was the night she saved Lord Zuko, Toph, and her great Gran-Gran. She began to walk, and thought about how she had no clue where she was going.

"Spirit you wouldn't know where the person I'm looking for is, would you?" Ren asked.

The spirit left Ren's arm, and began to fly. Ren started to run after the spirit. When she thought she was going to lose the spirit she opened her glider, and started to fly after it. Ren then noticed that the spirit was gone, and she was in a grove, and there was a teapot, and five cups. She landed, and looked at the area confused of who would leave a teapot, and cups just sitting here.

"Hello Ren, it's so nice to see you again," Zuko said.

"Lord Zuko, I missed you," Ren said.

"Would you like to have some tea then?" he asked.

" Yes please," she said.

"We will be having some guest, is that all right," he said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Some people who helped Aang save the world," he said.

Ren then noticed a group of people walking over to them. She had recognized two of them from her flashback, but not the third. She was so excited she didn't think she would ever meet any of the other people to help her great grandpa Aang. As the group had finally reached them Ren bowed at them showing her respect.

"Avatar Ren, this is my Uncle Iroh, your great great Aunt Suki, and your great great Uncle Sokka," Zuko said.

"Wait, your great Gran-Gran Katara's brother. She said you were annoying," Ren said.

"I was not. I just didn't want her to get hurt," Sokka said.

"Does he always act like this?" Ren asked.

"Yea, pretty much," Suki said.

"Iroh, I heard you made the best tea ever," Ren said.

"Why don't you have a seat, and find out for yourself young Avatar, " Iroh said.

As they sat down, and Iroh poured everyone's tea Ren looked around. She felt a connection to all of these people. She then wanted to ask Lord Zuko a question.

" Lord Zuko, can I ask you something?" Ren asked.

"Go ahead Ren," Zuko said taking a sip from his tea.

"Well one of the reasons I'm here is, I keep thinking it's my fault that you died. I knew you were in danger, because of this voice that I later found out was Raava. She would only tell me bits in hopes I would figure it out I guess, but I didn't. You died saving me. I feel like if I would have been a better bender you would be alive. I went back into hiding after you died. I promised your family your death would be the thing that made me want to end this, and bring balance back to the world," Ren said.

"Ren, you are not to blame for my death. I would die many times over to save you again, if it meant the world would once again have it's balance restored. You are a very powerful Avatar, and you need to be careful using my death as a way to end this, because it may end up turning into revenge, and you do not want that Ren. Revenge is a very dangerous thing," Zuko said.

"Baatar Jr. said I was a coward just like Korra, and great Grandpa Aang, because we all turned our backs on the world, and hid when the world needed us most. He said they saved the world though," Ren said.

"He said what about Aang?!" Sokka yelled spitting his tea everywhere.

"Sokka, calm down," Suki said.

"I never liked that boy. Man did Su raise a stupid kid," Zuko said.

"Wait, this is Su's son as in Toph's Daughter Su?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"He just needs guidance," Iroh said.

"He just needed an old fashioned Avatar butt kicking as Korra would put it," Ren said.

"Did you beat him up Ren?" Suki asked.

"Yup Avatar state, and all. That's what he gets for calling me weak," Ren said.

"Are you sure this cycle isn't a firebending Avatar," Zuko said laughing.

"Pretty sure. I almost took out Tonraq with an earth barrier when I was two, and Korra was a waterbender, so I have to be an earthbender," Ren said laughing.

"So when are you gonna save the world?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I can't keep hiding, and the last time I showed the world I was back I lost someone I cared about. I have to do this the right way, I'm only four," Ren said.

"Your only four!" Sokka yelled.

"Your not very smart but, I'll be five in two weeks," Ren said.

"You will be the youngest Avatar to restore balance ," Iroh said.

"That will be pretty cool, then I can rub it in Lin's face that people will remember me for a long time, just like great Grandpa Aang. Maybe I could get my own statue," Ren said.

"Maybe , Ren aren't your parents going to get worried?" Suki asked.

" Yea, I guess I should go. Thanks for the tea everyone," Ren said hugging them.

* * *

Ren then waved, and opened her glider. She took off, and was shortly in Republic City. She then noticed another glider in the air. She headed for it, and noticed it was her Aunt Ikki.

" Aunt Ikki, I'm over here!" Ren yelled.

"Ren, finally I found you," Ikki said.

Ikki, and Ren then headed back to Air Temple Island. As they got closer Ren started to do tricks with her glider, and Ikki just laughed at her she never understood how she picked that glider up so easily. She was suppose to be rooted. They had finally landed at the island, and Jinora, and Kai ran over to Ren, and hugged her.

"Where did you go?" Jinora asked.

"The Spirit World. I was going to go see Lord Zuko, but I got to see more people. I saw his Uncle Iroh, and I saw Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Suki too," Ren said.

"You saw my brother?" Katara asked.

"Yea, he complains a lot. He also lies to make his stories sound better, just like Uncle Bumi does," Ren said.

"So your not hurt?" Jinora asked.

"Nope," Ren said.

"Good, I don't think Baatar could take another rock to the shoulder," Kuvira said.

"What?" Ren asked confused.

"After you ran off Toph over there threw a rock at his shoulder, and dislocated it, because of what he said to you," Kuvira said.

"Woah, I always miss the cool stuff," Ren said.

"If you want I can do it until then admit they love each other," Toph said.

"Can I help. He made Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh pretty mad," Ren said.

"Sure, why not kid," Toph said.

"Kuvira, what's going to happen?" Baatar asked.

"I have no clue," Kuvira said.

Ren picked up the bench they were sitting on, and crumbled it into little pebbles. "I wasn't being serious Badgermole," Toph said.

"I was," Ren said.

"Kuvira, are you going to help me now," Baatar said.

"Yes," Kuvira said.

Kuvira sent metal straight for Ren's wrist, and Ren quickly moved in hopes that Kuvira wouldn't move the small thin piece toward her. Ren then sent water toward Kuvira, and tried to pin her, but Kuvira was to fast. Ren knew she would have to use her platinum bending, or Kuvira could get out no matter how she trapped her. Ren then frozen the water she tried to pin Kuvira with, and slid across it and got behind her, and pushed her to make her fall. She then felt someone pull one her foot.

Come on Baatar you should know better than this, she thought to herself. She stomped her foot causing earth to incase his body, and started to make it get tighter until he released her foot. Kuvira threw a rock at Ren making her fly into the wall then released Baatar. Before Kuvira knew what happened next Ren had both her wrist in platinum. Ren pulled Kuvira into with a water whip and used a piece of platinum to put the two together.

"I'll release you when you both say I love you," Ren said.

"You can't do this," Baatar said.

"Oh can't I," Ren said making her eyes glow clearly going into the Avatar state.

" Okay I'm clearly not in the position to making the decisions," Baatar said.

"Yea, your not," Ren said sitting down.

"Kuvira I told you I love you. Why won't you just say it. I see it in your eyes," Bataar said.

"I can't," Kuvira said.

"Bumi, go get popcorn," Kya said.

"Here, already got it when the fight started," Bumi said handing Kya some.

"Kuvira, please why won't you say it?" Baatar asked.

"I don't want to hurt you again. You don't deserve that I don't deserve you," Kuvira said with tears in her eyes.

"Ren, can I have my good hand please?" Baatar asked.

"Sure, not like you can bend anyway," Ren said letting his good arm out.

Baatar moved his hand up to Kuvira's face, and wiped the tear out of her eyes. " I decide what I deserve," he said before kissing her. Kuvira kissed him back so everyone knew Ren had been right all along.

"Oh My Spirits you never stopped loving her," Opal said.

"Aunt Opal be quiet they are having a moment," Ren said.

Ren began to take the Platinum off of Baatar and Kuvira. She was happy that she used that idea because she knew that they would never tell each other. That was the first good thing she did to help someone since Lord Zuko's death. She watched as Kuvira and Baatar were still kissing.

"Can you stop, that is gross," Ren said.

Everyone laughed at her. Kai was just grateful his daughter still thought kissing was gross. He just hoped she thought boys were gross too. Kuvira, and Baatar were now holding hands.

"I take this as you love me too," Baatar asked.

"You make Uncle Sokka look smart," Ren said.

"Yes this means I love you," Kuvira said laughing at Ren's comment.

"Did I do Good?" Ren asked.

"Yes you did very good," Kai said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna have to get use to this," Bolin said.

"Join the club," Wing said.

"Yea I don't know what to think, or say right now," Wei said.

"How about I'm happy for you guys," Ren said.

"You know I currently like her more than all of you, and she beat me up," Kuvira said.

"You tried to kill us," Wing said.

"Wing that was not needed ," Su said.

"Wing I will beat you next. Then I will have beaten two of my grandsons today. Your mother taught you forgiveness, and you said you forgave Kuvira."Toph said.

"Fine, I'm sorry Kuvira," Wing said.

"If you don't mind Kuvira, and i have a lot to talk about," Baatar said.

"Wait," Ren said.

"Yes," Kuvira said.

"I am going to challenge the people who killed Zuko in six months," Ren said.

" What's in six months" Kya asked.

"He died six months ago so another six months I'm going after them," Ren said.

"Ren, just be careful this time," Kya said.

"I will," Ren said.

"Ren, another thing thank you for helping Baatar, and I ," Kuvira said.

"Your welcome, it's for helping me," Ren said.

Kuvira smiled at Ren. She would never understand that child, or why she did the things she did. She was thankful for one thing though, that Ren was stubborn enough to make sure her, and Baatar got back together. Baatar Kissed Kuvira on the cheek as they went back to his room to talk about what the future would hold for them.

**(Author's Note: First reason for this chapter I love Kuvira as a villian an feel she is misunderstood as person. I also felt she needed some form of a good ending. I was also tired of skipping in one year intervals when I skip time so this gives some time before whatever goes down. That's Right Ren also met the rest of Team Avatar I felt she needed to since she wasn't handling Zuko's death so well and she was going to visit him anyway. So thanks for reading Reviews are welcome.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Ren's Rematch

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Thirteen: Ren's Rematch**

Another six months later, a five year old Ren had trained very hard. Everyone had come to help Ren with this fight. She was going to end this, and save the firebenders, and earthbenders. Ren was currently practicing her lightningbending. The radio that they had been listening to began to make a static noise.

_"Hello citizen of Republic City as you know one year ago Lord Zuko was killed by two benders. We are those benders, and we will not stop until every firebender, and earthbender is in a camp. Your Avatar is not going to protect you. She is hiding because she is a child, and cannot handle it. Beware Avatar Ren we are coming for you, and the one's you love. No one will be safe. You're not as indestructible as you think you are," Jun said._

Ren hit the radio with lighting. "I can't believe she said that," Ren said.

"I was listening to that," Bumi said.

"Bumi, this is serious she threatened all of us," Tenzin said.

"I'm going after them," Ren said.

"Ren, that's not a good idea right now," Jinora said.

"They said I'm hiding, which makes me feel weak, and they threatened all of you. I'm the Avatar I will get threats my whole life, so get use to it," Ren said.

"Sometimes when she talks I forget she is five," Bolin said

"I know what you mean," Mako said.

"Aunt Jinoras don't worry we can protect her. If she wants we can form our own little Team Avatar," Sesi said.

"Yea I can have my own Team Avatar. I already know who I want to be in it," Ren said.

"You do? so who do you want?" Kai asked.

"Cousins Aki, Asha, Gopan, and Sesi. I want Sky, and Lee too,"

"Can I ask why you picked those people, and why your Team Avatar is so big?" Kai asked.

"Well if I have to earthbender there is defense. If I have two waterbenders we have someone to heal us if we get hurt. Aki is a really good firebender, and Asha can chi-block. Plus Lee is my brother. He has to have a spot I'm sure Aunt Asami can teach him to chi-block, and give him stuff till he gets bending," Ren said.

"You really thought this one through didn't you?" Pema asked her.

"Yes, this has to end now," Ren said.

"You remind me so much of Aang," Katara said.

"Your Right Sugar Queen she is like Aang a bit. Wonder what the fight between her, and Oazi would have looked like?" Toph said.

Everyone laughed trying to picture that fight. "No one said I didn't want anyone else help," Ren said.

"We would be honored to help you Avatar Ren," Tenzin said.

"Stop calling me that. I'm your granddaughter first, then the Avatar," Ren said.

"Ha, looks like she just told you, and speak for yourself Katara, and I are to old for this," Toph said.

"Please Toph, I'm going to need help you fought me a year ago. I know a year makes a big difference, but do it for Lord Zuko," Ren said.

"Fine, for Zuko, " Toph said.

"Hey Aunt Asami, you never told us how you learned to chi-block," Lee said.

Asami looked over at Ren. " Well after Korra died I decided to learn to chi-block. Yes I could fight, and I had all those gadgets, but they couldn't save my best friend. I swore that I would learn how to chi-block to protect the next Avatar to protect my next friend. It is said that friendship can carry on through lifetimes," Asami said.

"Yea, they can," Ren said looking at her friends from her past two lives and her new life.

"So, how are we going to find them?" Lin asked.

"We're not. Their coming to us," Ren said.

"How?" Opal asked.

"Call them out in a press conference," Ren said.

"President Yakone will never agree to that," Lin said.

"I'll persuade him," Ren said.

"Korra always said that about President Raiko," Mako said.

" Meet me at City Hall," Ren said.

* * *

At Republic City's City Hall Ren had just entered the building, and sat in a chair. She knew she had to get the president to listen to her. If he didn't listen to her she may never find Jun, and Hyun. She waited until Lin, Su, Tenzin, Jinora, Kai, and Iroh came then they all walked up to the desk, and told the secretary they needed to talk to the president. As they walked into the room they saw the president on the phone. Ren immediately metal bent the phone out of his hand.

"Excuse me, you can't do that," President Yakone said.

"Oh, but I can I want something, and your going to give it to me," Ren said.

"You cause a mess in my city the first day you show your face, then disappear again for another year. You then show up in my office, and bend my phone out of my hand, and make demands. I'm not giving you anything," Yakone said.

"How did you get elected?" Ren asked.

"The people decided I was the better choice," Yakone said.

"You aren't the better choice. You are going to let them sit in those camps, and let spirits know what happen to them. I should throw you in one," Ren said.

"You don't scare me Avatar," Yakone said.

"Oh how I wish I could punch him," Lin said.

"Oh I don't," Ren said.

"Ren, don't do it," Su said.

Ren walked over to President Yakone, and kicked his desk aside. Yakone's eyes began to widen. Ren grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to her level. When she saw that he was looking her in the eyes she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yakone asked.

"You are terrified of me, and I wasn't going to do a thing. I just want you to do what I ask," Ren said, letting go of the president's shirt.

"Your going to let her do this?" Yakone asked.

"Don't tell her your not scared of her, and give her what she wants. We will be on our way," Iroh said.

"I'm not giving a child her way to prevent a tantrum," Yakone said.

Ren grabbed him again, and lifted him as she went into the Avatar state. "These are your citizens being captured. He threatened my family I will not hesitate to throw you into the Yue Bay if you don't help me," Ren said.

"No I have people looking for them, and Chief Beifong should be one of them," Yakone said.

"If they're earthbenders don't expect them to come back, and Chief Beifong is now helping the Avatar which is a better cause then what ever you are doing. Let's go we're leaving now we don't need this idiot," Ren said dropping Yakone.

"What are we going to do now?" Tenzin asked.

"Same plan only Lin is going to call the press, and say she caught an important criminal, and call President Yakone, and bam I do my thing," Ren said as they walked out.

* * *

Ren had her mother radio Air Temple Island, and told everyone to prepare for a fight. They all met at Police Headquarters an hour later. Ren told them to bring Hope. You never know what she would be good for in a fight. President Yakone showed up right before the press conference started, and he didn't look very pleased.

"Your up kid," Lin said.

"Thanks, I hope you don't lose your job for this," Ren said.

"I think I'll be fine," Lin said.

Ren stepped up to the podium, and looked at the many faces. "As many of you already know I am Avatar Ren. Last time I spoke with you I lost one of my good friends. Now I want to call out the people who took him from me. I want those cowards to come, and face me. I will be here everyday, and I will be here all day until you show your faces. I want you to fight me I want to end this now face me, if you aren't afraid,"Ren said stepping down from the podium.

Ren then noticed that Yakone was walking over to her. "What was that? I thought this was for a high profile criminal?" he asked.

"It is. The people who killed Lord Zuko are considered High profile criminals," Lin said.

"I don't think I want you as my Chief of Police, and I don't think I want the Avatar in my city," Yakone said.

"I don't think I want to hear you talk anymore, looks like we both have a problem there," Toph said.

"No we don't," Ren said as she sent an earth pillar under Yakone, then sent a blast of air at him, sending him into the Yue Bay. "Told him I wouldn't hesitate to do it."

"Good job kid. I've wanted to hit him since he's been elected," Lin said.

"Now what?" Mako asked.

"We wait," Kuvira said.

They had waited until the sun was just about to go down. When they were about to leave there was an air blast sent their way. Ren saw it first, and put an earth wall up to prevent it from hitting anyone. Everyone was now on high alert, not knowing where the enemy was. Toph sensed the enemy, and waited until they got close enough that she could do something. Ren used her seismic sense to see where she could attack. They were coming from the direction of City Hall. She found that very odd. There were maybe eight, she thought ten at the most. She realized that none of them were earthbenders, they ran like waterbenders, and airbenders.

"They don't have earthbenders this time. We have an advantage," Ren said.

"She's right, your seismic sense is getting better," Toph said.

"Someone help me lift this wall. We are going to throw it after that you fight. Take them out, but be safe," Ren said.

Ren, and Bolin lifted the wall, and threw the wall, and hit a couple waterbenders. Opal, and Jinora started air blasting, and tried to fight two waterbenders. Ren then saw Jun, and Hyun. She wasn't going to let them go, not this time. A waterbender grabbed Mako, and tried to throw him, but Sky froze the water, and Su shattered the ice with a boulder. Kya, and Bumi had been backed into a corner by two airbenders, and Asami came, and chi-blocked one, and shocked the other with her glove.

"Thanks," Kya said.

"No problem," Asami replied.

Sky, and Lin had taken Siku, and Kaito. Sky slammed Kaito into the ground, and water whipped him in the face. He noticed Lin pick Siku up, and they looked up at each, and he picked Kaito up. They then slammed the pair into each other. Ren had run toward Jun, and Hyun sent a fire blast toward them.

"Oh look Jun we get the little Avatar," Hyun said.

"Ready to lose again," Jun said.

"I won't lose this time," Ren said.

"We'll see about that," Hyun said.

"Badgermole, want some help?" Toph asked.

"I will gladly take it if your offering," Ren said.

Toph, and Ren took their stances and prepared to fight. Ren knew she had to make it so Toph didn't fight a lot. Jun sent ice shard for them, and Ren quickly melted them, and quickened a blast of fire at them. Hyun sent an air blast for Toph, and Toph put a wall up to defend herself. Ren sent her own wall up as a quick defense. Ren then grabbed the ground, and trapped Jun to the ground with earth. Toph slammed her foot down, and sent Hyun in the air. Ren sent two fire blast at Jun, and a water whip for Hyun. Hyun wrist was in her grasp, but he sent an air blast, sending her to the ground.

Once Ren got up she punched the ground making it rise, and also releasing Jun. Jun looked at Ren then at Toph who had now brought her earth barrier down. Ren had never seen what Jun was about to do next coming. Jun took the water from Yue Bay, and pulled Toph into the bay.

"Mom!" Su, and Lin yelled together. Lin tried to grab Toph with her cables, but had no luck.

"Hope let's go!" Ren yelled for her armadillo lion.

Hope ran up next to Ren, and Ren jumped on her back, and they both jumped into the bay to go after Toph. "Ren!" Jinora yelled.

"Drown them!" Hyun yelled.

Jun, and the other waterbenders began to create large waves in the bay. Kya, Sky, and Sesi tried to slow down the effects. Tenzin, and Jinora went after Hyun. Kai, Bumi, and Opal went after went after the other airbenders. Su , Lin, and Kuvira went after Jun. Iroh, and Mako went after Siku, and Kaito. Asami, Gopan, Aki, and Asha went after the other waterbenders.

After Ren, and Hope had jumped in the bay they went underwater. She propelled them up so they could breathe. They kept going under because of the waves, so Ren tried to calm the water down thinking she would never find Toph with the water like this. She suddenly saw a figure on her right side off in the distance trying to stay above the water.

" Hope over that way," She said, tugging on Hope's shell a little.

She helped Hope swim faster by waterbending. She knew Hope hated water by this was important. She would give Hope something special for this. She got to the figure, and saw that it was Toph, the old woman had started to go under water from exhaustion.

"Hope go under water," Ren said.

Hope went under water, and grabbed Toph. When they got above water Toph began to cough. Ren was just happy she was okay. "Hope let me pull her up here," Ren said as she used her waterbending to pull Toph up on Hope's back.

* * *

Back at the Police Headquarters Jinora looked over the ledge into the bay. She didn't see Ren, or Toph. Hyun ,and Jun had taken their group, and decided to retreat. " I don't see them anywhere. Their gone, she's gone," Jinora said dropping to the ground.

"We don't know that. Ren is a strong girl she could have found Toph, and they could be somewhere right now. They could have survived. She took Hope with her, and we already know that if anything happened to Ren that armadillo lion would not be happy," Kai said.

"Kai, I want to believe it, but seeing those waves I just don't know how they could have possible made it," Jinora said.

"Let's go back to the island, and wait. Ren knows her home, and that's the first place she will come," Kai said.

"Alright," Jinora said.

* * *

Back to Ren, Toph, and Hope in the Yue Bay. Ren was looking at Toph ,and was so happy that she was still breathing. That they were all breathing. She remembered hearing a story about how Toph couldn't swim, so she was happy that some how the woman managed to keep afloat in her old age. Ren noticed that they were still a distance away from Air Temple Island, and Toph wasn't awake still. She also notice how it was getting cold.

" Hope I know your tired, and cold, and we're heavy, but you need to hurry," Ren said.

Hope began to swim faster, and Ren held on to Toph tighter. She then had a flashback

_' "Oh lighten up TwinkleToes, let the kids have some fun" Toph said. She then Saw her Grandpa Tenzin, and Lin. It looked to her like they we're a couple then. " With our children fun usually ends badly," Aang said. Toph walked over to Aang, and looked at him even though she couldn't see. "We had fun when we were kids. Hell we even saved the world," Toph said. Aang looked at her, and sighed. "Will you stop calling me TwinkleToes then?" He asked. "Nope, to much fun," Toph said.'_

"Does this mean we're suppose to be having fun, because I'd rather play Pai sho," Ren said to Toph who still wasn't awake.

On Air Temple Island everyone sat, and stared at the stairs in hopes that Ren would come running up. Lin felt like she failed her mother, and her whole family. They suddenly heard a familiar noise, like when Hope runs up the stairs. They thought it was, because they missed Ren. Then they all saw Ren, Hope, and Toph.

" Help, I need help. She still isn't awake, but she is breathing," Ren said.

"Ren, you're okay," Jinora said.

"Mommy, yes, but worry about Toph," Ren said.

Tenzin went, and grabbed the old woman off of Hope. Ren then jumped down, and watched as her grandfather carried Toph toward the healing room to be followed by Kya, Katara, and Sky. Ren looked at Hope, and thought about how good she had done. Ren rested her hand on Hope's head, and listened to Hope purr before Hope decided to head butt her.

"You did good girl. You earned a treat," Ren said to her.

"Ren, I want to thank you for saving my mother," Su said.

"Your welcome, but I didn't just save your mom. I saved my friend," Ren said.

All the Beifongs hugged Ren in gratitude. They then walked back towards the healing rooms. Ren smiled knowing that what she did was good. It was now Ren's family time to hug her. Jinora was hugging her so hard Ren thought she was going to stop breathing.

" Mom, I need air," Ren said.

" Oh sorry, I just thought I lost you today," Jinora said.

"It's okay, but this still isn't over is it?" Ren asked.

" No, they got away they thought they killed you, and Toph," Kai said.

"Well I have a message for them. The Avatar, and the great Toph Beifong are alive," Ren said.

Ren shot a bolt of lightning in the air so strong it went through out every cloud in the sky, and created a lightning storm. "How did you do that?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to shoot lightning in the air. That's still pretty cool though," Ren said.

"You are becoming a very powerful Avatar," Mako said.

"I would agree. I've never heard of this before," Jinora said looking at the storm above her.

Ren than ran back toward the healing rooms without another word. Everyone knew where she was going. Ren walked into the room, and pushed past everyone including everyone, healing Toph. She went into the Avatar state, and grabbed some water. She placed it over Toph, and everyone watched as it began to glow. Toph began to cough again, and her eyes slowly opened. Ren still continues with what she was doing until she felt Toph was okay.

"Toph, your okay," She said, hugging her.

"I don't do hugs Badgermole, but this is an exception," Toph said.

"I thought the Avatar state is a very fragile state, and is her body's last defense?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"It is. if I remember what Korra told me correctly, but she also used it to scare Baatar Jr., and she was spiritually connected. The Avatar once able to control it can go into the Avatar state whenever they want, so Ren decided to do it now," Opal said.

"Yea, so shut up ," Toph said.

"So what was that lightning storm?" Lin asked.

"It was me," Ren said.

"Wait, what?" Everyone said at the same time.

"I shot a bolt of lightning in the air thinking it would just be a bolt to show people I was alive, and it turned into that," Ren said pointing to the sky.

"Powerful kid," Lin said.

"I'm going after them, and I'm not going to lose next time, or run away. I will win, I have to win. This is the second time they hurt someone I cared about. They are not afraid to do it. They are going through with their threats, this has to end," Ren said.

**(Author's Note: As you can tell Yakone makes Raiko look like a good president. Also I felt like Toph should get to fight it just had to be done. Yes I know the new Team Avatar is biggerbut Ren does explain why. Another note a lot of the things you see Ren do is because I want her to be one of the most powerful Avatars ever. Hope you enjoy leave a review thanks)**


	14. Avatar Abducted and a new bender

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Fourteen: Avatar Abducted and a New Bender**

Ren paced back, and fourth. She had to think of a better plan. She needed to get those benders out, but she didn't even know where they were. How would her past lives handle this. I need to talk to one of them, or I will never know what to do she thought to herself. Ren ran to the pavilion, and sat in the lotus position, and tried to connect with one of her past live. She saw Korra.

_"Korra, I need your help. I don't know what to do," Ren said._

_"Ren, but you do know," Korra said._

_"No I don't. They killed Lord Zuko, and hurt Toph. They are taking firebenders, and earthbenders. Please help me," Ren said._

_" Kuvira may be of assistance to you. She did do the same thing," Korra said._

_" Thank you so much Korra," Ren said._

_"Their coming for you very soon Ren," Korra said before she left._

Ren looked around, and realized she was back at the pavilion. Who's coming for me, and when she thought to herself. She wondered if Jun, and Hyun would try to come for her, then she dared them. She was ready. She then ran to the last place she saw Kuvira, which was Toph's healing room. When she entered the room everyone looked at her.

" Kuvira, I have a really important question," Ren said.

"What is it?" Kuvira asked.

"Can you help me find the missing benders?" Ren asked.

"How can I help you?" Kuvira asked.

"Korra said you could be of some assistance since you did do the same thing with putting people in camps," Ren said.

Kuvira thought about it for a moment. Ren did have a valid point. Kuvira did put people in camps and, Ren knew how to bend platinum. That was most likely what the camps were built of. Ren was teaching everyone how to platinum bend, but she was the best hope for those the firebender along with the earthbenders.

"Please Kuvira, I really need help," Ren said.

"I will help you," Kuvira said.

Kuvira, Baatar, and Ren walked on the beach. Ren ran to the water, and started to bend it up, and froze it. She then ran up her frozen creation, and laughed. Kuvira, and Baatar laughed as well. Ren had asked them to explain the story down at the beach, because she loved the beach, and she thought it would bring up old wounds for everyone else. She that began to bend the sand, and made a sand castle.

"Want to try the slide?" Ren asked.

" No thanks. Come on I'll explain the camps to you," Kuvira said.

"Okay," Ren said running over to Kuvira, and Baatar.

"Alright, so when I was the Great Uniter I called my camps reeducation camps. I put people who refused to pledge their loyalty to me into those camps. I also put people who weren't earthbenders in these camps. Ren these camps were very harsh. The food was given in small portions. I made these people fear me," Kuvira said.

"How was the prison built, like what was it made of, and stuff like that?" Ren asked.

"Well since I put earthbenders in if they didn't agree to join me I made it out of platinum. I put two people per cell, and the prison was built into a giant square. During the day all the prisoners sat out, and at night they were in their cells. If they disobeyed they would go to a room by themselves. Ren, this is not a camp people wanted to go to, so when I took over the towns the earthbenders usually agreed. If these camps are anything like the ones I made you are those benders only hope," Kuvira said

"Thank you so much I have what I need," Ren said

Ren ran up the stairs, and looked around, something didn't feel right. She didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. She looked up just in time to see a gust of wind heading toward her. She dodged it, and made a whirlwind trying to pull whoever was attacking her in. She thought maybe it was a training exercise until she saw Hyun caught in her whirlwind.

"What the flameo is going on out here?" Lin asked.

"Hyun, and Jun got the message," Ren said.

" How did they find us?" Jinora asked.

"Not important right now," Iroh said noticing that Jun, Kaito, and Siku had not joined him.

"I think we can take four people. Get non-benders, Toph, and great Gran- Gran away from this area," Ren said.

Ren, and Kya took the water from the fountain, and pulled Hyun to the ground. Ren then pulled a pillar from the temple, and started to kick pieces of it toward Jun . Kaito then took water, and formed four tentacles.

"Oh cool, how does he do that?" Ren asked.

"Not a good thing Ren," Bolin said.

"Not for him," Ren said.

Ren began to charge her lighting, and Kaito just looked at her. She shot it straight at one of the tentacles, and Kaito dropped. Ren smirked. She was relived that they were actually winning this time. Lin, and Bolin shot boulders at Hyun which he easily dodged the whole time. Siku distracted everyone, but Opal, Jinora, and Ren.

"Jun, why don't you guy just give up now?" Ren asked.

"We will when our cause is complete," Jun said.

"Every Avatar in the past has restored balance before. What makes me any different?" Ren asked.

"Your just a child, and don't have all your past lives. Everyone knows Korra lost connection with her past lives," Jun said.

"Think again. I can speak with Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, and even Avatar Wan. After Korra restored balance within herself she regained connection with her past live, our past live," Ren said.

Ren the sent a blast of fire at Jun, and a boulder as an extra attack. Jun had two water whips, and grabbed Opal, and slammed her into Jinora. She then slammed them both into the wall. It was now Ren against Jun. Ren sent an air blast, and knock Jun back, but she quickly recovered. Jun sent ice spikes at Ren, which she easily melted. Ren then used the water to make a frozen ramp, and Jun unfroze it as Ren reached the top making her crash to the ground. Ren hit her head, and fell unconscious.

"Let's go. I got the Avatar," Jun said, picking Ren up.

"What about Kaito?" Siku asked.

"Leave him," Hyun said taking Ren, and opening a glider, and flying away.

Kya, Lin, Su, and Kuvira all tried to grab the glider, but missed. All anyone could do now was watch as they took Ren, and try to save her. They noticed that they left someone behind. They were going to use him. He was going to tell them everything. Jinora finally got up, and noticed that Ren wasn't there. Her worse fear had come true. They had taken her. Kaito had been tied up, and would be interrogated when he woke up if he did.

"What if he does wake up, then we're wasting time we could be looking for Ren?" Opal asked.

"He will wake up," Tenzin said.

"How do we know?" Kai asked.

"Guys just be quiet. I don't think this is helping anything," Mako said.

Suddenly they heard Kaito make some mumbling noises. They all turned toward him. Kai first instinct told him to punch him. "That's for them taking my daughter," He said

"Kai, that's not the way to do this," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, they are going to probably kill Ren, and he doesn't care. Punching him is the least of what this guy deserves," Iroh said.

"There going to do what to Ren?" Lee said.

Everyone turned around, and saw Lee. He had heard everything Iroh had just said. He was suppose to be inside, Jinora thought. "Nothing Lee. Ren's going to be just fine," She said. She knew she was giving him hope that way.

"Uncle Iroh just said they were probably gonna kill her," Lee said.

"Ren is the Avatar kid. She will rescue herself," Lin said.

"Tell me where she is," Lee said.

"You don't scare me little boy," Kaito said.

"Hope, come," Lee said.

"Who's Hope?" Kaito asked.

Soon Hope was beside Lee, and they walked up to Kaito. "You see this is Hope. She is my sister's spirit animal, and it's her lunch time. I'm sure she will gladly make an exception to her usual meal to get Ren back," Lee said as Hope growled.

"Oh that kid is good," Toph said.

"I'm not saying a word," Kaito said.

"Just tell me," Lee said about to punch Kaito before a blast of air came out.

"He's an airbender," Kai said.

"I can airbend, oh this will be fun," Lee said.

"Oh no, this isn't going to end well," Su said.

Suddenly Pema ran out with the radio. "It's making that static noise again," She said.

_"Hello we would like to make an announcement to the world. The people who killed Lord Zuko have captured the Avatar," Jun said. Suddenly there was a muffle then some more noises "Mom, I want you to find the next Avatar, and train them. I can't bend. I don't know why. I love you guys," Ren said. The muffled noise started again. "Master Jinora, can you save your daughter before it's to late," Hyun said._

"Their going to kill her Kai. She's going to die. she can't bend," Jinora said panicking.

"No their not mom," Lee said.

"Lee, you don't understand these things," Su said.

"Hope, get him," Lee said.

Hope was right in front of Kaito's face "Okay I'll tell you," he said. Hope stopped instantly.

"Good, " Lee said.

"You're good kid," Lin said.

"Thanks, but Ren's my twin. I don't know what I'd do without her," Lee said.

"How did Hyun know you were a master Jinora? I mean he called you Master Jinora as if he lived here," Bolin asked.

"Why didn't I realize it before. Hyun lived on Air Temple Island. He was one of the new airbenders we brought back after harmonic convergence," Jinora said.

"Why did he leave?" Mako asked.

" He didn't agree with our way of handling Kuvira," Tenzin said.

They all turned to Kaito "Tell us everything," Su said.

"The building they are holding the Avatar in is under the old Train Station. No one goes there so it's the perfect place. When we built it we made it, so no one could find us, just like the camps. They are underground, and connected to the main building. It's made of platinum, so I don't know how you'll get in, and out. They have water with something in it. They are going to make her drink it. She will go unconscious instantly, and I have no clue how long she has before she will die," Kaito said,

"Uncle Kaito, even though I have stopped considering you as family what you just did was a good thing," Sky said.

Everyone prepared for what was about to happen. They came up with two plans incase one would fail. Lee convinced them to take him with. He said that they didn't know he could bend, so he was of great use. They also took Hope to help attack, and grab Ren. They arrived at the train station, and Lin, and Su began to earthbend one way while Kuvira, and Bolin went the other way.

"This way, we found platinum walls!" Lin yelled.

"Is your platinum bending good enough to get through it. Ren's only been training you guys for a year?" Bolin asked.

" Ren's life is in danger. I think that's a good motivator," Su said.

Lin, Su, Wing, Wei, and Kuvira began to put all of their strength into bending the platinum. The wall started to slowly move, and then moved all at once. they were relieved that they had moved that giant wall. The group ran into the building, and saw a hallway with a closed door, and a keypad.

"We had those on all the important doors," Kuvira explained.

"Well then that's where were going," Lin said.

Asami took her glove, and shorted out the keypad. "That might help," she said.

Lin mental bent the door open, and looked around. The first thing they saw was Ren with her arms chained to the wall. They then saw a bowl of water next to her, and Jun, Hyun, and Siku . " Oh I've never been happier to see your guys faces in my life," Ren said.

"Take them out while I give the brat this drink," Jun said.

"Whatever you do don't let her give Ren that drink, and Ren sweetheart do not open your mouth," Kai said.

Hyun sent an air blast at the group which Jinora countered by sending one back. Siku used the water from the fountain they had in the room for display. Mako used the idea he saw Ren use an bended lightning at the water right for the water, and watched Siku drop. Su then bent the platinum from the wall, and trapped Hyun.

"Drink up you brat," Jun said prying Ren's mouth open, and pouring the water in.

Ren fell unconscious instantly, just as Kaito said she would. Tenzin air blasted Jun back, and Lin bent her to the wall with platinum. Wing bent the chains off of Ren's wrist, and handed her to Kai. Hope licked Ren's face, and tried to wake her up, with no luck. Kya walked over to Ren, and bent the water out of her with some hope that she would wake up. Everyone looked up as Ren still had not woken up, and knew they had to get her back to Air Temple Island to see Katara.

"What about them?" Mako asked.

"They aren't going anywhere," Su said.

"Good luck trying to save the Avatar," Hyun said.

Hope walked over to him, and roared in his face. Hyun tried to move but failed. Everyone quickly ran to the air bison. Ren was connecting with her past lives.

_"Ren, the world needs you," Korra said._

_"I know but they gave me some drink to kill me," Ren said._

_"Zaheer poisoned me, and I stilled lived Ren. It took me a long time to heal, but I still did it. Pain is an illusion that your mind creates to cripple you, just like fear" Korra said._

_"Are you saying I'm going to live?" Ren asked._

_"You create your own limits Ren, and when you exceed those you show your true potential as the Avatar," Korra said._

_Ren suddenly saw Korra save Kuvira from the spirit weapon, and create the third spirit portal. She saw Aang defeat Ozai, and remove his bending during Sozin's comet. She saw Roku bend the lava on the volcano. She then saw Kyoshi create Kyoshi Island. Finally she saw Avatar Wan become the first Avatar, and seal Vatuu in the Tree of Time._

_"All these Avatars have exceeded their limits Ren. Now you need to show that you can," Korra said._

Ren opened her eyes and saw she was in one of the healing rooms. She sat up, and looked around. No one was in the room yet. She wanted someone to be here, she missed them. Then she wondered if she could bend. She sent a gust of wind toward the door to open.

"Hello, can anyone hear me, I'm awake," She said.

Everyone walked in, and was relieved to see Ren siting up in bed. " Ren, your alive," Jinora said.

"Was everyone expecting me to die? " Ren asked.

"No I just was scared I would never get to tell you I love you again," Jinora said hugging her.

"Well I love you too mom, but I want to show you something," Ren said.

"What's that?" Jinora asked.

"Korra told me to reach my full potential as the Avatar I must exceed my limits, and I would show everyone I can past their expectations," Ren said.

"So what does that mean Badgermole?" Toph asked.

Ren threw the blankets off, and moved her feet to floor. "Ren .what are you doing your not strong enough for this yet?" Kya asked.

"Yes I am. Korra said I need to push myself, and reach my fullest potential," Ren said.

She tried to get up, and fell to the ground. Kai ran over to her, and tried to help her up. She looked around the room, then pushed him away. "No I can do this," She said. She pushed herself up, a little shaking. She put one foot on the ground, and pushed up, and pulled herself off the ground. She stood there shaking a little.

"Ren, your standing," Pema said.

"I need to be strong for the world," Ren said taking a shaky step.

"She is strong," Katara said.

Ren slowly made her way over to Katara. She fell a little, and Katara caught her before she fell to the ground. "You said that about me before in a past life," Ren said smiling.

"That's because you are," Katara said.

Ren stood up, and looked at everyone. " This is my first step at showing my true potential. I will fight them. I will end this at any cost. It is them, or me. that's how this has to be. They have shown they aren't going to stop," Ren said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Lin, and Su platinum bent them to the building," Mako said.

Lin walked in, and looked at Ren. " Hey kid, good to see your okay, but I have bad news," she said.

"They got out, didn't they?" Ren asked.

"Yes, there were burn marks like they used firebenders ,and a lot of them to melt the metal I'm sorry," Lin said.

"Don't be that was suppose to be my fight, and now it will be," Ren said.

**(Author's note: The part where Korra is telling Ren about exceeding limits is a quote I just changed it a bit. Also I wanted at least one attempt on the Avatar's life. Yes Lee is an Airbender I was debating on making him a waterbender like Kya and Katara but changed my mind. Also if you noticed Ren has her past live's afteer Korra I personally didn't like that Korra llost connection with her past lives but as you saw Ren connected with Korra both times. Thanks for reading Reviews aree welcome)**


	15. Chapter 15: Final battle part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Fifteen: The Final Battle Part One**

Ren looked at what was part of Republic City. She loved to look at the city during the night. She thought it was so pretty. She was having problems sleeping ever since she had been captured. She didn't know how she was going defeat Jun, and Hyun. She could use the Avatar state, but if they killed her the cycle would end. Hope walked over, and rested her giant head in Ren's lap. Ren began to pet her behind the ear, and she listened to Hope purr.

"Your going to help me save the world, aren't you girl?" Ren asked Hope.

Hope rammed her head into Ren's, and Ren began to laugh. Hope always knew when to cheer her up, especially these last couple days. Ren heard footsteps, and turned around to find her dad walking out. She moved over making a spot for him on the bench.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Yea it is," she replied, knowing he was talking about the spirit portal.

"So when are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I almost died," Ren said as she started to cry. "I know that as the Avatar my life is always in danger, but it was scary. I am scared that I can't save the word, that I'm not strong enough."

Kai hugged Ren, and ran his hand over her back as she cried. "Ren, I promise I will never let that happen again. You are strong, don't ever forget that. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, and just know it will be okay," he said.

"I don't know what to do, or how to beat them. That's part of the reason I'm scared," Ren said.

"It's okay you'll have our help. Come on let's go to bed. You can come stay in our room tonight," Kai said.

Ren, and Kai walked down the hall, and Ren suddenly stopped. Kai turned, and looked at her. Ren began to have a flashback.

_Ren saw Kuvira in her giant mecha suit. She had just fired it directly where Korra was. She then saw Korra being poisoned by Zaheer. She then saw Jun pour the drink into her mouth, and she watched as she went unconscious._

"Get away from me, just make it stop. Raava make it stop!" Ren screamed holding her hands over ears, and shutting her eyes.

"Ren, it's okay. Look at me. You're fine. You're at home. You're safe now," Kai said grabbing her wrist.

Ren opened her eyes, and looked around, and saw Kai in front of her. She then noticed that the everyone's bedroom doors were opening. She pulled away from her father, and ran down the hall crying. Kai watched as Ren ran away from him, not knowing what he could possibly do. Jinora walked over to him, and hugged him.

Ren ran to the beach, and just screamed. She then dropped to the ground, and cried to herself. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't somebody else have the brightest light after Korra died? She couldn't save the world. Who was she kidding, she was just a kid.

"What kind of test is this Raava? Is this suppose to prove I'm going to be some great Avatar, and exceed my limits?" She asked hoping Raava would answer.

"This is Raava telling you that she entrust the world in your hands, and she knows you can do it," Jinora said.

Ren turned around to see her mother standing there in her pajamas. "How'd you know where I was?" Ren asked.

"You always run here when your upset," Jinora said sitting next to Ren.

"Guess I need a new spot," Ren said laughing a little.

"I actually like this spot," Jinora said pulling Ren onto her lap.

"Mom, I can't do it. I can't save the world. Raava was wrong. She should have picked someone else. I'm no Avatar. I'm a failure," Ren said ,with her head down.

"Grandpa Aang, and Korra thought that too, but they saved the world. You see everything that they have done in their lifetimes. Grandpa Aang ended the Hundred Year War, and Korra created the spirit portal, and brought a whole nation back," Jinora said.

"They we're older than me, and traveled the world. The only place I've been other than here is to visit Su, and her family in Zaofu. Oh wait, and the Sothern Water Tribe," Ren said.

"Ren, none of that matters. What matters is your potential. You are already a wise Avatar, and you are five. All of us will continue to help you grow to be a better Avatar, but only if you push yourself," Jinora said.

Ren looked up at her mother, who was smiling. Jinora brushed the hair out of Ren's face, and kissed the top of her head. Ren hugged Jinora, and they just sat there. After a little while Jinora looked down, and Ren was fast asleep. Jinora stood up with Ren in her arms, and walked back to the temple. Kai saw Jinora coming up the stairs with Ren asleep in her arms.

"What happened here?" he asked, taking Ren.

"We were talking then we decided to sit at the beach, and they next thing I know she's asleep," Jinora said as they all went back to their room.

The next morning Ren woke up in her parents room. Ren walked out to the dining area to find everyone was already eating. Ren walked to her spot at the table, and began to eat. Tonraq, and Senna were going to arrive in a couple of hours to help make a plan. Ren didn't look up from her breakfast, and no one said a word since she got to the table.

"Am I going to have to be the one to have to say it?" Toph said.

"Mother, don't," Su said.

"The girl isn't ready for this. Whatever they did to her messed with her mind. She will get herself killed," Toph said.

"Toph, please," Tenzin said.

"Fine if you want to go searching for the new Avatar be my guest," Toph said.

"Shut up, just shut up already. You're just mad because I took your title. You may be a Beifong, but I don't care. You are rude, and don't take others feelings to heart. Those years in the swamp made you worse," Ren said throwing her breakfast against the wall.

"Why don't you say what your really feeling Badgermole!"Toph yelled.

Tonraq, and Senna walked in earlier than expected. "Hello everyone," Semna said, then realizing they interrupted something.

"I feel like a failure, and like I'm alone, and... Like I want to give up on being the Avatar," Ren said.

"There it is the real reason for her break downs," Toph said.

"Do you feel proud of yourself, or something?" Ren asked with a tear running down her cheek

"Yes I do actually," Toph said.

"Ren, why would you say all of those things?" Tonraq asked.

"No matter how hard I try I never win, and it isn't going to matter if I do. Think about it, once I beat Jun, and Hyun someone else will com,e and tip the scale. I'll have to restore balance all over again," Ren said.

"Ren, the Avatar is very important. All those firebender, and earthbender are depending on you to rescue them. I remember how much you use to look up to Korra when you were little. When I would tell you stories, now it's your turn to make your own stories for people to hear long after your gone," Tonraq said.

"Okay so I'm going to need maps, color coated candy, and everyone in Grandpa Tenzin's study in an hour," Ren said.

"Why my study?" Tenzin said.

"Because it seem like a room that you could plan a stagey in, duh. Get with the program Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

"Yea Tenzin get with the program," Bumi said, nudging his brother.

""Bumi, don't touch me," Tenzin said.

"Oh calm down Tenzin. Maybe you should meditate in that hour," Kya said.

"I am perfectly calm!" Tenzin said.

"You guys should be more like me, and Lee," Ren said.

"Lee, and I dear," Jinora corrected.

An hour later everyone was in Tenzin's study. Ren was standing on the chair which did not go over well with Tenzin at the beginning. There were two maps, and two big bowls of color coated candies. Ren pulled certain colored candies out of the bowls.

"What is the candy for anyway?" Mako asked.

"It's us. The blue is waterbenders, green are earthbenders. The yellow are airbenders, red are firebenders. White are non- benders, and last but not least I'm purple," Ren said.

"Why purple?" Iroh asked.

"That's all that was left," Ren said.

"So what's the plan?" Tonraq asked.

"Lin, Su, Uncle Mako, and You will go to the building I was held it. There you will try, and find a way to the camp around here. Wing, Wei, Aunt Opal, and Grandpa Tenzin will go here, and look for a camp over here. Kuvira, Uncle Bolin , Aunt Kya, Mommy, and Uncle Bumi will look here. Kaito said there was a camp here away from the others. Sky, Sesi, Aki ,Gopan, and Daddy will go there. Uncle Iroh, Asha, Aunt Asami, and Lee will stay here to protect the temple. They will never expect non-benders to be a good defense. They still think Lee is one, so they think Uncle Iroh is the only bender to defend because they think they can take out Toph, and great Gran- Gran Katara. Don't let that happen at any cost. I will go to City Hall where Hyun, and Jun are going to kill Yakone, and try to take control of the city," Ren said.

"Ren, do you think that is a good idea? I mean how do we know we can trust anything Kaito said?" Su asked.

"I have my ways, and they tried to kill me. I want them all to myself," Ren said.

"I trust her plan will work. She is hiding something from us, and I think it's best if it stays that way," Kuvira said.

"I have faith in this plan too," Tonraq said.

"Me too," Lin said.

Ren looked around the room as everyone agreed. She had just come up with a real plan to save Republic City, to save the world. She just hoped that no one got hurt this time. She walked over to Hope, and jumped on her back.

"I know you hate water girl, but I don't want anyone to know I'm visiting Kaito, so let's go," Ren said.

Hope ran to the beach, and Ren froze the water to make Hope feel a little bit better. She knew Hope would slide the whole time, but she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Hope took her first step, and they slid several feet, and Ren laughed a little bit. Ren began to freeze more water, so that they wouldn't fall in the water. When they finally reached the dock Hope threw Ren off her back.

"Hey, I could have made you swim," Ren said.

Hope, and Ren walked to the police station. Hope walked to the side where the parked the satomobiles, and laid down. Ren walked in the door, and saw Lieutenant Ming. Ming looked up from his paperwork, and saw Ren.

"Avatar Ren, what a pleasure to see you," Ming said.

"I want to see Kaito," Ren said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Chief Beifong's orders," Ming said.

Ren grabbed his armor, and everyone turned, and looked at her. "I will return to Air Temple Island with bruises that I did to myself. I will tell everyone that you did it,how do you think that's gonna look. I'm pretty sure you'll lose your job Ming. Don't want that to happen, now do you," Ren said.

"No, please don't," Ming said.

"Then let me see Kaito," Ren growled.

"O..Okay," Ming said.

"Good," Ren said releasing him.

Ren walked down the hall, and faced the door that was Kaito's cell. An officer opened his cell by metalbending. Ming made it clear that Ren could not harm a hair on Kaito's head. Ren walked into the room, and looked at Kaito. Kaito sat up in his bed, and just stared at her.

"I want to thank you for all the information you have given us. I would have died if you wouldn't have told them where I was. We are going to save the world because you still chose to talk, and I don't know why," Ren said.

"I don't deserve your thanks Avatar, just do me two favors," Kaito said.

"Name them," Ren said.

" Please stop them. I don't think that cause is right anymore. Also please get my wife out safe. She doesn't know what she is doing," Kaito said.

Ren noticed how sorry Kaito actually felt for what he had done. He honestly had no clue that this cause would go this far. Before Ren could answer the door opened. Ren turned around, and saw Lin. Ming must have called her the instant Ren couldn't see him.

"What the hell are you doing here Ren?" Lin asked.

"Kaito, I promise," Ren said before walking out.

"Ren, you didn't answer me what are you doing here?" Lin asked.

"Thanking him, he helped save my life too. You may not want to admit it, but he did Lin. He helped us, and if he wouldn't have talked we wouldn't know anything," Ren said.

Lin grabbed Ren's arm, and Ren yanked away. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Lin. She had to get ready to fight. Lin watched as Ren walked out of the Police Headquarters. Ren called for Hope, and jumped on her back. Ren decided to take the ferry back to the island. As Ren arrived at the island she could see that she upset everyone.

"Let's go we have to get into our positions," Ren said.

"Ren you..." Jinora started but was soon cut off by Ren.

"I know what I did, but we need to do this now. What ever you do try to bring Siku back alive," Ren said.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"I made Kaito a promise for saving my life," Ren said.

""You forgive to easily," Kuvira said.

"I had a person teach me to forgive after someone tried to kill her once," Ren said grabbing her glider, and taking off.

* * *

Ren landed at city hall. She stood there, and kicked a pebble that was on the ground. Maybe Kuvira was right, maybe she did forgive to easily. She heard a crash in the president's office. She ran in, and saw Jun, and Hyun standing across from the president.

"Avatar Ren, oh thank the spirits your here," President Yakone said.

"How did you know we would be here?" Hyun said.

"I am the Avatar, I know everything," Ren said with a smirk.

"How aren't you dead?" Jun asked.

"I am stronger than you thought," Ren replied.

Jun sent a ball of water at Ren, which Ren sent out the window. Ren slammed her glider on the ground, sending a powerful blast of air toward Jun, and Hyun. Hyun, and Jun both flew through the wall, and to ground. Yakone was freaking out about the huge hole in his wall. Ren rolled her eyes as she jumped down after them. Ren sent two fire blast at Hyun.

* * *

At the train station Lin, Su, Mako, and Tonraq ran through the building trying to find the first camp. They turned the corner, and found the giant building. They were relieved that they finally found it. Lin, and Su began to bend the platinum to get into the camp. After they were finally in Mako, and Tonraq went to looked for the warden. Lin, and Su went to looked for a way to open all the cells at one time. Lin found a keypad, and then a guard walked up. Su tried to help Lin, but ended up smashing the keypad. They bent platinum over his arms, legs, and mouth.

"Great, now how are we suppose to get them open," Lin said

"I guess we hope that Mako, and Tonraq find a way, or we have to bend all of these open," Su said.

"Lets start bending some open, that way they can help fight," Lin said.

"Lin, these people are scared," Su said.

"That won't matter now. The Avatar is back, and fighting now," Lin said.

Mako, and Tonraq were on the outside of a platinum door. Tonraq froze the keypad, and smashed it. Mako then began to firebend the door. Tonraq stuck his hand where the doors would split, and pulled them apart. Mako realized that's why he froze the keypad. Mako, and Tonraq walked in, and Tonraq sent water flying in, and pinned everyone to the wall, and said if they tried anything Mako would fry them, which wasn't true of course. It obviously worked.

"Who's the warden?" Mako asked.

"I am," a man spoke up.

"Good, your going to help us," Mako said as Tonraq let him down.

"Your going to open the cells, and say that Hyun, and Jun said the prisoners are free to go. Once we leave if you come after us the new Avatar will come for you," Tonraq said.

"The Avatar hasn't been found yet," the man said.

"You clearly have been in here to long. The Avatar was found three years ago, and showed the world she was back about a year ago," Mako said.

The man looked at Mako, and Tonraq. "Has the Avatar really been found?" the man asked.

"Yes," Tonraq said.

The man walked over, and pushed one button, and opened all of the cells. He then walked over to the microphone, and looked back at Tonraq, and Mako before he spoke. " Jun, and Hyun said that the prisoners are to be released because the Avatar is back, and the fight isn't worth it anymore," the man said.

"You're a traitor!" a man yelled unfreezing the water.

Mako ran over to the microphone "Lin, Su we've got a problem up here!" he yelled into the microphone.

The water bender began to attack Tonraq. Mako sent a blast of fire toward the water bender, and sent him flying back into the wall. Lin, and Su ran up to the room, and tried to find out what was going on.

* * *

Off looking for the other camp were Kuvira, Bumi, Bolin, Kya, and Jinora. They were looking in the tunnels that use to be the equalist headquarters. Kya, and Bumi slowly walk in hoping there were no traps. Kaito told them that there was another camp in the old tunnels. He also told them that there were ways to keep people out that weren't suppose to be in there. He told them that this camp had been broken into, and the prisoners were helped out a couple times. Jinora, and Bolin walked, and Jinora tripped on a wire sending platinum daggers toward them. Kuvira stopped them midair, and made them drop to the ground.

"Thanks," Jinora said.

"No problem, just be more careful," Kuvira said.

They walked further down the tunnel until they reached the end. Bolin used lavabending to melt the platinum. As soon as they got into the prison there were guards everywhere. The fight started instantly. Kuvira lifted the platinum in front of them for a defense, and to give Bolin more earth to work with. Jinora, and Bumi made a strong whirlwind to try as many enemies as possible.

* * *

Over near the river Aki, Gopan, Kai, Sesi, and Sky were all on the bridge looking down at the water. " How did they even get a prison under water?" Aki asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go in, so let's jump. Sky will waterbend to make sure we can breathe till we get there," Sesi said.

"Wait, what? How do we know there isn't another way?" Aki asked.

"We don't, but let's go," Sesi said

They all jumped in the water, and Kai used airbending to push the water away, so Sesi, and Sky could make a bubble for them to go under water. When they were about twenty feet under they noticed a large square building with a large tunnel connected. When they got to the tunnel Gopan slowly bent the platinum back. He wasn't as good as everyone else. When he finally was able to get it open they were all sucked in. Sesi, and Sky froze the water so it would stop coming in the tunnel.

"There was a tunnel Sesi, a tunnel," Aki said grabbing Sesi.

"Oh, a little water isn't going to kill you Aki," Sesi said.

There were soon guards there to see where all the noise was coming from. "I lost my chunks of earth. How am I suppose to bend, I'm not the best platinumbender?" Gopan asked.

"Don't worry bro, I go you covered," Aki said throwing him chunks of earth.

Gopan began to spin the chunks in midair, and waited for the gaurds to make the first move. The first guard began to waterbend at them, and Gopan ducked letting Sky catch the water, so Gopan could send a chunck of earth at the guard. Kai then jumped up on the wall, and sent a blast of air towards the guards. One of the guards then pinned Aki up against the wall

"Aki!" Sky yelled.

* * *

Over on Air Temple Island everyone sat in the courtyard waiting for what would happen. Lee wished Ren was here that way he knew she was safe. Lee then noticed movement in the sky. He saw a flying bison. That was odd, all the flying bison that weren't being used were in the stables. They also weren't expecting anyone back for awhile. Lee got up, and looked at the bison approching the island.

"We're being attacked!" he yelled.

**(Author's note: So as many of you can see Ren got pretty mean this chapter. This has to do with everythig that happened to her. Also even though this says final battle I will be writing a second book that will continue into this there will just be a different villian. Hope you guys like it reviews are always welcome thanks for reading.)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Final Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Sixteen: Final Battle Part Two**

Iroh sent two fire blast toward the flying bison, making it turn . Everyone on its back fell in the water. The attackers then created a giant wave, and sent it for Asami, Asha, Iroh, and Lee. Right before it hit them the water was frozen. They turned around an saw Katara. They didn't know why the old woman was out here fighting, or how she thought she could fight, but they were happy she was here. They then saw Toph come out next to her .

"Ready to relive the glory days Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

"Not really, but it look's like our help is needed," Katara said.

Katara unfroze the water, and Iroh jumped through, and sent two fire blast sending two waterbenders down. Asami quickly ran over, and blocked their chi and Toph then earth bent them to the ground. Lee sent an air blast for one of the waterbenders, but missed. After one of the waterbenders grabbed Lee, Katara had a flash back of when they were younger, and Aang was in danger. She then pulled water out of thin air, and formed spikes, and pointed them at every single waterbender there. Everyone looked at Katara, not knowing what to do. The waterbenders didn't react out of fear that one movement would cost them their life. Asami, and Asha began to chi-block the bender,s and Toph earth bent them all to the ground,

"Damn Sugar Queen, didn't think you still had it in you," Toph said.

"Lee, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yea, thanks Gran-Gran," Lee said.

"We better head into Republic City as planned," Iroh said.

* * *

At the prison with Lin, Mako, Tonraq, and Su. A waterbender sent a spike toward the warden, and Tonraq sent in toward the ceiling. Lin then metal bent a cable around a waterbender's ankle, and threw him against the wall. Watching as he fell unconscious on the floor. Mako then kicked, and sent two fire blast knocking two more waterbenders against the wall. Lin, and Su then bent the platinum over the waterbender to make sure they weren't going anywhere.

"You did a good thing helping us, and releasing those people," Su said.

"I don't deserve your praise," the warden said.

"Let's go see if Ren defeated Jun, and Hyun yet," Mako said.

"Is that the new Avatar's name?" the warden asked.

"Yes, she is a strong little girl. She is five years old, and about to save the world," Lin said, platinum bending the warden to the wall. "Now I know where Ren learned forgiveness."

* * *

At the prison with Bolin, Bumi, Jinora, Kuvira, and Kya. A waterbender had grabbed Bumi, and had thrown him across the room. Kuvira had quickly sent small pieces of metal, and caught two of the guards. She then lifted them, and smashed them to the ground where she left them. Kya ran around the platinum, and made a water whip to pull Bumi. After she pulled him in Kuvira bent the platinum in on the sides, so that they wouldn't be hit.

"We need a plan, or we are going to be in this camp with them," Jinora said.

"What if we make another whirlwind, and Kuvira, and Kya try to grab as many as they can. They smash them to the ground, and now that there is exposed earth Bolin can incase their bodies to the ground," Bumi said.

"That might actually work," Kuvira said.

"Great job Bumi," Kya said.

Kuvira bent the platinum so that Jinora, and Bumi could get out. Once out Bumi, and Jinora created another whirlwind. Kuvira, and Kya began to grab people. Once they threw them on the ground Bolin would use the exposed earth to trap them to the ground. Once everyone was trapped to the ground Kuvira walked over to one of the guards.

"You.. were the Great Uniter," he said.

"That's right, so you now what I'm capable of," Kuvira said.

"What do you want?" The guard asked.

"I want the code to the keypad to open these cells. The Avatar wants these prisoners released," Kuvira said.

"Five seven four nine," the guard said.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to let the Avatar know we had your support," Kuvira said walking over to the keypad.

Kuvira typed in the code, and watched as the prisoners walked out. Jinora looked around, and smiled. Her daughter's plan was going to let people see their families again. Kya, and Bumi hugged each other. Bolin patted Jinora on the back knowing she was thinking about Ren.

"The Avatar is back, and she is going to help all of you. She is going to save the world," Bolin said.

* * *

Opal, Tenzin, Wei, and Wing went to a camp on the outskirts of Republic City. When they finally found the camp they walked in, and found it completely empty. "Where is everyone?" Opal asked.

"They were killed," a man said.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"That's what is happening to everyone in every camp. The orders came in today from Hyun, and Jun that we would be moving to the Fire Nation now that the Avatar was dead. They said that they would kill the president, and take control of the city," the man said.

"You did this," Opal said sending an air blast.

"Opal, don't we have to go now," Wei said.

"The Avatar is alive, and fighting," Wing said as they all walked out.

* * *

At the Camp with Aki, Gopan, Kia, Sesi, and Sky. Aki was still pinned up against the wall, and no one could get her down because they were all fighting. Gopan used the chunks of earth he had to smash into the waterbenders arms. Kai had sent another air blast to knock some of the guards back. Sky then unfroze the water to let Aki down. Aki did a flip, which made a wheel of flames. She then stuck her fingers out, and shot quick flames. Siku then came out.

"Aunt Siku, please come with us. Uncle Kaito told Avatar Ren that he wants you to come back with us alive. He said that he doesn't believe in the cause anymore," Sky said.

"I don't believe you," Siku said

She then made water tentacles. Sky jumped over her, and froze the tentacles. He then ducked, and Kai sent an air blast knocking her down. "Just come with us. I'm sure my daughter has defeated Hyun, and Jun by now," Kai said.

"The code is five seven four nine," Siku said.

After everyone had done as planned they met at the old Future Industries warehouse. "Has anyone seen Ren yet?" Jinora asked.

"No, she said meet here when we were done," Opal said.

* * *

Over at city hall Hyun, Jun, and Ren were all fighting. Hyun kicked his foot sending a gust of wind toward Ren. Ren sent a powerful air blast to counter, which sent all three of them flying to the ground. When Hyun got up he started to airbend up to the roof of the closest building. Ren followed him by earthbending a pillar under her creating a capitulate. Jun followed them on the ground until she saw water, then she created a water pillar. Jun made water tentacles, and grabbed Ren, and threw her. Ren went through the wall of the next building. Ren blacked out under the rubble.

_"Ren, you need to wake up. The world needs you right now," Korra said_

_"Korra, how do I beat them?" Ren asked._

_"Try conflict resolution," Korra said._

_"What are my other options?" Ren asked._

_"Taking there bending," Aang said._

_"How do I do that?" She asked._

_"I'll show you," he said as he touched her forehead._

_"What else can I do?" Ren then asked._

_"Talk to them. Make them see your way Ren," Roku said._

_"What if they don't listen?" Ren asked._

_"Then you kill them," Kyoshi said._

Ren woke up in the Avatar state. She makes the building begin to shake. She then airbends out of the building. Hyun try's to send an air blast at her, but she sent a corner of a building into him. She then begins to make a giant whirlwind she, then adds fire, then earth, then water.

"Guys look it's Ren, and she's in the Avatar state. It looks like she's beating them," Mako said.

"That child is nothing, but trouble. First she hides for who knows how long, then she destroys my office. Now she is destroying my city," Yakone said as he walked up.

Bumi punched him in the face, and Yakone blacked out. "Yea Uncle Bumi! I got here just in time," Rohan said.

"Well he is worried about stupid stuff," Bumi said.

Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan all landed with the group, and hugged everyone. "King Wu has refused to help us because he doesn't want his citizen in danger," Ikki said.

"We no longer need King Wu's help," Tenzin said.

Ren then threw her giant creation at Jun, and Hyun. Everyone watched as Ren had just destroyed three blocks of Republic City. Jun after dodging Ren's attack sent one of her tentacles straight for Ren's chest. Ren reacted quick enough to bend the water around herself, and right back at Jun. Hyun then headed toward the Future Industries warehouse. Ren turned her attention to him, and used her firebending to blast herself forward. Once she reached him she grabbed his shirt, and threw him toward the ground.

When Hyun got up he sent an air blast at Ren sending her back, he then continued toward Future Industries. When Ren got up she punched the ground sending a wave, knocking Hyun off balance. Jun then came, and grabbed water out of the river to try, and drag Ren in. Ren created a wave, and took both her, and Hyun under water. She propelled them deep into the water. Once she saw that he went unconscious Ren began to propel them back up. She then dropped him on the ground, and earth bent him to the ground.

She then went for Jun. Ren sent an air blast knocking Jun down. She then stomped the ground making a chunk of earth come up, and kicked it straight at Jun. Jun tried to block it but was unable to. Ren then earth bent Jun's whole body to the ground. Everyone was now there.

"You will no longer cause chaos, and darkness in the world. I will now bring peace, light, and balance. You will no longer be able to hurt anyone. I am going to take your bending away forever, so you are no longer a threat," Ren said along with Raava.

"Did she just say she was taking their bending away?" Kai asked.

"Yes, the Avatar can take people's bending. My father has done it a few times," Tenzin said.

Ren walked over to Jun, and stuck her thumb on Jun's forehead, and everyone watched as Ren's finger glowed ,and Jun's eye's began to widen. Ren then repeated the process with Hyun. Hyun was now awake. " You are no longer a threat to anyone," Ren said. She released them so that they both could be arrested.

"We'll see about that," Hyun said.

Ren than bent platinum into his shoulder leaving him pinned in the position he was in. Jun went to punch Ren, and as a defense Ren bent platinum into her foot.

"Now you're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen good. I have spared you everything that you have done to those earthbenders, and firebenders. This is the best you will get. I want to know what your problem is," Ren said.

"We should have killed her like we killed the other Avatar," Jun said.

"You killed Korra?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. The reason you didn't find a weapon is, because she was killed the same way as Lord Zuko. I sent an icicle toward her then melted it. You never saw us, because we were on the roof on the building behind her," Hyun said.

Ren shoved the platinum deeper into Hyun shoulder. "That's for killing me in a past life. Lin arrest them. I don't want to look at them anymore," Ren said.

"Here are the two officers I asked to pick them up," Lin said.

"My favorite niece saved the world. I knew you could do it," Rohan said punching Ren.

"Uncle Rohan, I am your only niece," Ren said punching him back.

"Ren, I am so proud of you," Jinora said.

"Thanks mom," Ren said.

"What wisdom did the Avatar's give you for this Ren?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra said conflict resolution. Great Grandpa Aang said take there bending, so I used that one. Roku said make them see things my way. Kyoshi is crazy. She said if that didn't work kill them. I don't know if I'll be going to her for advice ever," Ren said.

"I would hope not. The other Avatar's gave you very good advice though," Tenzin said.

"So what happened to this idiot?" Ren asked kicking Yakone.

"Uncle Bumi punched him, because he was freaking out about you destroying the city," Meelo said.

"High-five Uncle Bumi!" Ren yelled.

They high-fived, and everyone shook their heads. Hope ran over, and jumped on Ren. She began to lick Ren's face. Ren started to laugh as she was petting Hope.

"I missed you to girl. I'm sure you helped like I thought you would," Ren said.

"Pff as if. The damn cat was no where in sight," Toph said.

"You fought?" Ren asked.

"Yea I did, and Katara too," Toph said.

"I missed that," Ren said.

"Yea, oh spirits Ren it was so awesome. Gran- Gran saved me, and you should have been there," Lee said.

"I wish I was, but I was kinda busy saving the world and all," Ren said.

**(So Ren saved the benders and the world. She also learnd how to energybend. You will also notice that she has views from differrnt nations. An example being she thought the same way as Aang did. Also I will be comtinuing like I said with a book two but there is still one more chapter to book one. Hope you like it reviews are welcome Thanks for reading.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Celebrating The Victory

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book One Fade Chapter Seventeen : Celebrating the Victory**

It had been three days since Ren defeated Hyun, and Jun. They had told Lin that they both did it for different reasons. Hyun did it because Oazi wiped out the whole air nation. Jun said she did it because she was in one of Kuvira's camps. Siku saw Kaito before she was thrown into prison for twenty years. Kaito had told her how Ren came to his cell before the fight, and he told her to save Siku. Ren made him a promise for saving her life.

Ren was laying in bed sleeping, and Lee ran in. "Ren come on get up. You have to give your speech, then we can go celebrate," he said.

"Lee, get out of my room, I'm tired," Ren said.

Lee sent a gust of wind under Ren's blankets. "Get up mom said you have to," Lee said.

"Okay I'm up. If you keep that up I'll smash you into the wall," Ren said.

"No you won't." Lee said.

"You're right I won't," Ren said laughing.

Ren began to get dressed for the day ,and saw her headpiece that Su had given her for Lord Zuko's funeral. She didn't wear hers all the time like Su did, but today she was because it was important. She placed it on her head, and looked in the mirror. She saw the four different colors for the different elements, and smiled. Su was right it did make her feel important. Ren walked out to the courtyard.

"I'm ready to go now," Ren said.

"You're wearing your headpiece," Su said.

"Yea, you were right it does make me feel important. Maybe it's because I am important to the world," Ren said.

"Yea, you are," Jinora said as both her, and Kai hugged Ren.

"Mom are you, and Dad okay?" Ren asked.

"Yea, it's just you don't need us anymore," Jinora said.

"What do you mean? Just because I'm the Avatar doesn't mean I don't need you. I will always need you. I will need all of you. We are family, and family doesn't turn their back on each other no matter what," Ren said.

"Come on kid Yakone is waiting," Lin said.

"Okay let's get this over with," Ren said.

In font of city hall there were reporter, and photographers for yet another press conference. Yakone was there to introduce Ren. He had a broken nose from when Bumi punched him. Ren, Bumi, and Lin made an effort to not laugh at him. Ren also noticed that Yakone had a broken arm, she assumed it was from her kicking him. She thought about how she didn't even kick him that hard. Once everyone was seated Ren notice that King Wu, Honora, Izumi, Tonraq, Su, Lin , her Grandpa Tenzin, and the other council member sat on the stage.

"It is with great honor that I introduce to you Avatar Ren," Yakone said.

Ren rolled her eyes as she walked up on stage. "Hello everyone I would like to start by thanking you all for coming today. I would also like to thank my great Uncle Bumi for punching President Yakone, that was pretty awesome. Second the council has asked me to make the announcement that President Yakone is being forced to resign. Anyone who would like to run for president please come to city hall," Ren said before being interrupted by Yakone.

"You can't do that!" Yakone yelled standing up from his chair.

"Actually I can, and interrupting is very rude," Ren said bending a pillar under him. She then blasted him a few blocks down. "It wasn't a pleasure working with you!"

"Avatar Ren are you back for good?" one reporter asked.

"I am back for good, and let anyone who try's to cause any form of chaos know that they should take Hyun, and Jun as an example. I would also like everyone to know that there will be a service for the families, and the people who were in those camps thank you," Ren said stepping down from the podium.

"So, how are we celebrating?" Rohan asked

"Narook's in the Spirit World," Ren said.

"That's an odd request," Mako said.

"I have some surprises for everyone," Ren said.

After picking up their food from Narook's everyone headed for the spirit portal. Once they reached the portal Ren saw the spirit that had helped her get to through the portal her first time. The spirit came, and sat on Hope's back with Ren as they all walked through the portal.

"How do we get to where ever we're going?" Lin asked.

"Can you help me again?" Ren asked the spirit.

The spirit began to fly away, and everyone chased it. Ren thought they were going to lose it so she tried to make Hope run faster. She then noticed that they were in the grove again. This time there was a table.

"Where are we?" Bolin asked.

"This is the grove that I had tea in with Lord Zuko, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, and Lord Zuko's uncle Iroh," Ren said.

Ren then saw a group of four people heading toward them from over the hill. She made Hope run toward the hill. She could see that Sokka was freaking out, and she made Hope jump over his head. She started to laugh when he hit the ground. Zuko, Suki, and Iroh laughed as Sokka picked himself off the ground. "That was not funny," Sokka said.

"We thought it was," Ren said.

Ren, Iroh, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko all walked down to the grove. Katara took one look at Sokka, and hugged him. Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, and Suki all joined on the hug. Ren watched as they started to cry. She knew this would be a good surprise for the. "I've missed you so much," Katara said.

"We've missed you too," Sokka said.

Tenzin walked over to Ren, and picked her up, and hugged her. "This is the best surprise anyone could ever ask for. Thank you so much Ren, I love you, " he said.

"I love you too Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

"So this is your idea of celebrating?" Toph asked.

"Nice to see you to Toph," Sokka said.

" I didn't say that it wasn't good to see you guys Snoozles," Toph said.

"Haha that's funny cause she said it's good to see them, but she's blind," Ren said.

Sokka, and Bumi laughed. Everyone else looked at Ren. "I see you have been teaching her our humor Bumi," Sokka said.

"Badgermole, shut the hell up. You too Snoozles. Bumi, if you say anything I'll smack the shit out of you," Toph said.

"You don't scare me, I'm the great Avatar. I'm a legend," Ren said.

"Clearly saving the world went to your head," Lin said.

"No I'm just kidding. I hope people remember me though," Ren said.

"That girl is crazy," Sokka said.

"You have no clue Uncle Sokka," Kya said.

"Ren, what a pretty headpiece," Zuko said.

"Thanks, Su gave it to me. She said the different colors are for the elements, and the whole thing is suppose to mean I'm important to the world," Ren said.

"I see," Zuko said.

"So which one of your boys called Aang a coward Su?" Sokka asked.

"That would be my oldest Baatar Jr.," Su said.

"Which one is that?" Sokka said.

"This one," Ren said pushing Baatar.

"Dear what's he going to do to Baatar?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"I have no clue. I think he will be in one piece though, Sokka can't bend," Su said.

"Don't count on that Su," Toph said.

Sokka looked at Baatar. "You called Aang a coward. You couldn't even save the world. You're just a weak scared little punk," he said.

"Hey, we are here to celebrate me saving the world!" Ren yelled.

Everyone looked down at her. The sky began to grow dark. Every spirit around them began to grow angry. Ren looked around at the spirits. She had never encountered an angry spirit before.

"Korra help me!" She yelled.

"Ren just calm down you control them with your emotions. You are the bridge between the spirit world, and our world," Jinora said.

Ren took a deep breathe, and started to calm down. She looked around to see that all of the spirits had calmed down as well. "I have to keep balance here too. Spirits it's hard being the Avatar," Ren said.

Everyone laughed. They had agreed to sit, and tell stories about what had happened in the past. Toph told them about how Katara got her nickname. Suki then told them about how Sokka thought she couldn't fight because she was a girl. Sokka told them about how he made his space sword, and had learned to fight with it. Zuko told them about when he, and Aang learned to firebend from the dragons. Katara told them about how she first met Aang, and how she slowly fell in love with him and how they kissed.

"That is so romantic Gran-Gran," Ren said.

"That's gross," Lee said.

"Shut up if it wasn't for that we wouldn't be here," Ren said whipping him in the face with water.

"Here comes the phase where they start to fight," Sokka said.

"Good luck with that one," Bumi said.

"Uncle Mako, come on I have a surprise for you, and Uncle Bolin. Uncle Bolin, you have to bring Aunt Opal, and Roku," Ren said.

"What is it?" Bolin asked.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you," Ren said pulling Mako, and Bolin's hands so they would follow her.

"Fair enough," Mako said following Ren.

They walked away from the group. Ren kept pulling them because she thought they were walking to slow. Mako, and Bolin didn't know what Ren's rush was but they followed her. They had walked for awhile when Ren pointed to two figures in the distance. Mako, and Bolin had to walk a little bit further so that they could see. Once they could finally see they stopped, and then looked down at Ren. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, they needed her to confirm it.

"Are those who we think they are?" Mako asked.

"Yes, I saw them the last time I was here. They miss you a lot. They want to see you come on," Ren said.

Bolin, and Mako began to run toward the figures. Ren, and Opal tried to catch up to them, but Mako and Bolin were already at the figures. Ren bowed to both figures, and the figures bowed back.

"Mom, dad we've missed you. This is my wife Opal, and Son Roku," Bolin said.

"Hello Opal, I'm San, and this is Naoki. Bolin, you did very good. You and Opal have a very handsome son," San said.

"I met San, and Naoki the last time I was in the Spirit World. I was heading back, and I saw two figures, and something told me to go to them. I stopped, and talked to them . When they told me their names it clicked. I remembered from the story Uncle Mako told me about what happened to them," Ren said.

"Ren, you are the best niece in the world. This is more than anyone could ever ask for," Mako said as he, and Bolin hugged her.

"It's for helping me save the world in two lifetime. I have to go give another surprise you guys stay here, and talk you'll know how to get back if not ask a spirit," Ren said.

Ren ran off, and Mako, Bolin, Opal, San, and Naoki continued to talk. Ren began to create an air scooter an headed back to the group. Ren started to laugh, and thought about the first time she had tried to do this. Her Uncle Meelo said it would be easy, that anyone who could do it. He told her to take a running start, and create a ball of air, and jump on it. When she tried she fell face first, and the ball of air hit her knocking her further back. Her Uncle Meelo never told her she had to be light, and quick about it.

Ren had now mastered the air scooter, and raced her Uncle Meelo, Uncle Rohan, Aunt Ikki, Mother, and occasionally her dad. When she finally reached the group she circled them a couple times as she laughed to see if anyone would play. Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora decided to join in on the fun. They had decided to race to the top of the closest mountain. Rohan was in the lead until Jinora moved forward a bit. Ren then moved a head of everyone, and reached the top of the mountain.

"Looks like you guys are losing your touch," Ren said.

"We let you win," Ikki said.

"Okay Aunt Ikki, keep telling yourself that," Ren said.

When they got down Ren looked over at Sky, and saw him touching Aki's face. Ren looked over at him, and plopped down on the ground. " Hey Badgermole what's wrong?" Toph asked

"Nothing just a little tired, " Ren said.

"You know I use to like someone, and they didn't know either. I regret not telling them. They ended up marrying someone else. Don't make the same mistake Badgermole," Toph said.

"Your not as bad as I thought," Ren said.

"Thanks kid," Toph said.

Ren got up, and walked over to Sky. She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. Toph slapped herself in the forehead. She had sense what Ren had just done. Sky looked at Ren, and wondered what had just happened. Lin looked at Sky then Ren, and thought to herself that this wasn't going to happen. Everyone else watched as Ren walked away. Kai hugged Jinora for comfort, because he couldn't believe what his little girl just did. Katara smiled as she thought she knew what was going to happen between Ren, and Sky.

Lord Zuko, Iroh, and Iroh II had been talking about how the Fire nation was going to become the Fire Republic soon. Lin, and Su were telling Suki about how Su was in charge of her own city, and it was protected by domes. Kya, and Katara were telling Sokka about how the council was still there, but Republic City now had a president that was elected by the people. Ren looked around as everyone had their own conversations together. She thought that this was the best was to celebrate her victory. She then felt a slap to the back of her head.

"That's not what I meant," Toph said.

"Then what did you mean?" Ren asked.

"I mean verbally tell him," Toph said.

"He's to old for me Toph. He doesn't even like me I bet," Ren said.

"It was Sokka," Toph said.

"Huh?" Ren asked.

"Sokka. I liked Sokka, and I never told him. Look at my grandson's face. I think there is something there. He has no clue how to react, now stop being a dumbass," Toph said.

"I'm sorry Toph, I can't. I need to worry about keeping balance in the world," Ren said walking away.

Ren walked up to Asami, and tugged on her arm. "Hi Ren," She said with a smile.

"Can I play with your hair?" Ren asked.

"Of course you can," Asami said sitting down.

Ren ran her fingers through Asami's hair. Ren tried to braid a small chunk of Asami's hair, but couldn't. Asami noticed that that Ren was having trouble. " Aunt Asami, Hope, and I have something to show you," Ren said.

"You do?" Asami asked.

"Yes, but only we can go," Ren said.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"Aunt Asami, please it's only going to be us," Ren said

"Alright," Asami said.

Ren jumped on Hope's back, and looked at Sky. Hope began to walk, and Asami followed. Ren looked forward, and tried to forget about what had happened. Asami, Hope, and Ren had left the grove, and had begun to walk through a forest. Asami had moved closer to Hope, not knowing what was in the Spirit World. "Ren where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know I've never been here before," Ren said looking around. "Hello, spirits can someone help me, I'm lost."

"What's with the Avatar, and always needing our help?" a spirit said.

"I am lost. I just need to know how to get out of here," Ren said.

"You Avatars always need something," another spirit said.

"No we don't. We can take care of ourselves. I just need help this time," Ren said.

"What about when you needed help into the Spirit World? What about when you needed help to find Lord Zuko? How about when you were Korra, and asked us to help you with a war?" another spirit asked.

"Ren, what's going on? Why are the spirits doing this?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. I just want to get out of here," Ren said.

"Just help her. She is only a child. She is the Avatar. She is the bridge between our world, and the human world. She can fix any problems we are having," a man said.

"Thank the spirits you showed up," Ren said.

"Dad.." Asami said.

"Hello Asami," Hiroshi said.

"This is why the Avatar is here?" the spirit said.

"I suppose it is," Hiroshi said laughing.

"Is it really you?" Asami asked.

"It's really me," Hiroshi said.

"Is mom here?" Asami asked looking around.

"Come find out for yourself," Hiroshi said leading them out of the forest.

When they got out of the forest there was a woman standing there. "Mom!" Asami yelled as she ran up to the woman.

Ren smiled knowing she had done what she wanted to for the day. This is how she wanted to celebrate. She wanted everyone to know how she felt when she saved the world. She watched as her Aunt Asami was crying seeing her mother, and father. Ren felt a tear run down her cheek, she wiped it away before anyone noticed. She smiled at the thought of her family, and how lucky she was to have them. Ren then had a flashback.

_'It was of Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. They were young children. They were all running around the courtyard on Air Temple Island. Aang had then come into the courtyard to play with the kids. Katara then walked out to great Aang ,and they all sat in the courtyard.'_

Ren had noticed that Asami was walking toward her with her parents. Ren made sure she didn't have tears in her eyes. "Ren, it is so nice to see you again," the woman said.

"Wait, you met before?" Asami asked.

"Yes, I've met you're father in a past life so, I know him. I met them when I ran away. It is a pleasure to see you to Yasuko," Ren said.

"So Asami, are you seeing anyone?" Yasuko asked.

"That is my cue to leave. Please make sure Asami gets to the grove," Ren said.

Ren turned Hope around, and made her run. Ren was not getting in the middle of that one. She knew who her Aunt Asami liked, but had promised not to tell because Asami didn't want anyone to know yet. Ren had entered the forest again an chose to ignore all of the spirits. Hope slowed down, and Ren looked around and took in the view. She thought the Spirit World was so pretty. She wondered what the rest of the Spirit world looked like, she had only seen a very small portion of it. She always wanted to see the Tree of Time. She was told that she could see her memories in there. She was told that Avatar Wan had also sealed Vatuu in there.

She wanted to see so many thing in the Spirit World. She wondered if she would be able to see it all. When they finally got out of the forest Ren noticed a small wooden necklace like the one her Grandpa Tenzin had in his office. She jumped down, and picked it up, and ran her hand over it. She noticed that it had the symbol for air. She decided she would take it with her, and ask her Grandpa Tenzin what it was. Ren jumped back on Hope, and they ran for the grove. When they finally reached the grove Ren ran over to Tenzin, and shoved the necklace in his face.

"Look what I found on the ground," she said.

Tenzin took the necklace from Ren, and started to examine it. He had one that his father had made him when he was a child. His father also had one. He looked at Ren, and wondered where the necklace had come from. Tenzin looked back at Ren as she smiled at him. Tenzin then handed the necklace to his mother, and watched the sadness ran across her face. Everyone knew Katara missed Aang, they all did. They only had their memories, and Ren which was like having him back.

"Here Ren, you can have this. Aang wore one like this when Zuko became Fire Lord," Katara said handing the necklace to Ren.

"Thanks," Ren said taking the necklace from Katara.

_'Ren saw a young version of Lord Zuko. There were sets of people in front of the palace, and Aang was standing behind him . Zuko was then crowned Fire Lord, and Aang was stand next to him. Ren then saw Aang lying on his death bed. He was struggling to take every breathe. She noticed that his friends, and family were there so that they could spend his final moments with him. She could see how much pain he was in. She noticed how fragile he had gotten, and how the iceberg had finally started to affect his body'_

Ren then started to wheeze, and cough. She didn't know what was happening. She felt pain all over her body, and started to feel very weak. She then started to gasp for air, and fell to the ground. Ren felt like her lungs were being crushed. "Ren!" Jinora yelled as she ran of to Ren. The fit had gone as quickly as it came.

"Ren, as you okay?" Kai asked.

"I think so. I had a flashback, and I felt everything," Ren said.

"What was it about?" Jinora asked.

"I saw great Grandpa Aang before he died. It was terrible, he was in so much pain," Ren said looking up.

Katara looked at Ren remembering the day Aang had died. She remembered how much pain he was in. She had just watched as Ren suffered the same thing that her husband went through. Ren sat down, and thought about what it was suppose to mean. She then stood up, and looked up at the sky. "What are you trying to tell me? Why do you guys keep giving me these flashbacks? Why won't any of you help me? Hello, will someone answer me already? Korra? Grandpa Aang? Hello? Will someone give me some guidance here?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Ren as she kept looking at the sky. They knew she would have to figure this out on her own, and she couldn't rely on her past lives all the time. Ren then heard a noise in the distance. She began to run after it to find nothing. She then heard a voice in another direction she then ran after it. Ren had no clue what she was chasing, but she was going to find out. Ren jumped up on the closest tree, and grabbed its branch, and looked around. She saw two people in the distance she then opened her glider, and flew toward them. As she got closer she noticed that it was Korra, and her great Grandpa Aang.

"What the flameo was that?" Ren said landing.

"It was a game," Aang said as he, and Korra laughed.

"Well it was not a fun one. You guys need to come up with some new games," Ren said clearly not amused.

"Congratulations on saving the world Ren," Korra said.

"That is what my flashback was about? You couldn't just come tell me you had to do all that?" Ren asked.

"Yes, I showed you about the time I saved the world," Aang said.

"Wrong, you made me feel you dying," Ren said.

"It was to show you that your time will end, and the new Avatar's time will come, so keep balance as long as you can Ren. You must save as many people as you can. Make your own mark on the world," Aang said.

Ren looked at both Aang, and Korra, and had an idea. "Can you come with me please?" she asked.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"To see your families. Please they really miss you. They are here with me to celebrate the victory. They are with Lord Zuko, Iroh, Suki, and Sokka," Ren said.

"I don't know Ren. That might not be such a good idea," Korra said.

"Please, and you can't tell me they can't see you because Grandpa Tenzin saw you great Grandpa Aang when he was here before. I also know you project yourselves through me," Ren said.

Aang, and Korra had agreed knowing that Ren had proven her point. They all started to walk toward the grove when Ren threw her glider at Aang. He looked at the glider, and then at Ren. She didn't really expect him to use this did she. He threw the glider back at her, and they continued the walk back to the grove. When they arrived Toph was the first one to notice. "TwinkleToes, its been to long," She said.

Everyone turned their attention to Aang, Korra, and Ren. Ren walked over to Katara, and pulled her over to Aang . Katara then hugged Aang, and Korra. "I've missed you both. Aang, I love you. Korra, I hope you're keeping him out of trouble," Katara said.

"It's the other way around actually," Korra said laughing.

Korra walked over to Tonraq, and Senna and hugged them. They began to cry as they had not seen each other since the day of Korra's speech. Bumi, Kya, Tenzin ,and Toph soon joined Katara by Aang. Jinora, Meelo, Rohan, and Ikki didn't know whether they wanted to see their grandfather first, or Korra. Ren stood by as everyone caught up with each other. She was happy that this was how today had ended up. Katara walked over to Ren, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Ren. You have no idea how much this means to me, and everyone else. This is the best way we could all celebrate your victory against Hyun, and Jun," she said.

"Well maybe there is one more thing," Ren said.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"Well I always thought it would be cool to battle the old Team Avatar," Ren said.

"I think that could be arranged," Aang said.

"Wait, I was part of Team Avatar ,and Suki helped save the world too. We can't fight if we don't have our stuff," Sokka said.

" You mean these," Ren said pointing to a boomerang, a black sword, and two golden fans.

"Boomerang! Space Sword!" Sokka Yelled.

"Okay, I guess were ready," Zuko said.

Ren was surrounded by Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. "Okay Ren I will only use air ," Aang said.

"No, go full force," Ren said.

"Badgermole, if you win you can date my grandson okay," Toph said.

"If I win you have to drop this whole me, and Sky thing," Ren said.

"Not going to happen," Toph said.

Suki, and Sokka both charged for Ren. Ren waited until they got close enough, and she used her airbending to propel herself in the air. She watched as Suki, and Sokka ran into each other. Zuko sent a bolt of lighting at Ren which Ren redirected straight up. Aang sent an air blast at Ren as she landed, and ducked letting it hit Katara. Everyone watched as Ren dodged every attack that had been thrown at her. They also noticed she had let the team use their own attacks on each other. Ren built a tent of earth around her, and she made a hole in the ground and closed it . Toph took the tent down, and everyone noticed Ren wasn't there.

"Toph, status on Ren," Aang said.

It was to late, Ren had picked the earth up from under Aang, and thrown it toward Zuko. Katara pulled water out of thin air, and pulled Zuko out of the way as Aang jumped of the large piece of earth. Katara then took her water whip, and grabbed Ren's wrist. She then pulled Ren forward, and Toph split the ground in front of Ren. Ren stuck her foot out, and shot a blast of fire toward Toph, so she couldn't split the ground far. Sokka then threw his boomerang, and Ren jumped, and fell as the boomerang caught he ankle.

Ren froze the water that was around her wrist, and grabbed the ground sending a boulder through the ice to shatter it. Ren turned on her back, and jumped up. Suki ran up to Ren and swung her fans toward her . Ren put up an earth barrier to deflect Suki's attacks. Ren then realized she still had her platinum by her side. She knew if she got Toph out, and her great Grandpa Aang she would be in the clear. Katara made all of the water she had encircled herself. Ren made a running start, and stuck both her fist out sending flames in Katara's direction.

Zuko stopped them right before they reached Katara. You know for a bunch of old people they are still really good, Ren thought to herself. She now knew how they managed to save the world at such a young age, even now they could put up a good fight. Ren then bent her platinum, and trapped Toph, and Aang together.

"She can bend platinum!" Sokka yelled.

"Yea Snoozles, she invented platinumbending about a year ago. Now don't let her win," Toph said.

Sokka charged for Ren, and she tripped him, then trapped him in earth. Sokka just smashed his face into the ground. Ren was now surrounded by Katara, Suki, and Zuko. Suki dropped her fans, and ran for Ren. She tried to punch Ren, but she had blocked it. Ren then bent Suki's arm behind her back, and began to block her chi. She then watched as Suki fell to the ground. Everyone watched as Ren began to drop the old Team Avatar like flies. They knew Ren was strong, but they didn't think she would be able to beat them.

"What the flameo are you guys doing, just kick her ass already," Toph said.

Ren had made lines of flame circle her body diagonally. Katara began to punch the circle of water around her sending ice toward Ren. Ren made the flames bigger preventing herself from being hit. Zuko then pushed the flames closer to Ren, and Ren used airbending to prevent herself from being burnt. Ren was thrown back several feet. Ren then saw ice heading her way, and got up. She had felt a piece cut through her clothes barely missing her skin. Ren froze the water that was around Katara ,and then sent a blast of air to shatter it. She then trapped Katara in earth as well, and faced Zuko. Zuko stuck both fist out, and sent large flames in Ren's direction. Ren ran straight for them, and bended her way through until she grabbed Zuko's hands.

"Gotcha," She said as she trapped him in earth.

"We lost! you mean to tell me I didn't lose to her once, but twice!" Toph yelled.

"I won. I beat the old Team Avatar!" Ren yelled jumping up, and down.

Everyone just looked at Ren in shock. She had just single handily taken down the old Team Avatar. Ren let everyone out of the traps that she put them in, and watched as Suki finally got up. Ren laid on the ground in exhaustion.

"I guess you can date Sky now," Toph said.

"I guess you can shut up now," Ren said.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko all walked away from the group. "So, is anyone going to fill us in on what Toph is talking about?" Sokka asked.

"When Ren beat me the first time Sky came, and told Ren how amazing she was during the fight. Well I picked up on Ren's little heart flutters. They looked just like Sugar Queen's when she was with TwinkleToes. Then when Bolin tried to teach Ren how to lavabend I noticed them again. I've noticed them ever since them," Toph said.

"So, what you're saying is she likes him?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, Sokka that's what she is saying. Each Avatar usually has someone. I think Sky is Ren's someone, and I think Ren doesn't know it," Katara said.

"Katara she kissed him on the cheek though," Suki said.

"She thinks she needs to focus on keeping balance," Toph said.

"She is only a child she has her whole life to realize who she is suppose to be with," Suki said.

"That's what I thought," Korra said walking over to them. "I was happy I realized it during the equalist attacks, and married him before I died, or I would regret it now. She is the Avatar she doesn't have forever. She doesn't have a whole lifetime like some people she just has many lifetimes. I think she likes him you know," Korra said.

"See she even thinks Badgermole likes Sky," Toph said.

"It doesn't matter what we think. It is what Ren thinks Toph. We can't force her to do anything. We can only hope she does things," Katara said.

"How old is he anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Twelve," Toph said.

"She's five, and he's twelve that's a little bit of an age gap," Sokka said.

"An age gap would be Tenzin, and Pema. I think Ren, and Sky's age are find Snoozles so zip it," Toph said.

"Someone wants Ren to be a Beifong," Korra said nudging her.

"I never said that, and if you touch me again you'll have a problem," Toph said.

**(Author's Note: First this is the end of book one I hope you enjoyed it. Second as you can see Ren did show that she likes Sky. I thought this chapter would be a little fun chapter now that the family trees were released. I also wanted Ren to fight the first Team Avatar because she looks up to them so I thought it would be cool if she could say she had a chance to fight her heros. I will be adding Book two onto this secton so just look for updates on here. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading everyone.)**


	18. Book 2 A New Hope Ch 1 Trip to Zaofu

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter One: Trip to Zaofu**

Six years had past since Ren defeated Hyun, and Jun. Within that time a woman named Ekta had been elected to run Republic City, another non-bender. Ren had helped The Fire Nation become the Fire Republic. She was there when President Ryuu had been elected, he of course was a firebender. She also helped the Earth Nation become the Earth Republic like it had planned. The president was an earthbender named Jaya. Ren thought she was very strange. Katara had passed away the year after Ren beat Hyun, and Jun. Ren and Toph took it the hardest.

Toph had past away about a year ago. Everyone was surprised that she had made it that long. She had been slowly failing in health after both fights with Ren, and being dragged in to the Yue Bay, along with the attack. Ren had tried to make everyone feel better at the funeral by telling them good memories about Toph. She told them about how she beat Toph at the age of four, then again at the age of five, and how mad it made her. Everyone knew it was an illusion, that Ren was falling apart on the inside.

They finally saw it come through in the coming months. Ren picked at her food, and ate just enough to make everyone satisfied. She hardly played with Lee, and practiced bending with him very rarely. She would practice bending maybe twice a week. She would make small talk with everyone, if she even talked to them. She even would ignore Hope at times. Jinora, and Kai had occasionally walked by her room, and heard her crying but when she would come out she acted like it never happened. Ren never asked to go to the Spirit World now that Toph had died, everyone figured it was because Ren didn't want to accept the truth.

One night at Air Temple Island Lin, and Sky had come over for dinner. Ren slowly walked to the table and sat down. She looked around, and started to pick at her food like usual. She slammed her chopsticks down, and looked at everyone. She waited until she knew she had everyone's attention. "I want to go to Zaofu. It might be good for me to get out of Republic City for a little while. Aunt Opal, Uncle Bolin, Roku, Lin, and Sky could go with me. I just can't sit here anymore," Ren said.

"What's in Zaofu?" Lin asked.

"I just said I need to get out of Republic City and I haven't seen Su, and everyone else since.." Ren stopped midsentence she just couldn't say it.

"Alright if your parents agree we'll take you," Opal said.

"I guess it would be best for you to get off the island for awhile," Jinora said.

"Thank you," Ren said hugging her.

The next morning Ren morning put her hair up in its typical ponytail, and pulled it over her left shoulder as usual. She pulled a few strands down so they would set down her face like Azula's use to. Ren grabbed her headpiece, and placed in on her head. She had worn it more often now that she was older. Ren, and Lee had show they would choose their own appearances very well. Lee had let his hair grow long like Kai's when Jinora had first met him. He protested the air acolyte clothes, but wore them anyway. Everyone thought he was going to look like Kai, but with grey eyes, and Jinora's smile. Ren had let her hair grow long so she can put it in a ponytail which wasn't traditional for air acolytes, or anyone in the Earth Republic that Ren had seen. She still wore clothes that Su would send her from Zaofu, so that she would look like an Avatar that was originally an earthbender. She also had her bangs pulled down to the side because she thought it was pretty.

Ren saw that Lin brought an airship to the island. She knew that they would be traveling by airship, that's how they always went to Zaofu. Ren slowly pulled Hope onto the airship, and ran back to hug her parents. Jinora kissed the top of Ren's head, and watched as she walked on the airship. Ren sat next Hope, and laid her head against the large cat. A now six year old Roku ran up to Ren and sat in front of her.

"Cousin Ren, can you pull water out of thin air like Katara, and bend it please?" he asked.

"Not now Roku go away," Ren said.

"Please, that would be so cool," Roku said.

"Roku, just leave me alone already!" Ren snapped.

Everyone turned their attention to Ren as she had just snapped at Roku. Roku began to cry, and ran to Opal. Ren turn around, and faced the wall. She remembered the day her great Gran- Gran had taught her to pull water out of thin air. She said it would make her a better Avatar, and would help her in tight situations. Before Ren knew it they were in Zaofu, and would soon be at Su's. Ren took Hope, and led her off the airship when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey, can we talk?" Bolin asked.

"Uncle Bolin, I'm fine I promise," Ren said.

"Ren, you aren't fine. You haven't been fine since Toph died. Please just talk to one of us," he said.

"I have to go see everyone. I'm sure they are waiting," Ren said.

Ren walked off with Hope. Bolin watched as she walked away, and didn't even glance back at them. Bolin then felt a hand on his shoulder, and found it to be Opal's. Roku then ran up, and grabbed Bolin's hand, and he smiled. Lin, and Sky then joined them. "Why do you think she really wanted to come here?" Sky asked.

"Closure that my mother actually is dead, and isn't here. My mother lived in the swamp for a long time. Ren is going through a grieving process. We won't know what she is going through. She lost her best friend, her hero," Lin said.

Ren walked into the main hall, and looked around, she hadn't been here in so long. Hope nudged her forward like she wanted her to go find something. Ren moved forward then noticed a girl around her age run across the hall. Ren looked down the hall knowing none of the Beifong's had children her age. She took off toward the girl with Hope right behind her. Ren turned the corner, and ran right into Wei, and Wing. Hope then slide into the three of them, and they all crashed to the ground being crashed by the large armadillo lion.

"Hope, get up for spirits sake, you're crushing us," Wing said.

They all got up off of the ground, and Wing, and Wei hugged Ren. "It's so good to see you Ren. I can't believe how big you've gotten," Wei said.

"It's good to see you guys too," Ren said.

"Why were you running?" Wing asked.

"I was trying to see who the girl was. I saw her run down the hall, but didn't quite see who she was," Ren said.

"Ren what girl are you talking about? " Wei asked.

"There isn't a girl here is there?" Ren asked.

"No it's just the usual," Wing said.

"Want to play power disc?" Ren asked.

"You know it," Wei said.

Ren, Wei, and Wing ran out to the power disc court. Everyone else had finally realized that Ren was here, and they all walked out to the court to watch. Wei, and Wing now had girlfriends. Wei was dating a girl named Ajala who was an earthbender. Her father was a representative from the next city over. Wing was dating a waterbender named Yun that he met in Republic City a couple days after Katara's funeral. Ren started with the disc, and threw it to the right, and watched as it hit the poles in the middle. Wing then bent the disc back at Ren.

"How is she doing?" Su asked.

"Falling apart more, and more by the day," Opal said watching Ren play power disc with Wing.

"This is the first thing she has done really. She is going to all together shut down soon," Lin said.

Ren sent the disc back at Wing, and tried to get it in the goal, but barely missed. Wing quickly sent it back. He threw it so hard that he sent the disc, and Ren into the goal. Everyone ran over to her to make sure she was okay. Ren quickly pushed through them not wanting them to see her cry. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling like this all the time? Sky took off after Ren, and tried to see if she was okay. He knew that she wasn't taking his Grandma Toph's death that well, and that she was avoiding everyone.

"Ren, wait come back. It's going to be okay, just please talk to someone," Sky said.

"Did Sky just run after Ren?" Lin asked.

"Yea, why?" Bolin asked.

"Su, I need a drink. Please tell me you have something," Lin said.

"He went to comfort her Lin relax," Baatar Sr. said.

"When Ren was four my mother said she had a crush on Sky. Before Katara died my mother, and Katara pulled me aside, and said they needed to talk to me. I had no clue why, or how serious it would be. They told me each Avatar had someone that they were destined to be with. That Katara was to be with Aang, and Iroh with Korra. They then told me they think Sky is suppose to be with Ren. I had a drink then. My eighteen year old son just ran after the eleven year old Avatar. The one Katara, and my mother believe she is suppose to be with just chased after her. I can not relax right now," Lin said.

"Lin you don't even know if that is true, or not. I mean Ren is eleven. She has a few years to decided what boy she likes. I mean don't rush it for spirits sake. Don't let Kai hear any of that, or he will drop dead where he is standing," Bolin said.

"Maybe you are right, maybe this time my mom is wrong," Lin said.

Ren ran until she couldn't run anymore. She then dropped to the ground, and just shook. She then felt a hand on her back, but she didn't want to look up. She just laid in the fetal position, and cried, and shook, and wanted whoever it was to go way. She couldn't even manage to form the words to tell them to go away. She then felt the person try to pick her up, and pull her close.

"Hey, calm down it's going to be okay. You are going to be fine, just talk to me, or someone. Ren we are all worried about you. Come on let's go back to everyone else I know they will feel better knowing your okay," Sky said.

Ren finally calmed herself down enough that she had stopped shaking. She then got up, and started to walk back with Sky to the power disc court. Everyone, and turned, and looked at them. Ren just looked at the ground as she walked over to Hope, and pulled her a bit to let her know that she wanted her to come.

"Ren, wait," Su said.

"Su, unless it involves dinner I don't want to hear it okay. I am fine okay. Anyone who says any different can just shut up. They don't know what they are talking about," Ren said.

Lin metal bent a cable onto Ren's wrist. "I don't know who you think you're trying to fool, but you clearly aren't fine. What the flameo happened to you ? Never mind I know what happened to you. You started to push people away, and it isn't going to help you," Lin said.

"Leave me alone already, just leave me alone. I hate all of you!" Ren screamed as she made the cable drop to the ground.

"Ren..." Bolin said with a hurt look on his face.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now," Ren said jumping on Hope's back .

Ren, and Hope took off and left everyone behind. No one knew what to do, Ren had never acted like this. They were all pretty hurt by what she had just said. Ren made Hope run for the border of Zaofu. She didn't want to be near anyone. As she finally got out of the of the perimeter she now hit dry ground. She made Hope run for the place that the Korra had battled Kuvira. Once she got there she stopped, and started to cry. She suddenly saw movement in the corner of her eye. When she turned her head she swore she saw Toph.

"Toph? Toph, wait come back," Ren said making Hope run after the woman. "Toph please, I want to talk with you. Stop running."

When Ren got to the spot that she had last seen Toph she wasn't there. She then thought she saw her Gran-Gran. "Gran-Gran, its Ren. Stay right there I'm coming," Ren said before making Hope run to where she saw Katara. "Gran-Gran please, I miss you." Ren looked, and no longer saw Katara. She then saw Lord Zuko out of the corner of her eye. " Lord Zuko, please just help me. I need you to help me find Toph, and Gran-Gran," Ren said running toward Zuko. "Please help me Lord Zuko," she said reaching Zuko to find him then gone.

_"What's going on. Make it stop," Ren said_

_"Ren they are all illusions in your head. You can make them stop by yourself," Korra said._

_"They seem so real," Ren said._

_"They will. That is what can make them so scary, or even make them hurt so bad," Korra said._

_"You seem like you've had this happen," Ren said._

_"I did," Korra said._

Ren saw Toph then Katara then Zuko. She fell off of Hope and screamed. She put her hands over her ears, and closed her eyes. She sat in the fetal position, and refused to look up. " Korra said you're not real. You're all in my head. I can make you go away. I just have to think of things that will make you go away," Ren said.

"Ren, let's go to Zaofu," a voice said.

Ren then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw everyone looking at her. She was breathing heavy, and sweaty. They were all very concerned at this point. Ren tried to get up and fell. " Ren let someone help you," Kuvira said.

"I don't deserve your help. I wouldn't blame you if you all left me here to struggle to get back to Zaofu," Ren said.

"Ren, you said you hated us okay no big deal. You see those scars on Lin's face. I did those when we were young. I broke the law, and she tried to arrest me, and I cut the cable. It flew back, and cut her face. The worst part was my mom let me get away with both things," Su said.

Ren stuck her hand out, and waited for someone to help her up, but no one did. Lin then metal bent a cable for her wrist. Ren pulled on the cable, and pulled Lin to the ground and laughed. Everyone watched as Lin got off the ground, and looked at Ren who was now on Hope. Ren then blacked out, and fell off Hope onto the ground. Everyone ran over to her, and tried to wake her up. Ren just laid there as if she had fallen asleep.

"We have to get her back to Zaofu. Someone pick her up, and get on Hope, and get back to Zaofu as quickly as possible," Lin said.

Sky picked Ren up, and jumped on top of Hope. He took off, and headed for Zaofu as quickly as possible. About five minutes out of Zaofu, Sky notices a man to the side. He is to worried about Ren to stop, but he notices the man is paying a lot of attention to them. He makes Hope run faster, so that they could reach Zaofu faster. Once in Zaofu they ran straight for it's medical center. Once there Sky grabbed Ren, and ran in and found the closest doctor.

"Help, Ren passed out after she ran away, and now she won't wake up," Sky said.

"Put her in there," the doctor said, pointing to a room.

Sky put her in the room then was quickly pushed out. The doctors soon began to try to figure out what was wrong with Ren. Everyone soon joined Sky in the waiting room. Hope walked over to Opal, and Bolin, and looked at them. Bolin just began to pet her, not knowing what else to do. They waited for about two hours when the doctor finally came out of the room. They all looked at him, and he just looked back.

"I'm sorry, we don't know what's wrong with her. We did everything we could. We just have to let her lay like this, and hope that she wakes up," he said.

"What do you mean hope that she wakes up?" Opal asked.

"There is a chance that she may not wake up. I suggest you just wait, and see," the doctor said.

"I'm not telling her parents that I brought her here, and she died. You are going back in there, and you are going to find out what is wrong," Lin said.

"Mom, it will be okay she will wake up. She has to wake up. I know you guys have said it over, and over again, Ren is strong. Remember when Hyun, and Jun tried to kill her. She lived she showed us all. Remember when Grandma Toph was pulled into the Yue Bay, and Ren jumped in after her, and we thought they both drowned. They didn't because Ren was strong she made it because she is the Avatar, and she will fight, and never give up," Sky said.

"He's right Lin. Those were all incidents we thought Ren would die, and she didn't, and this will be one. We just have to wait," Su said putting a hand on Lin's shoulder.

After about another two hours of waiting everyone had seen the doctors go in, and out of Ren's room a few times with no change. They were ready to leave when they heard a crash. They all ran in to find Ren trying to get out of bed. "Ren you have to lay down," Su said.

"Toph what are you talking about I'm fine," Ren said.

"What did she just call you?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"Ren, I'm Suyin. Toph's daughter," Su said.

"Toph, that's funny Su is only a little girl, and so is Lin," Ren said.

Su walked over to Ren, and crouched down in front of her. "Ren, I am Suyin Beifong. That is Lin Beifong," Su said pointing to Lin. "We are Toph's daughter's .Toph died last year, do you remember now," Su said.

"No she can't be dead. Su she isn't dead, please just bring her back already," Ren said wrapping her arms around Su crying.

"I know, I miss her too," Su said rubbing Ren's back trying to comfort her.

Ren had cried until she felt that she couldn't cry anymore. She had come to Zaofu to gain comfort in some way. She had lost her final friend from her original team, and didn't know what to do about it, and now she was dealing with it. Ren finally let go of Su, and wiped her tears away. Ren then drug her arm across her face to wipe the snot off of it. Lin slapped her forehead, and Opal, and Bolin laughed a little. Su grabbed a tissue, and tried to wipe Ren's nose.

"Su, stop you're worse then mom," Ren said trying to push Su's arm back.

"Ren, just let me wipe your nose. You shouldn't wipe it on your clothes, it's disgusting," Su said fighting with Ren.

Everyone watched as Ren tried to fight Su. They all found it a little odd how Su had been acting the last two years. As Toph's health began to get worse Su made all her children spend as much time with Toph as possible. Su would also sit with her mother almost all the time. Then when Toph finally died Baatar Sr. noticed that Su took more of an interest into helping children around Zaofu. They now watched at how she interacted with Ren. They all knew that her children were old enough to move out long ago. They all thought maybe Su had missed having a small child around, or maybe it was she felt she owed something to her mother. No one knew what Toph's final words were to Su, so they assumed it was telling her to help Jinora, Kai, and her family keep Ren safe.

"Su, it's fine just let me be already," Ren said.

"Will you just cooperate already," Su said.

"No, it's fine I said. You make mom look calm when she chases me around the house to take my glider from me," Ren said.

"Ha got it," Su said finally wiping Ren's nose.

"Happy now?" Ren asked before she pouted.

"Yes I am, now rest," Su said.

"Yes mother," Ren mumbled. laying down.

"I heard that," Su said walking out of the room.

"I figured you would," Ren said before she fell asleep.

A few hours later Ren heard a noise outside of her window. She got out of bed to look what it was. She then saw a large man outside of her window. He smashed the window, and quickly grabbed Ren with a strange glove. Ren then felt little pin pricks. She then blacked out again. The man quickly picked Ren up, and ran. He avoided the guards that were running to the medical center to find out what the problem was.

When Ren woke up she was in an estate. She walked down the hall, and found Representative Wu. That meant she had to be in Northern Ba Sing Se. When the Earth Kingdom became the Earth Republic everyone wanted Ba Sing Se split into four parts the north, south, east, and west. Wu was in control of the northern section. "What the flameo am I doing here?" Ren asked.

"I sent for you," Wu said.

"With a bounty hunter, you may have officially lost it Wu," Ren said.

"Avatar Ren we have a serious issue in Northern Ba Sing Se," Wu said.

"You have thirty seconds to make me not want to walk out," Ren said.

"My citizens are being attacked, some have even been killed. There isn't even a certain group, it's benders, and non-benders. We need your help," Wu said.

"Alright you have my attention," Ren said.

Wu, and Ren talked about everything that had been happening in Northern Ba Sing Se for the last month. Ren had no clue that things were starting to get bad in places again. She didn't bother with anyone since Toph had died. One of Wu's guards had walked in with the President Jaya. "President Jaya is here to see you, and the Avatar sir," the guard said.

"So it is true, the Avatar is in the Earth Republic," Jaya said with a smile.

"President Jaya, what a pleasure to see you," Ren said.

"President Jaya, I wasn't expecting you," Wu said.

"Well I heard the Avatar was in the Earth Republic, and I thought I'd stop by," Jaya said.

Ren looked at Jaya, and thought about how no one knew she was here. " I am suppose to be visiting Suyin, and her family in Zaofu, but Representative Wu told me about what happened. As the Avatar I thought I should come check it out," Ren said.

"Yes, I mean the Avatar should help President Jaya," Wu said.

"What are you doing about this issue if you don't mind me asking?" Ren asked.

"Nothing, I haven't come up with a plan yet. Say hello to Suyin for me. I'm sure she would like hearing something good right about now," Jaya said.

"Did you just threaten Suyin?"Ren asked.

"Not at all. I mean you have been gone because of her mother's death," Jaya said.

"It happened a year ago," Ren said.

"I see. Well good luck Avatar," Jaya said.

Ren ran across the room, and grabbed Jaya. She slammed her so hard into the wall you could see cracks form. She then slammed Jaya into the floor. "You listen to me, and listen good. I swear to the spirits if you hurt any of them, or threaten them, or anyone I know, or care about I will end you," Ren growled. She then released Jaya, and watched as she walked off of the estate.

"Umm, I don't think that was such a good idea," Wu said.

"She can't touch me. Harming me makes her public enemy number one. I need to get to Zaofu, and now," Ren said.

"Well good thing I had him take this," Wu said, holding her glider.

"This doesn't make up for kidnapping me," Ren said running out of the estate.

Ren took off for Zaofu, and hoped that she got there in time. She didn't know what it was, but she knew something was wrong. Jaya was always odd to her, but she never thought that she would threaten Suyin. When Ren finally landed in Zaofu she found everyone in the dining area with a guest. "Ren you're okay, thank the spirits," Bolin said. Ren walked over to the guest, and kicked his chair out from under him

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"Ren what's going on?" Kuvira asked.

"I'll explain later. I want to know who sent you. Never mind don't tell me. Go back to them now, and never come back. I will be coming for you guys very soon," Ren said.

The man ran out of the room, and Ren sent a blast of air knocking him on his face. Ren sat down, and explained how Wu sent a bounty hunter to collect her because of a serious situation that he was having in Northern Ba Sing Se. Ren told them that benders, and non-benders were being hurt, and killed, and President Jaya wasn't doing anything. She then told them about how President Jaya showed up, and said she knew she was in the Earth Republic, but Ren didn't understand how she knew exactly where she was. Ren then explained how Jaya threatened all of them.

" Ren, are you sure?" Kuvira asked.

"She said tell Suyin hello for me. I'm sure she could use good news right now. Then when I asked her if she threatened her she said no it was about Toph, but everyone knows Toph died a year ago. She then told me good luck. I just so happen to accidently grab her and slam her into a couple things, and threaten her back," Ren said.

"This is exact this is how some wars are started," Baatar Sr. said.

"Stick to science. This war is between me, and that bitch," Ren said.

Su slapped Ren across the face. "Ren, I am so sorry," Su said.

"Now I know why your kids are so well behaved, that hurt," Ren said rubbing her face.

"Actually she threatened to throw rocks at us," Baatar said.

"You lie Baatar," Opal said.

"Either way I know my mom would be happy Su did that," Ren said.

"Ren I'm so sorry," Su said again.

Ren walked over and hugged Su. "It's alright Su, I promise," she said.

"Suyin, there is a gift for the Avatar," a man in the typical metal clan armor said.

"Alright, bring it in," Su said.

The man brought the large box in, and left it in the middle of the room. Ren walked over to the box, and earth bent herself up, so she could open. Ren grabbed the lid, and opened the box, and looked in. She screamed, and pushed the box away, and tried to get as far away from it as she could. "It's him, he's in there. He's in the box, he's dead," Ren said.

"Get that box out of here," Su ordered.

Ren began to cry. "Uncle Bolin I want mom, I want to go home now. That is all my fault, and I don't want to be here anymore," Ren said.

Bolin walked over to Ren, and held her. "It's okay this isn't your fault. Whoever sent him would have done this regardless. Let's stay for tonight, and we will go home tomorrow," Bolin said.

That night Ren went to bed, and sat there, and thought about everything that happened that day. She tried to go to sleep, but each time she tried she would have a nightmare about man in the box. Ren jumped out of bed, and walked over to Hope, and woke her up. She then gestured for her to get up, and follow her. Ren walked down the hall, and looked in her Aunt Opal, and Uncle Bolin's room. Roku was already in their bed, so there wasn't any room for her. She then tried Baatar, and Kuvira's room, and the door was locked. She got the same results with Wing, and Wei's room she assumed that now that they had separate rooms, and now had girlfriends they didn't want any disruptions. She walked past Sky's room, and walked into Lin's room.

"Lin, can I sleep in here?" Ren asked.

"No, go back to sleep," Lin said.

"I can't sleep though, I keep having nightmares," Ren said.

" Ren, you are safe. The domes are up," Lin said going back to sleep.

Ren walked out of Lin's room, and walked down the hall to Su, and Baatar Sr.'s room. She opened the door, and made Hope lay on the floor, and laid next to her. About an hour later Baatar Sr. got up to go to the bathroom, and noticed the two on the floor. "Sweetheart, we have some guest," he said.

"Who?" Su said looking at the door.

"Over here," he said.

Su then noticed Ren, and Hope on the floor, and smiled. "Bring her up here," she said.

Baatar Sr. picked Ren up, and put Ren in their bed, and went to the bathroom. Su looked over at Ren, and wondered if she came to their room because she was having nightmares. When Baatar returned Su, and Ren were both asleep. He smiled when he saw that Ren had made Su get out of whatever funk she had been in. He crawled into bed, and went back to sleep.

The next morning Opal went into Ren's room, and found it empty. She ran out of the room to find everyone. "Guys Ren isn't in her room, and Hope is missing too," she said.

"Well where could she have gone, the domes were up all night?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. let's go get mom, and dad," Opal said.

They all ran into Su, and Baatar Sr.'s room, and found Hope asleep on the floor. They then looked at the bed, and found Baatar Sr., Ren, and Su fast asleep. Ren had her head against Su's, and was laying on her back. Baatar Sr. was on the edge of the bed, since Ren had decide to shove her foot into his back all night. Everyone looked in the room, and didn't know what to say at first.

" Ren is sleeping in between mom, and dad," Wing said.

"She came into my room last night, and said she couldn't sleep, that she had nightmares. She wanted to sleep in my room. I told her to go away. I think she just wanted someone to comfort her since Kai, and Jinora aren't here," Lin said.

"I think she found the perfect people," Kuvira said.

Lin walked over to Baatar Sr., and slapped him in the face. " Baatar, wake up," Lin said.

Baatar groaned, and looked at Lin. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"We were looking for Ren, but we found her," Lin said gesturing at Ren, and Su.

"Yea I know. she was on our floor last night. Su told me to bring her to our bed. That's about all that happened, and now we're here," he said.

"I guess we let them sleep, and ask them about it when they get up. Su has been acting funny since mom died, and I want to know why," Lin said.

About a half hour later Ren woke up. She rolled over, and looked at Su. She began to poke Su in the face. "Su, are you awake?" he asked.

"I am now," Su said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Ren said.

"It's alright, let's go see what everyone else is up to. I'm sure they're up by now," Su said.

"Okay, and Su thanks for letting me sleep in here," Ren said as she got out of bed.

"Your welcome. Its been awhile since Baatar, and I had an children sleeping in our bed. I don't think we were quite prepared for that one," Su said.

"I don't think my parents were prepared to have the Avatar as their child either," Ren said giggling.

"No, that was a shock to all of us," Su said as they arrived in the main hall.

"Both of you sit now," Lin ordered.

"Excuse me, this is my house, and you're ordering me around," Su said.

"I don't take orders from you. I'm the Avatar," Ren said.

"Shut up, and sit. We all have to talk now," Lin said.

Ren looked around the room, and saw everyone's faces. Su, and Ren both sat, and looked at each other. "What the flameo is wrong with you guys?" Lin asked.

"Lin, I'm kinda confused," Ren said.

"We will start with you then. First you start to distance yourself from everyone, then you ask to come to Zaofu. You then flip your lid, and run away. You start to talk to yourself, and then pass out, and don't wake up for a couple hours. Once you do wake up, you call my sister by my mother's name, and then realize my mom is dead. You get kidnapped, and assault the president of the Earth Republic ,and then come back, and assault a guest, and let him go. Let's not forget that he died. You had nightmares, came to my room, then ended up sleeping in my sister, and her husband's bed because you were to scared to sleep alone. You are the world's new hope, and you can't sleep alone. You are slipping up. You aren't the same Avatar you were six years ago," Lin said to Ren.

Ren got up, and walked up to Lin with tears in her eyes. She kicked Lin right in the stomach sending her against the wall. "What is wrong with me? I lost my best friend from my original team. She helped me in two more lifetimes. I pushed everyone away because I was ten, and didn't know what to do. I haven't gone to the spirit world because I refuse to accept it, and now that I am you are going to act like this. I came to you last night asking you for comfort, and you turned me down. I went to Su someone who would comfort me since my parents aren't here to do it. If you don't like it get over it. You have to deal with it," Ren said now on the floor crying.

Su walked over to Lin and looked at her. "What is your problem Lin?" she asked.

"I'm not done, now it's your turn. You have changed since mom, died we all see it. None of us know what mom's final words to you were, and we aren't going to ask. You started helping children more. You took a lot of interest in Ren, more than usual. You are different Suyin, you may not see it but we all do. Please just tell us what is wrong," Lin said.

"Mom told me to help them make sure Ren was safe. She told me to help protect her. As for the children thing. All of our children are grown up, and don't really need me anymore, so I help other kids that do. I guess I'm trying to fill the empty hole that is in my heart right now," Su said.

"Su, I'm sorry we didn't know. We we're all really worried about you," Kuvira said.

"Is Ren going to be okay?" Bolin asked.

" Yea just let Su comfort her. I mean that seems to fix everything," Lin said.

"Shut up Lin," Ren said looking up.

"You're becoming weak Ren . You won't be able to save the world, and everyone will lose hope again," Lin said.

Ren got up, and ran toward Lin. Lin bent a piece of earth toward Ren, and missed. Ren slammed herself into Lin sending them both through the wall. Lin kicked Ren off, and sent her flying. Everyone ran to the large hole in the wall to watch the fight unfold. Ren picked up one of the metal plates on the ground, and threw it at Lin. Lin jumped on the plate, and sent a piece of meteorite at Ren. The meteorite smashed into Ren's arm. Ren felt her shoulder pop, and her arm crack. It took everything she had to not scream out in pain.

"Is Ren going to be alright against Lin?" Yun asked.

"When Ren was four her, and Aunt Lin fought , Ren won. Ren is now much stronger. She invented platinumbending since then, and can pull water out of thin air. She can redirect lightning, and she can energybend. She has even learned to spiritbend. I think she will win again," Wing said.

Ren sent a fire blast with her good arm, and an air blast with her foot. Everyone took notice that Ren was only using one arm. Lin took her cable, and grabbed Ren's bad arm, and yanked. Ren screamed out, but refused to give up. She metal bent chunks of metal over her torso, shoulders and arms. Lin began to tighten the metal, and Ren began to scream in pain. She felt her collarbone crack, and her arm crack again.

"Enough! You are crushing her bones! " Sky screamed.

"She can't even handle a fight with me. How could she handle a fight with a real threat?" Lin asked.

"You know what Lin, when we get back to Republic City stay away from me. I will talk to you when I'm ready. Until then leave me alone," Ren said.

Ren got up, and tried to metalbend the armor off. Kuvira saw her struggle, and helped her get it off. Ren walked toward the medical center. When she saw that everyone tried to follow her she put her had up signaling them to stay back. When she got to the medical center she sat down, and held her arm. The doctor gestured for her to walk into the room. When Ren got into the room she sat on the bed, and watched as the doctor looked at the swelling on her arm. When the doctor touched her arm she winched in pain, and felt the pain shoot up all the way into her collarbone.

"You have a broken arm, and by the way it looks a broken collarbone. Maybe even a dislocated shoulder," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Ren asked.

"We are going to set your collarbone in place, and get a healer in here. Wrap you up, and put you in a sling. You'll have to be careful," he said.

"Will I be able to bend?" Ren asked.

"Yes, but I urge that you not to move your arm to much," he said.

"Thank you," Ren said as the doctor walked out.

The healer walked into the room, and set Ren's collarbone into place. She flinched in pain, and had a tear roll down her cheek. The healer began to heal Ren's arm, and Ren felt the pain before it got better. The healer slowly moved up her arm until she was up to Ren's collarbone. Ren patiently sat while she was being wrapped up, and put in a sling. Ren walked out if the medical center, and back to the power disc court. She remember the first time she played. She easily beat Wing then beat Wei . They said they we're so proud of here for picking the game up so easily. Ren noticed foot steps, and turned around to found Kuvira walking toward her.

"Want to talk?" Kuvira asked.

"No, not really," Ren said.

"Can I tell you some good news then," Kuvira said.

"Go for it. Anything is better than the last year I've had right now," Ren said.

"Baatar, and I are engaged," Kuvira said.

"That's great Kuvira. I'm happy for you guys," Ren said.

"Thank you, and to think if it wasn't for you being so stubborn we wouldn't even have gotten back together," Kuvira said showing Ren the brothel necklace.

"Thanks not really a big deal. Come on I have to do something," Ren said.

Kuvira looked at Ren with a confused look before she followed her. Ren walked into family room to find everyone gathered. Everyone looked up at Ren, and then looked at her arm in the sling. Ren walked over to Lin, and looked her in the eye. Everyone watched as Ren, and Lin looked at each other. Ren pulled a green, and yellow headband that had two puffs on the side, and handed it to Lin. "She'd want you to have this," Ren said.

Lin looked at Ren, and the at the headband. It was her mother's when she was younger, but how did Ren get it. "How did you get this?" Lin asked.

"I don't know where it came from, I just know it was in my room one night. It has been the only thing that has been really helping me deal with Toph's death. I know it's not a lot, but it's all I have," Ren said.

Lin grabbed Ren, and hugged her. "It's enough for me," Lin said.

"Lin, this isn't you, and you're crushing my broken bones. Oh that reminds me," Ren said pulling away. She punched Lin in the face. "That's for breaking my arm, and collarbone, and dislocating my shoulder."

"It's good to see you're back to being you," Opal said.

Ren suddenly saw the man in the hall. She closed her eyes, and opened them, and he was still there. "Go away, just leave me alone!" Ren yelled.

"Ren who are you yelling at?" Bolin asked.

"Go away, just go back to whoever sent you!" Ren yelled.

"Ren what's wrong?" Kuvira asked.

"Leave them alone. It's me that they should be coming after, not them!" Ren continued."

"Ren stop this," Baatar Sr. said.

Ren sent a fire blast toward the figure, and he moved toward her. "They are coming for you Avatar watch your back. Your allies are your enemies," the figure said grabbing Ren's arm making her yelp in pain.

"Leave me alone!" Ren yelled sending an air blast.

"Ren it's okay. No one is here just us," Su said putting her hand on Ren's good shoulder snapping her out of it.

Ren turned around and looked at everyone. "I want to go home now. Something isn't right," Ren said.

"Ren what's wrong what did you see?" Opal asked.

"Him. He told me that someone is coming for me, and that my allies are my enemies," Ren said.

"Ren what does that mean?" Opal asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out. We have to go home first," Ren said.

**( Author's Note: Okay so as you can tell Suyin was having a rough time dealing with Toph's death and was also following Toph's final wishs. Also you see more of Sky and Ren. You also see Ren is having more troubles with presidents. Also there are representatives for each area so that the president cant be a total dictator. You also see how Ren tries to deal with Toph's death which as you can tell is not the best. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading everyone)**


	19. Book 2 ch 2: Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Two: Returning Home**

Ren was finally on her way home. She sat on the ground with Roku, and pulled water out of thin air with her good arm. Sky walked over, and sat with them, and they began to bend the water into different things. Roku laughed as Ren made the water go around Sky, and above his head. Roku still hadn't show what type of bending he would have, so he always loved watching everyone else bend.

"Ren, what type of bending do you think I will get?" Roku asked.

"I don't know. Many Beifong's are strong earthbenders. Then there is your mother who is a very strong airbender, so you could get either," Ren said.

"Sky has waterbending, why can't I?" Roku asked.

"Well um that's because..." Ren couldn't think of what to say.

"It's because Lin adopted me. I wasn't really born into the Beifong family," Sky said still bending the water with Ren.

"Oh okay. Well did you know I think that you, and Ren should date," Roku said.

Ren stopped bending the wate,r and it all splashed on Sky. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me go get some towels," she said running out of the room. Ren came running back in the room, and handed Sky the towels. Ren didn't know whether she wanted to turn red, scream, or cry. She really liked Sky, but he was seven years older than her, and by the look on Lin's face she didn't look happy by what Roku just said.

They arrived at Air Temple Island, and Ren was the last to get off of the airship. She walked with Hope to her parents. She hugged them, and began to cry. She felt horrible for how she had been acting. She needed them now more than ever. Jinora held Ren, and wondered what had happened in Zaofu. She noticed that Ren had her arm in a sling when she got off the airship.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I should have pulled you guys closer, and instead I pushed you guys away. I really need you right now. Something happened in Zaofu, and I'm really scared again. I need to restore balance again, and...and I don't know what to do," Ren said.

"It's going to be okay. You don't have to worry about doing it alone. You will have everyone's help, just like before. You'll know what to do Ren, you always do. Tell me what happened to your arm now," Jinora said.

"Lin made me mad, so I attacked her, you know the usual. She then broke my arm, and my collarbone, and dislocated my shoulder. I saw Representative Wu, and may, or may not have slammed the Earth Republic's President around a few times. I also saved Su, and her family from this guy, but he ended up being killed, and sent back to me as a gift," Ren said.

"So your visit wasn't as good as you wanted it to be," Kai said.

"Not really, but I got to play power disc with Wing, only he beat me. I also found out that Baatar, and Kuvira are engaged. He made the brothel necklace out of metal, it was really pretty. I also saw Gran- Gran Katara, Toph, and Lord Zuko." Ren said.

Jinora, and Kai looked at each other. "Ren, you know that Gran-Gran, Toph, and Lord Zuko are all dead sweetheart. I know that as the Avatar you're connected with the Spirit World, but I don't think you really saw them," Jinora said.

"I did though," Ren said stomping her foot.

"Jinora, that's not even the worse part. She thought my mom was Grandma Toph," Opal said.

"Ren, why did you think Suyin was Toph?" Jinora asked.

"Toph was there mom, you have to believe me she was," Ren said.

Ren wanted to cry again. She grabbed her glider, and tried to fly off, but fell crushing it. She held both pieces in her hands, and looked at it. This had been both her great Grandpa Aang's, and Avatar Korra's glider. With some basic fixing up, and both Avatars taking care of it the glider had managed to last this long. She had just broken in one simple action. She would never be able to take that back, or repair it. She would have to get a whole new glider, but she didn't want a new one. She just held the two pieces in her hands, and continued to look at them.

"Ren, it will be okay. We can make you a new glider just like that one," Asami said.

"I don't want a new glider. I want this one!" Ren yelled.

"Ren I understand that glider is special to you, I really do. It can't be fixed though, and you're going to need a glider," Tenzin said.

"You don't understand anything, none of you do. Sure he was your dad, but I was him. I see his memories. You only know of the ones he has told you, or made with you. Him being blood bent by Yakone not only did I see that, I felt it. Being struck by lighting by Azula, same thing. The day there was an explosion, and Toph was in the building, and no one could find her, he went in. I saw how she was found, and how she was just barely hanging on, and how little Lin, and Su were. I saw when Korra was poisoned, when she had Ravaa ripped out of her, and when she died. Don't ever say you understand, you'll never understand what being the Avatar is like," Ren said.

_'Ren only you will ever understand what being the Avatar is like, but you need to be the worlds hope again. They need hope, bring them that much. There is danger coming. A new danger that you are not prepared for, and every time you think you are things will change. This is going to be a great threat to you Ren'_

"Ren, did you hear anything I just said?" Kai asked.

Ren got up, and grabbed her pieces of glider. She tried to see if bending platinum to connect the pieces together worked, but it made the glider to heavy. Ren looked at her glider one more time. " Aunt Asami, if I give you my glider can you make one just like it, same color, and everything? Also when you're done can I have this one back?" Ren asked.

"Yea I can do that," Asami said taking the glider.

"Ren all of the presidents, and the council are having a meeting, and they have requested your presence. They said that they need to address world issues with you," Tenzin said.

"Will President Jaya be there?" Ren asked.

"Yes of course," Tenzin said.

"Good I can beat her then," Ren said.

"You will do no such thing young lady," Jinora said.

"Mom, she threatened Suyin, and she sent that man, and I know it. That isn't what she should be doing as the president, and I'm not letting her get away with it," Ren said.

"Your job isn't to go around, and beat people up without facts either," Kai said.

"I have facts. It's called she is crazier than Kyoshi," Ren said.

"Ren those aren't facts," Lee said.

"Shut up Lee, you weren't there. She knew I was in Northern Ba Sing Se, but I wasn't even suppose to be there. Something is up with her, and I don't like it," Ren said.

"You really don't like authority, do you," Bumi said.

"I don't have a problem with authority. It's just presidents who can't do their jobs," Ren said

"So authority," Bumi said.

"Yakone was an idiot who was going to let his citizen sit in camps, and Jaya knew where I was, and threatened Suyin. Let's not forget to mention when I got there someone was there, and he was sent back to me as a gift, and he was dead. She is up to something, or she is helping them," Ren said.

"You don't know that Ren," Kya said.

"You guys never believe me anymore! Toph, Gran-Gran Katara , Lord Zuko, Suki, and Sokka would! " Ren screamed as she ran off.

"She's right you know. They would believe her, maybe it's because they know that she is Aang," Lin said.

Ren ran down to the beach, and began to freeze the water as fast as she can. She ran across the water, and fell onto her arm. She whimpered in pain, but got right back up, and began to freeze more water. She was going into Republic City, and no one was going to stop her. Once she got to the docks she froze the water, so it would make a ramp for Ren to run up. Ren made her way to the Police Headquarters. She walked in, and found Lieutenant Ming at the desk like usual. She made her way toward Lin's office.

"Oh Ren, Chief Beifong isn't back from her trip to Zaofu," Ming said.

"She told me to meet her, something about the Triple Threats," Ren lied.

"Oh alright. How was your trip to Zaofu?" Ming asked.

"It was okay," Ren said closing the door.

She looked around Lin's office. Lin hadn't changed the office much from the way Toph had it. Ren walked over to Lin's desk, and saw all the paperwork laying across the desk. You can tell she's Toph's daughter Ren thought to herself. Ren then looked at the pictures on the desk. There was one of Lin, Su, and Toph from when they were all younger. She saw a picture of Lin with Aang, then one with Korra, then one with Ren all in one frame. She picked it up, and smiled. She never thought Lin would be the sentimental type. She put the picture back, and noticed a picture of Lin, and Sky, then a picture of Su and her family.

Ren walked over to the window, and looked over Republic City. The Police Headquarters had been one of the few major buildings not to get destroyed by Kuvira's attack, or the spirit portal. Ren looked at all the plaques that Toph, and Lin had earned that Lin had hanging on the wall. Ren then saw the door open, and Lin walk in.

"What are you doing in my office?" Lin asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave," Ren said.

"Ren, I just want to know what you're doing her," Lin said.

"I wanted to feel like I had part of her. Wait, you aren't suppose to be here for another week," Ren said.

"This is my office, so I can be here when I want. Plus the Triple Threat were causing trouble before we left, but you looked like you needed to go to Zaofu," Lin said.

"So I was right, the Triple Threats are at it again," Ren said.

"What?" Lin said.

"I lied to Ming, and told him you said to meet you here because of the Triple Threats. You should really consider a new lieutenant," Ren said with a smirk.

"Clearly, so want to help me with this issue?" Lin asked.

"I don't know Lin. I mean I'm broken what good am I?" Ren asked looking at her arm.

"I'm serious kid. It will be like when I helped Korra, and when my mom, and Aang helped each other," Lin said.

Ren agreed and, sat down in front of Lin's desk. Lin handed her a file, and Ren looked at it, and noticed there was so much writing. She didn't even know what some of the words meant. She looked up, and saw Lin looking at her own file. She looked back down, and didn't want to say anything. "Umm Lin, I don't know what some of these words mean, and I'm just all together confused," Ren said.

Lin looked up from the file, and saw Ren looking at her. She suddenly saw Korra's face. She blinked, and saw Aang's face, and then Ren's face again. Lin set the file down, and rubbed her eyes. She thought maybe she needed more sleep. Other than the trip to Zaofu she had been working a lot. Ren touched Lin's arm snapping her out of her thoughts. "What are you confused about kid, it's easy stuff?" Lin asked.

"Maybe for you, because you do this everyday," Ren said.

"Alright, let me see the file," Lin said taking the file from Ren.

Ren sat there as Lin looked over the file. There was a knock at the door. Lin metal bent the armor off the bottom of her foot to use seismic sense. She could see that Ming was on the other other side of the door. She looked over at Ren, and watched as the door opened. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin just called, and said your presence is wanted at the meeting with the presidents. He also said if you find his granddaughter you are to escort her back to Air Temple Island," Ming said.

"Does my Grandpa Tenzin boss you around a lot?" Ren asked.

"He is a councilman," Ming said.

"I'm the Avatar, you don't see me bossing people around, and trying to serve justice. I leave the justice thing to Lin, and clearly the bossing around to Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

Lin tried to hide a laugh, but failed. "Okay Ming if that's all you can go," she said.

"Why did you laugh?" Ren said.

"Korra thought she could go around, and serve her own justice on her first day in Republic City, and you want to leave it to me. You two are opposites there," Lin said."I have to take you back to the island now,"

"Can we stop somewhere first," Ren said.

"Sure kid, but then you have to go back to the island," Lin said.

Ren ran out of Lin's office, and all the officers looked up at her. Lin walked out of her office, and followed Ren down the hall. Lin didn't know where Ren wanted to go, but she followed anyway. When they got out of headquarters, Lin saw Ren head toward all the buildings that were destroyed in the attack. Lin followed still not knowing where they were going. A few minutes later they were in front of the spirit portal. Lin realized that Ren was finally ready to go face Toph in the Spirit World. Ren grabbed Lin's arm, and pulled her through the portal.

Ren looked around to see where they were. She gesture for Lin to follow her, and she started to head for the grove. She hoped that they would be there like they always were. When they got to the grove it was full of other spirits. The table wasn't there, and neither was the tea pot. Ren sat down, and began to meditate, and tried to focus to see if she could find them. No matter how much she concentrated she couldn't find them. She just wanted to give up. The last time she tried to ask the spirits for help they got really nasty about it, but then again that was six years ago. Ren got up, and gestured for Lin to follow her again, they were headed to the Tree of Time.

When they got there Ren used airbending to get into the tree. She watched as all her memories began to appear in the tree. She turned, and tried to see as many of them as she could. She saw when she saved Toph, and when she went to the Fire Republic to see President Ryuu get elected. She saw when it was discovered that she was the Avatar. Ren smiled at all her memories, and how much had changed since then. She started to look at more of her memories. She saw when they came to celebrate her beating Hyun, and Jun. She saw when her, and Lee played on the beach after she would finish her training. She saw so many good things, she then saw being forced to drink whatever Jun, and Hyun made, and falling unconscious, She then saw Katara, and Toph die.

Ren jumped out of the tree, and walked over to Lin. " I want to go now. I don't know where they are. The Tree of Time was my best choice," Ren said.

"You looking for us Badgermole," Toph said.

Ren turned around and saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Toph. "Toph!" she yelled.

"I guess were not important," Sokka said.

Ren ran over to Katara, and hugged her. "I've missed you so much. I don't even know how to tell you how much, it's just a lot," Ren said.

"She isn't overreacting with that one," Lin said.

"I've missed you to Ren," Katara said.

"So why haven't you visited us Badgermole? I feel very offended," Toph said.

"I c-could. I pushed everyone away until about maybe a day ago, I went to Zaofu. Wait, you should know all this," Ren said.

"Just keep talking," Toph said.

"I went to Zaofu, and thought I saw all of you, and past out. I woke up thought Su, was Toph. I ended up laying in Su's bed for comfort, and Lin didn't like it. We did our usual let's kill each other thing. That is why my arm looks like this. I came home, and flipped out, and tried to leave. I wanted to go to Lin's office for more comfort before I came here, but then I fell on my glider and broke it..." Ren stopped.

"Re,n it's going to be okay Asami said she is making you a new one," Lin said.

"It won't be the same though. It won't be great Grandpa Aang's, or Korra's glider. I broke a very important thing that I was told to be careful with," Ren said.

"Ren, did you really expect that thing to last. I mean it was made for Aang when he was twelve," Sokka said.

"Yes I did, I wanted it to last. You're acting just like Grandpa Tenzin right now," Ren said.

"She told you Snoozles," Toph said.

Ren dropped to the ground, and tried to hold it together. She knew in the Spirit World her emotions controlled everything. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. She took a deep breath, and thought of all the memories she just saw in the Tree of Time. She looked up at everyone, and felt a tear roll down her cheek. No, she was not going to let her emotions get out of hand. She just looked at them, and knew the truth was they were all dead. Nothing could bring any of them back, and the only thing she could do was visit them in the Spirit World.

"Lin, I want to go home now," Ren said.

"That's it. You come here, and almost cry, and then leave," Toph said.

"Toph, she said she wasn't ready. Maybe she still isn't ready," Suki said.

"Fine, topic change. How are you and my grandson?" Toph asked.

"We aren't a couple Toph. We never will one," Ren said.

"Keep saying that," Toph said.

"How are you and Sokka?" Ren spat.

Everyone looked at Ren, then Toph, then Sokka. Lin grabbed Ren, and started to pull her back. Ren had just about enough of everyone the last couple days, and Toph was that final breaking point. She stared Toph down, and waited for her to do something. She then noticed a tear roll down Toph's cheek. Ren pulled away from Lin, and walked over to Toph, and looked at her. "Badgermole, just get out of here. Don't come back for awhile," Toph said

"T-Toph, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I really am. You always bugged me about Sky, and now your gone, and I'm sorry," Ren said.

"You have till I get to three to leave," Toph said.

"I'm the Avatar. I don't have to leave the Spirit World. I am the bridge, and you can't say otherwise," Ren said.

"Ren, maybe it's best if you go," Aang said.

"No, she said I should tell Sky. I am eleven years old, and he is eighteen my duty is to the world not some boy who will break my heart. You don't get it because you never had anyone. You had your kids, and your friends, that's it," Ren said.

"You know what you're right. Have you seen how you look at him Ren. I mean for spirits sake it makes the way Sugar Queen, and TwinkleToes look at each other like nothing," Toph said.

"That is my business not some woman who didn't tell the man she loved that she liked him," Ren said.

"Some woman.. SOME WOMAN, I was not just some woman. I am his grandmothe,r and I was your best friend in a past life. If you don't remember that I helped you in two more lives," Toph said.

"You are so unbelievable. You make lieutenant Ming bearable, and ask Lin I can't stand him for more than thirty seconds. Never mind you make President Jaya look sane, and she is crazier than Kyoshi , going around threating people then sending me dead people as presents," Ren said.

"How dare you compare me to someone who clearly had to much cactus juice," Toph said throwing a boulder at Ren.

"It's only fair," Ren said sticking her hand out catching the boulder with her good hand and throwing it.

Everyone watched as Toph picked up another boulder, and Ren made a large flame in her hand. Toph threw the boulder, and Ren moved, and started to blast flames at Toph. Aang, and Katara looked at each other. Ren tried to bend with her bad arm, but was quickly met with pain. Toph lifted the ground under Ren, and threw it. Toph picked up a rock and Ren pulled water out of thin air. They were about to hit each other before Lin pulled the rock from Toph, and Katara pulled the water from Ren.

"That is enough! I am not going to stand by, and watch this," Aang said

"Lin let's go, this was a bad idea. I have to get ready for this meeting with the presidents, and prove to them that President Jaya threatened Suyin. I will not let her get away with that, if it's the very last thing I do," Ren said.

"Wait, Jaya threatened Su," Toph said.

"Yes, when I went to visit. Su wasn't there when it happened because Representative Wu kidnapped me, and told me about some problems he was having in Northern Ba Sing Se. Jaya showed up, and said things that made me believe were threats. When I got back to Zaofu there was a man there, and I sent him away. He was sent back to me dead," Ren said looking at the ground.

"I could kill that woman," Toph said.

"I already tried, but as the Avatar my hands are currently tied. I promise if she does anything I will stop her," Ren said

"Su could die by then," Toph said

"Toph, I'm sorry. I would be starting a war if I do anything more than I already did. I made it clear to her if she hurts them she won't like what happens," Ren said.

"You're the worst Avatar ever," Toph said.

Ren felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. She looked around, and didn't know what to do, or say. Things started to get fuzzy. Toph had just called her the worst Avatar ever, and it made such an impact on her. Lin touched her shoulder, and said something, but Ren didn't hear what she said. What if Toph was right about Ren? What if Su died, and it was Ren's fault? Lin continued to talk, but Ren still didn't hear what she said she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. Toph was right something was going to happen. It was going to be Ren's fault just like usual.

"Ren, can you hear me?" Lin said.

"Huh," Ren said.

"I said can you hear me," Lin said.

"She's right I am the worst Avatar ever. Something is going to happen, and it's going to be all my fault. I'll have to visit Su here too," Ren said.

"You see what you do to people," Sokka said.

"Ren, you saved all of us in Zaofu, and President Jaya is already on her way here. The metal clan is on high alert from the attack. You can't possibly think you're the worst Avatar," Lin said looking at Ren.

"I'm broken Lin. Not only physically, but emotionally. I couldn't even handle a death. How am I going to handle what ever this new threat is? Raava said I won't be prepared for this new threat, and when I think I am it will change, and I will no longer be prepared. Jaya may only be part of it, or not part of it at all," Ren said.

"She threatened Su" Toph said.

"Doesn't make her the world's problem, it makes her ours. Like I said I can't go in, and just do something stupid that declares war on the Earth Republi,c which Zaofu is a part of. Toph that means Su would have to attack me, and whoever decided to side with me. She wouldn't have any choice in the matter. She would make Zaofu look like a traitor if she didn't," Ren said.

"There is no other way?" Suki asked.

"I can try conflict resolution. If that doesn't work make her see my way somehow. I'll meditate on it, and talk to Korra, and Avatar Roku, see what they say. I'm sure Roku would know what to do. I mean this is kinda like Sozin did only he threatened war. Sozin then carried it out of course an Roku threatened him, so I think his advice could be useful. I promise Toph nothing will happen to Suyin, or any of the Beifongs. I will let something happen to me first," Ren said.

"Ren the world needs you more then us," Lin said.

"The Avatar gets reincarnated Lin, you can always find the new one," Ren said.

"There is sacrifice. She is definitely part of our family," Katara said.

"She is defiantly the Avatar," Zuko said.

"I have to go now before Grandpa Tenzin gets all where were you and, blah blah blah. You know stuff I usually tune out," Ren said.

They all laughed at her like usual. "Let's go kid," Lin said.

As Lin, and Ren sat on the ferry Ren pulled water out of the Yue Bay, and started to play with it. She than began to play with a flame, and then air. Lin watched as Ren finally started to play with her bending again. It had been maybe two months after her mother died that Ren stopped playing with her bending, she only practiced. Lin felt a metal whip around her wrist, and looked at Ren with her eyebrow raised.

"Ready?" Ren asked.

"Ren, don't you dare," Lin said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ren said standing up.

" Ren, I said no!" Lin yelled.

It was to late Ren already launched them in the air with airbending. She then pulled two large water columns out where they were going to land. Ren whistled, letting Hope know she would be on the island shortly. Ren was laughing as Lin was freaking out on the column of water. Ren pulled them to the island, and watched as Lin laid in the sand. She knew Lin didn't like the air, or water, or anything other than earth, so Ren wanted to have fun.

"Did you have fun?" Ren asked.

"I hate you," Lin said

"Oh Lin relax. It's only a little air, and water. You didn't die," Ren said.

Hope came running down to the beach, and jumped on Ren. She started to lick Ren's face leaving it completely wet. For a cat she sure acted like a dog, Ren thought to herself. After awhile Hope got up, and Ren jumped on her back, and they headed to the courtyard. Ren saw Lee, and sent an air blast right for him which he felt coming, and dodged. He then sent his own air blast which Ren dodged. Everyone watched as the two played. Ren drew her body close to the ground, and kicked which sent a slice of air toward Lee knocking him on the ground. Ren ran over to Lee, and he sent both hands in front of him sending Ren back. They both began to laugh, they both missed this.

"You're losing your touch," Lee said.

"Hey, for someone who has some broken bones I think I did pretty good," Ren said.

"So Ren, the meeting is tomorrow with the presidents, and the chiefs of the water tribes along with the council," Tenzin said.

"There it is folks. Tenzin ruining a good moment with some business thing," Bumi said.

"Bumi, that is important," Tenzin said.

"That was my point. The kids were having fun, and you ruined it with your boring stuff. You always ruin it with boring things, you did it to Korra too," Bumi said.

"It's fine Uncle Bumi, I actually think President Jaya is ruining it," Ren said.

"Ren, not this again," Jinora said.

"Toph even think she is crazy. She thinks she had to much cactus juice, if fact that is exactly what she said. We all know Toph has seen someone on cactus juice," Ren said.

"Wait what did you say?" Kai asked.

"Toph thinks Jaya had to much cactus juice. Also she wants to hurt her. Well she wants me to hurt her," Ren said.

"Ren how do you know what Toph thinks of President Jaya?" Kya asked.

"I may, or may not have stopped in the Spirit World before coming back to Air Temple Island," Ren said with her hand behind her head.

"So you finally went to see her," Opal said.

"Yea, only it didn't quite go as well as I thought it would," Ren said.

"What happened?" Bolin asked.

"Well if it wasn't for Lin, and great Gran- Gran Katara, Toph, and I probably would have killed each other. I also told her about the thing with President Jaya against Suyin, and she called me the worst Avatar ever. She basically wants me to declare war on the Earth Republic, and I refused, and explained that Suyin would be deemed a traitor because she wouldn't fight me," Ren said.

"So a whole lot of you guys arguing," Lee said.

"Yea, and I promised her that all of the Beifongs would be safe. That I would risk my life for it," Ren said.

"Ren have you lost the last of your sanity. You are the Avatar the world needs you!" Tenzin yelled.

"The Avatar gets reincarnated! I have proven time, and time again that I can survive what ever Vatuu decided to throw at me, let alone any enemy! I'm sure I can handle some stupid president who thinks she big, and bad! I'm the Avatar, and no one better ever forget that! "Ren screamed back at Tenzin.

"What does Vatuu have to do with this, Korra defeated him?!" Tenzin yelled at her.

"Light can not exist without darkness, you think for someone who knows everything you would know that! Vatuu is back Grandpa Tenzin, I have to restore balance, or he wins!" Ren yelled.

"Then do your job as the Avatar, and _restore_ _balance_!" Tenzin yelled.

"How can I when no one will let me do anything about Jaya. She is probably part of the problem!" Ren yelled.

"She is a president. Do you want to declare war?!" Tenzin yelled.

"I'd rather restore balance if that means she has to hide behind an army than so be it, this is bigger than her! You aren't the Avatar you don't get Raava's advice, or the past Avatar's until you are don't tell me how to be the Avatar!" Ren yelled.

"I helped Korra!" Tenzin yelled.

"Helped! You weren't Korra!" Ren yelled.

"Enough! You two are acting like a bunch of fools!" Pema yelled.

"He started it," Ren said.

"I don't care who started it. It is going to stop now, because you two are going to act like civil human beings," Pema said.

"I will act civil when he realizes I'm right," Ren said.

"Ren, there is no right, or wrong here. He is your grandfather, and he loves you very much, and he doesn't want you to get hurt. He knows what he is talking about, sometimes," Pema said with a smile.

"She's right Ren. I do love you, and I don't want you to get hurt," Tenzin said.

"Grandpa Tenzin, let her send the Dai lee after me. I created them in a past life, and they haven't destroyed me yet. I think odds are in my favor. Plus she will only send the Dai lee after me first since they are the technically her body guards, and a small army," Ren said.

"What is with you, and wanting to fight people?" Lin asked.

"I like to beat people up okay, it's a great pass time. Kinda like Korra, and Probending," Ren said.

"I try to teach my daughter to be a pacifist, and she thinks that beating people up is a great way to pass time. Oh Raava where did I go wrong?" Jinora said.

"Mom, Raava is in me, so technically you're asking me where you went wrong. I think you did a great job as a mom," Ren said.

"That means a lot sweetheart, but beating people up for fun isn't allowed," Jinora said.

"Fine," Ren said with her head down.

**(Author's Note: Okay so I thought Ren needed to finally go see Toph now that she is slowly getting over her death. Also I thought the ending was completly needed as Ren has been dealing with her own problems lately and no one believes her about President Jaya. Also I thought that the glider would be important to Ren since it belonged to her past two lives. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	20. Book 2 ch 3: President Jaya and Ren

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Three: President Jaya and Ren**

The next morning Tenzin walked in, and tried to wake Ren up for the meeting. He saw a small portion of her head popping out of the blanket, and her foot hanging off the bed slightly. He laughed a little thinking about how Jinora had done the same thing only she would have a book some where close. He walked over to her bed, and pulled the blankets off and watched as Ren jumped up.

"What was that for?" Ren asked.

"It's time to get ready to go to the meeting," Tenzin said.

"It's so early thought," Ren said rubbing her eyes.

"They make them early because they never know how long these meetings will take," Tenzin said.

"This better be productive, or I'm going to be one angry Avatar," Ren said.

Ren and Tenzin headed for Oogie when they saw Jinora and Kai running down. Ren was not awake enough to ask her parents why they were coming with. "Ren we are coming to the meeting. We want to see if what you said about President Jaya is true," Jinora said.

They made their way to Republic City, and Ren didn't know how but she had to make everyone know that Jaya was not who she says she was. She thought about grabbing her again but clearly that didn't work the first time, so what would it do this time. They landed in front of city hall, and Ren got down, and began to walk in with her Grandpa Tenzin. Ren saw the council, President Ekta, President Ryuu, President Jaya which made her want to automatically punch her in the face. She then saw Desna who had been solely in charge of the Northern Water Tribe for about two years. She saw Tonraq, and waved. She loved Tonraq and Sena's visits. She saw Lin, and knew that at least she was on her side. Ren and Tenzin both took their seats and the meeting began.

"Avatar Ren, it is greatly appreciated that you could join us today. We have many concerns with problems happening, and we know that you needed a break since Toph's death, but the world now needs you again. We have issues popping up all over and we would greatly appreciate your help," Ekta said.

"You mean like benders and non-benders being injured and killed, and nothing being done in the Earth Republic," Ren said glaring at Jaya.

"I said I have yet to come up with a plan. My plan now involves your help," Jaya said.

"Well you can ask someone else because as the Avatar I am refusing to help," Ren said.

"Avatar Ren it is your duty to help people," Ekta said.

Ren got up and slammed her hands on the table. "My duty. Do not tell my what my duty as the Avatar is. This woman is not doing her duty as a president why the flameo should I help her," Ren said.

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose as it was to early to deal with this. Everyone looked at Ren as she was just inches from Ekta's face clearly not happy. Ren took a deep breath, and sat back down, and looked at everyone. She was waiting to see what the world leaders, or the council would say next.

"Ren, what are you talking about?" Tonraq asked.

"This woman threatened Suyin, and I have absolute proof this time," Ren said.

Everyone looked at President Jaya who was looking at Ren. "Avatar Ren, what so called proof do you have?" Jaya asked.

"Oh that is it. I told you what would happen, and you did it anyway you are so done," Ren said walking toward Jaya.

Kai ran up, and grabbed Ren who struggled to get away. She began to breathe fire everywhere as she was getting frustrated. Tenzin watched as Ren acted out, and tried to figure out what to do. Jinora watched Ren try to struggle to get away from Kai. Everyone watched the Avatar act out, and didn't know what to say or do.

"Ren just calm down," Kai said.

"Jaya I swear to the spirits you aren't going to get away with this," Ren said as she breathed more fire.

"Look the Avatar has been put on a leash now," Jaya said.

Ren screamed, and finally got away from Kai. She made her way for Jaya, and jumped on the table, and stood on the table. She just stood there, and looked at Jaya, and thought about if she should hit her, or not. Ren continued to stare Jaya down in hopes that she would break, but she never did. Ren jumped down between President Ryuu and President Jaya.

"You better hope that your precious Dai lee can protect you because I'm coming for you Jaya. I warned you, and you didn't listen," Ren whispered in her ear before sitting in her seat.

"If we are done now we have major concerns. There benders and non-benders being killed in the Earth Republic. Avatar Ren, we insist that you look into these issues. We also would like you to start coming to some meetings so you know what is going on in the world. We would like to know if you could spare some time for those," Ekta said.

"I will look into the issues and I will try to come to as many meetings as possible," Ren said.

"Thank you," Ekta said.

"Is there anything you would like to address Ren?" Tonraq asked.

"Yes, yes there is. I want you to look into all of President Jaya's activities. I want to know what she was doing when I was in Zaofu, and when Representative Wu had me in Northern Ba Sing Se. I want to know if she sent any gifts to Zaofu, or if she was with any men. I will not believe any word out of her mouth, I want witnesses to everything," Ren said.

"Why are you so determined to prove she did something?" Desna asked.

"How would you feel if you were somewhere you weren't suppose to be, and she showed up and said she knew you were in the Earth Republic? How would you feel if she threatened someone you cared about and you couldn't do anything about it? How would you feel if a dead body was sent to you as a gift?" Ren asked looking at the ground.

"Ren that all happened in the Earth Republic I'm so sorry. I believe that we will be looking into President Jaya's actions," Ryuu said.

Jaya stared Ren down clearly not pleased with what was going to happen. Ren just smiled, and waved clearly mocking Jaya. "Oh Avatar Ren I was meaning to ask What happened to your arm?" a councilman asked.

"Oh well I hurt it while I was training on Air Temple Island when I got back," Ren lied hoping Jaya would take the bait.

"I thought you broke it fighting Chief Beifong in Zaofu," Jaya said.

Ren looked back at Lin smiling. Lin looked at Ren, and realized that Ren what right about Jaya because there was no possible way she could know that. Ren got up from her chair, and walked over to Lin, and gave her the I told you so look. Ren then looked at Jinora and Kai and they looked at her very confused. Ren walked back up to the world leaders and the council with a smirk on her face. Tenzin and Tonraq looked at each other very worried about what was going to happen.

"I would like to address what President Jaya just said. There are only a few people that know about that incident, and that is the Beifongs, and I along with the few members of the metal clan. Suyin has a strict rule that nothing leaves Zaofu without her permission. The only way President Jaya would have any information about the incident is if she was watching us in Zaofu, or has a spy. I know Suyin will not be very pleased about either, and I won't either. You have set guidelines as a president, and you have now stepped past your limits Jaya," Ren said.

Tenzin looked at Ren with his mouth hanging wide open. She had said Jaya had done all these things, and now she was saying things that made sense. Jaya looked at Ren over her hands, and watched as the Avatar had a smug look on her face. Ren looked around at the world leaders, and waited for a response to everything she just said. Ren walked over to Tenzin, and pushed his mouth closed, and giggled a little.

"Grandpa Tenzin you should keep your mouth closed it isn't very professional," Ren said.

"Yes, it would seem that its not. What do you propose we do about this situation?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't get to defend myself," Jaya said sticking her hands in the air.

"I'll give you once chance," Ren said.

"Dai Lee," Jaya said.

"What?" Ekta asked.

"You wouldn't dare," Ren said.

"Try me Avatar," Jaya said.

"What is she talking about?" Ryuu asked.

"I created them as Avatar Kyoshi, and I can destroy them as Avatar Ren," Ren said.

"Jaya, if you are saying what I think you're saying you have just threatened the Avatar. You have just committed a crime,8 and are now under arrest," Lin said.

"Lin it's fine," Ren said.

"Ren you can't let her get away with that," Jinora said.

"She won't. She just stepped over the line, and now can no longer be president," Ren said.

"Ren I never made a direct threat," Jaya said.

"You are crazier than Kyoshi," Ren said.

" Ren technically all she said was Dai Lee, and try me. We can't really do anything off of that," Ekta said.

"What the flameo is wrong with you people! Does she have to kill someone in order for you to do something? No wonder Zaheer wanted to create chaos, and kill world leaders," Ren said pinching her nose.

"Ren you take that back this instant before I beat your ass," Lin said.

"Chief Beifong please control yourself," Ryuu said.

"These people are a bunch of dumbasses. I have no clue how they got elected in the first place. I also don't understand how Grandpa Tenzin, Desna, and Tonraq put up with them for that matter," Ren said pointing at them.

"Avatar Ren!" Ryuu yelled.

"I wish Korra would have put up with you guys, boy would that have been a trip. None of you would have lasted," Ren said.

"Ain't that the truth kid," Lin said.

"I have had enough of this Avatar Ren. You must listen, and Chief Beifong we don't need you to help with these problems," Ekta said.

"Oh no," Tonraq said.

"What?" Ekta asked.

"You just said something very dumb to Ren. This will not end well Ekta," Desna said.

"I _must_, let me explain something to you lady. I don't have to do squat. I may be the Avatar, but I will do as I please. I will save the world my way not the way some world leader wants me to. Let me tell you something, I saved the world at the age of five. That's right five, while you did spirits know what. I have saved the world many times before you were even born, so don't ever think about telling me about what I must do," Ren said pointing at Ekta.

"She acted better than she could have," Desna said to Tonraq

"I agree, I think she is frustrated with them though," Tonraq said.

"Frustrated is an understatement. If I could I would, ugh I'm so done here," Ren said walking away.

"Have a pleasant day Avatar Ren," Jaya said.

Ren shot a fire ball just barely missing Jaya's face. Lin followed Ren out of City Hall along with Jinora and Kai. Ren screamed letting out all of her frustration. Jaya had clearly threatened her, and they weren't going to do anything about it. What was Jaya's plan? Was Jaya even the one threaten the balance of the world? Ren was not done with Jaya she was going to take her down whether anyone liked it, or not. She threatened her which was now a reason for a fight.

Ren knew that she would need the help of her team. She would be able to protect them if no one knew that they were involved. Jaya would use the Dai Lee she already made that clear. Ren really needed help from her past lives. She decided she would talk to Roku when they got back to the island. She thought she could do this on her own, but she couldn't. She then thought that she could use the history books, and try to figure out a plan before asking Roku. Ren felt like she was relying on her past lives to much, and she wanted to be able to do things without their help.

Ren walked back into City Hall, and listened to the meeting. She watched Jaya the whole time, and refused to let her out of her sight. Tenzin occasionally looked over a Ren, and became very worried that Ren had become obsessed with this Jaya problem. When the meeting was over Desna, Tenzin, and Tonraq all walked over to Ren. Ren looked around them, and watched Jaya as he started to leave the room. Jaya began to walk toward Tenzin's office. Ren raised her eyebrow, and was confused as to why Jaya would go to her grandfather's office.

Ren pushed past everyone, and began to follow Jaya. Desna, Tenzin, and Tonraq looked at Ren concerned. Ren quickened her pace as she saw Jaya open Tenzin's door. Jaya then walked in, and closed the door, and Ren ran up to the door. She opened it, and found Jaya at Tenzin's desk. Jaya looked at Ren with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing in here Jaya?" Ren asked.

"I um, have some papers to give Councilman Tenzin," Jaya said.

"Well he is downstairs, and he doesn't like people in his office when he isn't in here. I want to know what you're really doing in here," Ren said.

Jaya pulled a chunk of wall, and threw it at Ren. Ren quickly ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Jaya then earth bent a pillar out of main room, and tried to throw it at Ren. Ren dodged it, and ran near everyone. Everyone looked at Jaya as she was throwing chunks at earth at Ren.

"Who believes me now that she is up to something, and is crazy?" Ren asked.

"Okay Ren I believe you now," Tenzin said.

"Good because I potentially just saved your life too," Ren said as she dodged a chunk of earth.

Ren had about enough of Jaya already. She used her foot, and sent a strong air blast toward her. Jaya hit the ground and rolled. Ren pulled her arm out of it's sling, and began to send more air blast at Jaya. Ren could feel pain in her arm, but she didn't care this was going to end. Jaya grabbed the ground and split it where Ren stood and Ren fell in. Tonraq and Lin ran to help Ren and she sensed it.

"No she is mine, I have this fight!" Ren yelled from the crevasse.

Lin and Tonraq stopped where they stood and watched as the fight continued. Jaya began to try and close the earth on Ren. Ren stuck her legs, and arms out, and split the ground more so she could come out. Ren jumped out, and ran toward Jaya. Jaya smashed a boulder into Ren's bad shoulder, and Ren screamed out in pain. Everyone then watched as Ren entered the Avatar state, and made her way for Jaya. Ren sent a gust of wind sending Jaya through the building. Ren left the Avatar state, and watched as Jaya scampered away.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Ekta asked.

"Yup, I have bigger plans for her plus I need a healer. The Avatar state can only help me for so long. I wasn't suppose to use my arm, and now I think I made it worse," Ren said.

"Here let me help," Lin said.

"First, you are an earthbender. Second, I made you very uncomfortable yesterday, so I would rather not trust you with my arm," Ren said.

"You big baby," Lin said.

"Oh shut it already, I basically just beat the crap out of the woman who threatened Suyin. Oh spirits Toph is going to love me right now. I have to tell her, I can't even handle this right now," Ren said.

"Ren calm down before you hurt yourself," Tenzin said.

"Watch my body," Ren said.

"What did she say?" Ekta asked.

"I'm going into the Spirit World. I need someone to watch my body so I know that I'm safe," Ren said.

"Why don't you go through the spirit portal?" Ryuu asked.

"It will take to long," Ren said sitting in the lotus position.

Ren closed her eyes, and began to meditate. She soon found herself in the Spirit World. She ran to the Tree of Time and looked up. Toph finally showed up by herself this time. Ren smiled at her, and thought about how she acted like a fool last time, and all the things she said to Toph. Toph stood in front of Ren, and Ren just stared at her.

"I attacked her. Well she attacked me first then I attacked in self defense. I let her get away because I have a plan that involves my Team Avatar to get her Toph. I got my arm pretty banged up to but I made it clear during the meeting I am coming for her," Ren said.

"You let her get away! Badgermole, I don't know what to do with you!" Toph yelled.

"You could say thank you," Ren said calmly.

"What if she kills someone?!" Toph yelled.

"Toph she won't, I'm pretty sure I hurt her as well. She ran away she is going to hide," Ren said.

"How do you know that?!" Toph yelled.

"Goodbye Toph," Ren said.

Ren opened her eyes, and was back in City Hall. Ren didn't know what to say. She got up, and started to walk toward the stairs to see what Jaya was doing in her grandfather's office. Ren punched a pillar making it instantly collapse. Everyone turned there attention to her, and wondered what Toph had said to her. Ren walked up the stairs, and looked at everyone. She walked into Tenzin's office and looked on his desk. She bent her platinum on her hand not knowing what she would find. She pushed the very few papers that Tenzin had across his desk. She suddenly saw a weird object, and picked it up so she could look at it.

She wondered what it did, and why Jaya placed it on her Grandpa Tenzin's desk. It looked like a patch, but Ren wondered where Jaya got it. Ren walked down the stairs, and walked over to President Ekta, and placed the patch on her arm. Ekta suddenly fell ill so Ren yanked the patch off of her arm. She wondered what was in this patch.

"What is that," Tonraq asked.

"I found it on Grandpa Tenzin's desk. Jaya must have placed it before I walked in. I don't know exactly where she got it, or what it does." Ren said.

"So you put it on me," Ekta said.

"I will find out by trying to heal you if you would have patience woman," Ren said.

Ren pulled water out of thin air, and began to try and heal Ekta. Ren suddenly felt hints of different types of poison in Ekta's body. Ren stopped. and looked at everyone, she suddenly knew what was in the patch. Ren looked back at Ekta, and began to heal her again, after Ekta began to feel better Ren stopped.

"Go to a healer twice a day for two weeks," Ren said.

"What, why?" Ekta asked.

"There were different types of poison in that patch. I think Jaya was trying to poison Grandpa Tenzin. I still don't think she is the one who is causing the imbalance though," Ren said looking up.

"Ren what are you going to do?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, I truly don't. I will have to come up with a plan, and find out what to do about the imbalance," Ren said.

Ren fell to her knees, and she just took a deep breathe. Korra would know what to do, but she isn't Korra. Ren you need to stop living in the past, she thought to herself. You are Avatar Ren, and you saved the world at five, she thought. Ren knew she could do this so she didn't understand why she was doubting herself so much. She wondered if the other Avatars doubted themselves as much as she doubted herself. Ren felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, and saw Tonraq.

"Stop doubting yourself Ren. You are acting like Korra right now," he said.

"So I'm not the only Avatar to doubt myself?" Ren asked.

"No, Korra doubted quite a few of her decisions, and I'm sure Aang did too," Tenzin said.

"What if letting Jaya go was a mistake?" Ren asked.

"Did my uncle not just say you should not doubt yourself," Desna said.

"You guys weren't the ones who had Toph yell at you like three times. I also found out she has these poison patches that she can just stick on whoever she desires," Ren said.

"Ren we have told you time and time again that you are fully capable of defeating people," Jinora said.

"That's funny yesterday Grandpa Tenzin thought I was insane because I wanted to go after Jaya. He thought I shouldn't protect the Beifongs with my life and now you all think I can beat her," Ren said.

"I said no such thing," Tenzin said.

"If you keep lying I'm going to ask great Aunt Kya and great Uncle Bumi to help me with my tricks. I know you didn't like their tricks when you were younger. If I recall from what I heard from Aunt Kya you cried to great Gran-Gran Katara all the time," Ren said with a smile.

"I did no such thing, you need to stop listing to Kya so much," Tenzin said clearly not happy.

"Oh calm down Grandpa Tenzin I was only kidding. Okay maybe only a little," Ren said laughing.

"Jinora, are you ever going to punish this girl," Tenzin said.

"Oh daddy lighten up a little she's only having fun," Jinora said.

Ren ran over, and hugged Tenzin. "Yea Grandpa Tenzin I'm only having fun. You know I love you," Ren said.

"I know Ren, I love you too. I just wish you would stop playing those tricks," Tenzin said.

"Not going to happen," Ren said.

"You two remind me my mother and Aang. I remember seeing them do that a couple times," Lin said.

"Really," Ren said

"Yes, Aang always wanted my mother to stop calling him TwinkleToes. My mother obviously refused. It was funny to watch. It kind of reminds me of what happens between you two sometimes. It's like having the two of them back. The only difference is Ren is the Avatar, and kind of acts like my mother at times when she is stubborn. Then you have Tenzin being in Aang's role," Lin said.

"Only Grandpa Tenzin isn't a spiritual leader," Ren said coughing hoping her mother and father didn't hear her.

"Ren, that was not needed," Jinora said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren said.

Jinora eyed Ren, and pointed her finger at her. "Listen to me young lady. You do know what I am talking about and don't think just because you are the Avatar I will not ground you. I have that power as your mother and you know it," Jinora said.

"Okay , okay calm down already. Grandpa Tenzin I'm sorry," Ren said.

"What are we doing about Jaya?" Desna asked.

"I promise I will let all of you know within the next week," Ren said.

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry for all of the talking this chapter. Yes as you can see Ren has a problem with yet another president. Yes Ren did let Jaya go but you will see later what I have planned with that. Also yes Desna is in charge of the Northern Water Tribe. You also saw that Lin compared Tenzin and Ren to Toph and Aang. That was only to show where Toph would pick on Aang. Reviews are welcome thanks for reading)**


	21. Book 2 Ch4: Ren's Plan

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Four: Ren's Plan**

The meeting had ended before noonso Ren made her way for the library She grabbed every book she thought would help her with the making a plan to try and restore balance. She just had to find who was really causing the imbalance. She knew Jaya was part of the problem but like she told everyone she didn't think Jaya was the full problem. She had grabbed books about Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Yangchen and Avatar Kuruk. She figured that everyone could tell her about Korra and that there would be books about Aang on the island.

She stumbled out of the library with as many books as she could carry and stomped her foot earthbending herself so she could get up to Oogie's saddle. She jumped down and went for more books. after she was satisfied with the books she had she jumped onto Oogie and looked at everyone.

"What are the books for?" Tonraq asked.

"Maybe they will help with a plan. I'm tired of always relying on my past lives to solve my problems," Ren said.

"You are a wise Avatar," Desna said.

"Oogie yip yip," Ren said not wanting to waste time.

When they got back to Air Temple Island Ren began to shove books at everyone and made them carry them to her room. She then pushed them all out of her room and locked the door so she could be alone. She soon had all the books open and scattered across her floor. She read how Avatar Kuruk didn't take his duty as the Avatar very serious he never really faced any treats because of Avatar Yangchen keeping the world at peace before she passed. She read how he tried to go after Koh but never found him.

Ren read about how Avatar Yangchen battled a spirit because he was angry. She eventually made a deal that made the spirit leave the town alone in exchange for a statue made of a woman that had been killed. She then read about Avatar Kyoshi. She read about how Kyoshi killed Chin the conqueror which would explain why she told Ren killing was a good choice. She then read about how Kyoshi created the Dai Li. Ren then read a books about Avatar Roku and how he had tried to prevent the hundred year war. She read about how he tried to save the island that he lived on.

Ren then got up and looked for her glider and realized that she broke it. She unlocked her door and ran down the hall. She ran down to the stables and made her way for one of the air bison. She decided to take her mother's air bison Pepper. Pepper always did take a liking to Ren. Ren used her airbending to hop onto Pepper.

"Pepper yip yip," Ren said as Pepper took off.

Ren was going toward Aang Memorial Island. She was going to the museum to see what she could find out, maybe sneak a few things back to her room. Ren landed Pepper and jumped down and began to walk into the museum. She walked around and tried to retain as much information as she could. She learned that her great Grandpa Aang defeated so many people before he had died. He had chose to try and avoid conflict but he had to fight a few people it looked like. Ren made her way back to Pepper so she could head back to Air Temple Island when someone stopped her.

"Excuse me, you're Avatar Ren," a little girl said.

"Yes I am," Ren said.

"You saved the world and made a difference to people. You gave everyone hope again," the little girl said.

"Sweetheart stop bothering the Avatar I'm sure she is very busy," a woman said.

"No it's alright. Thank you for what you said it really means a lot to me right now," Ren said.

The young girl smiled at Ren and ran away. Ren smiled that little girl reminded her of the first time she met Kuvira. She was so excited to meet her but so scared. She felt like she knew her so she hid and giggled behind everything until Kuvira saw her. Ren snapped out of her thought and continued toward Pepper. They arrived at Air Temple Island and Ren jumped down again and walked to her room. Ren stayed up for two days straight before she finally fell asleep on the books.

Jinora walked in and found Ren asleep on all of the books. She smiled and was relived that Ren had finally gotten some sleep. Kai walked in to see what Jinora was staring at to find Ren on the floor. He walked in and picked her up and carried her to her bed. Jinora walked in and picked all books off the floor and set them on Ren's nightstand. Ren rolled over to face her wall and Jinora and Kai kissed her head before shutting the door and walking out.

Ren slept for two days before she even attempted to wake up. She tried to wake up early in the morning but still felt like she needed to sleep. Jinora walked in later that morning to find Ren still asleep. Ren woke up about noon that day and found everyone in the dining area eating lunch. She was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up a little more.

"Well look who is alive," Bumi said.

"How long was I asleep?" Ren asked.

"Two days and it's is now noon," Jinora said

"Two days!" Ren yelled.

"Well by the way you look you needed it," Lin said.

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked.

"Here," Pema said handing Ren a mirror.

Ren looked in the mirror to see her hair standing up everywhere. She also saw dried drool on the side of her face. "Oh my spirits. Why was this not the first thing to be brought up in the conversation? I have to go look presentable," Ren said running out of the room.

"Well then," Tonraq said.

After Ren got ready she ran back into the dining area and began to grab food and pile it on her plate. Everyone watched as Ren grabbed a second plate and began to pile that with food. They all knew she hadn't eaten in two days but they didn't think she would eat all of that. Ren began to shovel food in her mouth as fast as she could.

"Ren slow down you're going to choke, the food isn't going anywhere," Jinora said.

Ren looked up from her plate at everyone. "I'm starving," she said with rice falling out of her mouth.

"We can see that, you still need to slow down. Also please stop talking with food in your mouth," Jinora said.

After Ren finished her lunch she got up from the table and ran to the pavilion. She sat down and began to meditate. Even though she didn't want to ask her past lives for help she need just a bit of advice. She took a deep breathe and tried to concentrate but she then heard footsteps. She turned around and saw her Aunt Kya, Uncle Bumi and Grandpa Tenzin. They all sat down with her and she turned around and tried to meditate again. She still felt their presence and opened one eye to see that they weren't going anywhere.

"Can I help you?" Ren asked.

"Ren don't you think you are pushing yourself a little to hard?" Kya asked.

"I'm trying to find out what the true imbalance is. I am also trying to find out who is causing it so no I don't," Ren said.

"Ren why don't you ask for help?" Bumi asked.

"I am trying to ask for help but I am currently being distracted. I will have a plan and then my Team Avatar and I will get Jaya. I will then ask for everyone else for help," Ren said.

The siblings all looked at each other. Bumi then picked Ren up and started to head for the temple. " Let's go I don't like that plan," Bumi said.

"Uncle Bumi put me down," Ren said trying to get away.

"Ren you will listen to what we are going to say," Tenzin said.

Bumi placed Ren on the bench and Tenzin crouched in front of her. Ren looked into his eyes and saw her great Grandpa Aang. She shook her head and realized she probably was still tired. Ren knew what her plan was she hugged Tenzin and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"What just happened?" Kya asked.

"I have no clue," Tenzin said.

"Tonraq, Desna. I know what to do!" Ren yelled.

"Does that mean another meeting with the world leaders is needed?" Desna asked.

"Unfortunately,"Ren said.

"Ren I have some good news for you," Asami said.

"What's that," Ren said.

Ren pulled out a glider and handed it to Ren. "A new glider. Wait where is my old one," Ren said.

"I used parts from your old one that weren't broken to make this one," Asami said.

"Thank you," Ren said hugging Asami.

Ren turned around and found Sky and Aki talking by themselves. Aki was laughing at something Sky had said and touched Sky's shoulder. Ren growled and walked over to them and Aki and Sky stopped what they were doing.

"Oh hey Ren what's up," Aki said.

"Team Avatar is going to the meeting with the world leaders and the council," Ren said.

"Oh okay what for?" Sky asked.

"Just be there okay," Ren said as she walked away.

Ren walked up to Sena and tugged on her arm. Sena looked down at Ren who was gesturing for her to follow her. Ren then walked to Opal and pulled her away from everyone else. She then went to Asami and made her follow her and they all went to the courtyard. Ren looked down at the ground not knowing how to bring up the conversation.

"Ren what's wrong?" Opal asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about...boys," Ren said.

"Ren don't you think this is a conversation you should be having with your mother," Sena said.

"Well I thought about that then I thought about how she would tell dad. Dad doesn't think I'm old enough to even look at a boy," Ren said.

The three women looked at each other at figured it couldn't hurt. "Okay Ren what do you want to know?" Asami asked.

"Well how did you guys tell the person that your with that you liked them?" Ren asked.

"Well Tonraq was banished from the Northern Water Tribe and he came to my tribe. I was walking and got in the way of him practicing waterbending. He ran over to help me and offered to take me to dinner and the rest is history," Sena said.

"Well I actually hit Mako with my moped and then I took him to dinner. We ended up breaking up a few times. We finally got back together after you saved the world because I told him I still loved him," Asami said.

"Well your Uncle Bolin came with Korra to Zaofu because they were looking for the new airbenders and I just happened to be one. He won me over with his cute behavior and his looks. We had a rough patch during the whole Kuvira thing but you see where we are now," Opal said.

"So what do I do?" Ren asked.

"Tell him how you feel," Opal said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Ren asked.

"Then kick ass and save the world with him maybe he will fall for you. It happened with me and Korra," Iroh said.

Ren turned around to see Iroh walking toward them. "Oh Uncle Iroh don't tell mom and dad please," Ren said.

"Don't worry Ren, its our secret," Iroh said.

"Ren we are to meet at City Hall immediately," Tenzin said followed by Tonraq, Desna and Lin.

At City Hall Presidents Ekta and Ryuu sat in their usual seats. Tonraq, Desna and Tenzin then joined them along with the rest of the council. Lin sat in one of the benches as she wanted to hear the plan. Across from the world leaders there were seven chairs. Lee and Ren sat in the middle as they were Tenzin's grandchildren. Sky sat next to Ren and Aki sat next to Sky. Gopan sat next Lee followed by Asha and Sesi. Ren glared at Aki and Sky as they laughed at everything thing the other said. Lee nudged her and raised his eyebrow and she just shook her head.

"Avatar so I heard you have a plan," Ekta said.

"Yes, it may sound odd at first but I defiantly think it will work," Ren said.

"What is the plan?" Ryuu asked.

"Well each Republic will have a search party built from their armies. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes will participate as well. Chief Beifong will have her police force help here in Republic City. All the world leaders along with representatives must be protected. My team and I will also assist in any way we can we will split up so that we can be of more use. I will be on my own and we will all search for Jaya until we find her and can bring her into custody," Ren said.

"Can I ask one question?" Tenzin asked.

"Sure Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

"How did you come up with that whole entire plan just by looking at me in the courtyard?" Tenzin asked.

"Well it made me think of great Grandpa Aang. I remember a story that great Gran- Gran Katara told me about how Lord Zuko wanted to know what happened to his mom and he was talking to him about it. They all knew about it and Lord Zuko went on a search for his mom making me come up with Operation Search," Ren said.

" That never happened," Aki said.

"It's pretty sad that I know our family history better than you," Ren said.

"You aren't really family you just call us family," Aki said.

"Wrong again. Avatar Roku was Lord Zuko's great grandfather making me technically related to you because I am the Avatar. Let's not forget your mother was the Avatar which also technically makes me family. Bet you fell pretty dumb now," Ren said.

Gopan, Asha and Sesi all laughed at how Ren made their sister look really stupid. Ren felt so happy with what she just did maybe Aki would stay away from Sky. Aki shot a fire blast at Ren which Ren caught and made disappear. Ren wasn't in the mood for games this was a serious matter that Aki needed to understand.

"Ren do you think Jaya would leave Republic City?" Desna asked.

"She is of Earth Republic descent so there is a chance she will go there. She could also stay here thinking we won't look for her. She could go anywhere really," Ren said.

"She doesn't have control of the Dai Li anymore so we can use them," Ekta said.

"No do not trust the Dai Li with any information. The Earth King thought he could trust them when I was Avatar Aang and Azula ended up having control of them at some point. We do not know if she still has connections with the Dai Li. I think after this the Dai Li must be ended because they have shown they can no longer be trusted. As Avatar Kyoshi this is not why I created them," Ren said.

"All in favor of disbanding the Dai Li," Ekta said.

Everyone raised their hands. "It seems we all agree then," Ryuu said.

"I wouldn't care if you didn't. I created them and I can destroy them," Ren said.

"Oh, Ren what are we going to do with you? " Tonraq asked.

"Well after I save the world again dinner would be nice," Ren said.

"What is with you and saving the world then eating?" Lin asked.

"Well you can blame my original team for that one," Ren said.

"All in favor of Avatar Ren's plan?" Ryuu asked.

Tenzin, Desna, Tonraq, Ryuu and two council members raised their hands. Ren looked at everyone with a confused look. "What the flameo is wrong with the ones that didn't raise their hands? I stayed up for two days straight to try and come up with a plan. Let's not forget I stole Pepper and will probably be grounded until I get reincarnated when my mother finds out. I think you people just need to get over whatever your problem is and agree," Ren said.

"Would you like to know why I don't agree," Ekta said.

"Go for it," Ren said.

"First you expect us as world leaders to have body guards. You also expect us to make sure that each representative around the world is also protected. Some of them also have bending to protect themselves. Avatar Ren I don't think you understand that is a lot of man power. You also want us to use our armies to search and you also want Republic City to use its police force. I'm sorry but I can't support that plan," Ekta said.

Ren took a deep breath and got up from her chair. She pointed at Ekta and was about to say something when Lin bent her cables around her. Everyone looked at Lin who was now standing. Ren tried to look back at Lin to see what she was thinking.

"Mom what are you doing?" Sky asked.

"Saving President Ekta from being punched or worse. Last time Ren was here she almost beat Jaya up five minutes into the meeting," Lin said.

"Lin I'm not going to bully non-benders like Amon claimed benders did," Ren said.

"What did you just say?" Tenzin asked.

"I said I'm not going to bully non-benders like Amon...Oh my spirits Lin I love you right now you just gave me an idea," Ren said bending the cables to the floor.

"I did?" Lin asked very confused.

"She did?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes I think I know what is threating the imbalance of the world I have to talk to Korra," Ren said sitting in the lotus position.

_"Ren you have to find the threat," Korra said._

_"I know that's why I came to you. I want to ask you about Amon," Ren said._

_"Amon was a strong waterbender who could bloodbend. He could take people's bending away," Korra said._

_"Do you think anyone would try to take it out on people if they lost their bending?" Ren asked._

_"There is a possibility but I think they would take it out on Amon's family not random people," Korra said._

_"Korra, why would a president attack people?" Ren asked._

_"That is for you too find out," Korra said before disappearing._

"Korra come back I need you. Ugh I hate when you do that to me," Ren said getting up.

"Did it help?" Tonraq asked.

"Sorta. Korra left me with more questions which I hate. I think she does it on purpose sometimes," Ren said.

"Korra's time is over, Ren it is now your time. She can't solve all over your problems," Tenzin said.

"I still feel someone else is behind this imbalance. Maybe Jaya is helping or maybe she has her own plan," Ren said.

"What is the plan because I still don't support the pervious one," Ekta said.

"We no longer need the world leaders. My family and Team Avatar saved the world the first time around and we will do it again. I will only take assistance from Tonraq and Desna if the are willing," Ren said.

"You have the support of the Northern Water Tribe," Desna said.

"You know you have out support," Tonraq said.

"The Fire Republic will support you if you will take it," Ryuu said.

"My police force will help and I'm sure Iroh could get some people from the United Forces to help as well," Lin said.

"I know cities all over the Earth Republic will support you Ren. They absolutely love you and you have Aunt Suyin to thank for that," Sky said.

"Chief Beifong if you or any of the police force help the Avatar you will lose your jobs and the same goes with anyone in the United Forces," Ekta said.

"Okay lady once again I'm going to give you some facts. If it wasn't for my past lives your job wouldn't even exist so shut up. I will take whoever offers their help and you are going to deal with it want to know why. I'm the Avatar and that's the way it is so deal with it. Things end up that way sometimes," Ren said.

"Korra said something very similar when she met the White Lotus," Tonraq said as he laughed.

"What else happened?" Ren asked intrigued.

"She destroyed part of our house by earthbending a chunk of wall out. She then began to firebend and once again used earthbending. She then made a flame and put it out with some water. She was waterbending and earthbending then firebending," Tonraq said.

"Awesome! All I did was try to take you out with an earth barrier and blasted both you and Lin with fire," Ren said.

"Oh that's all nothing major," Lin said.

"I would have loved to try and take out some of the White Lotus members they get kind of annoying when they stop by. Thank the spirits Grandpa Tenzin gets them to leave," Ren said.

"So about this plan," Lee said.

"Well I'm taking whoever I want from Republic City and if President Ekta doesn't want to be protect that's fine with me. We will be split into four. Aki and Sky you are one group and you will help Lin and the United Forces search Republic City. Lee and Gopan you will search the Fire Republic with whoever President Ryuu supplies. Sesi and Asha you will go to the Earth Republic and search with whoever is supplied, I will radio Su and let her know. We will make sure each world leader and representative are guarded. I will search both the north and south pole. After I am done I will go where ever I am needed. Anything that is odd or anything at all is to be reported back to Air Temple Island," Ren said.

"I said the police force and United Forces is not to help you," Ekta said.

"Would you like to know what happens if I don't do this? There will be ten thousand years of darkness if this imbalance is not fixed. Let me tell you that will be very bad because I will be destroyed and before they find me and Raava can come back at all you as people will no longer exist," Ren said.

Ren touched Ekta's forehead and went into the Avatar state. No one knew what Ren was doing since Ekta didn't have bending. Ekta suddenly saw Wan's battle with Vatuu. She saw how hard it had been for him to fight him until he had fused with Raava. She then saw how Wan become the first Avatar. Ekta then saw Korra's battle with Vatuu and how she had almost put him in the Tree of Time. She saw how Raava was ripped out of Korra after Vatuu had fused with Unalaq. She then saw Jinora save Korra in Republic City. Ren took her finger off of Ekta's forehead and left the Avatar state.

"What was all of that?" Ekta said.

"That was my past lives battling Vatuu the spirit of chaos. If I don't keep balance he will grow strong faster and I will have to battle him. I have Raava the spirit of light an peace in me and if he did what he did to Korra I don't know what I would do. I am trying to keep balance so he stays weak so when I see him, if I see him I can trap him somewhere just as Avatar Wan did," Ren said.

"I will support your plan Avatar Ren," Ekta said.

Ren walked over to the wall and smacked her head against it, doing more damage to the wall then herself. "If all I had to do was show you that I would have done that before I even said what my plan is," Ren said.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ekta asked.

"I was born an Earthbending Avatar. I was poisoned, knocked unconscious. I also fought the original Team Avatar alone. I also fought Chief Beifong Twice and Toph Beifong. I almost drowned and was trained by what I think is an elite team. I think smashing my head against a wall is a minor thing," Ren said.

"Try living and training with Toph," Lin said.

"I did in a previous life. In fact I asked her to tell me a story about how she trained me and I learned to never go to her for stories because she is terrible at them," Ren said.

"When do we start this plan?" Ryuu asked.

"I would like to ask for a couple days, maybe three but we need to go into more detail," Ren said.

"Of course what else do we need to cover though?" Ryuu asked.

"Every house must be searched. Every city. I know you don't want to feel like you are treating them wrong but we don't know if any of these people are harboring her. She does have family, there is a chance they could hide her. We also need to search areas that are inhabited. I will also talk to my mother about going to the Spirit World with the portals open there is a chance she went there. It would be stupid with Toph there but there is a chance," Ren said.

"Very well. I don't like the idea but you are right we do need to make sure that she isn't hiding anywhere," Ryuu said.

Ren looked at everyone and nodded. She didn't like the plan either, she thought it invaded people's privacy. She knew it had to be done in order to find Jaya to keep people safe. She knew as the Avatar her job was to keep people safe at any cost. She didn't know what would happen if Jaya tried to fight this time. She knew Jaya was a major threat to people but she was taught that killing was wrong. Ren felt so overwhelmed by the decisions she had to make.

She was the new hope and she knew it. She named her spirit animal Hope not knowing she would be people's hope. She thought back to the little girl who told her that she gave people hope again, but for how long? If she doesn't do something soon people will lose hope and won't trust her as the Avatar anymore. Lee touched his sister's shoulder snapping her out of all her thoughts. Ren looked at Lee who had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you should go alone maybe dad or Tonraq or one of our aunts or uncles should go with you," Lee said.

"Lee I saved the world at five I think I'll be fine. Plus I'm the Avatar," Ren said.

"We already know you're the Avatar but that doesn't make you indestructible. You need to stop thinking you are because if you don't you are going to get hurt and I don't want to see that. You are my sister and I remember when Jun and Hyun tried to kill you like it was yesterday. I remember when we all thought you and Toph had drowned in the Yue Bay. Stop thinking you are that platinum you bend," Lee said.

"I may not be indestructible but you know what I am strong. Think about it Lee how many Avatars knew how to do as many things as I did. Metalbending didn't exist until Toph created it and Korra was the first to be able to do it. I made platinumbending. I can do so much, I can bend so many of the sub-elements," Ren said.

"You aren't as strong as great Gran-Gran Katara she could bloodbend!" Lee yelled.

Everyone looked at Lee. Bloodbending had been illegal for quite some time. Katara had told the kids about how horrible it had been to learn to bloodbend and how powerful it was. Ren knew how it felt to be blood bent as she had a vision of Aang being blood bent by Yakone and felt the whole thing. Ren never wanted to learn how to do something as awful as that. She took one look at Lee with hurt in her eyes. She pulled water out of thin air and froze them into spikes. She sent them flying toward Lee and right before they hit him she made them stop. She melted them and ran out of city hall.

"I really messed up this time didn't I?" Lee asked.

"Yea stupid you did," Gopan said.

"Gopan that was mean," Asha said.

"So was telling Ren she couldn't bloodbend," Sesi said.

"Yea Asha do you know what that kind of power is like?" Sky asked.

"Ren felt my father being blood bent one time and she heard my mother tell her a story about how horrible it was. Ren made my mother a promise that she would never learn to bloodbend," Tenzin said.

"How did I fix this. She is my twin, we do everything together," Lee said.

"No offense Lee but you'll be lucky if she talks to you again," Aki said.

"If I were you I'd give her some space. Earthbenders are stubborn and usually when Ren is mad she throws things like rocks or attacks people," Gopan said.

"You are all wrong. When my mom sent Su away to my grandparents after she gave me these scars I didn't talk to her. I only talked to her when the airbenders came back and Opal was one and we had to go to Zaofu. I attacked her and we got our anger out and we eventually ended up talking and making things better. Lee if you don't go after her you will do the same thing the only difference is you'll live in the same house. She is the Avatar and the world needs her and she will leave sooner than we will expect. She could die sooner than we expect and if you don't fix this now and you never fix it you will regret it," Lin said.

"I would take Lin's advice Lee," Tenzin said.

Lee walked out of City Hall after Ren and found her sitting on the stairs. She was clearly upset by what he said. He sat next to her and she turned away from him. Lee could see she didn't want to talk but he remembered what Lin had said.

"Ren listen I shouldn't have said what I did but I don't you to get hurt okay," Lee said.

Ren continued to ignore him. Everyone stood at the door to watch was happening but still gave the twins their space.

"Ren do you realize being the Avatar's brother sucks. It's not even about not getting a lot of attention, I don't care about that. It's about not know whether my sister is going to come home that night or not. We are eleven year old and I really don't want to lose you. I remember how we would always play when we were little and we had that carefree mindset. Then they found out you were the Avatar and all you did was train and we played less and you had to worry about saving the world. Then that night you had the dream about the accident and ended up saving Toph, great Gran-Gran Katara and Lord Zuko I knew it would finally start to happen. Then Lord Zuko died and you got hurt and that was the first time I realized my sister was not as strong as I thought she was. You were kidnapped and put on the radio and you sounded so scared and I freaked out because I've never heard you that scared in my life and you know what I don't want to see you like that ever again," Lee said.

Ren finally looked at Lee and he knew he had gotten through to her. She still didn't talk to him and he wondered if he should bring up more things or wait a little bit and see if she would talk.

"I don't think I'm indestructible but as the Avatar it is my duty to save the world. There was a little girl the other day she told me I gave the world hope again, it made me feel really good. I want to continue to give these people that hope. I am their hope. I lost my original team and I know they would say I shouldn't do this alone but I'm not. I am doing what great Grandpa Aang did. He faced Oazi by himself and let his team help in different ways. I need to do this my way," Ren said.

"I understand I just wish you would ask for help sometimes," Lee said.

"I'll ask for help when I get a statue," Ren said.

"Are you seriously still upset that you don't have a statue?" Lee asked.

"Yes I saved over three hundred benders and I turned the Fire Nation into the Fire Republic. I also turned the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Republic. I am about to find President Jaya and also find out what the imbalance is and I still don't have a statue. This is an outrage I think Korra and great Grandpa Aang would be furious," Ren said throwing her good arm in the air.

"I think you're overreacting. Let's talk to everyone about getting you a statue after you save the world again just stop flipping out about it already it's just a bunch of earth shaped into you. Maybe metal depending on what they use," Lee said.

"Lee you're are right it is a bunch of earth or metal. I can make my own statue," Ren said.

"Not what I meant," Lee said slapping his face.

Ren hugged Lee as she laughed. She wasn't being serious but it was fun to mess with him. Lee was happy that Ren wasn't mad at him anymore. Everyone walked out to the twins and made their way back to Air Temple Island. Ren was determined to make this plan to work. She knew Lee was right she wasn't indestructible but she could try to be. She was happy the plan was approved with fighting but it was approved. Ren looked over and saw Sky and Aki laughing with each other again and sitting very close. Aki touched Sky's shoulder and Ren clenched her fist.

"Hey Grandpa Tenzin I'll see you at the island," Ren said.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin asked.

Ren ripped her arm out of its sling once again being met with pain and jumped off Oogie. She landed in the water and created a pillar of water and made her way for the island. She thought about what would happen if someone else found Jaya. How would they handle it? Ren knew what she had to do, she had to make sure her whole team knew not to get into conflict with Jaya and to radio Air Temple Island immediately. She was the one to fight Jaya when she was found.

**(Author's Note: So there you have it Ren came up with a plan for catching Jaya. As you can see Aki and Sky have something going on that isn't making Ren to happy. Yes I did have Lee and Ren fight, I feel it is part of a healthy sibling relationship. Reviews are welcome thanks for reading)**


	22. book 2 ch 5: Searching for Jaya

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Five: Searching For Jaya.**

When everyone arrived at Air Temple Island, they saw that Ren had already told everyone else the plan. They could see Jinora and Kai didn't agree with Ren's idea. Iroh and Bumi with their history in the United Forces didn't know if Ren was right or wrong. Kya, Sena, Pema and Opal were all trying to keep the peace between everyone. Bolin and Mako didn't know what to do so they sat there and watched the arguing. Asami walked out with tea thinking maybe it would help calm everyone calm down.

"I need to do this and you need to trust my judgment!" Ren yelled.

"You aren't going to prove anything by doing this! You have proved you can save the world already just let us help!" Kai yelled.

"I am getting help from the Republics and the Tribes! I am using my Team Avatar!" Ren yelled.

"Ren you guys are just children, we understand you want to be like the other Team Avatars but you do need to understand that they also had help along the way. We understand you are getting help from the Republics an Tribes but we think we should help too," Jinora said calmly.

"So what if we are just kids! I'm so sick of hearing about how we can't save the world because we're kids! You are basically thinking like Sokka when he said girls can't fight!" Ren yelled clenching her fist and closing her eyes.

Air Temple Island suddenly started to shake. Everyone fell to the ground and Tenzin looked at Ren and prayed to the spirits that she didn't destroy the island. Lin, Bolin and Gopan grabbed the ground and tried to keep the island in one piece. Asha crawled over to Ren and tried to stand. Once he could finally stand he began to block Ren's chi and Ren fell to the ground. The island final stopped shaking with no damage. Ren tried to move but couldn't and she looked at Asha knowing he did it because he had to. Ren was finally able to move and she got up and walked toward the radio in the room and tried to forget everything that had just happened with the small pain she had as the only reminder. Once she reached the reached the radio she turned the dial in hopes she could reach Zaofu.

"Hello this is Avatar Ren I need to speak with Suyin," Ren said.

She waited for a response and she heard the static of the microphone before she heard a voice. "Hello this is the Metal Clan. Avatar Ren, Suyin will be with you momentarily," the man said.

"Hello Ren this is Suyin. I heard that you need to speak with me," Su said.

"Su first you don't need to tell me it's I already know that. Second we came up with a plan to find Jaya and since she was the president for the Earth Republic we would appreciate if you and Kuvira would enforce it in the Earth Republic," Ren said.

"Can we hear the plan first so we can decided if we agree?" Su asked.

"You are kind of already out numbered we already took a vote but I will still tell you the plan," Ren said.

Ren started to tell Su the plan in full detail. Su listened to ever detail as she knew finding Jaya was now an important world matter. Ren had emphasized certain parts for Su and made her realize that this plan was the only choice. Su didn't know what to think of this plan but she knew what she had decided to do about Ren's offer.

"Ren, Kuvira and I will be in charge of the Earth Republic section part but you do need to find a new president. We wish you the best of luck in finding Jaya," Su said.

Ren felt relived when she heard Su say those words. She didn't think Su would agree with the plan. "Thank you so much Su and I will hold elections after Jaya is found," Ren said.

Ren got up from her chair and walked out of the room and looked at everyone. She didn't want to talk she just wanted to find Jaya and get this over with. She wanted to save the world again. Tonraq had sent a ship to meet them in a day to go to the Southern Water Tribe. Ren began to pack her thing when she heard a knock at the door. Ren walked to the door and opened it and found Tonraq and Sena. She knew that the weren't leaving for another day so she let them in.

"Ren can we talk," Sena said.

"What is with everyone and wanting to talk?" Ren asked.

"This is coming from a past Avatar's parents," Tonraq said.

"Fine," Ren said.

"We thought Korra couldn't do things at times to and she ended up proving us wrong every time. As the Avatar your job is to save the world but as parents our job is to try and keep our kids safe. Your parents are trying to do just that you have to show them that you will be safe but protect the world at the same time," Sena said.

"Thank you," Ren said.

The next day Hope, Tonraq and Sena were boarding the ship and Ren was standing on the dock looking at her family with her staff in hand. She held her head high and walked over to them and hugged them. She would be safe and she wish that they would know that. Ren had told everyone that if they found Jaya she was to be told and they were not to approach her. After boarding the ship and heading for the Southern Water Tribe Ren began to heal her arm again. It had caused her some pain from all the times she used it but she could now pull it out of the sling. When they finally arrived Ren noticed that Tonraq had assembled a descent sized group to search the tribe.

Ren questioned all of the men and made it clear that if they were helping Jaya it wouldn't end well. They all nodded signaling that they understood. Tonraq was very impressed that Ren had made his men understand her demands within a few short minutes. Ren had shown her leadership skills at a young age. Ren made the men start to search every home and told them they were to question everyone. Ren walked and searched each shop and brought Hope with her knowing that no one in their right mind would hide something with a large cat in the room. As Ren walked out a shop and noticed a woman acting strange.

The woman ran toward the ocean and made a pillar and started to leave the tribe. Why do they always run? Ren thought to herself. Ren ran after the woman and jumped toward the water and started to surf across it. Tonraq and his men ran to the cliff and watched as Ren chased the woman. The woman tried to dodge Ren's attack so Ren froze the water which froze the pillar. Ren made an air pillar and grabbed the woman and yanked so that she would be pulled out of the ice. Ren then made her way back to the cliff and everyone watched in amazement. Ren threw the woman down in the snow and Hope got in her face in roared.

"Talk now!" Ren yelled.

"I don't know anything. I...I just don't think the Avatar has the right to be doing this," the woman said.

"Oh don't I? Let me inform you the woman we are looking for tried to poison Councilman Tenzin and who knows how many other people. She also attacked me when I confronted her about it so don't tell me what I have the right to do," Ren said picking the woman up and throwing her at the small force Tonraq assembled.

"What do we do with her?" a guard asked.

"Throw her in prison," Ren said.

* * *

In the Fire Republic Lee and Gopan met President Ryuu with his troop. President Ryuu and each representative had supplied men and woman to help search the large area. Ryuu had two guards with him at all times as did each representative. Lee and Gopan had decided to take a small group and start in smaller cities. They had large groups search larger cities. They made it very clear that no one is to fight Jaya. They also told everyone that everything is to be searched. Gopan had a man get in his face saying he wasn't allowed in his home. Gopan pushed the man aside and walked in and didn't see anything. He looked around but didn't make a mess. He walked out of the house and let the man walk back in to see his house was fine.

Lee walked around and saw two small children outside their house. He walked up to the door and knocked and waited for a response. The door was opened and the woman let him in and he began to search the whole house. He tried to not make a mess of things. He walked upstairs and found a small child's room. He looked in the closet and searched through everything. He then looked under the bed to make sure there was nothing under there. As he made his way down the stairs he looked at the pictures on the wall. When he got down stairs he looked at the woman and felt so bad.

"I'm so sorry we had to do this to you and your family. We are trying to find a woman who will hurt people at any cost. She would hurt your family and not even think twice about it," Lee said.

"I understand young man, you don't have to explain anything to me," the woman said.

* * *

In Republic City Aki and Sky met Lin at Police Headquarters. Iroh would meet them there with members of the United Forces. Bumi was also going to be there to help plan. Lin, Aki and Sky had a map over Lin's desk to figure out where they would start. Ekta and the two men guarding her walked through the Police Headquarters toward Lin's office. Sky, Aki and Lin all looked up as the president walked in and handed them documents saying what extra troops she would supply. Lin flipped through the documents and showed them to Sky and Aki.

"Thank you for the extra help," Sky said.

"Don't thank me just find Jaya," Ekta said.

Sky nodded and they continued to chart who would go where. After Iroh and Bumi arrived they sat and waited for the troops to arrive. Lin then threw the map at Bumi and told him to hang it up so everyone could see it. The troops finally arrived and Lin briefed everyone on what would happen and who would go where. When Lin had dismissed the group and told them to start their search of the city everyone quickly left. Lin pulled Sky aside and gave him a look.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You know what," she said.

"Mom I am honestly confused," Sky said.

"Can I trust that you and Aki can run this group together or am I going to have to split the both of you up. I saw how the both of you were acting Sky this is a serious matter there is no time for error," Lin said.

"I know that and we will be fine," Sky said.

"Boy you want to help the Avatar and follow in my footsteps but you can't even focus for a meeting. You can't expect to be Police Chief that way," Lin said.

"Stop lecturing me already we will get it done," Sky said as he walked away.

"I want this done right Sky!" she yelled after him.

"It will be done right stop worrying!" he yelled back.

Aki and Sky walked out of the Police Headquarters and started to walk with the troops to their designated section of Republic City. When they reached their section they made the troops start knocking on doors. People began to let the troops enter their homes as they had nothing to hide so they felt there was no reason in fighting. Sky felt like this was the wrong way of going about things but what if Jaya was hiding in one of these homes she could hurt someone. Aki and Sky went and knocked on the door and waited for a response. A girl about their age answered the door and stood there clearly not pleased that they were there.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"We need to search your home," Aki said.

"Well I'm not letting you in," the girl said.

"I'm sorry, I really am but we have to search your home. I don't know if you know who we are looking for but she isn't going to think twice about hurting you or your family," Aki said.

"I said go away," the girl said.

"Well we are coming in," Aki said pushing the girl aside.

"Get out of our home!" the girl demanded.

Sky and Aki began to look around the house ignoring the girl. Aki pulled books off the shelf and began the look through them to see if there was anything in any of them. Sky looked through the cupboards to see if there was anything that shouldn't be in there. Aki and Sky both walked upstairs as the girl protested. Aki walked in one room and Sky in another. After about five minutes of searching Aki found a box of letters under the bed from Jaya.

"Hey Sky come here I found something," Aki said.

Sky walked in the room and found Aki with the box of letters on her lap. Aki was reading one letter to see why this family would be getting so many from Jaya. The girl ran up to see Aki reading the letters and tried to stop her but Sky stuck his arm out. Aki put the letter back in the box and put the lid on it and got up with the box in her had.

"It seems that Jaya has family in Republic City as well," Aki said looking at the girl.

"Do you think they pose a threat?" Sky asked.

"No I think they are fine but we will be taking these letters. You can have them back after they have all been read," Aki said.

"That isn't right," The girl said.

"We could arrest you but we aren't because we don't see you as a threat. We just need to read these letters," Sky said.

* * *

In the capital on the Earth Republic Su and Kuvira met with Sesi and Asha. Kuvira felt very uncomfortable with the whole idea of being partly being in charge of this plan. Suyin had explained to her that Ren had confidence in the both of them. She trusted them to help find Jaya, she needed them to help. Sesi had explained to them how Ren wanted to fight Jaya so if she was found it was to be reported to Air Temple Island. Suyin and Kuvira nodded showing that they both understood. Suyin had stood in front of the troops with Kuvira.

"Su are you sure this is the way to do this? I mean we will show people that they should fear us and that isn't the image we should be giving in my eyes," Kuvira said.

"I don't think so but Jaya could be hiding here. She has family here, or someone could know something," Su said.

"Why don't we just ask people to step forward?" Kuvira asked.

"I don't think that will work. I really wish we didn't have to do this Kuvira but Jaya has to be found before she can hurt anyone," Su said.

Su explained who would go where. She explained that if Jaya was found that Su or Kuvira were to be contacted. After Su dismissed the troops Sesi and Asha walked up to her and hugged her.

"Su, we are sorry but we are going off to look on our own," Asha said.

"Asha what are you talking about?" Kuvira asked looking at Su then the Iroh's children.

"We feel like this plan is wrong but we feel like we could cover more ground this way," Sesi said.

"Alright. I can't believe you want to go off alone, this woman is very dangerous," Su said.

"We know that and that's why we want to do this. We think finding her faster would be the best thing to do," Sesi said.

With that Asha and Sesi walked off to start their search. They decided they would search the terrain around Zaofu. They knew their were no homes there but Ren said she wanted those areas searched in case Jaya was on her way to certain areas. Everyone knew Jaya could no longer take public transport as she was wanted by everyone.

* * *

Back in Republic City Jinora, Kai, Tenzin and Kya were standing in front of the spirit portal. Jinora didn't know what to say when Ren asked her to search the Spirit World. She knew that Ren would never give up until she knew Jinora had at least looked. They had walked into the portal and started to walk into a dark forest. Tenzin and Kya recognized this forest all to well. Jinora hoped that they would find someone that could help them. She was hoping that maybe one of the spirits would have helped by now.

The continued to walk through the forest until Jinora saw a spirit fox. She started to follow it in hopes that it would lead her to someone that could help her. The fox lead them out of the forest to Iroh. Tenzin and Kya were relived to be out of the forest. Jinora ran up to Iroh hoping her would be of some assistance.

"Excuse me, Iroh could you help us," Jinora said.

"Oh hello there. I may be able to help you," Iroh said.

"Oh thank you. We are looking for a woman named Jaya and Ren thinks there is a chance she came here. Have you noticed anything different," Jinora said.

"A few days ago there was a different presence but the presence hasn't been here for about a day," Iroh said.

"That was when Ren and Jaya fought," Tenzin said.

"I guess Ren was right Jaya would try to come to the Spirit World. I don't understand why she would come here," Kai said.

"I can't answer that," Iroh said.

"Iroh, thank you very much," Kya said.

"Anything for the Avatar's family," Iroh said with a smile.

Kai, Kya, Jinora and Tenzin made their way for the spirit portal. It didn't make sense to them why Jaya would come to the Spirit World and then leave. They wondered if she was in the Northern Water Tribe. They thought about how there is a chance she is in the Southern Water Tribe. They knew Ren was right she could be anywhere in the world. Jinora began to massage her temples as she was getting a migraine thinking about all the places Jaya could be.

"Don't worry Jinora, we will find Jaya," Kai said.

"It isn't the finding her I'm worried about. It's what happens after we find her. What if something happens when Ren confronts her? Ren has gotten hurt in the past and I don't want to see her hurt again," Jinora said

"Jinora your daughter is older now and has beat up almost our whole family and all of our friends. Let's not forget she's beaten my father's Team Avatar with ease. She also fought Jaya and held her own with her injured arm. I have confidence in my granddaughter," Tenzin said.

"If Tenzin believes in her you should because he is negative about everything," Kya said laughing.

"I am not Kya," Tenzin huffed.

"I just wish Ren would have come up with a better plan for this," Kai said.

"I know this isn't the way to do it. She is taking peoples rights away to find Jaya and then she is going to fight," Kya said.

"Let's head back to Air Temple Island we will chart what we found and radio everyone else. We will then let Ren know what is going on and hope she can work with it," Kai said.

**(Author's Note: As you can see everyone doesn't like the plan but feels it is the only choice to find Jaya. Also you see more of Aki and Sky. Yes Kuvira was kind of put in charge but as you can see she was unsure of herself. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading.)**


	23. Book 2 Ch 6: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Six: Betrayal**

Ren sat and ate with Tonraq and Senna and wondered why she still hadn't heard anything. She felt so bad for what she did to that woman. She knew what she was doing was wrong but the woman ran. Tonraq and Senna were both looking at her and she then realized she got caught up in her thoughts and stopped eating.

"Ren are you alright?" Senna asked.

"Yes, I just feel bad about what I did to that woman. I'm also wondering why I haven't heard back from anyone," Ren said.

"Ren you need to wait you have only been here for a day. You need to understand things like this do take time," Tonraq said.

"I do understand that but I don't want Jaya out there long it's to risky," Ren said.

"I understand that," Tonraq said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door an a man walked in and handed Ren a bunch of papers. Ren saw that they were reports from everyone. In Republic City they found that Jaya had family but other than that nothing. In the Fire Republic there were a few people that tried to rebel against Ren's plan. In the Earth Republic nothing was found yet but they were still searching and would report as soon as possible. Her mother had reported that Iroh sensed a presence a few days ago but it left. They assumed it was Jaya but couldn't be sure.

Ren walked over and grabbed a pen and paper and made a timeline of all the things that had happened in the last week. She was trying to figure out how much time Jaya had to get out of Republic City. She knew Jaya couldn't use public transport, so that left her with very few choices. Based on Ren's timeline Jaya could have left Republic City but she couldn't have gotten far. She either had to be in Republic City or the Earth Republic. She would have to tell her mother to notify everyone that they were to look every where in Republic City and in the Earth Republic. She decided that the Fire Republic and the water tribes no longer had to be searched.

"I have narrowed down two areas Jaya could be from the information I was just handed," Ren said.

"Where is she Ren?" Senna asked.

"She could only be in the Earth Republic or in Republic City maybe even in between the two areas," Ren said.

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

"Positive. Based on all of this information there is no way she is here or in the Fire Republic. Iroh said that there was a presence in the Spirit World but it is no longer there so we have to search those two areas," Ren said.

"You are going back home now I assume," Senna said.

"I have to. I love visiting you guys but I must find Jaya she is a threat to so many. I know I make you feel like you have Korra back but the world needs me right now," Ren said.

"We understand Ren, just remember the talk we had with you about your parents," Tonraq said.

"I will. Thank you for having me in your home," Ren said hugging them.

"You are always welcome here Korra. Ren," Senna said as they hugged her.

Ren grabbed the papers off the table and then her glider and opened the door. She jumped on Hope's back and they made their way to the ship that Tonraq had docked. Ren had told the person who she thought was in charge that she needed to go to Republic City. Ren stood by the rail and looked at the ocean. She felt Hope nudge her and she lifted her arm so Hope could stick her head under. The armadillo lion began to purr and they both looked at the ocean together.

About two hours later Ren could see Air Temple Island. She didn't tell anyone she was coming home so it would be a bit of a surprise. When the ship finally docked Ren thanked the crew and ran up to the temple. Pema and Tenzin were in the courtyard and never noticed Ren running toward them. She ran over and tackled them both nearly knocking them over. Pema and Tenzin both looked at each other then at Ren.

"Ren we weren't expecting you back for a couple of days," Pema said.

"Is that any way to greet your granddaughter," Ren said with her hands now on her hips.

"We're happy to see you we're just well, a bit surprised," Tenzin said.

"Well that was the point Grandpa Tenzin. I have narrowed down where Jaya might be but I want to see everyone else first. I've missed you guys," Ren said.

Pema and Tenzin hugged Ren. "We've missed you too," Tenzin said.

"I love our family," Ren said.

"I love our family too," Pema said.

Jinora and Kai walked out to see Ren hugging Pema and Tenzin. Jinora was so relieved that nothing had happened to Ren. Ren looked over and noticed her parents had come out. She smiled and ran over to them and knocked them to the ground and they all laughed. Opal, Bolin, Mako, Asami and Kya walked out to see the three on the ground. Ikki, Rohan and Meelo then ran out and saw that Ren was back and grew very excited.

"So did you beat anyone up?" Meelo asked.

"In fact I chased a woman who was trying to tell me how to be the Avatar. Tonraq let me throw her in prison," Ren said.

"That's no fun you should have beat her up," Rohan said.

"You are an Air Nomad Rohan. You aren't suppose to believe in violence," Ikki said.

"I shouldn't be the one causing the violence but my niece can do it for me I mean she is the Avatar," Rohan said.

"Don't worry Uncle Rohan once Jaya is found I'm giving her an old fashion Avatar butting kicking. She won't know what hit her, well maybe she will see my fist the first time," Ren said slamming her fist into her hand

"Ren we had this discussion," Jinora said.

"Mom she tried to poison Grandpa Tenzin. You can ground me for a week I don't care I am beating her up. I will then kindly escort her into Lin's hands," Ren said.

"You are pretty positive your going to hurt her," Kai said.

"Yes I am. I hope we hear from someone soon though," Ren said.

Ren then heard one of the air acolyte call for her. They were in the room where the radio was. Ren was hoping it was someone with some good news. She sat down in the chair and grabbed the microphone. She asked the acolyte to leave the room for privacy.

"Ren are you there it's important," Kuvira said.

"Yes, I'm here what is it," Ren said.

"We did it. We found Jaya she is on the outskirts of Zaofu. She is with someone. Sesi and Asha found her," Kuvira said.

"That's great I will be there soon. Please send Sesi there to watch them. Give her a radio so we can communicate. Have Asha wait for me and we will both go get Jaya," Ren said very excited.

"I will pass on the information. congratulations on the find," Kuvira said.

"It was all you guys and you have no clue how happy I am right now," Ren said.

Ren ran out of the room and grabbed her glider. She started to run for the stables. "Whoa where are you going in such a hurry?" Kai asked.

"They did it. They found Jaya in the Earth Republic I'm going to go get her. Mom I'm taking Pepper I promise I'll be safe I love you guys see you in a few hours," Ren said.

They all watched as Ren ran towards Pepper. Ren used her airbending to get on top of Pepper and started to head for Zaofu. She was so happy Jaya was found without anyone being hurt. She would bring Jaya and this man into custody and this all would end. She just hoped no one got hurt . Ren landed in Zaofu and Asha, Kuvira and Su standing there waiting for her. She jumped down and hugged everyone and she and Asha left immediately.

Asha and Ren took Pepper to the location but avoided being seen. On the way over Asha had explained everything to Ren so she knew exactly when and how Jaya was found. Ren then told Asha that her and Sesi were not to help unless they were told. When they landed they saw Sesi behind a rock looking over at a man and Jaya talking. Asha and Ren ducked under a rock and explained the plan to Sesi. Ren walked out and walked over to the man and Jaya.

"Jaya give up. You both need to turn yourselves in and make this easier for everyone," Ren said.

"Oh hello Avatar Ren how are you?" Jaya asked.

"Just freaking peachy. Please turn yourself over now. Also who are you, I've never seen you before," Ren said.

"I would be Vikram, I am working with Jaya. I am a non-bender who lost my bending to Amon. I wish to get revenge on benders and non-benders alike," Vikram said.

"She is a bender," Ren pointed out.

"I know and I no longer have a purpose for her," Vikram said.

He stabbed Jaya with a dagger right in front of Ren. Ren wanted to cry but she ran over to help Jaya as Vikram ran away. She saw all the blood and didn't know what to do. Sesi and Asha were soon by her side and pushed her and told her to go after him. Ren got up and started to run after Vikram and made a water whip and pulled him back so she could hit him. He then tried to cut Ren but she dodged it and she sent an air blast at him and she missed.

He tried to cut her again and missed. Ren tried to send a fire blast at him and missed. Vikram managed to get close enough so he could shove the dagger into Ren's stomach. He took off running and Ren turned around. Asha looked up for a split second to see Ren.

"Ren! Sesi forget Jaya Ren's been stabbed!" Asha screamed.

Ren pulled the dagger out and tried to walk toward Asha and Sesi. Asha whistled for Pepper and Sesi ran and picked Ren up and ran toward the bison who had just landed. Ren looked up at Sesi who had tears in her eyes. Ren felt so much pain she just wanted to give up.

"Ren you need to stay with us. Don't give up," Sesi said crying.

"Pepper yip yip," Asha said making the flying bison take off.

Ren started to close her eyes and she stopped hearing Sesi cry. She suddenly heard Raava's voice. _"Ren we always said we would never give up in any of your lifetimes. Do not make this the first lifetime that you give up. Ren you need to keep fighting you have to win this fight."_

"I won't give up Raava," Ren said weakly.

"Look Sesi she said she won't give up that's a sign," Asha said.

They landed in Zaofu and Su and Kuvira ran out. Sesi jumped down with Ren in her arms. She was crying and Kuvira took her. Kuvira ran as fast as she could and got Ren to the medical center. Su looked at the two children who were cry as the looked toward the medical center. She didn't know what to say to them.

"Su we're so sorry. Jaya got stabbed and Ren ran after the man and Sesi and I were worried about Jaya and then Ren got stabbed. This is all our fault," Asha sobbed.

"No Asha this isn't your fault. I have to radio everyone. They need to be here for Ren," Su said.

Within a few hours everyone was in the waiting room just sitting there. Tonraq and Senna came to comfort Jinora and Kai. Jinora remember the last words that Ren had told her. She told her that she would be safe but she wasn't, Jinora thought to herself. Jinora hugged Kai and started to cry, she wasn't ready to lose Ren yet. Kya had suggested getting spirit water to help Ren. Tenzin told Kya to wait for the doctors and then Kya can go get the spirit water. Kai saw the doctor walk out of Ren's room and he stood up.

"She is still unconscious but we did get the bleeding to stop. She has been stitched up and we wrapped it up so that her wounds won't get infected. If he would have shoved that dagger any further Ren would be dead right now. I am not saying she is out of the woods though," the doctor said.

Everyone just looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Tenzin nodded to Kya and she walked out of the medical center and made her way to the Northern Water Tribe. Bolin and Opal hugged each other and tried to stay calm. Asami and Mako walked over to Jinora and Kai and tried to comfort them. Sesi, Gopan, Asha and Aki walked over to Iroh and hugged him. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan hugged their parents. Bumi soon joined in on the hug. The Beifong family all hugged each other and hoped Ren would be okay.

"Aunt Jinora we have to tell you something," Asha said.

"Asha not now," Iroh said.

"No daddy this is important it might make them feel better," Asha said.

"What is it Asha?" Jinora asked.

"On the way back here Ren said I won't give up Raava. I don't think Ren's giving up I think she is going to keep fighting. I think she is going to make it and go after that guy," Asha said.

Jinora hugged Asha. "Thank you so much Asha," she said.

"I don't get it why would that guy work with Jaya if he was going to betray her like that," Sesi said.

They all pondered on the thought and looked into the room and looked at Ren. The thought dawned on them it was Ren, it had to be. Jinora knew she should have never let Ren do this on her own. She now felt like a terrible parent because her daughter laid in a hospital bed. She knew Ren was always target number one for everyone but this isn't how she wanted her daughter's life to be.

"This has always been about Ren. It always will be until she dies. My daughter is going to be the enemy for everyone who wants to cause chaos," Jinora said.

A few hours later Kya returned with three pouched of spirit water. She began to heal Ren in hopes that in would help the healing process or maybe even make her wake up. Kya didn't even see Ren wince which would be a typical response for someone in her condition. She really didn't want to give Jinora bad new but the spirit water wasn't helping and Kya didn't know why. Kya remembered when her mother told her about Azula hitting her father with lightning and she used spirit water to save him.

"Jinora I am so sorry but for some reason it isn't working," Kya said looking down at the ground.

_'Ren betrayal will be everyone's worst enemy watch who you trust. You need to know your friends. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. You may not know everyone as well as you think you do watch your back'_

Ren woke up a week later and saw everyone sleeping in a chair or on the floor. She saw that her mother had her head rested on the bed and was sleeping. She wondered how long she was here and how long they stayed here. She was too weak to get up or try to wake anyone up. Hope noticed Ren wake up and walked over to the bed. Ren tried to push Hope's head down so that she would go away. Ren closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_'Who will betray you Ren? When will they betray? What will they do to betray you? Will it be your family or your friends? Who will it be Ren? Find them fast.'_

Ren woke up again and still found everyone asleep. She turned over a poked her mother's head. "Mom what is everyone doing in here?" Ren said weakly

"You were stabbed and we are all waiting for you to wake up," Jinora said not realizing what was going on.

"Oh okay, well when I wake up will you let me know," Ren said with a smile.

"Yea no problem Ren...Wait Ren you're awake!" Jinora yelled lifting her head.

"Yea I know," Ren said.

Everyone started to slowly wake up, concerned after hearing Jinora yell. They saw her crying and smiling then they saw Ren sitting up a little bit with her eyes open. Kai walked over to Jinora and kissed the top of her head relieved that Ren had finally opened her eyes. Tenzin walked over and grabbed Ren's hand and smiled. Sesi and Asha hugged each other and felt a sense of relief wash over them. They walked over and hugged her.

"Ren please don't ever do that to us again because that was not okay," Asha said.

"I agree with Asha. I didn't like holding you as you bled. Also we have some bad news. Jaya died, we left her where she was after you got hurt," Sesi said.

"It's okay, I think you guys made the right call but can you get up you are hurting me," Ren said.

"Oh yea sorry," Asha said as they stopped hugging Ren.

"I need to make an announcement," Ren said before Kya interrupted.

"Ren do you think now is the time," she said.

"Yes you are all here and are paying attention to me. I want to let you know whoever betrays me...us will be treated as Kuvira was. I am not in the mood for this crap right now. I will beat the crap out of you first then I will make sure you are sent to prison," Ren said.

"Ren what is this about," Kuvira said.

"I keep hearing this voice say someone is going to betray me. It doesn't say anymore than that just that someone is going to betray me," Ren said.

Ren started to have a flashback. She stared straight ahead and no longer heard anything anyone said. Everyone watched as Ren no longer was paying attention to what they were saying. No one touched her because they didn't know what was going on.

_'Ren walked out from behind the rock she was hiding behind. She started to talk to Jaya and Vikram. She then saw Vikram stab Jaya and run off. Ren saw her fight with Vikram and then herself being stabbed.'_

Ren snapped out of her flashback and started screaming. She looked around and started to panic and Kai grabbed her and tried to comfort her. She started to cry and realized she was safe in the medical center in Zaofu. Maybe the voice wasn't warning her about someone betraying her but how Vikram betrayed Jaya.

Ren wanted to know why Jaya had worked with Vikram and why he would betray her like that.

**(Author's Note: First I know the chapter is darker than the others but I felt as Ren got older she needed to be exposed to more things. Second, Ren was right Jaya wasn't the cause of the world's imbalance. Third, you see more of Ren bonding with Tonraq and Sena. Final note you see more of the family feeling throughout the chapter. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	24. Book 2 ch 7: Healing Process

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Seven: Healing Process**

It was two days since Ren woke up and everyone still sat in her room. Ren looked at the food that was in front of her with a disgusted look. It looked like someone threw up in a bowl and put it on a tray before serving it to her. She lifted her spoon and tilted it and watched as the slop started to go back into the bowl. Ren looked at her mother then at Su.

"Can't your chef make me something instead of the medical staff, this food is disgusting. I mean look at it, you can't tell me this doesn't look like vomit. I want to get out of here now," Ren said.

"You would get out of here sooner if you would eat. You hardly eat and that isn't healthy. The doctors are also worried about the wound and about you screaming at night," Jinora said.

"They are called nightmares from a traumatic experience. They are stupid I know how to heal myself, I don't need some doctor poking at me every five minutes," Ren snapped.

"How do you know about traumatic experiences?" Tenzin asked.

"Uncle Bumi," Ren said quietly.

Jinora and Kai shot Bumi a look. Bumi shrugged because he knew that Ren was going to have nightmares from what happened. He figured he would use his experience in the United Forces to help her. Ren pushed the bowl away because she wasn't eating what ever that was. Jinora pushed the bowl back at Ren and stared at her. Ren picked the bowl up and held it over the bed and dropped it and watched it shatter.

"Ren!" Jinora yelled.

"I said I didn't want to eat it. I'm not eating this stupid food anymore. I want real food, I want out of here. I just want to be able to be the Avatar again," Ren said.

"That injury doesn't mean you aren't the Avatar anymore," Kai said.

"I'm not able to save the world. No one will even let me see it they cover my face and I don't understand why," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren and didn't know what had gotten into her. They knew that she had a traumatic experience but not once did she act out until now. Ren touched the bandages on her shoulder and took her hand and moved it down until it was over her wound. She threw the blankets off of her legs and swung her legs off of the bed. Wing and Wei tried to prevent her from getting out of bed.

"Ren you aren't suppose to be out of bed yet," Wing said.

"Yea just stay there. Don't hurt yourself anymore," Wei said.

Ren took a deep breathe and swung her feet back on the bed. The twins both smiled at her and went back to the wall. Ren put her hands up to her face and just screamed. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she didn't want to look up. When she finally looked she saw her brother standing there with a smile. She smiled back briefly and then she pulled water out of thin air and made it into a spike. She went for her waist where her bandages were and started to cut the bandages. She pulled them and saw her wound for the first time.

Ren took one look at her wound and her eyes widened. She saw all the stitches that were needed and she knew that she would have a scar. She suddenly started to feel very sick so she leaned over the bed. The next thing she knew she was throwing up all over the floor. Jinora walked over to the bottom of the bed and sat down and rubbed Ren's back while she threw up. When Ren felt like she didn't have to throw up anymore she wiped her mouth and sat back up.

Ren looked at her mother and saw the look on her face, it wasn't anger or disappointment but sympathy. Ren looked around the room and saw that everyone had the same look on their face. Ren felt something running down her stomach but she didn't want to look. Kuvira went and got the bandages and Lin went to get something to sew Ren back up. Ren sat up and they cut the rest of the bandages off and Jinora held her hand to try and distract her. Ren looked forward as Lin stuck the needle in he stomach and she whimpered in pain.

"Sorry kid this is going to hurt," Lin said.

Ren felt her eyes start to water and as Lin continued push and pull the needle through her skin. Ren just wanted it to stop and to be okay again. Lin was finally done and Kuvira began to wrap the bandages around Ren. She just held her mother's hand and let the tears run down her cheeks. When Kuvira was done Ren laid down and pulled the blankets up. Everyone just looked at her and she continued to cry. Ren finally stopped crying and turned looked out the window.

"You know Ren crying is okay. It is healthy considering what happened to you," Tenzin said.

Ren ignored what Tenzin had said. She didn't care what anyone had to say right now. She just laid there and stared out the window. She couldn't do it she just felt so alone. She needed to get better, not just for herself but for the world. Her healing process would have to be a quick one.

Ren was released from the medical center three days later. The doctors were satisfied with the improvements that Ren had made but she still had to work on things. The first day out of the medical center Ren tried to eat more foods that she was use to eating and quickly regretted the decision. She tried to earthbend an she felt the pain in her stomach. Su and Lin looked at each other and watched Ren push herself. They knew the sight all to well. Their mother had pushed them to be nothing but the best. Ren felt the pain get worse so she stopped and looked at the ground.

"You're suppose to be helping your body heal. You are only making it worse by doing things like that. You say you want to get back and save the world but you won't be able to if you keep doing that. I love you Ren and as your uncle I have the right to say all of these things," Meelo said.

"Uncle Meelo with all do respect shut up. You know nothing about saving the world or being the Avatar," Ren said.

"Oh I don't know anything about saving the world. I only helped find Korra so she could save the world. I tried to help defeat that giant mecha suit with the spirit weapon on it. I don't want to hear it from you Ren, just because you are going through this you won't tell me I don't know things," Meelo said.

"Meelo enough, this isn't helping her either," Rohan said.

"I want to do those stupid things the doctors said I have to do. I need to get back to normal, I need to become the Avatar again, "Ren said.

"Ren you are still the Avatar," Ikki said.

"No I'm not! I'm some broken girl that can't save the world! How can I be the world's hope when I don't even have hope right now?!" Ren screamed.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. The girl that always had hope and refused to give up had lost all hope in herself. Ren sat on the ground a pulled her knees close to her and just sat there. She knew that she had to physically and mentally pull herself together if she wanted to save the world. She looked up and saw Vikram standing behind her mother and he was laughing at her. He slowly walked towards her still laughing. No one else saw him which meant it was in her head.

"You aren't real. You aren't here, just go away. You're in my head," Ren said.

"Ren what is wrong?" Jinora asked.

"Go away, just stop mocking me already. This isn't funny anymore. Haven't you taken enough from me," Ren said pointing to her stomach.

"Ren no one is here who are you talking to?" Jinora asked.

"Vikram just go away already! You did your damage and now I can't save the world! You can cause chaos until I can!" Ren yelled.

"She is talking about that man. That was his name, he was the one who stabbed her," Asha said.

"She is seeing him, just like she saw that man in the box," Bolin said.

Jinora and Kai ran over to Ren and hugged her and Vikram disappeared. She now knew that she wasn't going to just have nightmares anymore. Jinora helped her up and took her into a room. Ren noticed that there were things that were going to help her. Her great Aunt Kya set a tub of water so that she could heal Ren everyday. She saw that the Beifong family had earth bent pillars all over the place at different heights so Ren could try and jump on them. Baatar Jr. set up a contraption for Ren that she didn't exactly see what it did.

"What is all of this?" Ren asked.

"Well the doctors suggested certain exercises to help you get back on you feet. Suyin offered up this room to make those exercises a bit more interesting. The doctors did say we couldn't leave for a while so, we made it easier for you want to do those exercises," Jinora said.

"Oh so these things that I will continue to fail at are going to make me want to do them," Ren said.

"Will you just give it a try," Jinora said.

"Only if everyone comes in here to watch me. That way when I fail I can tell you I hate you all at the same time," Ren said.

"Fine, but I don't think you will fail," Jinora said.

Jinora left the room to gather everyone so they could watch Ren do these exercises. While Ren waited she looked around the room and tried to figure out what she would do. After everyone gathered in the room Ren took one look at them before she ran for a pillar. She jumped for the earth pillar closest to the ground. She then jumped for the one next to it and she noticed that she got winded easier than before. She jumped for one of the pillars on the wall and she only managed to grab on to it. everyone jut looked at her as she hung there an struggled to get up. Ren dug her fingers into the pillar using her earthbending to try to climb up. Ren could still feel her fingers slipping through the earth. She finally reached the end of the pillar and fell toward another pillar. She smashed into two pillars before finally hitting the ground.

Everyone ran over to her to see if she was okay. She sat up and touched her stomach to find it was bleeding again. "I'm betting you fifty yuans next time," Ren said.

"Ren it was one accident. Aunt Kya can fix it and you can try again," Jinora said.

"Fine, but I really don't want to try again," Ren said walking over to the tub.

"Ren, you need to do these exercises. You say you want to be the Avatar again but how can you if your going to give up. You're being a quitter kid," Lin said.

Ren just looked at her because she didn't know how to respond to what Lin had said. She sat down next to the tub and waited until all of the males were out of the room the take her shirt off. She saw the bandage now covered in blood. Kya started to unwrap the bandages and Ren felt tears roll down her cheek. Kya pulled the water out of the tub and pulled it over to Ren's stomach and began to heal her. Ren winced but tried not to let anyone see. When Kya was done Ren was stitched back up and rebadged.

After Ren had put her shirt back on everyone had finally come back in the room. Ren stood up and looked at everything again. She jumped for a pillar closer to the ground again. She then jumped for a pillar close to that height and jumped for the pillar against the wall only this time she stuck her foot out and pushed herself onto another pillar. Jinora smiled as Ren pushed herself. Ren tried to jump onto a wall pillar and just barely made it. She continued to jump on the wall pillars but, when she reached the top pillar her foot slipped and she fell.

She tried to grab onto a couple pillars on the way down but missed. She pulled water out of thin air and tried to make a ramp to catch herself but it shattered under her weight. She used her airbending to try and make the landing hurt less. Once she finally landed her temper kicked in, she couldn't believe that she failed again. She ripped the pillars out of the walls and smashed the ones on the ground together. She threw the tub of water across the room and started to throw fire punches in every direction. She then started throwing air blast and then water. When she was done she was breathing heavy and just looked at everyone. They just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Ren that stuff was suppose to help you in your healing process," Suyin finally said.

"That is part of a healing process okay. You don't understand, none of you do. I will heal my way not your way," Ren said.

"Ren, but..." Jinora started before Ren interrupted.

"No buts, I want to do this my way," Ren said.

"Korra said she wanted to do things her way too, Tonraq and I let her have her space and she ended up leaving and not helping the world. She thought she could help herself but she couldn't," Senna said looking at Ren with a sympathetic look.

"I'm stronger than her! I just need some time," Ren said.

"Ren stop trying to do this alone," Ikki said.

"I'm not , I just... I don't know okay. You guys are suffocating me though. I was hurt I understand that but I just need time and space," Ren said.

"Ren, please don't push us away," Jinora said.

"I just need those things from you," Ren said.

"If we give them to you are we going to have to go searching for you like we did Korra?" Meelo asked.

Ikki hit Meelo's arm. "Meelo not now, and don't give her ideas," Ikki whispered.

"What I don't want to go to the Banyan Grove Tree again. I mean do you remember what the swamp was like. Plus all that searching got tiring," Meelo said.

"I'm so sorry I was such an inconvenience to you in the past. I guess I must be an inconvenience to all of you now," Ren said storming off.

"Way to make her feel worse Meelo. You could have worded that so much better. I swear sometimes you're an idiot," Rohan said.

"I didn't think she would take it like that," Meelo said.

"Well how did you expect her to take it Meelo! She was stabbed and she feels like she can't be the Avatar! Rohan is right you're an idiot!" Jinora yelled.

"C'mon Jinora ease up on him a bit. I don't think he meant for it to come across the way it did," Kai said.

"Well you know what it did and now Ren ran off," Jinora snapped.

"Jinora, I get that okay. I understand you are worried about her and I am too. Look around it's not just the two of us, everyone is worried about her. Meelo probably said it because Korra was missing for a long time when the world needed her and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Ren. Imagine how we are going to feel if Ren just disappeared one day and we had no clue where she went or if she was safe. I don't know about you but I would be devastated and wouldn't know what to do," Kai said.

* * *

In the center of Zaofu Ren stood there just looking around. She felt like her family didn't know anything about her anymore. She just felt like they were going to hide her away from the world again. She didn't want that to happen. She just wanted to scream and fight and be left alone. She started throwing fire balls everywhere and boulders. Guards of the Metal Clan noticed and ran over and didn't know what to do. They knew they couldn't let her destroy Zaofu but they also knew she was hurt. Ren started to throw things toward the guards and they dodged them and didn't try to fight. One of the guards went and radioed Su to tell her what was going on.

The Beifongs, Jinora and Kai ran out to see Ren throwing things at guards and trying to destroy things. Su didn't know what to tell her guards to do. She came to the decision that she would make them stand down. She would then send Lin, Wing, Wei, and Kuvira in and they would try to use their metalbending to stop Ren.

"Okay here is the plan. I will tell my guards to stand down. Kuvira, Lin, Wei, Wing and I will then go in and try to use our metalbending and try stop Ren from destroying things. We need to try to get her arms and legs. I don't think she is in the condition to think of using her metalbending. We do need to find something more permanent though," Su said.

"Su I love you but you are nuts, look at her," Lin said.

"We need to do something she is destroying Zaofu," Kuvira said.

"I trust your judgment mom," Wing said.

"I think it's crazy but we can try," Wei said.

They all looked at Ren who continued to destroy things and try to fight guards. " Guards stand down," Su said.

The guards all looked at Su and she nodded and the quickly backed off. Ren continued to destroy things and ignored the fact that the guards had left. Su and Lin ran in front of Ren and she just glared at them. If looks could kill the sisters would have dropped where the stood. Wei ran to Ren's left side and Wing to her right. Kuvira was the last one to get into position and she stood behind Ren. They all gave the signal saying they were ready without letting Ren know.

Wei and Wing sent cables for Ren's arms and she sent air blast sending the cables back. Kuvira sent a cable for her right ankle and it wrapped around. Kuvira pulled and Ren fell to the ground with a thud. Ren turned over and started to breath fire at Kuvira. Wing took a strip of metal toward Ren's mouth to make her stop. Right before the metal hit her mouth Ren quit breathing fire. The Beifong sisters smiled at each other as they watched Ren not using her metalbending. Lin sent a cable toward Ren's right wrist and watched as it wrapped around.

Ren began to pull at the cables in hopes that she could pull someone to the ground. Lin and Kuvira both felt like they were sliding so they used earthbending to help them stay in place. Wei then sent a cable toward Ren's left ankle but Ren sent a fire blast sending Wei flying back. Su sent a cable Ren's right wrist and Wing later then caught her left ankle. Ren started to pull at the cables and she started to cry.

"Ren please just let us help you," Su said taking the strip of metal of her mouth so she could talk.

Ren's eyes began to glow and she pulled the four of them toward her. She jumped up and took everyone with her. They all released their cables and dropped to the ground. They watched as Ren finally lowered herself to the ground and leave the Avatar state.

"No I'm doing this alone. I don't want you to hide me from the world again," Ren said.

Lin grabbed Ren and shook her. "Are you serious right now. You are scared we are going to hide you from the world so you want to push everyone away. I thought Korra did some stupid things but kid you have topped all of them but saying that one sentence," Lin said.

Ren just looked Lin like she didn't care. " I don't care what you say Lin, I really don't. I want to do this whole healing process on my own," Ren said.

Lin pinched her nose. " I swear I could beat the shit out of you right now," Lin said.

"Go for it," Ren said.

"Okay I'm done here if you want to do this alone go for it. You have people that care about you and you are being a reckless child," Lin said walking away.

"NEWSFLASH LIN I AM A CHILD! " Ren yelled.

"Please tell me this is part of the healing process because I can deal with yelling," Jinora said putting her head on Kai's shoulder.

"We can only hope," Kai said.

"As long as she doesn't destroy Zaofu anymore," Su said.

"Yea about that. We are really sorry Su," Kai said.

"It's alright, I think she is just trying to figure out how to handle this whole situation," Su said.

"I just wish she would handle it better," Kai said.

**(Author's Note: As you can see Ren is trying to go through the healing process. Also note it isn't just physical but an emotional process. You will also notice that she does want to be alone and starts to fight everyone. She is also becoming very destructive and isn't really caring much about anything. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading)**


	25. Book 2 Ch 8: Ren Alone

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Eight: Ren Alone**

That night while everyone was asleep Ren packed a small bag and grabbed her glider. She heard Hope yawn and looked over and saw that the large cat was looking over at her. She walked over and started to pet her and Hope purred. Ren got up and opened the door and looked down the hall. She didn't see anyone so she walked out of the room and closed the door. She avoided all of the guards and ran towards where the domes came out of the ground. Once she reached the dome she began to bend it so it made a small enough hole for her to get out. She then shut the hole, thinking about the safety of the people in Zaofu.

Now that she was out of Zaofu she opened her glider and was heading for the swamp. Her Uncle Meelo mentioned the Banyan Grove Tree, so that is where she was heading. She knew her great Grandpa Aang and Korra had been there so she figured she should go. She remember her Aunt Asami telling her about how Korra could touch the spirit vines and see things through them just like Toph. Ren though if she tried maybe it would make her feel better. She just felt so alone.

Ren arrived at the swamp and she walked around and saw all the creatures. She heard all the noises of the swamp. No wonder Toph wanted to live here, no one could bother her. Ren continued to walk and she saw a cave. She walked in and got a familiar feeling about the cave. She continued to walk further in until she tripped over some wood. She lite the wood and looked around the cave and realized why it felt so familiar. She had found Toph's cave from when she lived in the swamp. She sat next to the fire and set her bag and glider down.

Something led her here but what? She didn't have time to sit and think about it she had to find the Banyan Grove Tree. She picked her bag and glider back up and walked out of the cave. She opened her glider up and made her way straight up. She then saw a large tree and she knew that was where she was heading. Once she arrived she stood there and touched the tree. She could feel everything through the tree. She thought about how it could have something to do with her having to be rooted just like a tree. She took a deep breathe and went into the Avatar state. She saw everyone back in Zaofu in a panic.

* * *

Back in Zaofu Jinora had just found Ren's room empty. She ran to Kai and quickly told him that Ren was missing before running to tell Su. Su had ordered all the guards to search every inch of Zaofu until Ren was found. Tenzin and Pema tried to comfort Jinora and Kai now that Ren had disappeared. Meelo couldn't even look at his sister, he felt like the whole thing was his fault. Ikki and Rohan just looked at each other and then at Jinora who was hysterically crying.

"This is all your fault Meelo. Maybe if you wouldn't have said what you did, Ren would still be in her bed asleep," Ikki said.

"I know okay Ikki I don't need you telling me," Meelo said.

"Will you two just stop arguing already we won't find Ren this way," Rohan said.

"Oh because you're such an expert on finding Avatars," Ikki said.

"Will the three of you just shut up already! I mean seriously if I were Ren I would run away too!" Lee yelled.

Everyone looked over at the Avatar's brother who was clearly not pleased with the arguing. He walked over to Jinora and Kai and hugged them and just stayed there. Lee felt like he lost a very important thing now that Ren was missing. Maybe it was because he had. Ren wasn't only his sister but his twin. A guard walked in and everyone looked up.

"Suyin, I'm sorry to give you this news but I don't think the Avatar is in Zaofu. When we were searching we noticed that the domes looked like they had been bent by someone," the guard said.

"Thank you," Suyin said dismissing the guard.

* * *

Ren finally stood up and looked around. Now she knew why Toph used the vines to watch everyone in was very useful. Korra learned to do it and now Ren did too. Ren was right about one thing though she was becoming a stronger Avatar. She thought she would be right about the Banyan Grove Tree making her not feel alone but she wasn't. She sat down and looked around to see the swamp wasn't as great as she thought it would be. She felt a spiritual presence and she thought maybe it was just in her head. She then thought maybe it was the swamp until she looked up and saw a dragonfly bunny spirit. She held her hand out and the spirit sat in her hand. This spirit came to her for a reason but she couldn't figure out why. The spirit then jumped on her glider and Ren realized who the spirit was.

"You're Furry-Foot. My mom told me about you. I'm not going back to Zaofu," Ren said.

Furry-Foot disappeared and Ren started to freak out. She knew she had to leave before Furry-Foot appeared in Zaofu. She grabbed her thing and started to run. She opened her glider and took off toward Republic City. She knew that Furry-Foot had bought her some time. She didn't realize that she dropped some of her bandages that she had packed.

She arrived in Republic City and made her way for the illegal fighting rings. After the council had heard about Korra fighting they had banned them, but that didn't mean anything. Ren had heard about the fighting rings one time on the streets but never really went to check them out. Once she got there she watched all the fights going on and noticed that there was one for every element but air. She saw people placing bets on the fighters and she didn't know whether to bet or fight. Ren walked up to a man a pulled him down to her height.

"I want to fight," Ren said.

"Sure kid. Wait you're the Avatar," the man said.

"Yea I am got a problem with it," Ren said.

"Not at all," the man said.

Ren stepped into the ring and notice that there was water all around her. The other fighter was a male much lager then Ren with a lot of muscle tone. He had a fair completion and dark hair. Ren heard the bell and the fight started right away. The man threw quick punched which sent water each time. Ren easily dodged each shot the man fired and pulled water out of the side and sent it toward the man and pulled him into the rest of the water. She made sure his head was above the water before she froze it. She heard the bell ring signaling that she had won the match. She heard some people cheer and some people boo. The man walked into the ring and Ren walked over to him.

"Earth is next kid so you have to go," he said.

"I want to go again," Ren said.

"Alright if you say so," the man said.

Korra, Aang, Toph, Zuko and Katara appeared in the stands to watch Ren and a woman in the ring. "She isn't really going to do this is she?" Katara asked.

"She will until she feels like she isn't alone anymore," Korra said.

"She is on a path of self destruction," Aang said.

"Only she can see that Aang and you and I know that best. Once she does that she has to help herself before anyone else can help her," Korra said.

"You have to try something," Katara said.

"Why this is fun watching Badgermole beat the shit out of people," Toph said.

"Toph, this is a serious matter," Katara said.

In the ring Ren was waiting for the bell to ring. Once in rang she sent two rocks toward her opponent and waited for an attack that never came. She then saw Vikram's face and he was laughing at her. She kicked a rock at her opponent and continued to throw rocks nonstop. The bell rang but Ren never heard it and she kept attacking. The man in charge ran out and began yelling and Ren finally snapped out of it.

"That's it you're done," he said.

"I didn't want to fight anymore anyway," Ren said.

"You're lucky I don't tell someone you were here," the man said.

"You're lucky I don't report this whole thing," Ren said picking her things up and walking out.

Ren walked out of the building to find Aang, Katara, Korra, Toph and Zuko standing there. She wondered why they were out of the Spirit World. She wanted to know how they were out of the Spirit World. She just wanted to be left alone, was that to much to ask. She sighed and looked at them and then shifted her weight.

"Ren you can't do this kind of stuff," Katara said.

"It's my life okay. I was hurt and I need to do things my way. I'm telling you the same thing I told everyone back in Zaofu. I want to be alone," Ren said.

"Ren I tried to help myself and it didn't work. I wanted to be alone too. It is very self destructive. You don't want to do that," Korra said.

"Just leave me alone I can do it be myself," Ren said.

"Damn stupid must run in your family Sugar Queen," Toph said.

"I said just leave me alone," Ren said blasting fire where the spirits once stood.

Ren heard a little girl scream and she looked up. She saw the little girl from the museum holding her arm and her mother standing next to her. Ren's eyes widen and she just stepped back and fell. The mother and girl now looked at Ren who was on the ground.

"You're not the world's hope. You're the worst Avatar ever," the girl said.

* * *

Back in Zaofu Jinora and Kai tried to think of where Ren could have gone so they could tell people where to look. Jinora walked outside because she couldn't take it anymore. Pema followed her in hopes that she could say something that would make her feel better. Jinora sat on a step and just looked at the sky and wondered where Ren was. She then saw a dragonfly bunny spirit.

"Furry-Foot, I haven't seen you in a very long time," Jinora said.

"Why would the spirit come now?" Pema asked.

"Furry-Foot knows where Ren is!" Jinora yelled.

"Where is she?" Pema asked.

"The same place we found Korra. She is at the Banyan Grove Tree. Oh I could kill Meelo for giving Ren that idea. Oh Furry-Foot thank you. Kai I know where Ren is, she's in the swamp at the Banyan Grove Tree," Jinora said.

In the swamp Jinora, Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and Kai made their way for the Banyan Grove Tree. Jinora was so relieved that she finally knew where Ren was. As the got closer to the tree Jinora grew more and more excited to finally see her daughter. They had finally landed Oogie and Jinora jumped down and started to look for Ren. She didn't see her anywhere and she wondered if Ren recognized Furry-Foot and left. Kai walked over to her and Jinora shook her head.

"How do we even know that Ren was even here?" Meelo asked.

"Furry-Foot told me," Jinora said.

"The dragonfly bunny spirit," Ikki said.

"Yes. Plus if Meelo wouldn't have mentioned it Ren wouldn't have thought of it," Jinora said.

"Ren was here," Kai said picking up the bandages the Ren dropped.

"Then where did she go?" Rohan asked.

"I don't know but let's head back to Zaofu and make a plan to find her," Tenzin said.

* * *

Back in Republic City Ren sat in an alley and waited for the next step. She felt alone and she just burnt that girl. She was called the worst Avatar ever. She saw lights from a stadium and she went to the roof of a building to see why they were lite. She saw that it was pro bending night at the stadium. She remembered hearing stories about the Fire Ferrets and how amazing they were. She made her way for the stadium and figured she would watch people beat each other up the legal way. When she arrived she saw a boy about Sky's age and a girl about Gopan's age arguing. She walked over to them to find out what the problem was.

"Hey what's the deal?" Ren asked.

"My friend here said she had someone else that could be on our team but there is no one. We can't participate if we don't have a third teammate," the boy said.

"What kind of bender?" Ren asked.

"An earthbender," the girl said.

"I'm an earthbender," Ren said.

"You're just a kid," the boy said.

"Yea but you need a third teammate. I don't feel like paying so it's a win, win. I also know the members of the Fire Ferrets so I think I can hold my own," Ren said.

"Okay you're in," the boy said.

Ren got in the uniform which actually fit. She stood in front of the other earthbender. She looked at the team and realized that they were the Rabaroos. They were a very experienced team and the Fire Ferrets had faced them. She heard the announcer talk about who would be playing and the sponsors. The bell rang and the match started. Ren's teammates were quickly knocked out. It was now three on one. Ren sent two earth discs at the waterbender and sent her back a zone. The earthbender sent a disc at Ren and she jumped over it and before it smashed Ren sent it flying back sending the earthbender back two zones. The waterbender tried again and Ren sent a disc that went through her water and knocked her off the platform. Ren only had two people to worry about now. She sent two discs flying toward the firebender sending her back two zones and into the earthbender who went back another zone. The firebender sent quick punches and Ren dodged every blast. Ren kicked sending two discs which hit both benders sending them both off the platform.

Ren heard cheers from everyone and saw lights flashing from cameras. She refused to take off her helmet because she didn't want people to know that the Avatar had just done pro bending. The announcer ran over to her and tried to ask her questions but Ren pushed him away. He reached for her shoulder to pull her back and when she went to push him away again she knocked the helmet off. Everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing to look at Ren and the announcer tried to ask her questions. Ren used her air bending to get to the booth to pick up her things and left in a rush.

* * *

Back in Zaofu Bolin, Bumi, Mako, Wei and Wing were all sitting around the radio listening to the match to calm their nerves. Everyone was doing something to calm down for the last hour and would regroup in about fifteen minutes to continue to try to figure out a plan.

_"That's right folks Avatar Ren is following in Avatar Korra's footsteps tonight. She just single-handedly defeated the Red Sand Rabaroos. It was quiet the sight folks and it was a great match but the Avatar gave the Rabaroos a run for their money," _the announcer said.

The men looked at each other in disbelief. Ren only liked to watch the pro bending matches. She had already expressed that she would never participate in one. Mako and Bolin were very shocked that Ren could take a team such as the Rabaroos down all by herself. They the realized they should go tell everyone and stop sitting there. They ran into the big room that everyone was sitting in and tried to regain their breath.

"We..know..where..Ren..is," Bolin tried to say.

"Bolin speak without stopping every five seconds," Opal said.

"He's trying to tell you we know where Ren is," Wing said.

"What, where is she?" Jinora asked.

"She's back in Republic City. She was just at the Pro Bending Arena. She just beat the Red Sand Rabaroos," Mako said.

"She went back home," Jinora said closing her eyes.

"She went to that stupid stadium and participated in that game. I knew rebuilding that area was a terrible idea," Tenzin said.

"Obviously it wasn't because Ren followed in Korra's footsteps and participated in pro bending. If it wasn't for that we would have no clue where she is right now," Kya said.

"That was an amazing match. She should make her own team and do this on a regular basis," Bolin said.

"Not going to happen," Kai said.

"That's what Tenzin said about Korra and she joined the Fire Ferrets," Pema said.

* * *

Back in Republic City, Ren was sitting on the roof of the temple. She didn't know where else to go so she just sat there. She looked up at the sky and wondered when this empty feeling would go away. She then heard Vikram's voice and he was laughing at her for being a failure. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Ren just laid down and hoped that if she went to sleep that the voice would stop. She soon felt a light drizzle and jumped in the window into the attic and slept there.

The next morning she woke up to hear all the air acolytes talking about the incoming airship and flying bison. Ren quickly got up to see Pepper and Oogie along with an airship and a few other flying bison. Ren picked her things up and grabbed the roof and flung herself up. She saw that everyone was home and that the Beifong family had come with. She assumed that it was to look for her. They were going to look for awhile because she wasn't coming home yet. She saw her mother walk in the temple and a few short minutes she heard the attic door open. Ren knew a few family pictures were in the so she assumed that's why her mother went up there. She then heard her mother walk to the window so she crouched down.

"Ren please just come home already," Ren heard Jinora say.

"I'm sorry I can't come home yet," Ren whispered before she ran across the roof.

Jinora heard foot steps on the roof and she stepped on the ledge before making an air scooter so she could get up to the roof. Once on the roof she saw Ren running and opening her glider before she took off.

" Ren come back!" Jinora yelled.

Ren looked back to see her mother standing there. She then saw metal cables coming for her glider and she maneuvered around them. She then saw water whips and she sent them back so she could get away. She saw her father, Aunt Ikki, Uncle Meelo, Uncle Rohan, great Uncle Bumi and grandfather with their gliders. She sent air blasts trying to knock them out of the air. She started sending fire blast and they all backed off and Ren looked back one more time before heading for the city. She knew she didn't want to go to the Spirit World because she would get a lecture about how she should be at home.

She went to the park where Korra's statue was and sat down. She looked at the plaque on the statue and ran her fingers across the words. She felt a presence behind her and she turned around to find her old team again and Korra. She signed and stood up before gesturing for them to follow her. They were all under a bridge that people rarely walked under. Ren knew she was the only one that could see them and she didn't want to look crazier then she already did.

"What do you guys want?" Ren asked.

"Ren, We have seen all the things you have done. You were at the Banyan Grove Tree so you could _spy_ through the vines as you told Toph once. You went and fought at the underground ring. You did pro bending. You did amazing by the way. You also went back to the temple and ran away from your family and broke their hearts all over again," Korra said.

"Where are you going with this?" Ren asked.

"When Twinkle Toes over there wanted to be alone and she came to the swamp I helped her by showing her the Banyan Grove Tree. She was then found and went back home," Toph said.

"Ren what Toph is trying to say is you are avoiding home. People there are trying to help you with your injury and you refuse to let them," Zuko said.

"So I'm not alone," Ren said.

"No you're not. You haven't been alone in two lifetimes now," Aang said.

"How do I fix this?" Ren asked.

"Well I would start by going home and telling everyone your sorry. Tell them you needed your space and your way of healing. Tell them you had a spiritual journey," Katara said.

"I think the announcer for pro bending night makes the spiritual journey one kind of hard to believe. Uncle Mako and Uncle Bolin listen to that than more than they listen to Aunt Asami and Aunt Opal," Ren said.

"Well Ren in a way you did have a spiritual journey. You talked to us, and we are dead making us spirits," Suki said.

"You make a valid point," Ren said.

"Wait I haven't given any advice," Sokka said.

"What advice could you give her?" Katara asked.

"Don' drink cactus juice," Sokka said.

Everyone looked at Sokka with their eyebrows raised. "I'm eleven, I'm not stupid. I know not to drink cactus juice," Ren said.

"That was terrible advice Snoozles," Toph said.

"Great Grandpa Aang, Korra. Can I ask you guys something?" Ren asked.

"Of course Ren," Aang said.

"After I was stabbed I was about to give up until I heard Raava. She said Ren we always said we would never give up in any of your lifetimes. Do not make this the first lifetime that you give up. Ren you have to keep fighting, You have to win this fight. What did she mean?" Ren asked.

"Well when I saw Wan and Raava she told him that she would be with him for all of his lifetimes and that we as Avatars will never give up," Korra said.

"Oh and Korra I was right this is about Amon. This man lost his bending to Amon and is taking revenge on everyone. I'm the worst person to him because I can bend for elements. I don't understand why he just didn't come to me or you and ask for his bending back. I don't want the answer or help I need to do this alone first," Ren said.

"Didn't we just talk about this?" Sokka said.

"I'm suppose to try and make my own plan and not depend on my past lives," Ren said.

"Ren I don't mean to be rude but go home. They miss you," Katara said.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't feel so alone anymore," Ren said opening her glider.

**(Author's Note: I know the chapter is called Ren alone but I felt like I had to show everyone that her family was still looking for her. Also I felt like the one thing that would make Ren want to go home was her old team and Korra because Korra has been there and her old team is dead. I felt like all of the things that Ren did was her way of dealing with it. She likes to fight so that is where the fighting ring comes in and since she has been around Mako and Bolin her whole life pro bending and the swamp because of her past two lives. Last note I felt like Ren had to want to go home by the end of this chapter. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading)**


	26. Book 2 Ch 9: Helping the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Nine: Helping the Avatar**

Ren made her way back to Air Temple Island and hoped everyone was still there. She knew what that last part was that would make her not feel alone anymore was. She finally saw the island and smiled at the thought of being home again. When she finally landed she only saw Hope laying in the courtyard. The armadillo lion looked up to see that Ren was standing there smiling at her. Hope jumped up and ran toward Ren before tackling her and lifting her in the air. Ren laughed as Hope took her head and continued to lift her in the air.

"Where is everyone else girl?" Ren asked.

Hope lifted Ren onto her back and took her into the temple. The air acolytes looked at Ren with a surprised look on their face. They all knew she was missing and didn't expect her to be riding around on Hope's back. Ren and Hope arrived in Tenzin's office a few minutes later to find ever huddled in groups making a plan to find Ren. Hope roared to try an make everyone aware that Ren had returned home on her own. Everyone continued to stay huddled in their groups.

"Hope not now we are trying to make a plan to look for Ren," Kai said.

"Oh you mean me," Ren said.

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Ren sitting on Hope's back. Ren smiled at everyone as she got down. Jinora started to cry and walked over to her and hugged her. She was so happy that Ren had finally come home. Kai walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're finally home," Jinora said.

"I know and I'm sorry for doing that to you. I promise I will never do that to you again," Ren said.

"You better not," Lee said.

Ren pulled away from her parents and went to hug her brother. Korra was right after all the things she did her family was the last part to make her not feel alone anymore. She felt the tears roll down her cheek and she then heard Lee sniffle.

"Are you crying?" she asked still hugging him.

"Yes, I missed you okay," he said.

"It's okay I missed you guys too," Ren said.

Ren ran over to her grandparents and hugged them. Bumi, Ikki, Kya, Meelo and Rohan soon joined in. She now knew how bad she really hurt them. Her family was a close one and this moment right her showed it. Her family let her go and she turned around and saw the Beifongs waiting for a hug. She ran over to them and realized that the Beifongs had missed her as well. She started crying again and at that point she knew Korra was right the whole time. She then hugged Iroh and his family next and knew her family was bigger than she thought. Tonraq and Senna were next followed by Mako and Asami.

Ren turned around and saw Vikram again and she pointed at the image. "You aren't real. You are in my head and I refuse to let you cripple me anymore. I will beat you when I finally do see you," she said. With that the image disappeared. Ren sighed and was relieved that she had finally conquered one thing.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"That image of Vikram is no longer coming back," Ren said.

"I am so proud of you," Jinora said.

"So who wants to here about my trip?" Ren asked.

"We already know what you did," Bolin said.

"You only know about pro bending and probably the swamp and here," Ren said.

"What else is there?" Mako asked.

"Well I learned how to touch the vines just like Korra and I met Furry-Foot. I also went to an illegal fighting ring and kicked some major butt. I saw Korra and my old team and burned a little girl before I kicked the Red Sand Rabaroos butt. I then came her and ran away again. I went on what my old team says I should call a spiritual journey and now I'm here," Ren said.

"So there is an illegal fighting ring and you participated?" Lin asked.

"Yup kicked some major butt. They need to get some better fighters," Ren said.

"We will have this discussion later young lady," Jinora said.

"Hey mom can we do some training?" Ren asked.

" I don't see why not. I mean you did manage to fight in an illegal fighting ring," Jinora said.

"What did you have in mind Ren?" Kai asked.

"I was thinking I could have a person for each element. I want to start with Grandpa Tenzin, great Aunt Kya, Uncle Iroh and Suyin," Ren said.

"Why?" Iroh said.

"Scared you'll lose Uncle Iroh," Ren said.

"Oh you're going down Ren," Iroh said.

"Bring it," Ren said taunting Iroh.

Ren was surrounded by Iroh, Kya, Suyin and Tenzin. She thought this was the best way to help her with everything. She waited for the first move a tactic she had learned from the Beifongs. Iroh made the first move sending a blast of fire that Ren caught and smashed to the ground. She looked over at Iroh and smirked. Suyin picked two large chunks of earth up and threw one at Ren. Ren dodged it and sent it back at Suyin hitting her, sending her flying back. Su quickly recovered and got back into her stance. Kya sent a water whip and Ren jumped and let it grab Tenzin. Ren put her hands out in front of her and sent an air blast knocking Tenzin over pulling Kya with him. Ren made quick movements with her hands and sent metal strips toward Iroh.

Su bent the strips of metal to the side and Iroh sent two fire blast. They had decided that they would never beat Ren if the didn't attack at the same time. The next thing Ren knew she had fire blast, air blast, water and rocks coming at her all at once. She managed to dodge ever attack that was thrown her way. She managed to get in the center and bent her body and stuck her leg out and her arm back sending an air blast at Iroh and Su knock them into the walls behind them. She bent the earth under her and repeated the process with Kya and Tenzin.

While Tenzin was trying to get up Ren titled her hand toward the ground where his foot was, trapping him. She then took water and froze Su to the wall. She took some metal that was in the courtyard and bent it so Iroh was pinned against the wall. She took the platinum from Kuvira's side and pinned her great Aunt Kya to the ground. She encased Tenzin in earth so that her couldn't bend and smirked.

"Who beat who Uncle Iroh," Ren said with sassy attitude.

"Oh fine we lost," Iroh said.

Ren looked around and started to feel dizzy. She reached for a pillar but missed and fell. Things started to get dark and she felt pain in her stomach. She shook he head and things started to go back to normal other than the pain in her stomach. She lifted her shirt slightly and saw that the bandages were starting to be covered in blood. She released everyone from their traps and Kya ran over to her. She saw that Ren's bandages were now covered in blood and helped her up. They went back into the healing rooms and Kya took the bandages off. She looked at the wound and then at Ren very concerned,

"Ren when you ran away did you take care of your wound?" Kya asked.

"No I dropped my bandages somewhere so I didn't have clean ones," she replied.

"Ren this doesn't look to good. Lay down I'll see what I can do," Kya said.

Ren laid down and waited for her great Aunt Kya to place the water over the wound. Kya looked at Ren and then placed the water over the wound and began to heal Ren. Ren began to scream instantly and Kya did everything she could to not hate herself. She knew it was going to hurt but there was nothing she could do. After awhile Ren felt the pain go away and soon found comfort. She sat up and looked at her great Aunt Kya.

"Thank you for helping me Aunt Kya. Great Gran-Gran Katara was right family is great at helping with this whole thing," Ren said.

"Yea we are, especially our family," Kya said hugging Ren.

Ren and Kya soon walked back out to the courtyard. Ren sat out the ground and stomped her foot to use her seismic sense. She soon saw Sky and Aki's heartbeats. They were fluttering as fast as hers did when she talked to Sky. She hit her heel against the ground and watched as both Aki and Sky were sent into the air. She started to chuckled and Lin shot her a look. Bumi, Kya and Suyin laughed at Ren's harmless joke.

"Oh Lin lighten up. She is playing harmless tricks," Bumi said.

"You call that harmless," Lin said gesturing to the teens heading toward the ground.

Ren used her airbending to prevent them from even being hurt. She took one look at Lin and stuck her tongue out. She watched as Lin mimicked her. She giggled as she had never really seen Lin act like that before. Aki walked over to Ren and stared her down. Ren crossed her arms and returned the look.

"What is your problem Ren?" Aki asked.

"Aki it was a harmless trick. You didn't get hurt and I wasn't going to let you get hurt so calm yourself. Maybe you should try meditating with Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

"You are a child. You'll never grow up just like Bumi," Aki said.

"Hey!" Bumi said.

"You are going to end up just like Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh everyone already knows Ren. Open your mouth and say it already," Aki said.

Ren eyes widened and she jumped at Aki. Aki and Ren crashed to the ground with a thud. Ren punched Aki in the face and heard a crack. Blood soon started to flow down Aki's face. Aki swung her fist and Ren grabbed it and smashed it to the ground. Aki took her other fist and swung hitting Ren in the jaw which only pissed Ren off more. Ren punched Aki again and saw more blood. She then felt two sets of hand on her and she tried to get away. She then saw Iroh and Sky grabbing Aki. Ren look and saw her father and Wing holding her back.

"Ren, Aki this fighting is not acceptable," Pema said.

"Aki I swear when my dad and Wing let go of me you are toast," Ren said.

"Bring it Ren. I'll beat your ass," Aki said.

"That's what you think," Ren said.

"Ren we agreed to help you and this is not any way to get help. I don't know what else to say," Jinora said.

"It helped me," Ren said.

Ren pulled away from Kai and Wing. She whistled and Hope came running out to the courtyard. Ren pulled the large cat toward the beach so that she could go cool off. Hope and Ren walked down to the beach but Ren had a specific part of the beach in mind. They made their way toward a cave that Ren had heard stories about. She was told that this cave was very special to everyone on the island. She walked in and lite a flame with her hand. She walked close to the cave walls and saw names carved into the wall. She saw her mother and fathers, her great grandparents, Sokka and Suki's, her grandparents and then she saw one that took her by surprise. It wasn't carved into the earth but bent into it. The names said Lin Beifong and Tenzin. She ran her fingers across the names and wondered why Lin had never come back to fix it.

Ren then used her earthbending to make her own name appear. She had decided she wanted it to save Avatar Ren. Hope walked over to her and licked her cheek, leaving in full of drool. She heard a pebble scatter across the cave floor. She looked toward the cave entrance and saw her Grandpa Tenzin and Lin. She raised an eyebrow and wondered why they of all people came here to look for her.

"Told you she would be here Tenzin," Lin said.

Ren touched the wall and continued to look at the names on the wall. Ren looked back at Lin and her grandfather who still stood in the entrance. She wondered if they really knew like Aki said. Tenzin and Lin finally walked into the cave toward Ren and sat down. Ren looked at them and sat down as well, soon followed by Hope. The three people sat there in awkward silence very small light coming in. Ren shot a flame at a nearby pile of wood so that they could see each other better. Ren smiled a little and both Tenzin and Lin chuckled at her a little.

"So kid what was that fight about?" Lin asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ren said hugging her knees.

"Ren you know talking about it might help you in your healing process," Tenzin said.

"If I tell you will you answer my question?" Ren asked.

"Sure kid," Lin said.

"Well Aki has been tormenting me about boys. I get that I'm young and stuff but she doesn't need to torment me. There are a few boys in Republic City that try to get my attention but that is because I saved the world. Aki thinks because she is prettier than me that she is better than me but she isn't," Ren said.

Lin and Tenzin look at each other. No one had known about Aki tormenting Ren "Ren you don't really think that is true do you?" Tenzin asked.

"Yea I do but it doesn't matter because I'm the Avatar .Sure she is pretty but I'm strong and people around the world know who I am. I mean look at Lin she doesn't have anyone and she is one of the strongest people I know. Sure we fight but I still look up to you Lin just like your mother and the rest of the Beifong family," Ren said.

"Thanks kid but don't sell yourself short. Let's hear that question of yours," Lin said.

"What would have happened if you and Grandpa Tenzin stayed together? Like would I be here and would our family be the same?" Ren asked looking at them.

"I don't know Ren. I didn't want children but we really couldn't tell you the answer to that question," Lin said.

"You have Sky though," Ren said.

"He showed me he was a strong bender and I guess I didn't want him to go into foster care. Beifongs have to be strong and Sky is strong. He reminded me of your father minus the stealing part," Lin said.

"Daddy stole?" Ran asked.

"Only a few things. Don't worry though I broke that habit," Tenzin said.

"Pff. Ren why did you ask that question? Don't you like the way your family is?" Lin asked.

"No it's not that at all, I love my family to death. Its just that I saw that your names were still earth bent into the wall so it made me wonder. I mean if the only thing that would have changed was Gran-Gran Pema I would be a Beifong. I would be Toph Beifong's great granddaughter," Ren said.

"Trust me it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows," Lin said.

"Your probably right. I mean she hates me at times and I don't know how being her great granddaughter would be," Ren said.

"So did sitting here and talking help?" Tenzin asked.

"Yea maybe we should do this once a week. It might help me more," Ren said.

"Yea maybe it might. Oh before I forget you broke Aki's nose and she has some swelling around her mouth other than that she is just complaining. You don't have to worry though Sky is healing her, but what did I expect he is her boyfriend," Lin said.

Ren looked at Lin and felt like she was just punched in the stomach. She tried to play it off so they didn't think anything was wrong. "Oh well I guess that's good, but my jaw hurts a little," Ren said.

Lin started to push on Ren's jaw and noticed the swelling. "You'll be fine kid, just some swelling," Lin said.

"You know ever since I got back everyone has been helping me but I don't understand why. I mean I broke everyone's heart and you all welcomed me back right away and offered to help," Ren said.

Tenzin hugged Ren as the tears ran down her face. "You will always be welcomed home with opened arms. We are your family Ren and we love you. Lin and her family care for you as well. The same goes for everyone else. We will always be here to help you," Tenzin said.

"Thank you I'm so happy you guys are here to help me," Ren said.

"I'm so happy that we are here to help you too," Tenzin said.

"Grandpa Tenzin love yo and I'm happy that I was born into this family. I got to know so many great people because of our family," Ren said.

**(Author's Note: First yes Ren has finally returned home. Second yes Aki and Sky are dating. Third as you can see there is a cave on the island and it is kind of a tradition for ever to carve the name of the person they are with into the wall. Next as you could see everyone helped Ren in their own way from Kya healing Ren to a training session to Tenzin and Lin talking with her in the cave. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	27. book 2 ch 10: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Ten: The Wedding**

It was one year later and Ren had finally recovered completely from everything that Vikram had done to her. She was now standing in front of the mirror in the guest room in Zaofu. She looked at the pair of scissors in her hand, and then at her hair. She knew having her hair down to her shoulder blade probably was a typical thing for an earthbender. She opened the scissors, and closed her eyes, and cut. She opened her eyes, and saw that she managed to cut it straight, and it was shoulder length. She set the scissors down, and continued to get ready.

She grabbed the green dress off of her bed, and slipped it on. It went to her knees, and flowed. She also had sleeves that went to her elbows, but she could still see her arms. She spun around, and watched the dress spin with her. She then heard a knock at the door, and froze because she didn't know what to do about her hair. She turned around, and saw Kuvira pop her head in the door. Kuvira looked at Ren was surprised to see her with short hair. Kuvira quickly walked in, and shut the door. Kuvira was wearing a tight green dress with a light green veil. Ren rubbed her eyes to make sure she was looking at the right person.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kuvira?" Ren asked.

Kuvira chuckled. "Who are you, and what have you done with Ren?" Kuvira asked noticing Ren in her dress.

"How am I suppose to hide this Kuvira? Mom is going to kill me, and I think the death of the Avatar will be more important than your wedding," Ren said.

Kuvira walked over to the wall, and bent a small out. Ren noticed that there was a few small things sitting in the small hole. Kuvira pulled a small green ribbon out, and bent the piece of earth back into place. She walked over to Ren, and pulled her hair into a bun and put the ribbon in. Ren looked at her hair in the mirror, and noticed the ribbon.

"Suyin gave me that ribbon when I first became part of her family. All those things in the space she gave me, and I kept them in there to keep them hidden away from Wei, and Wing. This actually use to be my room when I lived in Zaofu as a child," Kuvira said.

"Wow thank you. I think I'll keep it like this from now on. I should be going they will be expecting you soon, and it would be odd if I wasn't there," Ren said.

Ren made her way, for the door, and looked back at Kuvira one more time. She shook her head before opening the door. She couldn't believe that they had conned Kuvira into a dress. She finally arrived to a very nice area in Zaofu that had been picked out to have the wedding. She looked around, and shook her head again, and thought about how Kuvira, and Baatar had been conned into this whole big wedding. She knew that it was nothing but the best for a Beifong. She finally found her seat, and sat down. She looked around, and saw there were so many important people. She saw Izumi, Honora, Tonraq, Senna, Eska, Desna, the presidents, and her whole family. Su turned around, and Ren stopped looking around.

"You look very pretty Ren," Su said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll feel more comfortable when I'm back in my normal clothes," Ren said.

"Tell me about it kid," Lin said.

"Wow Lin I didn't know you owned anything other than your uniform," Ren said.

Everyone around them muffled their laugh. "All of you zip it, or I will beat your asses after the wedding," Lin whispered.

Kuvira was ready to walk down the isle so everyone stood up, and Ren saw Baatar start to tear up. She smiled at the thought of them being happy again. Bolin placed a hand on Bataar's shoulder, and smiled at him. Baatar had asked him to officiate the wedding for him, and Kuvira. Bolin obviously agreed as he had already done it. Kuvira was finally standing in front of Baatar, and everyone took their seats. Ren watched the wedding but didn't really listen until she heard her Uncle Bolin say something stupid.

"Kuvira do you promise to love Baatar, and not try to kill him again?" Bolin asked.

Ren slapped her face, and got up. She quickly made her way up to the alter, and shoved Bolin to the ground. Everyone just looked at her very confused.

"I'm very sorry about that. My Uncle Bolin isn't the brightest star in the sky." Everyone except for Bolin laughed. " Anyway where were we? Kuvira do you promise to love Baatar forever, and do all the stuff married couples do?" Ren asked.

Kuvira, and Baatar both looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What I don't know that stuff. I'm twelve," Ren said.

"I do," Kuvira said as she laughed.

"Ok good. Baatar do you promise to love Kuvira forever, and do all that stuff that married couples do?" Ren asked.

"I do," Baatar said laughing.

"Fantastic. You have officially been married by the Avatar, and can kiss," Ren said.

Baatar, and Kuvira kissed each other, while everyone clapped. Ren heard Roku making gagging noises, and giggled a little. She remember when she saw Baatar, and Kuvira kiss for the first time. She thought it was cute for two minutes then she wanted them to stop. She helped her Uncle Bolin up and he went to put his arm around her shoulders, but he caught one of his fingers in the ribbon. Ren finally felt the ribbon come out of her hair. She soon felt her hair fall on her shoulders. She heard people gasp, and looked around to see everyone's reactions.

"This is bad," Kuvira said.

"Yea I'm probably going to be telling Toph personally that Baatar just got married," Ren said.

"Ren where is the rest of your hair?" Jinora managed to ask.

"On the floor in my guest room. I cut in myself. I want to look like a real earthbending Avatar. I like it, and so does Kuvira," Ren said

"I see. I like it I just wish you would have asked," Jinora said.

"I'm using you when I want to intimidate people from now on," Ren said looking up at Kuvira.

"Go ahead," Kuvira said fixing Ren's hair.

At the reception Ren sat there, and watched as everyone danced, and had fun. She turned toward her drink, and started to bend it into funny shapes. She laughed as Lin tried to dance with someone, and failed terribly. She watched as her whole family danced with ease and knew it was because they were airbenders. She never understood how Su and Kuvira could dance so easily. She then saw Aki and Sky dancing and rolled eyes. Asha, Gopan, Lee, Sesi laughed when Aki tripped on a piece of earth that Ren bent up. Ren then noticed Kuvira, Baatar, Su, and Baatar Sr. walking toward her with two men, and a boy about her age. When they finally arrived Ren smiled at them.

"President Kanan it's a pleasure to see you. How is running the Earth Republic going?" Ren asked.

"Very good, but it's only been eight months. How is your healing process going?" Kanan asked.

"Great, I think I can get back to saving the world. Vikram will not get away with what he is doing," Ren said.

"That is very good to hear," Kanan said

"Then I can get my statue," Ren said.

"Your statue?" Kanan asked confused.

"Be prepared for the speech dear," Baatar Sr. said.

"I saved the world at five, and still didn't get a statue. My great Grandpa Aang has one. Avatar Korra has one and now I want one. This is a disgrace, an outrage. Vikram stabbed me the least I could get is a statue," Ren said with Su, and Kuvira so they could mock her.

She shot them both looks, and they laughed. Ren crossed her arms, and started to pout. "Oh Ren it's alright you'll get a statue. You do make it a little easy to make fun of you for it though. I mean you only mention it ten times a week. Before we forget this is Hong Li. He is a guard for the Metal Clan. In fact he is one of the guards you were attacking. He also was the one who noticed you bent the domes to leave Zaofu He was also accused of helping the Red Lotus when you were Korra," Kuvira said.

"Sorry about making your job so hard. Last year was not my best year," Ren said with her hand behind her head.

"It's quite alright you made my job a little interesting, nothing really happens around here. Nothing is a good thing though. Avatar Ren this is my son Haru," Hong Li said.

"Wow it's such an honor to meet you," Haru said.

"Thank you," Ren said.

"Would you like to dance?" Haru asked.

"Umm I don't know. I haven't really danced before. I usually try to avoid that kind of stuff," Ren said.

"Oh Ren just try it," Gopan said.

"Coming from an earthbender who can't dance," Ren said.

"Ren for spirits sake are you going to avoid dancing your whole life?" Sesi asked.

"That was the plan," Ren said.

"Ren just go dance already. The earth won't eat you," Asha said.

"It could if an earthbender wanted it to," Ren said

"Are you seriously that terrified of dancing?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes I mean look at Lin. I don't want to look like that on the dance floor," Ren said.

Lee pushed Ren toward Haru, and Gopan bent the earth under her feet, so Haru could grab her hand. Ren turned around to see them all waving at her. She saw Kuvira, and Baatar smiling at her. She saw Baatar Sr. laughing at something Su had said. She thought about how they were all dead when she was done with this torture.

Haru grabbed her hand and her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and just hoped that she didn't fail. He moved his left forward quickly, and she quickly moved her foot back quickly. She moved her foot forward, and watched as he moved his back. They started to spin, and Ren realized in was easy she just had to be light on her feet. He began to push back, so that she would step backwards. Everyone stopped to watch the two dance. He let go of her hand and stuck his foot in the air, and Ren connected her foot to his. Ren's dress moved up, and Ren was suddenly happy she put shorts on under her dress. The two began to bend the earth under them switching the feet that were connected.

Sky didn't know why, but he didn't like that Ren was dancing with that boy. He watched as Ren continued to dance. Ren, and Haru put their feet on the ground, and connected hands. Ren used her airbending a little, and Haru pushed her in the air and Ren twirled in the air. When she landed she looked at Haru, and they were done. They heard clapping, and looked around.

"Looks like you didn't make a fool of yourself like Lin," Su said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lin asked.

"Well Aunt Lin, Ren was concerned she would look like you on the dance floor," Baatar said.

"Ren how did you learn to dance like that?" Ikki asked.

"It's like airbending you have to stay light on you feet. I also mixed some of the things I've seen Kuvira do when she is alone," Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Su asked.

"Kuvira dances," Ren said.

"Su I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kuvira said.

Ren suddenly felt someone's hand on her wrist dragging her back to the dance floor. She looked up, and saw Sky. She held her breath for a minute because she didn't know what to say. Everyone looked at the two standing there on the dance floor. Everyone just stood there to see what would happe,n and watch the two dance. The band started to play.

"Sky what are you doing?" Ren asked.

"I wanted to dance with the Avatar," Sky said.

Sky lifted Ren's hand, and then placed them flat against each other. Sky grabbed Ren's waist and smiled at her. Ren placed her hand on his shoulde,r and could feel the sweat forming on her hand already. They began to spin around. After awhile they stopped, and Ren pulled away. They then connected wrist, and spun again. Ren soon jumped over Sky, and did a flip. When she landed she had one leg bent, and the other stuck out straight. When she stood she started to bend the air around her as she spun. Sky pulled water out of cups around him, and did the same. As the two got closer their elements began to mix with in each other. The two finally met, and Sky grabbed Ren's waist. They started to move back, and then too the left before moving forward again. After they were finally done Sky looked down at Ren and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

She smiled, and nodded.

"Good," he said.

He pulled away, so that he could walk away. Ren grabbed his wrist, and kissed him. She felt how soft his lips were before her eyes went wide. She saw Katara, and Aang kiss after the Hundred Year War. She then saw Iroh, and Korra kiss after she lost her bending. She felt Sky push her away, and she just looked at him before he talked to her.

"Ren I'm with Aki, and I don't feel that way about you," Sky said.

Ren felt hurt, and anger toward Sky. She spun around, and kicked him in the face. Sky soon found himself on the ground looking up at Ren. "I don't want you to talk to me. I don't want you to even look in my general direction. I hate you Sky Beifong!" Ren screamed with tears in her eyes.

Ren started to push people out of her way as she ran away crying. She felt someone grab her for her, but she pulled away. She made her way to the power disc court. Everyone was still standing there looking at Sky. No one knew what to say so they stood there in awkward silence. Baatar was the first to break the silence.

"Sky you are an absolute jackass. That twelve year old likes you and a few of us knew it. You couldn't even say I'm sorry. All you did was say I don't feel that about you. I hope when she kicked you it hurt. As the groom I can say all of this because you can't touch me or you have to deal with Kuvira. Honestly I thought I gave the Beifongs a bad name, but at least I never led a girl on," Baatar said.

"Baatar one. Sky Zero," Wing said.

"I never thought Baatar was capable of things like that," Wei said.

"Both of you shut up. I'm so sick of him, and Aki. They make it an effort to show affection right in front of Ren. I'm honestly surprised that Air Temple Island, Republic City, and Zaofu still exist. If I were Ren I would have had Hope eat one of you by now. The both of you are, so infuriating. She was stabbed last year, and you two start rubbing your relationship in her face. You are idiots, and Sky if you become police chief you would give Grandma Toph a bad reputation," Baatar said.

"C'mon Baatar just leave him alone already he'll get what's coming to him eventually," Wing said.

"Yea, like when Ren kicks the shit out of him," Wei said.

"He can't use Aunt Lin as a defense either, because we all know Ren can beat her with her eyes closed," Opal said.

"I agree with Uncle Baatar, Sky you're dumb. You could have dated cousin Ren ,and had a really good girl. She is pretty, smart, and strong. I heard so many cool stories about the things she did when she was little. She was suppose to die so many times, and didn't. You are pretty stupid, and I hope cousin Ren beats you up. She is the Avatar, and any boy would be lucky to have her," Roku said.

"For spirits sake my seven year old nephew even gets it," Baatar said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay Baatar," Kuvira said with her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you Kuvira," Baatar said.

"I love you too," Kuvira said.

Off at the power disc court Ren was crying when she felt Hope bump her head against her. She looked toward the large, and felt the cat lick her face. She sometimes wondered if she had a polar bear dog, or an armadillo lion. Hope started to push Ren toward a building that she had never really been to before. Ren opened the door, and saw all types of supplies in the building. Hope walked over to a gas can, and picked it up with her mouth. Ren looked at her very confused. Ren grabbed on anyway, and she followed Hope out of the building. They were soon outside the perimeter of Zaofu, and Ren remember Huan had put metal out here in a secret spot for her after she tried to destroy Zaofu by accident.

After she had set down her gas can she went to the spot, and pulled all the metal out. She started to bend it, and hoped she would have enough gas. She looked at the first part of the project. It said congratulations Baatar, and Kuvira. She started to bend the second part of her project, and noticed that she was sweating. When she was done she saw a metal piece of Baatar, and Kuvira holding hands. She was trying to figure out if she should lite that one on fire. She wanted everyone to see it, but it was, so pretty. She bent earth under the two creations so that everyone in Zaofu could see them. She then bent herself in the air, so she could dump the gas on both things. She started to dump the gas on the statue and had just enough to cover it. She then dumped it on the words and jumped down. She really hoped that her idea would work. Se shot two flams at her project, and watched them go up in flames. She knew it probably would only last until the gas burned, but she knew everyone in Zaofu would have seen it by then.

"Take that Aki. Bet you can't do that," Ren said aloud.

Hope put her paw up, and pushed Ren on the ground. Ren looked up at Hope who looked pleased with herself. Ren pulled water out of thin air, and sent it at Hope. Hope was soon covered in water, and Ren laid on the ground laughing. Hope walked over, and laid on Ren crushing her.

"C'mon Hope it was a joke. You seriously need to get up you are crushing the life out of me," Ren said.

Back in Zaofu everyone had noticed Ren's creation. Huan smiled at the fact Ren was being creative when she was mad. Lee smile knowing his sister was probably starting to feel a little bit better. Baatar grabbed Kuvira's waist, and they both smiled. After about ten minutes they all heard Hope coming up the stairs. They all turned around to see Ren, and Hope standing there.

"I'm sorry for making a scene at your wedding. I probably ruined it," Ren said.

"Ren you didn't ruin anything. Those are very nice by the way," Kuvira said, pointing at the now bright metal.

"You really like them?" Ren asked.

"Yes we do. How did you get them to light on fire?" Baatar asked.

"Yea about that. Suyin I really love you. You're my favorite person in the whole wide world from both lifetimes. Hope adores you. I love what you have done with your hair," Ren said.

"Ren what did you do?" Su asked.

"I took two cans of gas from some building, so I could light the metal," Ren said.

"That's it. Ren I get fuel all the time two cans aren't going to do anything," Su said.

"So Ren everyone else seems to be getting a dance with the Avatar what about the groom?" Baatar asked.

"I would be honored. Don't worry Kuvira I won't hurt him," Ren said.

"If he could survive you in the Avatar state at five I think he'll be fine," Kuvira said laughing.

"Don't worry my mother taught all the boys in the family how to dance before the wedding," Baatar said.

Ren burst out laughing. She couldn't help, but think of Su teaching all the Beifong boys how to dance. She had really hoped that someone had some proof of this. She soon felt tears start to form in her eyes from laughing so hard at the though. When she wiped the tears out of her eyes she noticed all of the Beifong men staring her down.

"What's so funny Ren?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"I was just thinking about how funny it would have been to watch Su teach all of you to dance," Ren said.

"Well let's see if little miss Avatar can keep up with Baatar," Wing said.

Ren rolled her at them, and she followed Baatar. He thought he had the upper hand since Ren had only danced at the wedding. Ren quickly proved him wrong. She quickly moved her feet from side to side. Baatar tried to copy the movements before Ren could change them. She quickly moved her right foot toward his foot, and he moved it back to prevent her from crushing his toes. Baatar put his foot forward, and Ren moved her foot back. They repeated the process for a bit before Ren pulled away. Ren placed her hands out, began to spin aground Baatar quickly like when she practiced in the spinning gates.

"C'mon Baatar, I thought Su taught you to dance. You have to be quick on your feet," Ren said.

Baatar copied Ren's every movement. By the end Ren noticed he was sweating, and breathing heavy. Ren giggled a little at the thought she wasn't even tired. Kuvira walked over with a glass of water, and handed it to Baatar. After drinking the whole glass Baatar looked up at Ren.

"How do you do that, so easily?" he asked.

"Well I've had many lifetimes of practice to begin with. I also train everyday, so I can take on any enemy. I am the master of all four elements, so I have to be able to do things like that," Ren said.

"Fine. Attention everyone it's time for the Ren to give her speech about the wedding!" Baatar announced loudly.

Ren's eyes went wide as everyone turned their attention toward her. "Umm well congratulations Baatar, and Kuvira. I'm happy I used my platinumbending to make you guy tell each other you still love each other. I mean if I didn't do that I don't that we wouldn't be here today. I know Toph would be proud of how far the both of you have come since my time as Korra. I know Korra, and I are proud. On my final note I think Suyin mentioned something about more grandchildren," Ren said.

"Ren!" Jinora said.

"Mom I'm serious. Suyin, and I were talking about a bunch of things, and she said she wanted more grandchildren. Ask her, and Lin can even be the lie detector, I mean she is good at it," Ren said.

"She is right I did say that. I thought with Baatar, and Kuvira going on their honeymoon it would be the perfect opportunity," Su said.

"Daddy why is it a perfect opportunity for Baatar, and Kuvira on their honeymoon?" Ren asked.

Everyone at the wedding trying to hide their laughs. Kai, and Jinora both glared at Su. "Thanks Su now we have to explain the dragonflies and lizard crows to our twelve year olds," Kai said.

"Daddy what does a dragonfly, and lizard crow have to do with each other? I think the lizard crow would eat the dragonfly. Actually what does that have to do with what Ren asked anyway?" Lee asked.

Everyone tried to muffle their laughs as the twelve year olds looked at this parents very confused. " Su we will discuss this later. Ren, and Lee we will also discuss this later," Jinora said.

"Okay but I still don't get what dragonflies, and lizard crows have to do with what I asked you," Ren said shrugging her shoulders.

Baatar, and Kuvira both smiled at Ren. They had watched her grow up for the past ten years. Kuvira thought about maybe Ren was right. Then she knew Ren was right, she was right about getting back with Baatar why not this.

**(Author's Note: First I felt the chapter was needed as a break from all the bad things happening to Ren, such as being attacked. Yes Ren cut her hair. Yes I am totally for Kuvira, and Baatar getting married. Yes Ren, and Sky happened briefly. I felt Baatar should have been the one to yell at Sky for what he did becuse of the whole helping with the Earth Empire. Yes there is a new president for the Earth Republic. I also thought Ren asking about what happens on honeymoons would be cute. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Book 2 ch 11: Ren Goes Blind?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Eleven: Ren Goes Blind?**

The next morning Ren found everyone eating breakfast in the dining area. She took her seat next to her mother, and waited for Su's chef to bring her breakfast. Everyone was looking at Ren noticing her eyes where red, and puffy. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and looked up. She saw the concerned look on everyone's face, and smiled. She didn't want everyone to know that she had been crying last night. Kuvira looked at Baatar, then at Ren. Kuvira felt Baatar nudge her, urging her to say something.

"Ren, how about you, and I play power disc after breakfast. Baatar and, I will be leaving in a couple days for our honeymoon, so I thought we could hangout," Kuvira said.

Ren looked at the woman next to her with a **smile.** She knew Kuvira was trying to make her feel better. "Sure, I think it would be fun. I'm getting sick of beating Wei, and Wing anyway," Ren said.

Everyone laughed at Ren's comment. She noticed that the twins were glaring at her. She then noticed three new people at the table. There was a pretty woman next to her Uncle Meelo. Ren could see she was clearly from the Earth Republic. She then noticed a man from one of the Water Tribes sitting next to her Aunt Ikki. She then noticed a woman from the Fire Republic sitting next to her Uncle Rohan.

"Ren, staring is very rude," Jinora said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. I have never seen the three new people in the room. I was just trying to figure out who they are, and where they come from. The woman next to Uncle Meelo is from the Earth Republic. The man next to Aunt Ikki is from one of the Water Tribes. Finally the woman next to Uncle Rohan is from the Fire Republic. It isn't really hard to tell because your apperance gives it away. I just need to know your names now," Ren said.

"You'll have to excuse my neice. She can be a bit in your face, and curious at times," Rohan said.

"Curiousity isn't a bad thing Uncle Rohan. Mom always tells us knowledge is a good thing," Lee said, before he shoved rice in his mouth.

"Well since you're , so curious I guess we should tell you who they are. Ren, this is Tuyen. I met her when I was looking for you as Korra. Also she is an earthbender. She is really nice you'll like her," Meelo said.

"Ren, this is Qannick. He is from the Northern Water Tribe. He is a waterbender. I met him last night. I thought I'd see what he thought of you guys, and vice versa. He is nice I think you will all get along," Ikki said.

"Well, this is Rei. She is from the Fire Republic. She is a firebender. I met her last night, and she wanted to meet you guys. I like her, and I think you guys will too," Rohan said.

"Nice to meet all of you. Uncle Rohan you didn't happen to get your pick up lines from Uncle Meelo did you?" Ren asked.

"Yea, why?" Rohan asked.

"He has terrible pick up lines. I mean your lucky you even got her name," Lee said.

"I agree with Lee. I mean those pick up lines are from great Grandpa Aang's time," Ren said.

"Well what would you say then?" Meelo asked.

"I couldn't help, but notice that your eyes shine brighter than mine when I'm in the Avatar state," Ren said.

"Jinora, help my heart is giving out. I think Ren just gave me a heart attack. Ren will start bringing boys home soon. She is only twelve, oh my heart," Kai said.

Ren looked at her father with an eyebrow raised. "Daddy have you been taking lessons from Unccle Bumi on how to overreact about everything?" Ren asked.

"Ren, just promise if you ever use that pick up line you'll be at least twenty," Kai said.

"I can't make that promise. I don't know if I will live until then. I mean I risk my life everyday to save other people. I don't even know what will happen today," Ren said.

"Ren stop talking like that. You are here safe in Zaofu right now," Su said.

"Yes right now, but later today I am going to go back out there and look for Vikram. I am done letting him think he has won. I will restore peace once again," Ren said.

She looked around the room to see everyone very concerned. She knew that no one would want to hear what she had just said, but she did have to save the world again. She knew she was breaking their hearts again, but Vikram had to be stopped. She knew her destiny had been set for her before she was even born. She stood up, and just screamed. She didn't want anyone to know how scared she was.

She stuck her fingers in her mouth, and whistled for Hope. When Hope came running in the room Tuyen, Qannick, and Rei all loooked at her. Ren pulled Hope toward them to show them that she was harmless. Lin tossed Ren a piece of seal meat for Hope. Hope took her paw, and tried to push Ren, so she would drop the piece of meat.

"Excuse me, that was rude. You're my best friend, and spirit animal. I will not take that kind of behavior from you," Ren said, giggling.

Hope opened her mouth, and Ren stuck her hand in with the piece of meat. Ren pulled her hand out before Hope closed her mouth. Ren jumped on Hope's back, and they ran out of the dining area. Ren wanted to search outside of Zaofu. She found Vikram there the last time, and something was telling her that he was staying in the Earth Republic.

She soon reached the outside of Zaofu, and she jumped off Hope's back. Ren heard a noise behind her, and got into her fighting stance. She saw Aki, Asha, Gopan, Lee, Sesi, and Sky approching her. She thought she had made it very clear to Sky she had wanted nothing to do with him. She had always told all of them them never to sneak up on her, because it could end badly. She used her seismic sense to see if she could she could sense Vikram. She detected small movement, but it was to small to be a person. She wasn't going to give up hope though. She knew she would find him.

Ren saw movement in the corner of her eye, so she took off after it. Everyone ran after her, trying to keep up with her. Ren soon found herself face to face with Vikram. When everyone finally reached Ren they saw she was standing in front of Vikram. Ren wanted to slap the smug look off of his face. She knew he was baiting her, but she didn't know for what. She didn't think it was fair to use her bending against a non-bender, but she couldn't risk getting hurt again.

She gestured for everyone to stay back. She needed to fight Vikram alone, so that she could protect them. Ren became slightly more concerned when Vikram looked pleased that Ren was going to fight him alone. She noticed he had new weapons, and gadgets. Ren didn't want to find out what any of those gadgets did.

Vikram threw blades, and Ren bent them to the ground. She sent an air blast, knocking him to the ground. Ren ran over to Vikram, and was about to encase his body in earth until Vikram did the unthinkable. He through a liquid in Ren's eyes. Ren suddenly saw blackness. She felt movement, so she started to throw fire blast, and air blast. Everyone watched as she missed every attack. Ren fell to the ground, and tried to get up. She ran in the opposite direction, and that's when everyone knew something was wrong. Hope caught up to Ren, and knocked her to the ground. Once everyone was next to Ren they noticed a cloudy apperence to her eyes.

"Ren are you okay?" Gopan asked.

"I can't see," Ren said.

Everyone looked at each other, and then back at Ren. Hope got off of Ren, and started to lick her face. Ren felt around until she could grab onto Hope. Once she had ahold of Hope the large cat began to guide her back to Zaofu. Ren could hear everyone talking about what they would tell everyone when they got back. She didn't know what she would do now. She felt like she failed the world again. She didn't know what she would do, or even how she would save the world. She knew Toph saved the world, and was blind, but Toph had trained very hard.

When they finally arrived in Zaofu Ren heard footsteps. She felt the tears run down her face immediatly. She heard the clicks from the disc hitting the poles on the power disc court. She felt Hope lean down, so that she could get on her back. She knew that Hope could sense that she wanted to hide it for as long as she could. Hope walked over to where everyone was standing, and Roku ran up to her.

"Cousin Ren, I'm an earthbender. You have to see me earthbend, it's so cool," Roku said.

"I'm sorry Roku, I wish I could. I wish I could have seen it before this happened," Ren said before she started to sob.

"What do you mean before this happened? Ren, what are you talking about ? What happened?" Jinora asked.

"We found Vikram. Well this time he decided to throw something into Ren's eyes. She said she can't see. I think Ren is blind," Lee said.

"I swear..to the..spirits when I find... him with my seismic sense...I'm going to.. kill him..no mercy at all," Ren said, still sobbing.

"Now Ren don't go making rash decisions. Let's get you to the medical center, and see what they can do," Tenzin said.

Ren was sitting on the bed in the medical enter as the doctor shone a light in her eye. Ren just looked at the light since she only saw blackness. She was waiting to see something that never came. The doctor utrned the light off, and put it in his pocket.

"Ren, did you really not see the light?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"Baatar Sr. come here," Ren said.

Baatar Sr. walked over to the bed, and Ren swung her fist trying to hit him. She fell off the bed, and soon found herself on the ground. She got up, and walked up over to where she thought Baatar Sr. was, and swung her fist again. She felt her fist hit who she thought was Baatar Sr.

"Ow, Ren. That really hurt," Iroh said.

"Sorry Uncle Iroh. I would appriciate some assistance in finding Baatar Sr. He is clearly an idiot, and can't tell I'm blind, even though his mother-in-law was blind. She did act kinda the same you know," Ren said.

"Here let Bolin, and I help you," Mako said.

Ren felt someone leading her in the opposite direction of where she was. She then heard protest from Baatar Sr. She was forced to stop, and she could hear that Baatar Sr. was protesting right in front of her. She swung her fist again, finally hitting her target. She heard everyone in the room laugh. She started to feel around the room to find her way back to the bed. She fell on the ground, and then felt two sets of hands on her. Kai, and Iroh had helped her up, so that they could help her to the bed, but Ren couldn't see that. She felt helpless right now.

"Is this permeant?" Ren asked.

"It seems that whatever Vikram threw in your eyes is just sitting on top of your eyes like some form of barrier. I'm not quite sure if it can be removed by bending, or not. We can always try to see if it will works, or not. We have other choices,but if we use those you could lose your eyesight," the doctor said.

"I have already lost my eyesight. I am as blind as a badger mole. I just want all of you to get out for a little bit. I need some time to think. The only living thing I want in my room other than myself is Hope," Ren said.

Later in the evening. Everyone was eating dinner, and trying to avoid the topic of what had happen to Ren. Ren had decided to let her Aunt Kya, Sesi, and Sky to try, and bend whatever was in her eyes out. It never came out, so Ren was still seeing nothing, but blackness. Ren was getting frustrated, because she kept dropping everything, and spilling things. She had spilled her lychee juice on her lap. She threw the cup on the ground, and got up. She stumbled over everything, and walked into walls. Bolin accidently backed his chair into her, and she fell to the ground.

"Hope, let's go. It's time to go to bed," Ren said.

Hope walked over to Ren, and stuck her head under Ren's arm. Ren suddenly heard Tuyen talking to her Uncle Meelo about her. She heard Qannick talking to her Aunt Ikki, and Rei talking to her Uncle Rohan. She couldn't believe that they had the guts to talk about her with her still in thee room. She felt a sudden rage toward them. They didn't know what it was like to be the Avatar. They didn't know what Vikram was capable of. She stopped, and turned around. She stared straight ahead not knowing where to look.

"You know talking about me when I am in the room is stupid. Talking about me in general is rude. You have no clue what that man is capable of. He blinded me, because he thought that he would stop me. I'm going to be just like Toph. I'm going to save the world even though I'm blind. Qannick, Rei, and Tuyen, I have a word of advice for you. You better get me to like you, because I choose your fate in my famlies life. That's right my aunt and uncles love me enough to listen to my input. Aunt Ikki dated a guy before you Qannick, and I didn't like him, and you see where he is. I don't like being talked about, so if you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you, Ren said.

Ren turned around, and grabbed ahold of Hope. Hope lead her out of the room. They both stood outside of the room to see if the could hear anything else.

"If you want her to like you just feed her cookies, she loves cookies," Bolin said.

"I would recommend ones with choclate," Asami said.

"Don't forget Narrok's," Mako said.

"I haven't been eating Narrok's for the past six months. I also quit eating cookies, because I started to eat to many of them. Seriously Uncle Bo you should know these things. You too Aunt Asami, and Uncle Mako," Ren said before she left.

Everyone looked at the doorway, and wondered if she was still standing there. Ren was now at the door to her guest room. She heard the clinging of armor, like guards were standing outside of the door. She used her seismic sense, and saw that there were two guards standing right outside of her door .Hope guided her into the room, but before she did Ren touched the guards. She felt them both jump, and she knew that she scared them a bit. Hope led Ren to the bed, and Ren held the large cat's head.

"I really wish I could have seen their reactions. I'm going to miss seeing your goofy face all the time. Hope, I'm going to seriously make Vikram pay for this." Hope put her head in Ren's lap. "Oh don't give me that. You know he has to be stopped. I know Lord Zuko said revenge is not the answer, but Vikram took my vision. I honestly don't think I can be like Toph. I will get thrown around like a rag doll before I learn how to properly defend myself," Ren said.

Ren just sat there, and stared hoping that some how her vision would come back. She felt Hope push her back onto the bed, and cover her. Ren was quite impress with how well Hope had gotten at that. Ren was thinking of all the things she, and Hope had done in the last couple of years. Ren soon felt her eyes close.

Later that night Sky was sitting up in bed. He felt bad for what had happened to Ren. He felt like it was his fault. He flung the covers off, and walked towards Ren's room. He found two guards standing there, so he just walked up like he was suppose to be going into her room. When the guards didn't try to stop him, he opened the door to find Hope, and Ren both snoring away. He laughed a little before he shut the door, leaving it open a crack. He pulled a chair next to Ren's bed, and sat down.

He could she that her face was tear stained again. He wondered if it was from what he did to her, or from her going blind. He moved the hair out of her face before he wiped it. He felt like such an ass. How could they just let Ren fight Vikram alone knowing what he did to her before? How could he? He was going to be a terrible police officer. He shouldn't even try to become Police Chief. He grabbed Ren's hand, and ran his thumb across it as he laid his head down.

Sky heard the door open later in the night, so he looked up. He found his Aunt Suyin standing in the doorway. He didn't know what to say, so the two just looked at each other. Su finally walked in, and closed the door. She earthbent a small pillar up, and sat next to Sky. Sky let go of Ren's hand, and looked at Su.

"You know Sky, this is what Baatar was talking about. You are leading Ren on by doing this very thing right here. I'm sure if she could actually see, she wouldn't be happy right now. You are sitting in her room at two in the morning, holding her hand, and for what? In hopes that she will forgive you for what happened at the wedding. I know I was the one to teach Ren forgiveness, but she is a girl, and she has feelings. You need to understand that she told you she doesn't want you to look at her. She doesn't want anything to do with you right now Sky, and you should respect that," Su said.

"I know Aunt Suyin, but I feel like this whole thing is my fault. I feel like she went to look for Vikram not only to bring back peace, but to get away from me. She may have even done it to show me she doesn't need me, or care about me. Honestly, she doesn't need me. She is a very strong girl, and Roku is right the boy that she does date will be pretty lucky. I just wish I could fix this whole thing. I wish I could make it, so she could see again," Sky said.

"Sky, we all wish we could make Ren see again. I look at her, and I see how helpless she feels. We will never see her eyes the same color green, they will alway have that cloudy look to them. She will never see any of us anymore. She will have to slowly learn to deal with this, and we will have to help her. She will eventually accept it, maybe even embrace it," Su said.

"Maybe you're right. Aunt Suyin, can you explain what everyone is talking about with the whole girls, and feelings? Mom never really explained that one," Sky asked.

"Sure," she said laughing." Alright, so Ren likes you, and you pretty much crushed her heart. Now I understand you are dating Aki, but you could have told Ren you were sorry. You also don't rub your relationship in other people's faces, it is very rude. Don't cheat it's very disrespectful, and wrong. If you don't love the person, just leave them. You shouldn't tell someone you love them unless you really mean it. Also your Grandma Toph thinks you are basically destined to be with Ren."

"Why does everyone think I should date Ren, she is seven years younger than me?" Sky asked.

"Actually it's her whole old team at this point, and Korra too. It may have something to do with you being a Beifong, and Ren being the Avatar. I don't know, my mother went off on this whole big thing about it. I'm going back to bed. You may stay in her to keep an eye on her, but if she gets mad at you that is on you," Su said.

Sky watched as Su walked out of the room. Sky turned his attention back to Ren, no longer feeling tired. He looked on her nightstand at the book sitting there. He picked it up, and saw it was a book about the Hundred Year War. He never understood how Ren could read so much about things that she livedd through in her past lives' when she could always ask them about it. He opened the book, and started to read before he finally fell asleep. He never heard his mother, and Aunt Suyin walk in about an hour later.

"Su, why didn't you tell me Sky was in here?" Lin asked.

"Lin, he blames himself for Ren going blind. I was comig to check on them, but you beat me to it. I think we should let them be, her wants to comfort her," Su said.

"Then let him talk to her, not sleep in her room. This is not okay Su," Lin said.

"Lin, you act like he is sleeping in her bed. He is in a chair next to her bed, he even asked me about girls, and feelings," Su said.

Sky, and Ren touched foreheads, making Lin gesture at the two. Su rolled her eyes at her sister, thinking she was overreacting about the whole thing. What happened next shocked the sisters.

"Katara, I promise I'll be fine," Ren said.

"Aang, I know you will, but you're the Avatar. I should worry a little," Sky said.

"I know, but you know it's my duty to save the world," Ren said.

"I know, but you were just hurt," Sky said.

"Katara, I have gotten hurt in the past. I'm still here to save the world, trust me on this one," Ren said.

The Beifong sisters looked at each other, then at Ren, and Sky. They couldn't believe what they weere hearing. Ren, and Sky had soon stopped talking as if they were Aang, and Katara. The sister both stood there still in shock. Lin slowly walked over to the two, and saw that they were still asleep. She looked back at Su with a confused look.

"Please tell me you heard that too," Lin said.

"Yes, but do we have any idea how it happened?" Su asked.

"No idea," Lin said looking at Ren, and Sky.

The next morning Ren woke up, and felt someone else in her room. She slid her fet to the ground, and walked over to where Hope usually laid. She fell to the ground, waking Sky up. Sky ran over to help her up off of the ground. Ren felt someone helping her up, and then she smelled a fimillar scent. She froze knowing that the person helping her up was Sky. Once he helped her up, Sky started to take Ren to the dining area. Ren didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be rude, but she told Sky to leave her alone. When the two arrived in the dining area Ren could tell everyone was looking st them, she didn't need her eyesight for that one. Sky took Ren to her seat before going to his own seat.

"Ren, how are you holding up?" Kya asked.

"I'm fine. I wish I could see everything, but I'm fine. You know what no I'm not. I will have to find a way to see, so I can save the world. If I don't there will be no Avatar, let alone balance. I'm the worst Avatar ever," Ren said.

"Ren, you aren't the worst Avatar ever. I think you are the best Avatar ever, and I'm not saying that because you're my great niece," Bumi said.

"This is the worst week of my life. I think it tops being stabbed by Vikram. He is officially made number one on the list of all the people I've face. I swear he is seriously going to get to meet Toph. I know I said I was never going to take Kyoshi's advice, but killing him might bring peace to the world again. I know you all think that this is wrong, but we have no clue what will work at this point. He thinks killing is right, and I don't, but it still should be considered," Ren said.

"Ren, have you lost it. I understand that Vikram blinded you, and none of us will ever understand what you are going through, but killing him isn't the answer. You were brought up by some of the air nomad ways. You were taught that all life is sacred. You need to understand everyone around the world, no matter who they are. You are letting this vision problem blind you in more ways then one," Sesi said.

"Sesi, you couldn't even get this stuff out of my eyes. I mean seriously, none of you could. It is a liguid, and you are a waterbender for spirits sake. I guess I have to go to the spirit world to have my problems solved like usual. Let's not forget the fact that Toph will probably make some big deal about it. She will probably try to make me live up to the Beifong legacy," Ren said.

Ren moved her arms like she was trying to bend, and the next she knew the liquid was out of her eyes, and she could see. No one else seemed to notice that Ren had just pulled the liquid out of her eyes. She saw things a little bit blurry, so she wiped her eyes. She figured she would make a statement showing that she had her vision back. Ren pushed her chair out, and ducked under the table. She ran toward Tenzin, and jumped over the table. She tackled him to the ground, and laughed. She looked up at his reaction, and was quite pleased with the results.

"Oh, that was so much fun. I loved seeing your reaction, it was priceless. Grandpa Tenzin, I think I'm going to do things like this more often," Ren said.

Everyone's head instantly turned toward Ren. She was smiling at the fact that she made the perfect statement. She finally got off of Tenzin. Tenzin began to brush himself off as Ren ran to Hope. The large cat rammed Ren's head with hers, as Ren started to pet her. Hope stood up on her back paws, and Ren hugged her before Hope fell on her.

"Hope, dear spirits get up. I have seriously have to put you on a diet," Ren said as Hope got up.

"Ren, did you say you can see?" Pema asked.

"Yea, it's a little blurry, but I'll take it," Ren said.

"How?" Opal asked.

"Well I was going to bend my water, but I guess I was, so focused on the stuff in my eyes that I bent that out instead," Ren said.

"We still have some of that spirit water. Let's see if I can take some of that blurriness away," Kya said.

"Aunt Kya, I promise it's okay. I can deal with blurry, but not blackness," Ren said.

"Ren, just let Aunt Kya fix your vision," Jinora said.

"Alright, I think that someone should block my chi in case it hurts. I don't want to hurt Aunt Kya," Ren said.

"I think I'll be okay," Kya said.

Kya walked out of the room, quickly returning with a pouch. She pulled water from the pouch , and it began to glow. Ren watched as the water got closer to her eyes. Ren finally felt the water on her eyes, and she screamed. She knew it was helping, but it burned. She felt the ground under her start to shake, and she tried to control it. Kya soon pulled the water out of Ren's eyes, and noticed it was slightly discolored. Ren could finally see clearly, and finally felt the ground under her stop shaking. Ren wondered what happened when she went into the Avatar State. Would her vision be the same?

"Thank you," Ren said.

"Your welcome," Kya said.

"Why would Vikram blind you to begin with?" Tuyen asked.

"He has a bigger plan then he is letting on. I don't know where he is going to strike next, but I need to find out. He has been hurting people for far to long, he has even killed people. He thought that taking my vision takes me out of the game. I have news for him. I have been playing this game long before he was thought of," Ren said.

"There she is folks. My niece the Avatar. The perfect champ. The one who will restore balance. Everyone's hero, and the youngest Avatar to restore balance ," Rohan said.

"Don't you forget it Uncle Rohan," Ren said flexing. " Who is getting their butts kicked at power disc first before we train, and I literally mean kick your butts?"

"I think someone thinks they are going to win Wing," Wei said.

"I think so," Wei said.

"Let's be honest here. Out of all the times I have played you two, which is a lot. I have lost probably ten times each," Ren said.

"You only won that one game bacause you cheated," Wei said.

"Hey, no one told me I couldn't use the four elements. The rules should have been clarified for me since I was maybe five when I played the first time," Ren said.

"I'd like to see you train Ren," Rei said.

"You don't want to see them train me. I am officially back in the game, which isn't good for Uncle Rohan. The last couple trainings didn't go to well. Aunt Ikki was smashed into Uncle Bumi. Uncle Meelo was neck deep in ice, and Uncle Rohan was incased in platinum," Ren said.

"She beats you that easily?" Qannick asked Ikki.

"No, we give her a good fight, but thats usually how it ends. I thinks we need to start switching it up," Ikki said.

"Fine, one person from each element. Tuyen, Rei, and Qannick you may join if you want," Ren said.

"I think it would be fun, but I don't think we would put up much of a fight," Qannick said, as the others nodded.

"Well before we do anything can we discuss what happened between you, and my son last night," Lin said.

"What do you mean what happened between them last night?" Kai asked.

"Yea what happened last night Sky?" Aki asked.

"I was in Ren's room sleeping on a chair, so I could comfort her. I don't know what she is talking about," Sky said.

"You were in her room," Aki said glaring at Ren.

"That isn't what I brought this whole thing up for. Last night Su, and I went into the room to find Sky, and Ren asleep. Well I was going to tell Sky to go to his room, but before I could something odd happened. They started to talk as if the were Aang, and Katara, but they were both asleep," Lin said.

Everyone looked at Ren, and at Sky. Ren, and Sky both looked at each other. They both knew about how Aang, and Katara were a couple, so they wanted to know what had happened. Ren saw the hurt in Aki's eyes, but knew there was nothing she could do. This whole thing wasn't Ren's fault. The akward moment stopped after Aki slapped Sky across the face. Ren winced as she heard the crack.

"I can't believe you," Aki said with tears in her eyes.

"Aki, what is wrong with you? Do you think we could help what ever happened last night?" Ren asked.

"This is all your fault!" Aki screamed.

"My fault! How is this my fault? Did one of my past lives' just magically say oh lets talk through Ren? Oh, and Katara you do it too. Do you relize how crazy you sound?" Ren asked.

"You kissed him!" Aki screamed.

"I'm sorry okay Aki," Ren said.

Before the situation could get out of hand Lin got out of her seat, and silenced everyone. She then grabbed Ren, and Sky. She shoved the two at each other, and they touched enough for the rambling to start.

"Aang, would you just calm down," Sky said.

"Katara, he is a bloodbender. He doens't even need a full moon," Ren said.

"I know this is a serious matter, but I think Toph can handle it," Sky said.

"I should at least go. I'm the Avatar, so I should make sure that balance is kept," Ren said.

"Aang, you're acting like he is threating a war," Sky said.

"He is a member of the triads. Katara, you of all people know what that kind of power is like," Ren said.

"I know, just be careful. I love you," Sky said.

"I will. I love you too," Ren said.

Ren looked up at Sky, then around the room. She noticed the look on everyone's faces, and became slightly concerned. Sky noticed the looks to, and stepped away from Ren. Aki ran out of the room, now sobbing. Ren, and Sky looked at each other, wondering what they had said.

"Now I know why you wanted to address the issue," Jinora said.

"What issue?" Ren asked.

"This is her not knowing she is the Avatar all over again," Gopan said.

"Well that isn't happening," Kai said.

"I agree," Lin said.

"What is everyone talking about?" Sky asked.

"Nothing, go see how Aki is?" Iroh said.

(Author note: yes I made Ren temporarily blind. I wanted her to feel like she could get through that obstacle. She will fight Vikram again. Yes I did more Ren and Sky. I thought it would be cool for them to talk as if they were Aang, and Katara. I did that because Katara and Toph both thought that Sky was Ren's as you can see everyone is hiding the ramblings from Ren and Sky. Reviews are welcome thanks for reading.)


	29. Book 2 ch 12: Trouble in Republic City

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Twelve: Trouble in Republic City**

Aki and Ren avoided each other on the way home. In fact it was so bad that Ren traveled in a different airship. Aki ended up traveling with the Beifong family in hopes to fix her relationship with Sky. The world leaders, and council wanted to have another meeting to address the Vikram issue. Since Baatar and Kuvira went on their honeymoon the other Beifongs thought that they could be of some assistance.

When they landed on Air Temple Island Ren, Tenzin, Lin, and Su made their way for Oogie. On the way over to City Hall, Ren played with her fingers. She didn't have a plan for the Vikram issue. She didn't know what she would tell the world leaders. When they finally landed everyone walked in to see the world leaders arguing. The meeting hadn't even started, and they were already arguing. Ren knew this was going to be a nightmare. Lin and Su both took a seat in the benches. Tenzin took his seat, and Ren took hers. She whistled so loud she made everyone in the room hold their hands over their ears.

"What the flameo is going on?" Ren asked.

"People are still being hurt, and nothing is being done," Ryuu said.

"Ren has been hurt by this man twice. He stabbed her, and blinded her. We are lucky enough that she somehow got that liquid out of her eye, and over came the stabbing," Tonraq said.

"Something still needs to be done. We can't let him continue to hurt our citizens," Ekta said.

"Whoa, I never said I wasn't doing anything. I came back to Republic City to come up with a plan, not listen to a bunch of world leaders argue like children. I agree Vikram does have to be stopped. Yes, he hurt me twice, but I can't just run away. I want to know where the most recent attack was, without an argument," Ren said.

"It was here in Republic City. He attacked two small children. The doctors said they should consider themselves lucky that they will live. Ren, they are younger than you," Ekta said.

"This is exactly why I should listen to Kyoshi. This man. This monster is attacking children. I'm telling all of you right now, this may not have the same result as Hyun and Jun. I will try everything in my power, but I have to worry more about the balance of the world than him. I was brought up on the air nomad ways, but I also have to take in to consideration this isn't just about me, it's about the safety of the rest of the world," Ren said.

"Ren, is that really your plan?" Desna asked.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that, but if it is my only choice then I will. I just hope I can find him, and make it so no one else gets hurt, including him," Ren said.

_"Chief, we spotted the man that has been hurting, and killing people. He is by Narook's following a family of three," a voice said over Lin's radio._

Ren turned her head, looking at Lin. She darted out of the City Hall, trying to get to the family before it was to late. Desna, Lin, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq quickly followed. Ren was pushing people out of the way, hoping she would get there in time. When she got there she saw the little girl from the museum with her mother, and what Ren thought was her father. Ren then saw Vikram with two kali sticks, like the one the equalist used. Ren ran as fast as she could. Vikram started to lower the now electrified kali sticks toward the girl as Ren slid in front of her. Ren felt the Kali sticks go in her side, and the pain when it started to electrocute her. Desna, Lin, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq arrived just as the kali sticks started to electrocute Ren.

They all stood there horrified. The little girl watched as Ren had just saved her life. Ren started to slowly move her hands toward the kali sticks. She finally grabbed a hold of them, and yanked them out of Vikram's hands. Everyone stood there shocked. Ren should have dropped from that shock. Ren took the sticks, and cracked Vikram in the face. Vikram fell to the ground, and Ren smirked. She sent and air blast knocking him back. Vikram quickly got to his feet. As Ren took off after him, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq helped the family.

Vikram took off in an alley, Ren quickly followed. She thought she had him trapped, but she would soon find out how wrong she was. She ran until she found a dead end. She quickly looked around to see where he could have possibly went. She suddenly felt little pin pricks in her arm, and saw Vikram wearing one of those gloves the bounty hunter had on back in Zaofu when her kidnapped her.

"Sleep tight Avatar," he said.

Ren started to fall asleep, and she hit the ground. Ren soon felt someone lightly hitting her face. When she opened her eyes she saw her Grandpa Tenzin. She looked around, and saw she was sill in the alley. She wondered why Vikram hadn't killed her, he had the perfect chance. Ren rubbed her eyes, and sat up. Ren then noticed that Desna, Lin, Su, and Tonraq were there as well.

"Ren, what happened?" Su asked.

"I was chasing Vikram, and he ran down this alley. I followed him, but when I got here. I hit this dead end, and he wasn't here. He grabbed me with this glove. It has these needles, and it made me go to sleep," Ren said.

"My question is why didn't he kill you? He has tried in the past, why not do it now?" Lin asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. Is the family okay?" Ren asked.

"Yea, they are a little shaken up, but they are fine. That little girl wants to meet you again. She said you are her hero," Tonraq said.

"That's funny, last year she called me the worst Avatar ever," Ren said, getting up.

At the Police Headquarters, Ren was led into Lin's office. Ren saw the family sitting there waiting for her. When the little girl noticed Ren was in the room she jumped out of her seat.

"Avatar Ren!" she yelled.

"Hello again. It's good to see that all of you are alright. I'm so happy that I got there in time," Ren said.

"Thanks to you," a man said. "My name is Kavi. I believe you have already met my wife Mizuko, and my daughter Akemi."

"My job is to save people, so I was glad to help. Akemi, I'm sorry about what I did to your arm last year," Ren said, pointing to Akemi's arm.

"It's alright. I think the scar is kinda cool," Akemi said.

"You burned the kid," Lin said.

" In my defense I was just stabbed by Vikram that week, and was going on my trip. The gang appeared, and I wanted them to go away, so I sent a fire blast, and Akemi got caught in it," Ren said.

"Is she always grumpy?" Akemi asked.

"Yea, just call her chief grumpy. Her son, and I do it all the time," Ren said.

Akemi giggled, and Lin glared at Ren. Ren turned around, to see Sky sitting at his desk. She ran out of the office, and grabbed his arm. She quickly pulled him into Lin's office, shutting the door behind them. Desna, Lin, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq all looked at Ren slightly confused.

"Sky this is the family I just saved from Vikram. That is Akemi, Kavi, and Mizuko. Guys, this is Chief Beifong's son Sky. He is the one who calls her chief grumpy. He is part of my Team Avatar," Ren said.

"Ren, did you get hurt again?" Sky asked, pushing Ren's arms forward.

"Only a little. The kali sticks burned my clothes, and a little bit of my skin," Ren said.

"Put your hands on top of your head so I an fix you up. You really need to be more careful," Sky said.

"I know, but I can't always guarantee that I won't get hurt," Ren said.

Ren put her hands on her head, and Sky put water onto his hands. Ren watched as it glowed. She felt Sky's hands touch her side. She heard the door open, and an officer walk in.

"Chief, Vikram was spotted again. I figured both you, and the Avatar would want to know," the officer said.

"Where?" Ren asked.

"In the park," the officer responded.

Ren pulled away from Sky, and started to make her way out of Lin's office. Ren felt someone grab her wrist. "Ren, please don't do anything wreckless. Let us help," Sky said.

"You guys can come, but hurry up," Ren said.

Ren had asked Lin if she could bring some of her police force to search the park. They couldn't always go off of the information, because Vikram moved fast. When they arrived in the park Ren decided she would search around Korra's statue. Su, and her Grandpa Tenzin decided they would come with for extra help. Everyone went in their groups hoping to find Vikram, so they could end this. Ren was looking around the statue while Su and Tenzin searched around the small lake. The three started to hear a small ticking noise. They all looked at each other, and started to look for the source of the ticking.

Ren moved a bush to find a bomb ticking away. Her eyes widened at the site. She picked it up, and blew air at the ground sending herself into the air. Su and Tenzin watched as Ren flew in the air with the bomb in her hand. After Ren felt she was a safe distance from the ground she threw the bomb. The bomb exploded sending an electrical wave before it sent a wave of flames. Both waves hit Ren sending her flying toward the ground. Tenzin caught her before she hit the ground, and saw that she was a little banged up, but okay. Everyone knew that Vikram had to have put that bomb there. Desna, Lin, Sky, and Tonraq all came running toward them after seeing the explosion.

"What happened?" Tonraq asked.

"Vikram put a bomb in the park. Ren saved a lot of people when she flew up in the air, and threw it. She got hurt, because she didn't know how long she had," Su said.

"What happened to not doing anything wreckless?" Sky asked.

"I don't quite count that as wreckless," Ren said.

"What do you count as wreckless?" Lin asked.

"How I handled Jaya and Vikram. We need to have another meeting, this has to be addressed. I can't have him hurting people," Ren said, coughing.

"Ren, Vikram is a major issue, but you almost got yourself killed. I think you should see a healer to make sure he hasn't caused your body some serious damage," Tenzin said.

"I have to agree with your grandfather. If Ekta, or Ryuu have a problem I'm sure my Uncle, and I can handle it," Desna said.

"You guys act like I will be fighting. I will be sitting in a chair the whole time. I will be fine, and I will have Sky, or great Aunt Kya look at me later," Ren said.

"Let's make a deal. If you let Sky look at you now, we will have a meeting," Tonraq said.

"You have a deal," Ren said.

Sky started to check to see if Ren was okay. "You should consider yourself lucky. You have your burns from earlier, a few scratches from the metal, a few bruises, and a pretty bad gash that is going to need a few stiches on your forehead," Sky said.

"Are you saying it could have been worse?" Ren asked.

"Ren, you saw those explosions. You could have been dead. Should have been dead. Yes, I think it could have been much worse," Sky said.

At City Hall Ren was sitting in her seat waiting for Ryuu, and Kanan to arrive. She needed approval for a plan for the citizens, but the plan for Vikram was not their decision. Kanan finally arrived, now they were only waiting on Ryuu. Ren propped her feet up on the table, and closed her eyes. She was still tired from when Vikram had placed that glove on her arm. Ren wanted to know what was in those gloves that made her fall asleep. Ren fell asleep in her chair while they waited for Ryuu. A few minutes later she started to lean to the side, and fell out of her chair, waking herself up. She looked around to see everyone laughing a little, and that President Ryuu was here.

"About time you arrived," Ren said, sitting in her seat again.

"My apologizes, I had to take a detour. There is quite a lot of police activity at the park, and my driver goes near there," Ryuu said.

"Well that is, because Vikram decided to put a bomb in the park. If we didn't found it in time, and I wouldn't have thrown it in the air we would have a bigger problem than we already do," Ren said.

"It seems this man is becoming more dangerous each moment he is out there. I feel that none of the citizens in any of the republics are safe anymore," Kanan said.

"I agree with Kanan. We have to protect our citizens, and stop this man soon. Avatar Ren do you have any idea how long it will be until you stop him?" Ekta asked.

"I have no idea. Every time I think I am about to win he has a new gadget, or weapon. I always think I am prepared, but then something changes. Oh my spirits. Raava told me about this. She told me I would always think I I was ready, then something would change, and I would no longer be ready for what my enemy threw at me," Ren said.

"I'm not following," Ryuu said.

"When I was wanted advice about Jaya. I got advice from Raava, and that was the advice she gave me. I think she was warning me about Vikram," Ren said.

"Ren, so what are you going to do?" Tenzin asked.

"I need to find a way to get rid of those gadgets. I can ask Aunt Asami. This is a time when I wish we all knew where Varrick, Zhu Li were, or if they are alive. I think they would have been beneficial as well. Baatar Sr. can be of some use, and Baatar Jr. when he gets back," Ren said.

"Ren, you really don't think this problem will be resolved in two weeks?" Su asked.

"Well it's been a year, and the problem is still here. I have also tried to stop him a few times in the last week, or so. I think that this problem may still be here for awhile. You also know how Kuvira is. If she feels she is needed they will be coming home early," Ren said.

_Before anyone could say anything an officer came across Lin's radio. "Hey Chief, it seems that Vikram is up to it again. He is following some of the members of the triads. We know that if he took some of them out it would help us, but they are people too," the officer said._

"Does he ever give up?" Lin asked.

"Obviously not. This chasing him around Republic City is getting tiring. Wait, that's what he wants. He wants us to chase him. It's a game to him, just like my games with Hope. I make her chase me until she is tired then I attack. He will keep doing this," Ren said.

"Well what do we do then?" Lin asked.

"Make him come to me,"" Ren said.

"You are absolute insane. He will kill you. I refuse to let you do that," Sky said, shaking Ren.

"Sky, I know what I'm going to do. Please stop shaking me before you shake Raava out of me. He doesn't know the Spirit World like I do. I mean come on my old team is in there, and if the spirits grow anger he doesn't stand a chance. I will get him to follow me there, and hope for the best. I need you all to stay close behind in case something goes wrong," Ren said.

Desna, Lin, Ren, Sky, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq quickly made their way to the last spot Vikram was reported. When they arrived they saw Vikram following five members of the Triple Treat Triads. They had to be smart about this. They didn't want to fight the triads and Vikram. They also couldn't risk anyone else being hurt. Ren decided she would risk the fight with the Triads.

"Hey Vikram, I'm over here," Ren said waving her arms

The Triad members, and Vikram all turned their attention to Ren. The Triad members made their way for the group. Vikram started to run for Ren. Ren took off for the spirit portal. Everyone knew that they couldn't let Vikram and Ren go alone.

"Sky, Su, go after Ren and Vikram. Make sure you don't let them out of your sight," Lin said.

Sky and Su took off after Ren and Vikram. Ren looked back to see that Vikram was not far behind. Sky and Su were trying to catch up with Re, and Vikram, but they were slowly losing them. When they reached the spirit portal Ren sent an air blast, knocking Vikram into the portal. She quickly ran through the portal to find Vikram waiting for her. Sky and Su no longer could see Ren, or Vikram. They made their way to the portal as fast as they could. Ren made two whips of flames, and tried to hit Vikram.

Vikram pulled out three rubber like whips. He threw them at Ren, and pinned her against a tree. Once she hit the tree she felt spikes go into her skin. She screamed out in pain. She wondered where someone was, and why they weren't there to help her. She saw Vikram approaching her with a smile. She felt the whips get tighter, and the spikes go further into her skin. Sky and Su looked around the portal, wondering what had happened. Ren couldn't have gone into the Spirit World already.

Off in another part of the Spirit World. Iroh was pouring tea for the old gang, and Korra. Korra kept looking around at everyone, wondering if they all felt the disturbance as well. She then noticed that Aang and Katara were acting off as well. She wondered if Ren had come to the Spirit World.

"Do you guys feel anything different?" Korra asked.

"Yes, I was about to ask everyone the same question," Katara said.

"You don't think it could be Ren?" Suki asked.

"Let's go find out," Aang said.

"Twinkletoes', something is wrong. We should really hurry," Toph said.

Back to Ren and Vikram. The whips were slowly getting tighter, and the spikes continues to dig into Ren's skin. Ren hoped that someone would come soon. Vikram pulled out a new pair of kali sticks. Ren tried to get out of the whips, but every time she moved it made it worse. She felt the pain from the kali sticks hitting her skin. She soon saw a blast of air hit Vikram away. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Iroh and Lord Zuko.

"Don't worry Ren, you're safe now," Iroh said.

Vikram soon fled through the portal, pushing past Sky and Su. Sky and Su ran through the portal to see Zuko burning the rubber off of the whips. Toph then bent the metal spikes out of Ren's skin, letting her off of the tree. Ren fell into Aang's arms, still unconscious. Sky and Su ran over to her to see that she was bloody, and had new marks from the kali sticks. Desna, Lin, Tenzin, and Tonraq were now in the Spirit World. Tenzin noticed Ren in Aang's arms, and ran over to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was attacked. He had these gadgets, and Ren wasn't ready for them. We felt the difference, so we came to help," Aang said.

"You were supposed to be following her. You were supposed to make sure something like this didn't happen. We trusted the both of you. Sky, Su, I don't know what you were thinking," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, now is not the time. Ren needs help right now. Raava is trying to leave her body. Ren is fighting to keep her in there, but in her condition I don't know how long she can keep fighting," Katara said.

"What, no. She can't die. She is to young to die," Tenzin said picking Ren up.

"Raava, I refuse to let you go. You said we will never give up," Ren said.

"She is a fighter. She will make it Tenzin, I know it!" Korra yelled after him.

_"Raava, please stay with me. I know that I can win this fight. I can't let Vikram win. If I let you leave my body, he wins. I have never given up, and I am not giving up now," Ren said._

_" Ren, you chose if I stay, or go. If you choose to no longer fight for your life I must go. I agree we can't let Vikram win, but this is your choice," Raava said._

Tenzin landed Oogie, and quickly grabbed Ren. He rushed up the stairs to find his sister. He knew Ren's life would be safe in her hands. He didn't see anyone in the courtyard. He saw the group follow him. He walked in the dining area, and found that empty as well.

"Kya? Kya, please Ren needs you. She is dying. She is fighting to keep Raava inside of her," Tenzin said with tears in his eyes.

Kai, Kya, and Jinora all came running over to Tenzin. Jinora looked at Ren, and had to walk away. Kai grabbed Ren, taking her to the healing room. Kya looked at Tenzin, and he hugged her. He pulled away from Kya, and she went to the healing room. Sky and Su couldn't look at Tenzin. Tenzin went to look for Pema, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Once he found them he told them what had happened. Ikki, and Pema went to look for Jinora to try to comfort her. Kya tried to heal Ren as she moved, and scream about Raava. Ren finally stopped moving, so Kya could finally heal her.

Kya wrapped Ren up, and left the room to tell everyone about Ren's current condition. Su saw Kya walk out of Ren's room, so she walked in. She saw that Ren was still in really bad condition. Su knew Tenzin was right, this was partly her fault. If it wasn't for her mother, her friends, and Korra, Ren would probably be dead right now. Su sat down, and grabbed Ren's hand.

"Ren, I am so sorry that I let this happen. I should have stayed close like we were suppose to. I know that I taught you forgiveness, but that doesn't mean you have to forgive me. I really hope you do forgive me," Su said.

She got up, and quickly walked out of the room. She saw Ren's family walking down the hall, and quickly turned the corner. Tenzin made it very clear that he wasn't happy with her. Jinora pushed the door open to see Ren laying there. Vikram had made a new gadget, he always had new gadgets. Lee walked over to Ren, and brought her favorite book to the nightstand. He knew the first thing Ren would ask for other than Hope, or Vikram would be a book. Lee saw how pale Ren was, and touched her face. Jinora just cried, and held onto Kai. Tenzin walked over, and grabbed her hand.

"Ren, I want you to knew that Korra thinks you will make. She thinks you are a fighter. Your old team protected you, because we couldn't, and I'm so sorry. I love you," Tenzin said.

After a couple hours everyone, but Kya left. She decided to heal Ren again. She came back every hour to see if there was any change in her condition. At about three a.m., Kya noticed that Ren started to mumble, and squirm. She looked over to see Ren slowly open her eyes. Kya smiled, and quickly went to get the rest of her family. Sky heard Kya say that Ren had woken up. He quickly jumped out of his guest bed, and ran to the door to open it. When he opened it he found Tenzin, Kya, Jinora, and Kai standing there.

"Did you say Ren woke up?" Sky asked.

"Yes," Kya said.

"Would you mind if I bring Aunt Suyin to see her? She has really been beating herself up about what happened to Ren," Sky said.

"Sure Sky," Jinora said.

Sky watched as the walked down the hall. He quickly shut the door, and ran down the hall the his Aunt Suyin's room. He opened the door, and walked over to the bed. He lightly tapped her face, and waited her to open her eyes. Once she opened her eyes he smiled at her.

"Aunt Suyin, Ren woke up. Jinora said it was alright for you to come, and see her," Sky said.

Su got up, and followed Sky to Ren's healing room. After they entered the room they saw everyone talking to Ren. Su was so relieved that Ren was okay. She walked over to Ren's bed, and Ren looked up at her.

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked.

"Probably better than I look," Ren said weakly.

"I don't know about that one. I mean you look pretty terrible," Sky said.

"That is so mean. I was just viciously attacked, and your going to insult me," Ren said.

"Here, see for yourself," Sky said handing Ren a mirror.

"Yea, it's about equal," Ren said.

"Ren, I am so sorry that we let this happen to you. We were supposed to stay close to you, and we didn't. I hope you can forgive us," Su said.

"Su, forgiveness means I would need to be mad at you. I'm not mad at you, I was never mad at you. I should have made sure that you were close enough that you could see where I was. It was really my fault," Ren said.

"They knew what they were supposed to do, and they didn't do it. They almost cost you your life. You should be mad at them, we all should," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, Ren said she isn't mad at them. You need to understand that she knows where to place the blame. She may not be placing it on the right person, but Sky, and Su aren't to blame either. Ren is alive, that's all that matters," Pema said.

"Grandpa Tenzin, I'm alive. I fought for my life, and Raava. I didn't give up, and I won't ever give up. Don't blame Sky, or Su for what happened to me. You should blame Vikram, and those new gadgets he has. I'll get up, and brush he dirt off like nothing happened. It might take awhile, but I will come back, and I will be fighting. I will catch him," Ren said.

"You'll get him Ren. I know it, but you need to relax. We all know you're trying to save the world, but you need to calm down. We know he has hurt you, and many people, but if you don't take time to recover you won't stop him," Meelo said.

"I just feel like if I don't stop him I won't be a good enough Avatar," Ren said.

"Ren, you are an amazing Avatar. You don't need to beat some guy for the us to know that. The world even knows you are a great Avatar. Don't doubt yourself," Ikki said.

"Your not the one getting your butt kicked left, and right. I have let this crazy guy run around for a year, because I was hurt, and scared. I am no longer scared of him. He should be the one who fears me. I refuse to give up," Ren said.

"We know," Jinora said.

**(Author's Note: So yes Ren saved the girl from the museum. Yes Vikram comes up with new gadgets every time he sees Ren. As you can see he was all about causing trouble so that he could make an attack on Ren. Yes Su blamed herself for what happened, but Ren really doesn't blame her. I thought the kali sticks would be different because he blames the equalist for what happened to him. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading everyone.)**


	30. Book 2 Ch 13: Evil Avatar

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Thirteen: Evil Avatar**

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
_I know you're watching,_  
_I can feel you out there_

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_  
_'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_  
_'Way, away, away_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

* * *

Ren took the next two weeks to recover from the attack. She walked out to the courtyard, and waited for Baatar and Kuvira to arrive. Ren started to make statues of Vikram out of earth all over the courtyard. She sent a fire blast so hard that it destroyed two rows of statues. She sent small rocks, knocking the heads off of the rest of the statues. Everyone looked at Ren, and then at the statues. No one wanted to ask the obvious, but someone felt like they had to.

"Ren, are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"Yea, why? Ren asked.

"Well, you destroyed about ten statues with one fire blast. Let's not forget to mention the remaining status no longer have heads," Mako said.

"I'm just letting out some frustrations," Ren said.

"Mommy can I let out frustrations with cousin Ren?" Roku asked.

"Maybe later. Ren maybe you should meditate," Opal said.

"I tried to meditate last week and it didn't help. I will try this way for now until I see Vikram, and can smash some rocks into his head," Ren said.

Ren made a new set of statues to attack. She grabbed one with a water whip, and sent it in the air. She sent an air blast so powerful that it turned the statue into dust. Ren suddenly got on her hands before she flipped back onto her feet, so that she could kick one of the statues. Pema looked at Ren, as she had seen her mother do that move before. Ren then went on her hands again, and grabbed one of the statues arms, and threw it into another statue. Pema continued to watch as Ren moved more like her mother. Ren made fans out of her platinum, and started to cut at the statutes with them. She ducked under them, and continued to cut them. When she was done she was breathing heavy and had rubble everywhere. Ren turned around to see the look on everyone's face. She looed at her Gran-Gran Pema who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Ren, how did you learn to move like my mother?" Pema asked.

"She taught me on one of my many trips to the Spirit World. It was hard to learn at first, but she eventually taught me. I also thought it was pretty cool that she was your mom," Ren said.

"Wait, who is your mom?" Tenzin asked.

"Ty Lee. I never wanted to say anything because of all the bad things she had done. Yes she eventually did make up for it, but that doesn't mean I'm not ashamed of the bad things she has done. We also had an argument about me wanting to become an air acolyte, so we stopped talking," Pema said.

"You mean to tell me your mother is the circus freak. This is perfect," Lin said.

"Don't call her that," Pema snapped.

"Hey, calm down. Lin my great Gran-Gran Ty lee is not a circus freak. I mean to be honest I think the stuff she can do is the coolest. I am related to three of the coolest people in the world. You know if I wouldn't be the Avatar and someone kidnaped me I would be worth a fortune," Ren said.

Lin just rolled her eyes. Ren saw the ferry heading toward the island, and grabbed her glider. She made her way for the ferry to greet Baatar and Kuvira. Everyone watched as Ren made her way for the ferry. When she arrived at the ferry she closed her glider, and spun it around. Baatar and Kuvira didn't see her yet, so she decided she would scare them. She ran up to them, and screamed. She watched as they both jumped, and laughed. They both turned around and hugged her.

Once they arrived at Air Temple Island Ren helped Baatar and Kuvira with their things. When they finally arrived in the courtyard everyone welcomed Baatar and Kuvira back. Baatar and Kuvira started to hand gifts out to the Beifong family, and Ren cleaned up the mess in the courtyard. She soon felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around. She found Kuvira holding a necklace out for her. It had a thin metal chain with a gear as a charm. Ren looked up at Kuvira slightly confused.

"It's for you. I know it's a little different, but Baatar and I thought you would like it. We thought of how Korra destroyed the mecha suit, and how it had gears, so this necklace would fit. We hope it fix anyway, or think or it as gears are made of metal, and you can metalbend. The man who made it looked at me weird when I requested for him to make the necklace," Kuvira said.

"Thank you," Ren said, putting the necklace on.

"Why does Ren get special treatment? I get she is the Avatar, but seriously you all basically kiss her feet. I really wish you would have died in one of those attacks," Aki said.

Ren looked at Aki with a hurt look. She didn't know what to do, or say. Everyone looked at the two, waiting to see what would happen. Ren pushed the necklace back at Kuvira, and ran off crying. Hope roared at Aki before picking Ren's glider up in her mouth, and following Ren. Everyone was still in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Smooth Aki, real smooth," Gopan finally said.

"Aki that was like saying you were happy that someone killed mom. Ren is mom you know. You need to stop acting like a freaking up tight little bitch. News flash princess, Ren is more important than any of us will ever be. Wait, that is your problem. You're jealous, you have always been jealous of her," Sesi said.

"Sky left me because of her," Aki said.

"No Aki, Sky probably left you because of the way you act. If all eyes aren't on you, you throw the biggest fit. Like Sesi said, you are jealous of Ren. Usually everyone is watching her be a kickass Avatar, and then you are on the sidelines. You're pissed because Sky spent the last two weeks with Ren, and not with you," Asha said before the three walked away.

_"Chief, Vikram has finally decided to show his face again. I think he realized Ren is ready for him. He is around the park again," an officer said._

"We are all helping Ren this time," Kai said.

Ren was crying on the beach when Lin came running down. She started to pull on Ren's arm toward the stables. Ren didn't know what was going on but she followed. Once they were on Oogie Lin explained to Ren that Vikram was in the park again. Ren tried to meditate so that she could clear her head. She knew if she fought Vikram without a clear head it wouldn't end well. Once they landed in the park there was no sign of Vikram. Ren slammed the ground in frustration.

"Have fun with the Avatar," Vikram said as he ran off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lin asked.

Ren felt something stab her in the arm, and she looked down to see a metal bug. She pulled it off, but the venom had already been injected. Ren's eyes temporarily went red. Ren no longer felt the light inside of herself, she only felt darkness. Ren could no longer hear Raava, or any of her past lives. Ren looked over at her grandfather and grinned.

"Ren, are you feeling alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm feeling just fine," she said.

She made a platinum whip, and grabbed him. She threw him into Kya, Bumi, and Jinora. Ren pulled water out of the lake, and tried to pull Opal, Lin, and Bolin into the lake. She managed to pull Bolin and Lin in, and she started to make large waves trying to make them go under water. Mako and Opal both sent attacks at Ren to make her stop. Opal's gust of wind knocked Ren over, making her stop what she was doing. Ren got up, ran toward the city. On the way to the city Ren grabbed someone and laughed. She kicked them before she through them into a tree. Everyone looked at each other than at Ren as she ran off.

"What's wrong with her?" Sky asked.

"I'm guessing it's one of Vikram's new gadgets. We have to figure out exactly what he did, and how to fix it," Tonraq said.

"We have to inform the other world leaders and the council," Tenzin said.

Ren was in the city, and ready to be destructive. She used her earthbending and smashed a house into another house. She heard people scream from inside the buildings, but didn't care. She took two satomobiles and threw them down the road and watched as they exploded. She smiled at the sight of people running away. Ren grabbed a man who was trying to run away and lite a small portion of his shirt on fire before throwing him into the Yue Bay. She made the road uneven every where, making cars crash. She pulled water out of the Yue Bay, knocking multiple houses over. People were running away screaming. Ren just laughed, as everyone ran away in fear.

At City hall Tenzin paced and forth. Tonraq and Desna looked at him with a worried expression. Lin's radio was going off constantly with new reports on Ren. Sky made her turn it off to ease Tenzin's nerves. Su tried to calm Tenzin down, but it didn't work. When the other world leaders and the council finally arrived Tenzin became worse. He refused to sit, and started to mumble to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do. What if the only solution would be to kill Ren. He wouldn't be able to help with that plan. He finally calmed himself down enough that he could sit down.

"May we ask what this meeting is about?" Ryuu asked.

"Something has happened to Ren," Desna said.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"We think she may have gone evil. She attacked us, and is now destroying the city," Tonraq said.

"She is doing what to my city?" Ekta asked.

"Ekta please, she can't help it. If she could, she wouldn't be doing any of these things. I know my granddaughter. She isn't herself. I don't know what to make this stop though," Tenzin said.

"So I am supposed to let her continue to destroy my city, and hurt my citizens," Ekta said.

"I refuse to kill my granddaughter. I also refuse to let any of you do it. I don't care what she is doing I will defend her till my last breath," Tenzin said angrily.

"I think I have an idea," Sky said.

"What is it?" Desna asked.

"We all know Ren likes me. Ren has to be in there somewhere, along with her feelings. I could try to talk to her, and make her see that she isn't acting herself. I can make her see that she isn't being the Avatar," Sky said.

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed," Lin said.

"I'm doing it as a cop anyway," Sky pointed out/

"He has a point Lin. Ren has to be in there somewhere, and he may be able to get to her," Su said.

"Fine," Lin said.

In the City Ren is still destroying everything in sight. She has hurt at least thirty people. Sky walked into Ren's view in hopes that she wouldn't hurt him. Desna, Lin, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq all stood close incase something went wrong. Ren looked at Sky and Smirked. She had just found her next victim. She ran toward him, and grabbed him, slamming him to the ground. She smiled at him, but it wasn't her usual sweet smile. Sky saw that this was more of an evil grin. She moved her hand up to his face before moving it to his throat.

"Ren, don't do this. This isn't you, and you know it. Please Ren I'm begging you to come back to us. Ren please. Korra. Aang. Anyone. Please just come back to us Ren," Sky said as Ren started to squeeze his throat.

Ren closed her eyes and Sky saw them flash white. He felt Ren start to loosen her grip on his throat. Ren started to shake her head to clear all the negative things she was hearing. She started to feel the light come back, but it was soon shut out. Sky saw Ren's eyes flash red again. He felt the he grip tighten again. He saw as her as flashed white and then red again. He knew Ren was fighting. Ren's eyes flashed red and never went back to white. She slammed Sky again, and tightened her grip. It soon became harder for Sky to breathe.

"Ren before you kill me let me say something," Sky said.

"What could you possible say that I would want to hear?" Ren said as she moved her face closer to his.

Sky grabbed her face, and kissed her. Ren's eyes flashed white, and never turned red again. Ren let go of Sky , so she could push him away. " You are the good Ren. Also go save the world," Sky said.

"You kissed me," Ren said.

"I had to try something. I knew you still liked me, and I knew you had to be in there somewhere. That meant your feelings were in there too," Sky said.

"This isn't over. You're so dead. Good Avatar, or not," Ren said.

"I'll take my punishment, but the world needs you. You can beat me until I am barely hanging on for all I care," Sky said.

"Deal," Ren said.

Tenzin walked over, and hugged Ren. Ren could see that he was crying. She knew that he was worried about her, and she knew her parent were probably worried. Ren looked around at all the damage she caused, and put her hands over face. She would be the most feared person in the world. She wondered what the world leaders thought about the situation. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and thought about how to solve the problem she caused. She pulled water out of the Yue Bay, and started to put the flames out. Everyone was still screaming, and running away. Lin, Ren, and Su started to earthbend the buildings that Ren destroyed, so that Sky, Tenzin, and Tonraq could go in to look for people. When people started to come out they pointed at Ren, and started to talk. Ren saw Ekta walking toward them, and sighed. She wanted to clean up the mess she had made, not deal with Ekta's lecture.

Ren used her airbending to start to clean up the debris around her. Ren pulled all the metal toward her, and made a giant metal box. She tapped Lin's shoulder, and pointed at Ekta. Lin walked over to Ekta, and prevented her from getting any closer to Ren. Ren pulled the left over water, and put it back into the Yue Bay. Ren started to slowly clean the mess she made, but she could only do so much. She had offered to heal some of the people that she injured, but they wouldn't even let her near them. She wanted to go home at this point. She didn't want to talk to Ekta, or to the reporter that were now showing up. As they all made their way for Oogie Ren saw Ekta walking toward them.

"Ekta, we can address any issues you have with my behaviors tomorrow. I will continue to fix the damage I have caused to the city, but right now I am going home to rest, and see my family," Ren said.

On the way back to Air Temple Island everyone turned around to find Ren curled up in the back of the saddle asleep. She yawned and stuck her tongue out a little. they all laughed at her a little. When Oogie landed Ren woke up. She jumped down, and ran up to the temple to find her parents. She didn't know why, but she needed to tell t hem everything. She saw them sitting in the courtyard by themselves.

"Daddy," Ren said.

Kai looked up to see Ren running toward them. He didn't know whether he was dreaming, or if she was really her, and okay. She had always been his little girl, and he always tried to protect her. She ran up to him, and hugged him. She smiled, and he felt relief flood his body. He didn't know how, but Ren was back. Ren started to feel something block the light inside of her again, but it soon went away. Kya checked to make sure Ren was okay, and that all of the venom was gone. She gave Ren a clean bill of health, but Ren still felt something trying to block the light every once in awhile. Ren kept pushing the feeling aside, thinking it was a side effect of the venom.

The night everyone went to bed, and the Beifongs went to their guest rooms. Ren tossed and turned, still feeling something blocking the light inside of her. She sat up, and her eyes glowed red temporarily. Hope looked over at her, and Ren just smiled. Hope got up, and growled at her. Ren got up, and sent an air blast that Hope dodged, and Hope jumped on her. Ren sent an earth pillar toward Hope knocking her toward the wall, and unconscious. Ren stood up, and bushed herself off. Ren walked out of her room, and down the hall toward Lee's room. She opened the door, slowly walking over to him. She grabbed his throat, waking him up.

"Ren what are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Mom and Dad never wanted you. I mean think about it, their daughter is the Avatar. They don't need you anymore. I could kill you, and they wouldn't even care," Ren said.

"That isn't true. You don't mean that. Someone help me," Lee said.

"They wish you were never born. None of the Avatar's had any siblings, so why do I need one," Ren said.

Ren started to tighten her grip on Lee's throat. Lee was about to pass out until Bumi hit Ren in the head with a vase, She fell to the ground, and let go of Lee's throat. Bumi looked at Ren, and then at Lee. He crouched down to make sure Ren was okay before walking over to Lee. He hugged Lee as cried.

"Is any of it true Uncle Bumi? Is any of the things she said true?" Lee asked.

"No, You are love, and wanted here. I don't think Ren is herself. I walked past her room, and she hurt Hope too," Bumi said.

Ren woke up in her room with a headache. She looked over at Hope, and saw that she had wraps on her. Ren felt her heart sink. Ren knew that she had to be the one to do that to Hope. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. She started to write a letter.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. I saw what I did to Hope, and I don't want to do that to any of you. I still feel like I am fighting the venom. It keeps blocking the light inside of me, and that is dangerous. I don't think I will be a good Avatar anymore. I want you to know I love you._

_Ren_

Ren placed the not on her bed, and stated to walk away. She didn't want to take any of her things with her. She walked to the water on the beach, and jumped in. She propelled her way to Republic City, so that she could walk out of the city. She started to shiver from the cold. She didn't know what to do. but she knew staying near people right now was dangerous. She felt the light inside being blocked, and she tried to think about why she was chosen as the Avatar. She was the brightest light after Korra died. That means that she should be able to get past this. She felt the light trying to come back, but it couldn't. She didn't know what would make it come back. She tried to connect with her past lives to see if that would help her. She couldn't even find the.

"I am Ren. I am the light of the world. I am good. I am peace. I am not darkness, and chaos. I am the Avatar, and I am supposed to keep balance. I am the light of the world," Ren said to herself.

Ren felt the light come back. She still couldn't go home. She was still a danger to everyone. She didn't know why she was having this battle between light, and dark. She was good, or she was supposed to be. Ren felt so cold. She walked into an abandoned building, and lite a flame. She tried to warm herself up but it wasn't working. She laid down, and closed her eyes.

On Air Temple Island Jinora went to make sure Ren was okay. When she opened the door she found the room empty. She walked in, and found the note. She picked it up, and quickly read it. She dropped the note, and ran out of the room. She ran into her room, and woke Kai up to inform him of what was going on. Search parties were formed, and sent into Republic City. When they finally made it into the city everyone quickly started to look for Ren. It was a cold night, so they didn't want Ren in this weather. Kya noticed a light coming from an abandoned building. She walked into the building to find Ren laying in front of a fire. She ran over to her , to see that she was shivering, and that her lips were blue.

"Guys in here. I need that blanket we brought. She is ice cold," Kya said.

Rohan ran in with the blanket, and handed it to Kya. Kya wrapped it around Ren, and handed her to Rohan. Bumi radioed the other search parties to tell them that they had found a very cold Ren. When the got back to the island Jinora changed Ren into dry clothes. Mako lite a fire, and they laid her in front of it. When Ren woke up she saw her Kai, Jinora, Pema, and Tenzin sitting with her.

"Why do you keep running away?" Kai asked.

"I'm dangerous. While I ran away I remembered what I did to Hope and Lee. If there was an award for worst sister, I would win. I choke him, and told him you guys wouldn't care if I killed him .Tell me who does that. I keep feeling the light inside of me being blocked. I try to fight it, but as you can tell it doesn't work," Ren said.

"Don't worry we will help you," Kai said hugging her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Ren asked.

"If Sky kissing you worked, I think we can help you," Kai said.

"You know about that," Ren said.

"We all do," Pema said.

"Does anyone around here know how to keep a secret?" Ren asked.

"This is the only case I will make an exception to him, or any boy kissing you," Kai said.

"You have a witness to that, so if your father ever brings it up I will defend you," Jinora said.

**(Author's Note: The lyrics at the beginning are from a song called my Demons by Starset. I have been listening to this song for like weeks. Defintly check out the song. I obviously do not own the song. Yes Vikram injected Ren with Venom to turn her evil. I thought that would be the coulest thing ever. Yes Sky saved Ren. Also I felt that Ren had to hurt the ones she cared about the most. Yes Aki really hates Ren. Like I said before I would highly recommend checking out the song. Also Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading everyone.)**


	31. book 2 ch 14: Fire and Destruction

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Fourteen: Fire and Destruction**

Ren still occasionally felt the light being blocked, but she could fight it. She still attacked everyone once in awhile, but they understood. Kya even expressed to her how sorry she is that she doesn't detect the venom. Ren makes it an effort to apologize to Lee every time she sees him. Lee started to make it an effort to avoid her for the time being. One morning he didn't see Ren coming to the table, so he couldn't evade her.

"Lee, I want to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean any of it, I promise. Mom and Dad would have missed you if I would have hurt you. I would have missed you, and I would have never forgiven myself. I know that me apologizing all the time must be getting annoying by now, but I need you to understand how sorry I am," Ren said.

"I swear if you apologize one more time I will make you an only child. Ren, I told you that I forgive you. It hurt at first, but I'm over it. I know being your twin, even your brother makes us unique. The night you hurt me Uncle Bumi explained that you are the first Avatar to have a sibling. I only get the part of being the Avatar's brother. I would never want the role of the Avatar," Lee said.

Everyone watched as the twins started to make up with each other. Lee grabbed Ren so that he could hug her. He then punched her in the shoulder. She punched him in the shoulder , before putting him in a headlock. The two fell on the ground pushing each other, and laughing. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin laughed at the two, thinking about when they were that age. Ren suddenly felt the darkness, so she pushed Lee away. She ran outside as she tried to fight it. When she felt the light finally come back she sat on the bench.

Desna, Tenzin, and Tonraq made their way to Oogie so that they could deal with the other world leaders and the problems Ren had caused. Ren kicked a pebble across the courtyard, and waited for the next thing she could do. She didn't want to leave home by herself, but she felt like walking around Republic City. She saw Kuvira walk out and smiled. Kuvira walked over to the bench to sit with her.

"Ren you look like you need to talk, or get away for a little. How about we go away for a bit, just the to of us," Kuvira said.

"Really, how did you know?" Ren asked.

"It is kind of obvious. Plus I will tell you a little secret. After I tried to destroy the city Korra talked with me in the Spirit World. She didn't end her conversations with me there, because she thought I needed someone. She would visit me as many times as she could, but being the Avatar the visits weren't that often. I was lucky if I got a visit once every three months, but Korra was still my friend in my opinion. When she died I no longer received visits from anyone, so when you were discovered to be the Avatar I wanted to try to be your friend. You gave me a chance, and now we are friends. I can see that you need a friend right now," Kuvira said.

"Did I really do that for you as Korra?" Ren asked.

"Yes, and you made a big difference to me. I am happy that I was asked to look for you, because if I wasn't I wouldn't have met the new Avatar," Kuvira said.

"I think Korra would have told me to visit you. I would make an effort to make you my friend. I like having you as a friend. I don't think people should judge you on your past," Ren said.

"Let's go tell everyone we are going into the city," Kuvira said.

"Can Hope come with?" Ren said.

"Sure," Kuvira said.

Kuvira and Ren walked into the temple to tell everyone that they would be walking around the city. Hope followed them to the ferry, before jumping on Ren. Ren turned around so she could look at Hope, and pulled water out of the bay, so she splash Hope. Kuvira laughed at the two, remembering Naga and Korra. When they arrived in the city Kuvira pulled the necklace out that Ren had pushed at her a few days prior. Ren took it from Kuvira and placed it around her neck before the started to walk down the street. Ren noticed people were still pointing and whispering occasionally. Ren put her head down, and Kuvira ushered her into a store.

Ren sat on the floor, thinking about what a terrible idea it was to come into the city. She shook her head, thinking of ways to fix the fear she had caused. Ren refused to look up at Kuvira who was now standing in front of her. Ren wanted to go home, but she knew if she did she would have to explain what happened. Ren stood up, and walked out of the store. She ignored everyone that pointed at her. She tried to enjoy her day with Kuvira until she saw the smoke in the air. She looked at, then at Hope.

"Go," Kuvira said.

Ren jumped on Hope's back, and they made their way in the direction of the smoke. Ren didn't know where the smoke was coming from, but she had to hurry. When she arrived her eyes widened. She found City Hall engulfed in flames. She jumped off of Hope's back, and started to panic. She then ran in to the building with Hope close behind. She was soon met with smoke and flames. Her eyes started to water, but she started to bend her way through anyway. She had to find the world leaders and her Grandpa Tenzin. She saw the flames moving like someone was bending them. She quickly bended her way through the flames to find President Ryuu.

"President Ryuu you need to get out of here," Ren said.

"I know, but I was trying to help the others. Desna and Tonraq left, but everyone else is here except the council," he said coughing.

"Don't worry about them. I promise Hope and I will get them out," Ren said as she made sure the flames stayed back.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Ryuu asked coughing.

"Positive, now go," She said coughing.

Ren watched as Ryuu bend his way out before she quickly look for the others. Her lungs and eyes were burning, but she had to get everyone out. She saw everything collapsing around her, and then she heard someone calling for help. She looked around to find where the sound was coming from. She started to bend some of the fire away, and she found President Kanan. He was trapped under a pillar. Ren and Hope quickly made their way to Kanan. Ren started to bend the pillar up, and Hope soon went under the pillar to help her. Once the pillar was off of Kanan Ren helped him up, and made sure Hope knew to get them both out safe. Ren watched as Hope tried to get out safety. Ren started to cough, and started looking for Ekta and her Grandpa Tenzin. She didn't find them downstairs so she knew they had to be in their offices.

She started to bend her way to the stairs and managed to make it to her Grandpa Tenzin's office. She used her metal bending to open the door. She was quickly met with smoke. She started to cough, and tried to bend to find her Grandpa Tenzin. When she found him he was on the ground covered in soot. She quickly made her way over to him and stuck his arm on her shoulders.

"Ren?" Tenzin asked as he coughed.

"Let's get Ekta, and get out of here," Ren said.

Tenzin helped Ren by slightly supporting his own weight. When they got out of the office things collapsed, blocking the doorway. Ren looked down the hall and saw that Hope had managed to get to her. Ren put Tenzin's arm against Hope, and they continued to walk toward Ekta's office. Pillars collapsed right in front of Ekta's office, so Ren had to bend them out of the way. She started to feel her lungs burn more, and she started to cough harder. She metal bent the door open, finding Ekta past out at her desk. Ren grabbed her and went to leave the room, but the doorway was blocked. She was going to bend a hole in the wall, but there was no way she could get close enough.

"We're trapped," Tenzin said coughing.

Ren looked up to see that she could bend a hole and they could go to the roof. " No we aren't. We are going to the roof," Ren said.

Ren made a large enough hole that Hope could jump through. Ren placed Ekta on Hope's back , and instructed Tenzin to get on Hope's back as well. She let Hope know what she was supposed to do, and Hope nodded signaling she understood.

"Ren what about you?" Tenzin asked.

"After Hope jumps up I will jump on Ekta's desk and follow," Ren said.

"Be careful," Tenzin said.

Ren nodded before Hope jumped up onto the roof. Ren managed to climb up on to the desk with the pain in her chest and lungs. She heard a creak from the floor as she started to jump. The floor gave out, and she barely grabbed onto the ledge. She felt Hope grab onto her sleeve and her Grandpa Tenzin onto her other arm. When they pulled her up she rolled on her back trying to get some fresh air, but she still inhaled smoke from the building. Ren picked Ekta up, and placed her on Hope's back. She earth bent a large pillar for Hope to jump on close enough to the building for Hope to make it, but a safe distance from the building. Ren nodded at the pillar and Hope knew what she was supposed to do.

Ren watched as Hope took a running start, so she could jump. Once she jumped Ren thought Hope wasn't going to make it , so she gave her a little bit of room. Tenzin looked at Ren, wondering what she was thinking. Once Hope landed safety Ren looked at her Grandpa Tenzin.

"We will never make that jump," Tenzin said.

"Just trust me," Ren said.

"Alright," Tenzin said.

"Well we both are going to have to walk as fast as we can, only backwards. When we get to the edge take a deep breath, and exhale using your airbending. Push your hands out, I hope we will make it. If not I can always use earthbending," Ren said.

"No time like the present to try to test our bending," Tenzin said.

"That's the spirit Grandpa Tenzin," Ren said.

Ren and Tenzin ran walked as quickly as they could. Once they reached the edged they both took a deep breathe, and blew. Ren and Tenzin both sent the strongest air blast they could, but Tenzin was right they weren't going to make it. Their backs hit the back of the pillar and Ren quickly earth bent a platform under them. She looked up to see that they weren't to far from Hope and Ekta. She looked at her Grandpa Tenzin, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tenzin asked.

"I finally beat that darkness. I told me to leave all of you in there to die, but I didn't In fact I made the best save of my life," Ren said coughing.

Ren rolled over, not knowing that she didn't make a very large platform. She fell off the platform before Tenzin could catch her. Ren knew she should try to and bend something, but she was to tired. She felt someone grab her before she hit the ground. She looked up to find her Uncle Meelo in his wing suit leading them to the ground. Su, Lin, and Bolin brought the pillar down, so that the healers could look at the rest of the group. When Meelo and Ren landed, Ren started to cough.

"How did you know where we were, and about City Hall?" Ren asked.

"We saw the smoke from Air Temple Island. We came to the city to see City Hall on fire ,and Kuvira said you went toward the smoke. We didn't see you, so we knew you went in," Meelo said.

Ren looked at City Hall still in flames. She stood up, and pulled water out of thin air. She started to help put the flames out. When she knew it wasn't enough she went into the Avatar state. She tried to pull water from the Yue Bay, knowing it was a long shot. She managed to pull water out of the bay, sending it at the building. Everyone watched as Ren the water took out a decent amount of the flames. They could already see the damage done to City Hall, and the flames weren't even out. They felt the ground start to shake. Ren started to put huge earth walls up. She hoped that when City Hall came crashing down her walls would keep the rubble inside. Everyone felt the ground shake some more and then then a large crashing sound was heard. Ren didn't have the strength to stay in the Avatar state anymore, so she returned to normal.

She laid down, still trying to breathe. Kai and Jinora were now by here side with worried looks. They could both hear her wheezing. Ren was trying to close her eyes, so that she could go to sleep , but Jinora refuse to let her. Ren looked to see that everyone that was in the building had a healer including Hope. Ren was waiting on a healer, so she could rest. She knew her face was probably covered in soot. When the healer finally arrived Ren was happy.

"Ren, is it alright if we try this on you?" the healer asked.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"It will let us listen to your lungs. You were in there a long time. It will let me know exactly where I have to heal you," the healer said.

"Sure," Ren said.

Ren closed her eyes as the healer listened to her lungs. She didn't realize she fell asleep until she felt the cold water over her chest. She tried to sit up ,but somebody pushed her back down. She was to tired to even try to fight the person so she laid back down. She looked around to see that she was in a healers tent. She knew that other people had to be injured. Her lungs still burned, but they felt better than they did before. She stood up and tried to walk out of the tent. She saw that there were a few tents around hers. She started to look for Hope and her Grandpa Tenzin.

"Don't worry dad is on Oogie resting. We are still trying to figure out how to get Hope back to the island, it has been quite a task," Jinora said.

"Mom, I want to rest," Ren said.

"Wow, that's a first. Let's get you back to the island," Jinora said.

Ren walked over to her mother, and they both walked over to Pepper. Ren asked for help, because she didn't have the energy to bend herself onto Pepper's saddle. Kai grabbed her, using his airbending he placed himself and Ren in the saddle. She started to cough before she fell back asleep. When she woke up she was in her room. Hope was on the floor with a few wraps. Ren got up to get a glass of water, and Hope lifted her head. Ren walked over and started to pet her. Ren made her way to the kitchen, hoping that she would be able to drink the water without pain. When she arrived in the kitchen she found her great Aunt Kya, her Gran-Gran Pema, and her mother. She grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink, turning it on. As she drank she turned around, and watched everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Pema asked.

"I'm okay, but I think I still what to rest," Ren said.

"Are you sure my daughter is the one who came out of that burning building?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, it's just tiring. I'm going to take Grandpa Tenzin some water," Ren said.

"Beware he is being a pain about resting," Kya said.

"Noted," Ren said.

Ren filled the glass before she walked out of the kitchen. She walked toward her Grandpa Tenzin's room slowly, trying to breathe without her lungs burning. When she arrived at the room she looked at the door before taking a deep breath. She opened the door the find her grandfather fast asleep. She quietly walked in, trying not to disturb him. She placed the glass of water on his nightstand, and thought about how she should make sure he would rest. She walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, so she could rest. Tenzin woke up, and tried to get out of bed.

"Don't even think about it," Ren said.

"When did you get in here?" Tenzin asked.

"A little bit ago. I decided to stay, because I heard you've been a pain in the butt," Ren said.

"Ren, I need to go see what damage has been done to my office," Tenzin said.

"You don't have an office anymore. City Hall is gone Grandpa Tenzin. It crumbled to the ground," Ren said.

"No, it can't be gone," Tenzin said.

"Aren't you two supposed to be resting?" Pema asked.

"Sorry, someone tried to get out of bed," Ren said.

"Daddy, just rest," Jinora said.

"Fine," Tenzin said.

"Guys, look," Kya said pointing to the window.

They all looked out the window to see a dark cloud of smoke. Ren closed her eyes. She knew exactly who started the first fire. She heard Lin talking outside of her room. She heard her say someone saw Vikram leaving the scene, but they were all worried about the fire. She turned her head to everyone in the room. She started to get out of bed.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Jinora asked.

"I have to put that fire out. Vikram started the first one, maybe he is still there," Ren said.

"Ren please, just rest. We will take care of this. Mom, make sure she doesn't go anywhere. I will have Kuvira come help you. Ren won't be able to fight Kuvira off in her condition," Jinora said as she and Kya ran out of the room.

Ren plopped back on the bed, pouting and crossing her arms. Tenzin rested a hand on her shoulder. Pema walked out of the room to go find Kuvira. Ren looked over at Tenzin hoping he would have a plan. Kuvira returned after awhile.

"Kuvira please, you have to let me go. I nee to save whoever is in danger, and try to stop Vikram," Ren said.

"I know, I placed your glider outside the window," Kuvira said.

"Really, Kuvira you are the best. I am so happy you are my friend, and that you always believe in me," Ren said.

Ren got you out of bed, and hugged Kuvira. "Be safe my friend. Now go Pema is coming," Kuvira said.

"Be safe Ren," Tenzin said.

"I will, I owe the both of you," Ren said.

"You owe me nothing," Kuvira said.

Ren quickly climbed out of the window, ducking before Pema walked in. "Where is Ren?" she asked.

"She went to the bathroom," Tenzin said.

Ren started to run, opening her glider before taking off. Pema looked out the window to see Ren taking off. She ran to the window, watching Ren fly away. "You both helped her get away. Jinora didn't want her at that fire," Pema said.

"I will gladly listen to Jinora yell at me if I means Ren is doing her duty as the Avatar," Kuvira said.

Ren saw Pepper not far in front of her. She flew right in front of Pepper, and watched everyone stare at her. She quickly made her way for the burning building. It felt good to have the fresh air rushing into her lungs. She saw that her mother commanded Pepper to go faster, so she tried to get to the building faster. When she got there she saw that it was a small hotel. She saw people trying to put it out . She then saw Lin and Sky. When she landed she closed her glider before she walked over to Lin.

"What's the seriousness of the situation?" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Lin asked.

"Yes, but now I'm needed. Please answer my question," Ren said.

"Kanan was staying here with his son, and grandson. Kanan got out fine, but no one has seen Hong Li, or Haru," Lin said.

"Lin, I will get them. Make your men look for Vikram," Ren said.

Ren pulled water put of the containers, and ran toward the building. She started to make the water go in every direction, so she could get in the building. She pulled her shirt over her face trying to prevent herself from breathing in the smoke. She started to pull more water in, but she felt something hit her head. Before she closed her eyes she saw Haru running over to her with Hong Li. Hong Lin picked her up, and they felt thing start to shake. Hong Li and Haru backed up before the floor above them fell where they stood, blocking the entrance. Haru tried to bend things out of the way, but not all the things moved. Haru turned to the wall next the, smashing it out. They quickly ran out before the building could fall on them. When they got out every Ren over to them. Jinora took one look one look at Ren, and felt anger toward her mother and Kuvira.

"Jinora don't worry I'll make sure she is okay. I will ask Lin if Sky can come back to the island with me, and he and Sesi can help me," Kya said.

"That's not the point. She is supposed to be back at the island, safe," Jinora said picking Ren's glider up.

After they arrived at Air Temple Island Ren was rushed into a healing room. Sky came back to the island to help Kya and Sesi. Kuvira, Pema, and Tenzin all walked to her room. Jinora instantly started to yell at them. Kya, Sesi, and Sky all tried their hardest to ignore it. Ren woke up at some point, but left her eyes closed, hearing the arguing outside of the door.

"I want the three of you to stay away from Ren for awhile," Jinora said.

"Jinora don't you think you're being rash," Tenzin said.

"No, if Kuvira, and mom would have watched her she would have been in bed. If you wouldn't have taught her the bad habit of not resting long ago maybe she would know that resting is good for her," Jinora said.

Ren no longer heard the arguing outside the door. She opened her eyes, and started to breathe hard. She started so hard breathe she thought she was going to pass out. She saw Sesi's mouth move, but didn't hear what she said. She suddenly felt no air coming into her lungs. She closed her eyes, and her chest stopped moving.

"Go get Opal, Bumi, Aunt Suyin, and my mom. I have an idea," Sky said.

Sesi quickly ran out of the room trying to push through the group. Jinora tried to go in the room, but Sesi pulled her back. She knew that Jinora didn't need to see that. Sesi soon found the four, and they returned to the room. Ren still wasn't breathing on her own, so Sesi pushed Opal over to her.

"Opal, I need you to try to use your airbending to push air though Ren's lungs. Aunt Suyin, I need you to

use your metalbending to make a sharp object to cut Ren open, so we can see her lungs. Bumi, I need you to hold her, just in case she feels anything. Mom, You will stich her up. Sesi, you will make sure the bleeding doesn't get out of hand. Kya, you and I will try to heal her lungs," Sky said.

"How do you plan on making her not feeling anything?" Lin asked

"This," Sky said stabbing Ren with a needle, injecting her with something.

Opal started to use her airbending filling Ren's lungs with air. Su took the metal from her side making it into a sharp object that she could cut Ren with. She started to cut, and Ren screamed. Bumi and Lin both held her down. No one knew Ren was breathing on her own now. Opal stopped putting air in her lungs, and Su quickly finished cutting. When they looked at Ren's lungs they had black spots on them. Sesi tried to control the bleeding, and Kya and Sky started working on Ren's lungs. When Kya and Sky were done Lin quickly stitched Ren up.

"Thank you, but can you please get out," Ren said curling up in a ball.

Kya placed a hand on Ren's shoulder before walking out. Jinora tried to walk in, but Kya shock her head. Jinora started to cry thinking of every possible thing that could have happened. Pema tried to comfort her, but Jinora pushed her away.

"No, this is your fault," Jinora said.

"Jinora, she is fine. She is mad about not being able to see them," Kya said.

"Ren, I'm coming in," Jinora said.

Jinora opened the door and found a barrier in her way. Sky touched the barrier, hoping maybe Ren would let one of them in. He knew Kuvira, or Tenzin would be the ones she would want to talk to, but Jinora wouldn't let them go in. He really didn't blame her for getting mad at her parents, she loved Tenzin. Kuvira was her friend as well. They shouldn't tell them to stay away from her. He knew that should be Ren's choice.

"Ren please put this barrier down. Even if you don't want to talk to them at least talk to me. I will tell them whatever you want me to. If you tell me not to say something I won't. I mean I saw your lungs, let me tell you those weren't the prettiest thing about you." Ren looked at the barrier, and got up. If she heard, and understood right Sky just said she was pretty. "I will listen to anything you want me to, just open up," Sky said.

They all looked at the barrier for a while. They were about to walk away when the barrier slid open slightly. Everyone looked at Sky, then the opening. Sky walked in before Ren could close the small opening. When he walked in Ren closed the opening leaving everyone out of the room. Sky looked around the room, to find Ren on the floor with her knees pulled close to her face. He sat down next to her, and he heard her sniffling.

"It's not fair. She told my grandparents and my friend to stay away from me. If Grandpa Tenzin would have done that to her she would have run away with dad, or something crazy. I was doing my duty as the Avatar, so she punishes them." Ren looks up at Sky. "I don't get it. If I don't do my duty as the Avatar the world falls into darkness, but if I do my family and friends get punished. I know going into that fire was probably a bad idea, but it was a world leader. Vikram is trying to take out world leader, not just the Avatar," Ren said.

"Did anyone ever tell you that when you cry it looks disgusting, because you have this snot thing going on," Sky said laughing.

"That isn't what you were supposed to say," Ren said punching him as she laughed.

"Are you sure you aren't a Beifong somewhere in your family tree?" Sky asked rubbing his arm.

"Positive, my family met the Beifongs when the met your grandmother. There is no possible way I'm a Beifong," Ren said.

"You sure act like it," Sky said.

Ren placed her head on Sky's shoulder and fell asleep. Sky looked at her, before shaking his head. He thought to himself that Ren had the fire inside of her. She would have gone to that fire even if they would have watched her, and tried to stop her. Ren was the Avatar she had to understand everyone, if she didn't she couldn't keep peace She wouldn't be a great Avatar at that. He knew what he would tell them, other than go to hell. He felt his eye lids get heavy before falling asleep himself.

Everyone waited for an hour before they decided it was time to take down the barrier. When Lin took the barrier down they found Sky and Ren asleep. They walked in to see that Ren had her head on his shoulder, and he had his head straight back on the wall. Bumi put Ren in bed, so Kai could punch Sky.

"What was that for?" Sky asked.

"Get out, so we can talk," Kai said.

When they got out of the room Sky punched Kai. Bumi and Lin had to make sure the two wouldn't fight. Sky pulled away from Lin before walking away. He walked past Lee before going into the courtyard. Ren was right, they were being unfair. He had no clue why Kai punched him, but her parents shouldn't keep her from Kuvira, or her grandparents. Kai, Jinora, Lin, Kuvira, Kya, Tenzin, and Pema all walked out to the courtyard.

"You were supposed to talk with her," Kai said.

"I did, she thinks you're being unfair. I don't blame her, you're telling her she can't see certain people. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if she runs away. She would start slipping notes to people, and leave you two in the dark, I mean I would," Sky said.

Kai ran at Sky. Sky swung his fist, hitting Kai right in the jaw. Mako, Bolin ,Wei, and Wing walked out to see Kai and Sky fighting. Opal and Asami soon joined them. Tenzin and Bumi went to pull Kai away from Sky, but the sight of Tenzin only made things worse. Kai swung a fist at Tenzin, but Tenzin ducked. Wei, Wing, Mako, and Bolin all went to help Bumi pull the three apart.

Ren was woken up by fighting in the courtyard. She saw Lee in the doorway gesturing for her to follow him. She quickly got up, running to the courtyard. When she arrived she saw the fight. She ran trying to push them apart. She wasn't getting anywhere from the outside, so she tried to push to get in the middle.

"Stop, stop already. Stop fighting, this isn't fixing anything. Please, I'm begging you to stop," Ren said trying to push them apart.

Someone pushed her back, making her fall to the ground. She watched as her uncles, and Wei, and Wing tried to pull them apart. Rohan and Meelo now tried to help. Ren punched the ground making the group fall, and the fighting stop.

"I said stop fighting. I don't want the three of you to talk to me for a while. You are fighting for no reason. Dad, your keeping me from people for the wrong reason. Grandpa Tenzin, you should be resting. Sky, I don't even know what to say to you," Ren said getting up.

"Flowers for Avatar Ren," an air acolyte said.

Ren took the flowers, looking for the note. She noticed they were her favorite, fire lilies. When she finally found the note her heart stopped.

_Ren,_

_I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm the one who reported seeing Vikram at the fire. I was worried about trying to get you and the world leaders out. I didn't follow him. I'm really sorry._

_Sky_

Ren lite the note on fire and turning the name fire lilies a little to literal. Everyone looked at her as she started to walk away. She couldn't believe he didn't tell her.

"I know who those flowers are from, I paid for them," Lin said.

"Opal and I helped him pick them out," Asami said.

"Who helped you write the note then?!" Ren screamed.

"No one. I left a note on mom's desk telling her saying I saw him without my name. I came to her a half hour later after talking to Asami and Opal about your favorite flowers," Sky said.

"Oh, that makes it so much better. You left a random note for her. Then you buy me flowers thinking I will forgive you, well you were wrong. He almost killed four people in that fire, not even counting me. Let's not forget he went after Kanan and his family. What you did was stupid!" Ren screamed.

"You couldn't just say wow Sky thank you for the flowers they were really pretty. You had to light them on fire!" Sky yelled.

"You're lucky I don't light you on fire!" Ren yelled.

" Go ahead, you'll be as destructive as Vikram!" Sky yelled.

"Says the one who let him get away. I mean what were you thinking? That maybe he would suddenly turn good, newsflash Sky that doesn't happen!" Ren yelled.

"Spirits I'm happy you aren't my age, because if I did manage to like you somehow I would have to hope everyday that I didn't go insane!" Sky yelled.

"I don't think I could date anyone so stupid. I think I'll talk to Haru, he seems very nice," Ren said.

"Maybe I'll work things out with Aki," Sky said.

"Fine," Ren said.

"Fine," Sky said.

"Fine, now that we've worked that I want you to start staying at the apartment," Ren said.

"As you wish, Avatar Ren," Sky said.

"What just happened?" Bolin asked.

"I think Ren and Sky had their first official fight as friends. She kicked him off the island, beyond that I have no clue," Mako said.

"Meelo, will Ren be okay?" Tuyen asked.

"I don't know, I have never witnessed that one," Meelo said.

"Rohan, let's do something with her," Rei said.

"Right now I think we better let her cool down. I think she will destroy a few things. Maybe I should take her off the island, so we have a home," Rohan said.

"Ikki, let's take her to Narook's," Qannick said.

"I'll ask her, but no promises," Ikki said.

Sky stormed off to collect his things, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Ren bent down, running her fingers trough the ashes that once were her fire lilies. She really did like the flowers, but they were sent for the wrong reason. She noticed everyone staring at her, but she didn't care. She grabbed a handful of the ashes, and walked away. She walked past Sky then Baatar Jr., before walking into her room. She grabbed a thin small glass vial. She placed the ashes in it and place it in her drawer. That was the last thing she had of her friendship with Sky, and she wanted to keep it.

Out in the courtyard Sky was storming off toward the ferry. Lin shook her head, think about how stubborn both he and Ren were being. Baatar Jr. walked out with a confused look. Kuvira shook her head, not wanting to say anything. Pema started to clean up the remaining ashes, placing them in a small bag. Kai looked at the doorway, he felt so stupid.

"Can I ask what happened?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"Sky picked fire lilies out for Ren, because he saw Vikram at the fire. He decided not to chase him down, Ren lite the flowers on fire. Ren also kicked Sky off the island, and I guess she is going to talk to Haru. He said something about working things out with Aki. I don't know, it's very confusing," Kuvira said.

"Her friendship with Sky was destroyed. It crumbled, just as City Hall did," Tenzin said.

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure their friendship can be fixed," Lin said.

"We will talk to Ren. I agree she wouldn't let her friendship fall apart that easily," Jinora said.

**(Author's Note: First yes Ren finally beat her darkness. Second She finally had her first big fight with Sky. Third I wanted her to be friends with Kuvira because Kuvira helped look for her, and Kuvira has been in her life for the last ten years plus Korra occasionally visited with Kuvira in prison. Fourth note, I am continuing Ren's story. The new story name will be called The Legend of Ren: The legacy continues. It will be started after I am done with this story so about another chapter or two. Reviews are welcome thanks for reading.)**


	32. Book 2 Ch 15: Vikram's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS **

**Book Two A New Hope Chapter Fifteen: Vikram's Last Stand**

It had been three days, and Ren had made an effort to avoid the members of the Beifong family. She wanted nothing to do with Sky and that included his family. Everyone soon figured out that Ren was ignoring the Beifongs when she stopped coming to the dinner table. Jinora thought maybe she should send a Beifong to try to talk to her. Jinora thought maybe Su or Lin, but Pema convinced her Kuvira might be the better choice. Jinora made it clear that she didn't forgive Kuvira, but that she was looking out for the wellbeing of her daughter. Kuvira nodded before she walked back to Ren's room.

Kuvira knocked on Ren's door. "Ren, it's Kuvira can I come in?" she asked.

"Kuvira I need to be alone right now," Ren said.

"If you don't open this door I'm kicking it in. You have been ignoring the Beifong family, because of a fight you had with Sky. Lin has come everyday for dinner and asked how you are. We are all still here to help you defeat Vikram, but your pouting in your room because of a fight with Sky. Honestly Baatar and I don't know why you like him. You could do much better," Kuvira said.

Ren slid the door open. "Now I know why you were so good at being the Great Uniter. I would assume dinner is done," Ren said

"Yea, oh and Lin is here," Kuvira said.

"What about Sky?" Ren asked.

"He hasn't been on the island since you kicked him off the other day. Lin said he has been working on cases nonstop, or at home," Kuvira said.

"Thank the spirits," Ren said.

Kuvira laughed as Ren slid the door closed. They walked down the hall having a small conversation before entering the dining area. Ren stood in the doorway listening to everyone's conversations. She paid special attention to the conversations the Beifongs were having. They were talking about her.

"I know that she fought with Sky, but she doesn't have to ignore us," Opal said.

"I agree, I don't know how to feel about this," Bolin said.

"Well, our nephew knows she likes him and sent her flowers for the wrong reason," Baatar Sr. said.

"My son was only trying to apologize," Lin said.

"Kuvira went to talk to her. I'm sure Ren will be eating dinner with us," Baatar Jr. said.

Ren looked up at Kuvira before listening to the Beifongs continue their conversation. When she thought she had heard enough she walked in, and grabbed her bowl of rice before walking out of the room. Everyone looked at each other, then Kuvira. Kuvira shook her head at them.

"She heard all of you talking about her. I would be mad too," Kuvira said.

"No wonder she is avoiding the Beifong family, we all make her angry," Opal said.

"Lin maybe you should try talking to her. You are Sky's mother," Asami said.

"Go easy on her chief," Mako said.

Lin got up and went looking for Ren. Lin found Ren picking at her rice in the courtyard. She knew Sky had been asking how Ren had been since their fight, but he refused to come to the island. Lin took her keys out and tossed them at Ren. Ren found a set of keys in her lap, then saw Lin gesturing toward the city. Ren placed her rice down before she ran for the ferry. Lin didn't want Ren to date Sky, but she didn't think that their friendship should go to waste. The Beifongs were known to have many friendships with this family and Ren and Sky's should be one. Ren didn't know why Lin gave her the keys to her apartment, but Ren didn't care. It wouldn't be long before she tried to fix her friendship with Sky.

She soon arrived at the apartment. She stood there, not knowing what to do. She put the key in the lock and turned, hoping he was there. She opened the door, placing the keys on the table, closing the door behind her. She started to call out for Sky with no response. She walked down the hall to look in the bathroom, finding it empty. She walked back to his room and opened the door. She saw Aki and Sky sitting there, but that was enough for her. She slammed the door shut, stomping away. As she stomped her feet she earth bent the ground leaving the ground lower where she stomped. Sky opened the door and tried to follow her.

"Ren wait, this isn't what it looks like," Sky said.

"I don't care, just leave me alone," Ren said slamming the door so hard cracks formed in the wall.

"Well, now that she wants nothing to do with you I think I'm done here," Aki said.

"Get out now!" Sky yelled.

Sky watched as Aki walked out of the apartment. He punched his door causing more damaged than Ren had already caused. He really did want to fix his friendship with Ren, but Aki showed up. He walked out of the apartment, avoiding the damage Ren caused. He ran down the hall pushing past Aki. He walked out and looked around but didn't see Ren. He ran down the street yelling her name until he felt something hit him in the head. Before he blacked out he saw Vikram walking over to him. He tried to fight blacking out, but he couldn't.

Ren didn't know who she wanted to be mad at. She didn't know if Lin knew about Aki and Sky, so she couldn't place the blame on her. She didn't even want to wait for the ferry, she was so mad. She froze a small chuck of ice and used her waterbending to make a small jet. When she arrived at the island she bended sand in the air before walking up at the temple. She walked up to Lin, shoving a small metal ball at her. Lin looked at the ball that were once her keys. She looked at Ren before bending her keys back into shape. Asami walked into the kitchen, quickly returning with tea. Ren took the cup, crushing it without even noticing it.

"Ren are you alright?" Asami asked.

"No, can you and I hang out?" Ren asked.

"Yea, I'd like that. Maybe I can teach you how I do my hair and make up. Maybe we could watch movers, or I could show you my new inventions. I could show you how to show to drive a satomobile, wait you're twelve never mind," Asami said.

"I take it you miss spending time with me," Ren said.

"Yea, you're so busy I don't get to really hang out with you. I think you can help me build some of my new inventions," Asami said.

"That would be cool," Ren said.

Asami and Ren went to Future Industries Headquarters. It was now a huge building that let Asami see a decent amount of the city. She only used it when she was making plans for new inventions. When Ren finally sat down she felt like something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right. She looked out the window to see the police satomobiles were everywhere. Ren walked over to her Aunt Asami's phone and she called Lin's office. She heard it ring for a while before Lin finally picked up.

"Chief Beifong," Lin said.

"Lin, what's going on? Why are there police satomobiles everywhere?" Ren asked.

"There has been numerous reports of sightings on Vikram. Also no one has seen or heard from Sky since you left my apartment. I tried calling, but he didn't pick up. When I went to see what happen I saw the damage you caused to my apartment. Ren, we think there is a chance that Vikram may have grabbed him," Lin said.

Ren dropped the phone and ran out of Asami's office. Vikram had grabbed Sky she knew it. If he grabbed Sky who would he take next? Ren pushed the doors of Future Industries Headquarters open and stood there. Two police satomobiles raced past her, nearly hitting her. She made an air scooter so she could follow the two vehicles. She saw them stop at a group of people and the officers got out to talk to them. Ren knew she would never help Lin find Sky this way. She bent a small pyramid of earth around her and sat down. She sat down and tried to focus on Sky's spirit. When Ren found it she noticed a few more spirits with it. Ren busted out of the pyramid sending shards of earth everywhere. She took off with rage toward Vikram.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to get to Vikram. When she got there she saw Hope tied up. She saw her parents, Lee, Sky, and her Grandpa Tenzin all tied up. Ren saw Vikram standing behind them playing with a dagger with a smile on his face. She balled her fist and ground her teeth. Ren slammed her foot on the ground and used her seismic sense. She saw that they were the only ones on the street. She watched as Vikram touched her mother's face with the dagger.

"Hello Avatar Ren, how nice of you to join us. As you can see I have some people you care about. Who should I hurt first? Maybe the councilman, he was supposed to die in that fire but you saved him. Maybe the Beifong boy, you and Chief Beifong will be so over taken by grief you won't worry about me. I think I'll start with your precious armadillo lion," Vikram said.

Vikram cut Hope's face making her roar. Ren stood there and whimpered. She watched as the blood poured from Hope's face. Vikram stabbed Hope in the leg making her bleed more. Ren whimpered again, not knowing how to help Hope. She felt so much rage toward Vikram. She could feel all the water in his body flowing. She felt the blood flowing. She knew she had made a promise, but she couldn't prevent what she had done. Before Vikram could stab Hope again his body was crippled, by bloodbending. Ren tightened her grip on him making him drop the dagger to the ground.

"Leave them alone you monster," Ren said.

"Look who is calling who a monster," Vikram said.

"Shut up!" Ren shouted.

Ren tightened her grip making Vikram drop to the ground. Tenzin watched as Ren used bloodbending, just like she promised she wouldn't. Ren released her grip knowing she was better than that. She ran over to metalbend the cables off of everyone. Once Hope was free she licked Ren's face and wrapped a paw around her. Ren walked over to Vikram, so she could earthbend him to the ground. She was soon met with a can of smoke, but she used her airbend to get rid of the smoke. When she could see she saw that Vikram was heading for the portal. Ren started to run after him before she felt Hope stick her head under her, lifting her on her back. Kai shook his head watching the two run off. Ren leaned forward petting Hope's head before sitting down. Ren saw that Vikram ran into the Spirit World, so that's where she was going. When Ren entered the Spirit World Vikram was waiting, so she jumped off Hope's back and they surrounded him.

Toph sensed Ren as soon as she entered the Spirit World. She could tell she wasn't happy either. " Hey Twinkletoes, Ren is here with her smelly armadillo lion. Reminds me of Appa if you ask me, only a cat," Toph said.

"Toph, she technically is Appa," Aang said.

"Aang, Vikram is here," Korra said.

"We better get over there," Katara said.

Hope bared her teeth at Vikram before letting a load roar out. Ren turned to see her old team along with the original Iroh, Aang, and Korra come running toward her. Vikram threw daggers toward Ren and she bent them toward the ground. Vikram ran toward Ren, and swung his fist. Ren bent back on her hands before she grabbed Vikram's waist with her legs and flung him into a tree.

"The circus freak is her other great grandmother?" Toph asked. "She has to be right?"

"I sure am," Ty Lee said popping up next to Katara " Who do you think Pema's mother is?"

"Spirits, Ty Lee you scared me," Katara said.

"Should we help her?" Suki asked.

"No, I think Badgermole can kick his ass this time," Toph said.

Jinora, Kai, Tenzin, Lee, Sky, Lin , and Su ran through the portal to see the fight. Vikram threw two whips at Ren but she used her airbending to avoid them. Ren made a row of spikes out of earth, but she missed Vikram. Vikram pulled the glove out that made people go to sleep out. Ren pulled it apart using her metalbending, and watched as the liquid went everywhere. Ren jumped on Hope's back before jumping in the air and kicking an air slice at Vikram. Vikram stuck his arms up, but he was still knock to the ground. Vikram pulled a sword out and ran toward Hope. Ren grabbed the blade right before it hit Hope and kicked Vikram in the chest. Ren ran over to him as he landed on the ground , but a spirit knocked them both into a dark part of the Spirit World.

Ren looked around to hear a spirit talking about how they were tired of the Avatar. She looked over to see Vikram unconscious on the ground. She then heard the spirit say how it was going to kill the both of them. She looked up to see the spirit that gave her problems every time she came to the Spirit World. She made a whip with her platinum and quickly put it around Vikram's wrist. She sent a fire blast at the spirit before taking off, dragging Vikram with her. She saw the spirit chasing them, so she sent another fire blast. They were soon in the grove again, and Ren threw Vikram. She turned to the spirit. She pulled water out of thin air. She was hoping Vikram wouldn't wake up and she could put this spirit at peace. She soon heard Vikram mumble words and she groaned. Hope was soon behind her ready to help her fight.

Vikram stood up and Ren tried to quickly put the spirit at peace. Vikram threw what looked like kali sticks, but he didn't need to hold him for the shock to stay. Ren slid under Hope, putting an earth barrier up. Ren sent metal spikes pinning Vikram to a tree. She turned her attention back to the spirit. She started to bend the water around the spirit and watched as it started to glow a golden color. When she was finally done the spirit disappeared into little golden light pieces in the air.

"Go in peace," Ren said bowing.

Ren turned around to see Vikram had pulled the spikes out and was now on the ground. He had these strange pads on his fingers and toes. He had them on his feet and hands and they were connected to each other. Ren threw a large rock, but Vikram stopped it.

"How?" Sky asked.

"Do you like my new invention?" Vikram asked.

"Defiantly, you might actually be a threat for once," Ren said.

"I can bend all four elements, just like you," Vikram said.

"Well, I've had a long time to master mine," Ren said.

Vikram threw a fire blast, and knocked Ren to the ground. He threw a rock smashing her further back. He pulled water out of a pouch he had and hit her. When Ren didn't move he smiled and started to walk toward her. Everyone looked at Ren laying on the ground. Hope knew Ren wouldn't give up that easily, but why wasn't she getting up. Toph watched Ren with a smirk. That girl was fooling all of them if they thought she was giving up. Katara looked at Aang with a worried look. Jinora tried to run over to Ren, but Lin held her back and shook her head. Su looked at her sister and nodded. Tenzin and Sky held Kai back.

"We have to help her," Katara said.

"Give her some time Katara," Zuko said.

"He will kill her," Sokka said.

"We don't know that," Iroh said.

"What happens to you and Korra if she goes in the Avatar state?" Katara asked.

"I have no clue," Aang said

Ren woke up in the Avatar state picking rocks up and encircling herself with them. "At a girl," Korra said before her started to glow. Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow, and they both stood there. Ren continued to circle herself with rocks before lava was included. Vikram tried to bend it, but he couldn't. Ren hardened the lava before she trapped Vikram to the ground. He bent the obsidian and grabbed two whips. He threw them and grabbed Ren's wrist. Ren bent the metal inside of the whips, so that the spikes could stab her. She fire bent the two in the air before pulling the one whip off of her wrist. She then whipped him toward the ground and smashed herself into him, slamming them both into the ground. They went deep into the ground before Ren grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface. When she threw him to the ground. He had enough strength to throw a few rocks at Ren. Ren kicked them all in the air, which was a mistake. A few rocks landed on Vikram crushing his legs and torso. He could still make out a few sentence for Ren. Ren left the Avatar state to talk to him.

"Congratulations Avatar Ren, you passed the test," Vikram said coughing.

"What test?" Ren said with tears in her eye, clearly feeling guilty.

"You showed that you are determined to keep balance. You are selfless, and want nothing more than to put others before yourself. You're loyal to your friends, family, and companion. I tried to hurt them, and you used an illegal type of bending to stop me. You're responsible with your duties as the Avatar. You made plans to capture me, and every time I appeared you were right there. You're decisive, caring, protective, strong, understanding. That is the test. I wanted to see if you would be the Avatar the world needs," Vikram said.

"You risked your freedom, your life to prove that I'd be the Avatar the world needs?" Ren asked.

"Yes," Vikram said.

""Thank you, I'm sorry it had to end this way," Ren said.

"I'm not, I knew what I was getting into. You have been a worthy opponent, the world is in good hands," Vikram said.

"Thank you, I can make the pain hurt less," Ren said.

"You don't need to do that," Vikram said.

"But I am," Ren said.

Ren pulled water out of thin air before she gentle lifted the rocks. She started on his torso, and knew he would die regardless of what she did. She looked at him, and remember the last year. She remember everything that he did to her, but none of that mattered to her anymore. She was taught that killing was wrong, and forgiveness should always be considered. She knew that everyone would think she was nuts, but she forgave him for everything he did to her. He taught her the true meaning of why she is the Avatar. She was supposed to save the world, but she had to be all those things he described her as. Hope walked over along with everyone else. They all watched as Ren pretended like the last year didn't happen to help a man that put her through so much.

Hope licked Vikram's face, also putting the past behind her. "I'm sorry for everything," Vikram said before he died.

Ren dropped her head and started to cry. She started to feel the guilt overwhelm her. She stood up, so she could try to clear her head. She looked around and started to see black dots in her vision. She grabbed her head as things started to spin. She saw everyone looking at her before more black dots started to appear. She stumbled into Hope before falling to the ground unconscious. Katara, Korra, and Sky all ran over to see what they could do. They soon discovered Ren was fine, she just passed out due to the overwhelming amount of guilt she was feeling.

"She'll be fine. She put to much stress on her body due to the guilt she felt from what she did," Korra said.

"I hope she doesn't remember this," Jinora said.

"Well we can make it a bit easier. We can make sure his body is back in the material world before she wakes up. No one talk about it, and if she actually forgets no one tell her the truth," Lin said.

"Lin you can't possibly suggest that we hide this from her," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, as much as I really don't want to agree with my sister I think it will be best for Ren," Su said.

Ren started to groan and Lin earth bent a hole making Vikram's body fall in. Ren slowly opened her eyes. "What happened? Where's Vikram?" Ren asked.

"You beat Vikram. but he hit you in the head with a rock. Lin had two officers take him to a prison out of Republic City so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore," Su said, uncomfortably.

Sky looked at his aunt, and made it clear he wasn't happy that they were all lying. "Come here kid, let me help you," Sky said helping Ren prop herself up.

" I thought I told you to leave me alone," Ren said.

"What can I say, I'm a stubborn Beifong," he said laughing.

Ren bit he lip before she cracked a smile. She then started to laugh knowing that it was true. " You can say that again. All the Beifongs are stubborn. In fact I've had all four generations drive me insane with how stubborn they are, and Roku is only seven," Ren said.

"Okay queen of stubbornness, who is helping you get home, because we have to help Hope get home?" Kai asked.

"No one, I can do it myself," Ren said

Lin bent a small rock and hit Ren in the head. Everyone looked at her with different looks. Some confused, some concerned, some angered. "I'm not listening to that argument. Boy make sure she gets to the island safe. We are going to make sure her cat gets back to the island," Lin said.

"Yes mom," Sky said picking Ren up.

Sky saw Katara making a small gesture. He stood there not quite sure if she was telling him to bring Ren to her. She was making it very unclear for Sky to understand. "Grandson, will you bring Badgermole her already. I think Sugar Queen has made it pretty obvious, and anyone who wants to argue will be dealing with me," Toph said.

Sky looked at Lin before he slowly walked over to Ren's old gang. Katara ran her hand across Ren's forehead and smiled. Aang squeezed Ren's shoulder before grabbing Katara's waist. Zuko patted Ren's hand and smiled. Sky watched as they all congratulated her in their own way. Sokka messed with Ren's hair, pulling it out of the typical bun. Sky quickly grabbed the ribbon and placed it in his pocket. Toph punched Ren's arm and laughed. Aang grabbed his forehead and shook his head. Korra rubbed Ren's arm before she whispered something in her ear.

"Don't believe all the lies they tell you. Try to remember what happened, and don't beat yourself up," she said.

Toph grabbed Sky close so he was the only one to hear what she was about to say. " Don't lie to her about what happened. She deserves to know the truth," she said.

Sky looked at his grandmother and nodded. He knew she was right, and he was happy someone agreed with him. He smiled before walking away. When he walked out of the spirit portal with Ren he was happy to see that everyone else was no where in sight. He was hoping that Ren would wake up so he could tell her the truth. They arrived at the ferry and he placed Ren down on the deck, before pulling water out of the bay. He hovered the water over Ren before dropping it on her. He watched her sit up instantly and cough. He smiled as she glared at him. He sat down next to her and waited for a response.

"I remember what happened in the Spirit World. I killed him, and they want to hide it from me. I remember forgiving him," Ren said.

"I wanted to tell you, but I had to wait until no one was around. I know if you could take it back you would. I know he did it because he lost his bending, but Ren you didn't want to show your true power to kill him," Sky said.

"He said he did it as a test to prove I was the Avatar the world needed. He described me with words he thought were fit. Now that I think about it he is right, I am all of those things. He told me I proved myself to be the Avatar the world needed. I think it has to do with Korra and Amon. He had to be angry, so he wanted the new Avatar to prove themselves," Ren said.

"How did you remember so easily?" Sky asked.

"What I'm going to assume Lin hit me in the head with a rock helped. I also heard Korra's voice tell me not to believe all their lies and to remember what happened. After I heard that everything came flooding back," Ren said.

Sky looked at Ren and remembered what happened when Vikram died. Ren looked at the deck until they arrived at the island. When they arrived they walked up to the temple where they were quickly met by everyone. Ren smiled, but didn't stay in the courtyard long. Lin shot Sky a look and he just shrugged. Ren quickly walked into her room before she locked the door. She slid down and started to cry, not realizing she wasn't alone. She Hope lick her cheek and she grabbed her head, sobbing harder. Ren never heard the small metal lock unlatch, or her door slide open. Kuvira shut the door and crouched down. She waited for Ren to turn around and notice her. Ren felt someone else in her room, so she turned around. She saw Kuvira with a worried look on her face.

"Ren, what's wrong?" Kuvira asked.

"I killed him. It was an accident, but he's dead. I forgot, and they were going to hide it from me," Ren said sobbing.

Kuvira watched as her friend cried. She hugged her and listened to her sob. Kuvira knew she still felt the guilt of what she had done and she expected Ren to do the same. Ren felt angry at herself for what she had done. She felt angry at everyone for trying to hide the truth from her. She should have found some other solution, there had to be another one. She knew there would be a meeting about Vikram's defeat. She looked up and saw Vikram's figure. He walked over to her and when it spoke to her Ren didn't know what to say. It told her that it was okay with being dead, that it deserved it. Ren was taught to never kill because all life was sacred. She didn't care if Vikram thought he deserved to die, Ren shouldn't have killed him.

"How about we kick some butt when you get back from your meeting. Sorry to tell you this, but unfortunately you have one already," Kuvira said.

"Of course I do," Ren said.

Kuvira shook her head and laughed. Ren laughed as the two walked out into the courtyard. Desna, Suyin, Tenzin, and Tonraq were already on Oogie. Lin motioned to Sky and the three all walked to Oogie. Ren airbended herself onto Oogie, making Lin roll her eyes. Sky tried to run up Oogie's tail, but the flying bison lifted his tail sending Sky in the air. Lin used her cables to catch him and slammed him into the saddle. Everyone laughed at Sky being sent in the air. Lin used her cables to pull herself onto the saddle and Ren mumbled. Sky knew this would be a long trip. When they arrived everyone took their seats. Ren noticed blueprints in front of President Ekta. She lifted her head in hopes to see what they were, but Ekta quickly covered them.

"Avatar Ren, I would like to thank you for meeting with us. I know this isn't our usual spot, but I think you can understand. The first order of business is we have all been talking for the last couple mouths and we have agreed to build you a statue. It will go in front of the new City Hall, which will go where the old one was. Second order of business, we heard you have defeated Vikram and that he is now in a prison outside of Republic City," Ekta said.

"That's a lie. Don't believe everything you're told. I killed him in the Spirit World during battle. You know Chief Beifong you shouldn't lie to the world leaders, it doesn't make you look like a very good chief. I wouldn't recommend lying to the Avatar either," Ren said.

"Sky," Lin growled.

"Sky didn't tell me. Next time don't hit me in the head with a rock, maybe I won't remember. Korra also told me not to listen to your lies and I remembered. Past lives are absolutely amazing when they want to be," Ren said.

"Damn that girl," Lin said.

Ren took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes and sat on the ground. Everyone looked at Ren and Tenzin knew she was trying her best to stay calm. Ren couldn't take the fact that they lied to her and the world leaders. She got up and walked out. Sky shook his head at them in disappointment and followed her. When he walked out of the building Ren was stomping back and forth. He felt the ground shake each time she stomped. He walked over to her and made her stop stomping. She pointed at the spirit portal and he pointed at himself. Ren nodded before they both walked toward the portal. When they entered the portal they found Ren's old team. Sky and Ren looked at each other before laughing. Iroh started to pour tea and Ren sipped hers in silence. She looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"Ren, is everything alright?" Iroh asked. "Is there something wrong with your tea perhaps?"

"Oh, no the tea is perfect. I keep playing the battle back in my head. I keep thinking there is something I could have done differently. Maybe I could have given him his bending back before this whole thing got out of hand. I have even thought of the events of the last year and wondered what I could have done differently. I mean could I have prevented Jaya's death? There are so many things that I wish I could change," Ren said.

"That is the past and you can't change it. The only thing you can do is learn from it. Yes you wanted to keep him alive, unfortunately it didn't happen. You as the Avatar must bring peace and balance and you have done that. Not all your battles will end the same and you must remember this. They won't always have the same outcome as your previous threat," Zuko said.

Ren looked at Zuko, then Iroh. "You are definitely Iroh's nephew. I think he is rubbing off on you a little. I live with air nomads, remember. I was taught all life is sacred and killing is wrong. That is why I took Hyun and Jun's bending. I understand Vikram didn't have bending, but I had other choices. I have seen his image and it told me that it was okay for me to kill him. Someone explain that to me," Ren said.

"What if he killed your brother? What about your parents? How about Tenzin, or Pema? What about Sky? How about that cat, Hope" Toph asked.

"Yes... no... I don't know. I feel like what I did was wrong, but I wouldn't want him to hurt my family. Great Gran-Gran Katara I'm really sorry to have to tell you this. I broke my promise to you. I know I told you I wouldn't learn to bloodbend, but I did. Vikram was hurting Hope and I felt the water and blood flow through him. He backed me into a corner, I had to save Hope. I had to save my friend and my family. I had to save Sky. I promise I will never use it again. I'm still curious on how I did it without the full moon though. I get tonight is the full moon, but it isn't the full moon, and I'm not a waterbender," Ren said.

"You're the Avatar and my great granddaughter. I forgive you for going back on your promise, as long as you never do it again," Katara said.

"What are you doing now that you saved the world?" Korra asked.

"Taking a vacation," Ren said taking a deep breathe.

"A vacation? Do Avatars really get to take vacations?" Sokka asked.

"Yes Sokka, they are people too," Katara said.

"What were you planning on doing? What about Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, I already have it planned out. I'm going to meet the rest of the original benders. I've lived with flying bison my whole life, so that is one. I have always wanted to meet a badgermole. La and Yue are in the north, so that is an easy trip. I'm sure if I listen they can teach me a thing or two about waterbending. I can never remember the name of the firebending masters though," Ren said.

"Ran and Shaw. Aang and I learned quite a lot from them. I think it will be a good experience for you. I hope you know that in order for you to learn from them you have to take another person," Zuko said.

"What about Aki?" Korra said.

"I would rather Ran and Shaw kill me than take Aki. I think I'll take Uncle Iroh, or maybe Uncle Mako. I'll decide when it's time to leave," Ren said.

"Uncle Iroh and Uncle Mako?" Korra asked laughing.

"Yea, we have all been so close they have been like family. I don't know why, but it has been that way for as long as I can remember. You should remember me calling them that when I was little," Ren said.

"Yea, but I thought it was because you were little. I like that you call them that, it's cute. I mean now my children have a bigger family," Korra said.

"Yea only Aki hates me and I don't know why," Ren said hugging her knees.

Aang looked at her and figured her would cheer her up. He would use the same trick he used with Bumi, Kya and Tenzin. He walked over to Ren and smiled. "Ren would you like to see a trick?" he asked.

"Yea, I love tricks," Ren said sitting up.

"I would show my children this trick when they were upset," he said pulling marbles out. He started to spin the marbles around and smiled. He watched as Ren's face lite up, just like his Bumi, Kya and Tenzin's would.

"Whoa how do you do that?" Ren asked.

"With airbending, but I think you can do it with metalbending," Aang said as the marbles spun around.

"Is he doing that damn marble trick?" Toph asked.

Katara laughed at Toph's question. Ren moved her head trying to figure out how airbending could move the marbles at that speed. Sokka rolled his eyes as he had seen this trick so many times. Aang stopped and handed Ren the marbles. Ren tried to use her airbending to spin the marbles and it worked for awhile, but she lost control of one of the marbles. The marble flew and hit Sokka in the head. She dropped the rest of the marbles and put her hands up to her mouth. Everyone laughed as Sokka rubbed his head. Suki placed her hand on his shoulder still laughing.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Suki said.

"Ren would you like to ply a game of pai sho before you go?" Iroh asked.

"I would love to. I love pai sho," Ren said.

"You're really going to play that silly game?" Sokka asked still rubbing his head.

"Pai sho has never been a silly game. It is so much more than that and it always will be. If you think any differently you are a fool," Ren said grabbing the two lotus tiles. "These tiles may not represent the Red Lotus, or the White Lotus anymore but this is still not game. One day these two tiles will represent something, or someone. You think you would know that considering you were there with the White Lotus members."

Ren played with the lotus pieces and Sokka looked at her. He wondered if Ren knew what the tiles would represent. Ren handed Iroh his lotus piece and sat down. She waited for him to make his move as she planned her move. She had learned to different way to play, but she knew that Iroh had played pai sho for a long time. He made his first move and Ren made hers. They slowly continued their game before Iroh spoke.

"You are very wise in saying that pai sho is not only a game, but something more. I've had to teach my nephew, Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Toph. I had to show them the order of the White Lotus for them to understand. This information could help you at some point in your life. You must remember not everything is what it may appear to be, and to keep an open mind. I think if you do these things you may find many hidden things," Iroh said.

"Are you saying I am missing things because I'm not looking hard enough?" Ren asked.

"Perhaps, but you must find that out on your own," Iroh said.

"Thank you for the words of wisdom. I have to go now. I would like to start my vacation," Ren said.

"Ren listen to La and Yue very closely, if you don't you won't learn anything. They are very wise and could teach you if you listen. Ran and Shaw can teach you to be a great firebender, but you have to listen. Toph learned to be an amazing earthbender from the badgermoles, so I think you will become a better bender from meeting them," Aang said.

"I will remember that," Ren said.

Ren and Sky got up and made their way for the portal. Sky pushed Ren over and laughed. Ren glared at him before she shifted the ground under his feet making him fall to the ground. They both looked at each other and laughed as they got up. As they walked away Ren punched Sky's arm. He looked at her and punched her back. Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched the two punch each other.

"Aang, did you see that?" Katara asked.

"Yes I did," Aang said.

"See what?" Korra asked.

"Toph shows affection by punching people. Lin and Su would do the same thing as children. It's a Beifong thing, and Sky clearly learned that's what Beifongs do. It could be anything considering Toph punched all of us," Katara said.

"I came up with a name for them. They can be called Avatar Beifong, because he is a Beifong and she is the Avatar. It puts more of a emphasis on their friendship," Korra said.

"Korra, shut up," Toph said.

"Bye everyone," Sky and Ren said.

"Bye, have fun on your vacation," the group said.

With that Ren and Sky left and made their way back to the island. Ren would leave tomorrow to meet the original waterbenders. She would then go to the Earth Republic to search for badgermoles to learn and become a better earthbender. She would go to Ran and Shaw last, so she could take the whole trip herself until that point. She decided she would train with the original benders for as long as they allowed her to. She would train and relax for a bit, and hope no one tried to cause any problems. She was so excited to learn from the original benders. She may have invented platinumbending, but that doesn't mean the badgermoles couldn't teach her anything.

Something inside of her told her this was going to be an amazing opportunity. She sat and talked with Pepper and Oogie when she was done with training for a few years. She listened and learned many things from them. She was determined to make the best of this time she had to relax. She started to feel like the world would always be safe as long as she stayed focused and tried to keep balance. She knew she would always be the world's hope and she was okay with that.

**(Author's Note:So this is the end of Book two and Ren's first story. Remember to look for the sequel. second yes ren is going to vacation with the origional benders. Third yes Ren finally beat Vikram. Ren also learned to bloodbend which is not okay, but had to be done to save everyone. Yes Vikram did lose his bending to Amon and this whole this was a test for Ren because of the whole Amon situation. Yes I used Iroh's advise of Pai Sho is more than a game and you'll find out where it comes into play. I quoted Iroh on this because I absoluetly love how he said pai sho is more than a game. Remember to look for Ren's sequel. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


End file.
